UWE V2
by Konnor
Summary: "UWE Forever!" is not just a motto... it's a LIFESTYLE. Ultimate Wrestling Entertainment is BACK! Bigger and badder than ever! Rated-T for violence and language!
1. Monday Night Brawl I: Part 1

**_Once upon a time..._**

_A book lay unopened on a wooden oak table. It's cover read, "UWE: Ultimate Wrestling Entertainment"_

_**In a land where extreme reigned supreme…**_

_An arena full of screaming, energetic, and bloodthirsty fans were screaming their heads off as UWE came on the air._

**_Was a company…_**

_Pyrotechnics go off on many of the UWE Pay-Per-View Events as the most prominent thing that sticks out is the UWE logo._

**_That broke every rule in the business…_**

_Scorpion hits Onaga over the head with a sledgehammer like a baseball bat, Hope The Hedgehog dives off the top turnbuckle and performs a Coast to Coast from one turnbuckle to the next on Starkiller, and Sonic the Hedgehog diving off the top of the Titantron onto Mario through a stack of tables._

_**That was the definition of "dangerous"**_

_Radec hits the Liberation on Goku through a table laden with fluorescent light tubes, Conker the Squirrel hits Cell with a Shooting Star Press through the announce table, and Terry Blake hitting Nathan Drake with the Blake Drop through a bridged ladder_

**_But then…_**

_Multiple UWE exclusive Superstars and Women, such as Nathan Drake, Mael Radec, Rukia Kuchiki, and Asui Hikaru raise up their respective championship belts._

_**Everything…**_

_Sackboy is at WrestleNation raising up the Galaxy Championship after winning the Galaxy Championship Gauntlet match._

_**Disappeared…**_

_The screen went black for a moment before multiple online news outlets are shown reporting UWE's unfortunate end. Maverick is at a press conference to make the announcement._

_"As of this day, Ultimate Wrestling Entertainment has been disbanded," Maverick said._

**_But all storybook tales…_**

_A rapid, and I mean RAPID, succession of UWE clips of all kinds flash across the screen_

_**Have a happy ending…**_

_News of UWE's revival surfaces on the same online news outlets that reported its closing along with a voiceover of Maverick._

_"That's right! UWE is back up and running, and this time, it's here to stay!" Maverick said._

_**Tonight, the company that defined "extreme…"**_

_Sub Zero holds up a bloody fist into the air, Reptile delivers a Con-Chair-To to Chaos the Hedgehog, Crash Bandicoot delivers a Crash Landing from the top of a ladder onto Frieza, and Spider Man delivering a Tiger Feint Kick to Optimus Prime, who is holding up a chair to his face._

_**Returns!**_

_Scorpion is shown raising up the UWE Omega Championship at the conclusion of UWE WrestleNation 2000._

**_[I will not die!_**

**_I'll wait here for you!_**

**_I feel alive,_**

**_When you're beside me!_**

**_I will not die!_**

**_I'll wait here for you,_**

**_In my time of dying!]_**

**_(Three Days Grace – "Time of Dying")_**

_And now, Ultimate Wrestling Entertainment presents…the original show that brought you the anarchy every single week… BRAWL!_

* * *

The camera switches to the inside of the College Park Center in Arlington, Texas where over 7,000 fans are on their feet cheering for UWE's return and holding up signs of various colours and designs, the front row was especially rowdy, pounding the barricade in a rheumatic fashion. At the UWE Brawl stage, there are gold and silver rock letters that spell out "BRAWL". On either side of this logo, a string of bronze pyrotechnics comes towards the logo, and when the strings meet, a larger yellow and white blast of fireworks goes off behind the sign. Jets of black pyrotechnics come from the bottom of the stage, while a longer stream of white starts from the bottom of the ramp, where there are even more pyrotechnics jets. The pyrotechnics comes up the ramp, to the sides, and all the way up the Titantron…triggering a huge bronze bang to complete the opening display!

"Ladies and gentlemen... welcome... or should I say...? WELCOME BACK... TO UWE MONDAY NIGHT BRAWL! THAT'S RIGHT, BITCHES! WE'RE BACK AND BETTER THAN EVER!" a familiar voice yelled from the commentary table.

The camera switches to the announce table where Josh Nichols and Drake Parker are sitting, the both of them dressed in classy suits and ties. Drake was also wearing very cool but also completely unnecessary sunglasses.

"That's right, Drake! Ultimate Wrestling Entertainment is BACK! Monday Night Brawl is BACK! ...and more importantly, me and my brotha from anotha motha are BACK a commentators!" Josh flashed a cheesy grin. God, it looked so punchable.

Drake glares at his brother for the 'brotha from anotha motha' comment but decides to drop it.

"Anyways, hello everybody, I'm your play-by-play commentator Josh Nichols here with my broadcast partner and half-brother Drake Parker who is your colour commentator!" Josh introduced himself and Drake to new viewers.

"My commentary is more colourful than any rainbow or work of art." Drake quipped.

"No doubt, Drake!" Josh beamed happily before continuing, "Anyways, we are LIVE tonight in Arlington, Texas inside the College Park Center with over 7'000 UWE Mutants in attendance ready to witness the return of UWE!"

"And what fits a big wrestling company return better than anything in the world, Josh?" Drake asked.

"A BIG RETURN WRESTLING SHOW MATCH CARD!" Josh replied excitedly.

"Damn right! The match card for tonight, UWE's return show is STACKED! We've got big names all over the card! Veteran and rookie alike! Tonight's match card will showcase the UWE life style in a way that NOBODY can resist! NOBODY!" Drake grinned.

"Now... ordinarily... we'd tell you what's on the match. For example, we'd say this guy is wrestling this guy or this girl's wrestling this girl or this tag team's wrestling this tag team or this stable's wrestling this stable... NOT TONIGHT! Tonight for everything... you'll just have to wait and see, ladies and gentlemen." Josh cracked a devious smirk.

"But know this... tonight's match card is BIG so stay tuned and only take bathroom breaks when the commercials are on because you don't wanna miss ANYTHING tonight! Why you ask? Because everything has an implication tonight. Even the smallest action or word... may lead to the main event match of our first pay-per-view since returning; LIMIT BREAK... so keep your eyes peeled, everybody." Drake chuckled.

"I hope you all missed UWE, ladies and gentlemen... I you missed the wrestlers, the camera men, the time keeper, the referee, the ring announcer, the music we use... I hope you missed everything... because we're here to STAY!" Josh stated.

"Because the motto 'UWE Forever' isn't just a motto: IT'S A GOD-DAMN LIFE-STYLE..." Drake said.

"Now, that that's all out of way... OVER TO YOU, PAC-MAN!" Josh prompted.

The cameras then switch to Pac-Man who is standing inside the ring, dressed in a VERY classy black suit and tie which have been specially designed to fit his unique body shape. The Gaming Icon had a HUGE grin on his face.

After taking a deep breath, Pac-Man speaks to the UWE Mutants for the first-time in MONTHS: "...ladies and gentlemen... boys and girls... and UWE Mutants of all shapes and sizes... WELCOME... TO THE RETURN OF ULTIMATE WRESTLING ENTERTAAAAAAINMENT!"

The crowd erupts into a standing ovation upon hearing Pac-Man's words, the front row fans banging the barricade in a rheumatic manner and throwing coloured streamers into the ring in respect for Pac-Man. Pac-Man smiles at the show of respect.

"Good to see all you guys and girls too..." Pac-Man said-off mic.

Pac-Man then takes another deep breath before bursting into a fit of laugher: "HA, HA, HA! WOOHOO! I AM STOKED FOR THIS! ELENA WOULD YOU PLEASE RING THE BELL?"

Elena Fisher of _Uncharted_ fame and also the UWE Time-Keeper cracks a smirk at Pac-Man's enthusiasm... and does indeed ring the bell.

"YES! Ladies and gentlemen, your opening contest to UWE's return show is a Tag Team Match scheduled for one fall!" Pac-Man announced.

_[You forget I got this far without you,_

_I'm not the person that you think I am!_

_The life I want to lead needs no approval,_

_From someone who will never understand!_

_You're forgetting my broken bones!_

_Forgetting I'm not alone...!_

_Hard to stand alone,_

_When this feels like home!_

_In this crowd...!]_

_**("Broken Bones" by Nonpoint)**_

Green lightning engulfs the College Park Center... and after a burst of yellow pyrotechnics, Max Tate and Ray Kon walk out onto the entrance ramp, Max with an excited grin on his face and Ray with a focused look on his. The crowd gives a mixed reaction to the newcomers, 40% being loud boos and 60% being loud cheers. Max looks into the nearest camera and proclaims "I'm Max, he's Ray... WE'RE G-REVOLUTION!" before walking down the ramp. Ray gives a silent nod to the camera before following Max. Upon reaching the ring, G-Revolution slide under the bottom rope and then climb opposite turnbuckles, Max playing to the crowd as much as he can and Ray simply cracking a small grin at the warm reception they are being given. Max and Ray then both back-flip off the turnbuckles, causing yellow pyrotechnics to burst from the ring posts. Max and Ray then go to a corner and begin game planning.

"Introducing first, at a combined weight of 465 pounds, the team of Max Tate and Ray Kon... G-REVOLUTION!" Pac-Man announced.

"Max Tate... and Ray Kon... both former members of the team of world-class beyblading team, The Bladebreakers. Keyword being: FORMER." Josh said.

"Whaddya mean by that?" Drake asked.

"I talked with these two rookies earlier today... and apparently, their goal in Fictional Wrestling to break away from The Bladebreakers entirely. Be their own men and not live in Tyson and Kai's shadows. So what did they do? They formed a new team. A team known as G-Revolution." Josh explained.

"I honestly can't blame them for THAT mindset... I mean, do you KNOW how big Tyson and Kai are? Both in Beyblading and Wrestling? It's hard for ANYONE to break out with those two roaming around so my hat is off to Max and Ray for doing the SMART thing." Drake smirked.

"I... both agree and disagree with you, Drake. I mean... I GET the mindset but they could have at least talked to Tyson and Kai about it... apparently they haven't talked to their former Bladebreaker comrades in MONTHS..." Josh muttered.

"Personal feelings aside, there's no doubt that G-Revolution are a VERY talented team. Their UWE try-outs received nothing but praise from head trainer, Nathan Drake." Drake added.

"Max is also a former AWF Tag Team Champion. Winning the title with his former Bladebreaker comrade, Tyson Granger so there's no doubt he has some level of experience in tag team wrestling." Josh mentioned.

_[Hey, I want a taste..._

_You're a black heart devil and I can't explain,_

_Why I wait for your face..._

_You're a hotel lover on the back end deal of this race..._

_Every night she seems to change her name,_

_Doesn't matter who you really are!_

_The back room where we sip champagne,_

_I can never seem to get enough..._

_I ignite!_

_So hold on,_

_Cause we're about to light it up!_

_It's on tonight!_

_So hold on,_

_Cause we're about to... about to light it up!]_

_**("Light It Up" by Rev Theory)**_

Brown and grey lighting engulfs the arena... and Tom Cat and Jerry Mouse make their way out onto the ramp to a THUNDEROUS ovation from the crowd, both having blood thirsty grins on their faces. They are wearing tattered T-shirts with the UWE logo and their names on the back and a charred, broken table on the front. There are spatters of blood all around the shirt, front as well as back. Tom and Jerry let out a laugh as they march to other side of the ramp, pacing madly left and right, left and right, left and right, sharply turning back and forth as the fans get behind them. Tom screams to the fans to the left side "LET'S GET READY TO LIGHT IT UP!" while Jerry screams to the fans on the right side "UWE FOREVER!" before they both march back to the middle of the ramp. Team 2D laugh as they exchange a high-five before doing a turning jump forward and—"BOOM!"—red, yellow, orange and black fire pyrotechnics explode behind them from the stage! Team 2D then SPRINT down the ramp, sliding into the ring and climbing the opposite turn-buckles. Jerry beating his chest with an intense expression on his face and Tom laughing as he makes a "V" shape with his arms. Team 2D then hop down from the turn-buckles and look towards their rookie opponents with smirks on their faces.

"And their opponents, from New York City, New York, at a combined weight of 509 pounds, the team of Tom Cat and Jerry Mouse... TEAM 2D!" Pac-Man announced.

"...wow... G-Revolution's getting fed to the hounds or this case, a cat and a mouse..." Josh blinked twice.

"Dooooon't discount Max and Ray yet, Josh! After all, Tom and Jerry are past their prime!" Drake said.

"Sure, doesn't LOOK like their past their prime. In fact, they've never looked more in shape, they've never looked better and they've never looked MORE pumped up for a match!" Laughed Josh.

"Their just a pair of old animals who are trying to hang with the new generation," Drake deadpanned, "I mean, c'mon... all these two do is wreck shit, fuck up people's careers and try to pass it off as instinct! They believe their 'Non-Stop Violence' is natural and it makes me SICK!"

"For a UWE Wrestler... violence IS natural and there are no wrestlers alive are more violent than Tom Cat and Jerry Mouse! Steel chairs, ladders, tables, Singapore canes, thumb-tacks, chains, broken glass, explosives, fire... there is NOTHING Team 2D won't use to win a match!" Josh stated.

"Well, they'd better keep their violent instinct at bay in this match because disqualifications and count-outs ARE in play." Drake mentioned.

"That's very true, Drake." Josh nodded his head in agreement.

The two tag teams stand in their respective corners as the UWE referee, Harry Tipper calls for the bell. It's soon decided that Tom will start for Team 2D and that Ray will start for G-Revolution. The two wrestlers meet in the ring... and Tom INSTANTLY starts talking down to the rookie, his method of breaking in the newbie. Ray, not very appreciative of Tom's words, throws a right hand, hitting Tom right in the nose and sending him to the ropes. Tom bounces back... and knocks Ray down with a HARD Shoulder Barge with a laugh. Ray rolls to his corner and looks up with a stunned expression at Tom's strength as said cat motions for him to get up and bring it on. Ray growls and looks to charge right at Tom... but Max quickly steps into the ring and holds him back, whispering words into his ear and eventually, calming Ray down. Ray gives a nod of thanks to Max who returns the nod and then steps back to the apron. Ray and Tom meet in the centre of the ring again... and Tom talks smack again, splaying his arms out and WELCOMING Ray. Now much calmer, Ray doesn't fall for Tom's trick. Instead, he sweeps Tom's legs out from under him and takes him into a School Boy Roll-Up for a very close two count. Both wrestlers get back up in a hurry... and Ray Knife Edge Chops Tom across the chest, sending him into the neutral corner. Ray stays on Tom and connects with two more Knife Edge Chops before pulling Tom out of the corner and giving him an Inverted Atomic Drop! Ray then runs the rope as Tom hops up and down in pain... and goes for a Jumping High Kick... which Tom ducks at the last second! Ray bounces off the ropes behind Tom... and Tom catches him with a Back Body Drop on the rebound this time around! Ray grits his teeth in pain as he gets up... and Tom hits him with a Left Hook to the face, sending Ray into the neutral corner. Tom then backs up to the corner opposite from Ray and then runs towards him only for Ray to move at the last second and cause Tom to hit his face off the second turn-buckle! Ray then runs the ropes as Tom stumbles out of the corner... and hits the dazed Tom with a Rolling Wheel Kick as Max cheers and Jerry curses. Ray covers Tom; 1... 2... Tom kicks out! Both wrestlers get back up... and Ray receives Tom with a Lifting Knee to the face! Tom stumbles around in a daze and Ray grabs him, flipping him upside down... and throwing him to the mat with a Twisting Scoop Slam! Ray then tags in Max who climbs the top rope and sizes up Tom. When Tom gets up, Max jumps off the top rope... AND TAKES TOM DOWN WITH A DIVING BLOCKBUSTER! Max hooks Tom's legs upon impact as the crowd gives a mixed reaction; 1... 2... Tom kicks out just before 3!

"These rookies are doing pretty well for themselves! Keeping Tom isolated from his partner and maintaining a high octane offence!" Josh called.

"Yeah! That's what I'm talking about! Show the old generation just what the new generation can do!" Drake cheered.

Tom and Max return to their feet and Max lifts Tom onto his shoulders to a pop from the crowd. Max goes for a big move... but Tom slips off his shoulders before he can execute it and slides out of the ring to very light boos from the crowd. Max goes to follow Tom... but Tom slides into the ring as Max steps out of it. Max frowns and slides the ring again... only for Tom catches him with a stomp to the head! Max holds his head in pain as Tom falls to his knees and hits The Holder of Draciel with a series of vicious elbow strikes to the head, each shot growing more and more vicious. After around eight shots, Tom picks Max up, dragging him by his hair to Team 2D's corner where he tags in Jerry. Tom gives Max a Snapmare and Jerry runs the ropes...and blasts Max with a massive Running Low Dropkick! Tom gets on the apron as Jerry stands back up with a grin on his face. Max returns to his feet in a daze and Jerry hits him with a Dropkick to the knees. Jerry then runs the ropes to the side of Max and comes back to plant Max with a Leg-Drop Bulldog! Jerry covers Max, hooking the leg; 1... 2... Max kicks out at 2! Ray says off-mic "C'mon, Max!" as he extends his hand for a tag. In the middle of the ring, both Max and Jerry return to their feet. Jerry sees Ray reaching for a tag... and hits him with a sudden Enzuigiri, knocking The Holder of Driger off the apron and into the barricade. Jerry then returns his attention to Max, running towards him in an attempt for a Leg Lariat... only for Max to catch him in mid-move! The crowd pops as Max runs towards Tom on the apron... and BUCKLE BOMBS Jerry into Tom, knocking Tom off the apron and down to the floor! Jerry stumbles forward... and Max catches him with a Spinning Spinebuster! Ray gets back on the apron and Max sees him. Max then tags in Ray and drags Jerry to his feet. Max hits an Inverted Atomic Drop on Jerry and Ray follows up with a Running Dropkick to the knees of the mouse, sending him to the mat! Max then locks Jerry in an Inverted STF. Ray then runs the ropes, bounces back... AND DELIVERS A RUNNING DROPKICK TO THE TRAPPED JERRY'S FACE! The crowd pops loudly as Max and Ray stand up and exchange high-five. Max then returns to the apron as Ray delivers a Standing Moonsault to Jerry.

"G-Revolution... really TAKING it to Team 2D here tonight in the opening match!" Josh said in a surprised tone.

"NOW do you doubt me about Team 2D being past their prime?" Drake smirked smugly.

A small portion of the crowd is now chanting "G-REVOLUTION!" as Ray picks up Jerry. Ray whips Jerry to the ropes... and delivers a Savate Kick to the midsection of the mouse. Ray then runs the ropes—TOM WITH A CHEAP SHOT TO THE BACK OF THE HEAD! Ray stumbles forward in a daze... and Jerry catches with a Kneeling Side Slam! Jerry smirks and nods in thanks to Tom who shrugs nonchalantly with a smirk on his own face. Max protests to Team 2D's tactics but there's nothing he can do about it. Jerry drags Ray by his leg to Team 2D's corner... and tags in Tom who slingshots over the ropes and delivers a Topé Atomico to the mid-section to Ray. Tom then picks up Ray and hammer throws HARD into Team 2D's corner. Tom tags Jerry back in... and Team 2D plant Ray with a Back Suplex / Neckbreaker combination. Jerry covers Ray as Tom returns to the apron but only gets a two count. Jerry picks up Ray again... and delivers a Spinning Forearm Shot to the face, sending him into the neutral corner. Jerry then tags in Tom who runs at the cornered Ray and delivers a Corkscrew Forearm Smash to the face. Tom then gets on all fours as Jerry runs towards Ray, springing off Tom's back and completing Poetry-In-Motion! Ray stumbles out of the corner... and Tom takes him down with a Short-Arm Clothesline as Jerry gets back on the apron. Growling in frustration, Tom mounts Ray, hitting The Holder of Driger with a trifecta of brutal headbutts. Tom then stands back up with Ray in tow... before lifting him onto his shoulders and motioning for The Feline Frenzy! Tom runs for the move... but Ray slips off his shoulders. Tom turns around...

...

...

...AND RAY HITS HIM WITH A JAW-SHATTERING SUPERKICK! Both wrestlers fall to the mat in exhaustion and thus, the match has reached a crucial point. Jerry yells at Tom off-mic "C'MON TOM! SHAKE IT OFF!" while Max yells to Ray "DON'T WORRY, RAY, I'M HERE!" as he reaches for a tag. Both wrestlers crawl to their respective corners... and BOTH get the tag! Max and Jerry are in! Max and Jerry run at each other... and Jerry is quicker on the draw as he leaps over Max and onto his back, taking the younger competitor in a Crucifix Pin: 1... 2... Max transitions out of it... and grabs Jerry by his legs, lifting him into the air Powerbomb-style!

"Max with a beautiful counter and now Jerry's in trouble!" Josh called.

"YEAAAAH! POWERBOMB THAT OLD TIMER TO HELL!" Drake cheered.

Max goes for a Relase Powerbomb... but Jerry is able to fight out of it at the last second, landing behind Max. Jerry then hooks Max up in a Cobra Clutch from behind... AND DELIVERS A COBRA CLUTCH SLAM FROM THERE! Jerry pins Max with a hook of the outside leg but Max is able to power out at the last second. Jerry snarls in frustration as he rises to his knees, pounding the mat in frustration. He was so sure he had him there! After calming down, Jerry stands back up, sizing up Max with a sinister look in his eyes. Max stands up... and Jerry runs for a Superkick... only for Max to duck and cause Jerry to get hung up in the ropes! Max then gets behind Jerry... and flips him over the ropes by his ankles, sending him to the outside of the ring. Tom slides into the ring behind Max and tries to hit him with a sneaky Clothesline... only for Max to catch him in the act and Back Body Drop him over the ropes and onto Jerry. Ray slides into the ring and proposes something inaudible to Max off-mic. Whatever Ray proposed. Max agreed to it. G-Revolution size up Team 2D and when the cat and mouse duo stand, Max and Ray rebound off the e ropes and go for Stereo Suicide Dives to the outside...

...

...

...ONLY FOR JERRY TO TACKLE TOM DOWN AND CAUSE G-REVOLUTION TO HIT NOTHING BUT THE SECURITY BARRICADE! The crowd goes "Ooooooh..." loudly as Max and Ray writhe in pain on the outside, having hit their heads off the barricade. Tom and Jerry get back up and upon seeing G-Revolution's situation, crack a smirk. Team 2D grab Max... and slide him into the ring. Before sliding into the ring themselves, Team 2D grab Ray and throw him over the barricade and into the fan's laps. Team 2D then step onto the apron and size up Max who is groggily returning to his feet. When Max turns around, Jerry springboards into the ring... and hits Max with a Springboard Dropkick! Max is down but Team 2D isn't done yet. Tom climbs to the top rope... and hits Max with a Diving Elbow Drop to the heart. Tom slides out onto the apron and Jerry covers Max: 1... 2... MAX KICKS OUT AT 2.75! Team 2D both growl at Max's "never-say-die" mentality while the crowd cheers loudly, taking a liking to team of Max and Ray.

"Team 2D proving just how they earned their legend status. You saw earlier how Jerry tackled Tom out of G-Revolution's stereo Suicide Dives and then how they disposed of Ray by sending him into the crowd BEFORE double teaming Max." Josh noted.

"BUUUT... Max isn't done yet! He's still got a lot of fight left in him!" Drake grinned.

"...but is it enough?" Josh said forebodingly.

"It's MORE than enough!" Drake said, "There's no way Max and Ray'll let their UWE debút end in defeat!"

Max slowly gets back up... and Jerry puts him back down with a Right Hand. Jerry then turns to his partner, Tom... and tags him in. Tom smirks and enters the ring as Max tries to find his bearings. Max turns around... and Tom goes for a Cutter! Amazingly, Max is able to counter Tom in mid-move and lock in a Full Nelson. Tom tries to escape but it's too late as Max dead-lifts Tom and hits a Dragon Suplex, driving Tom's neck and shoulders into the canvas. Max stands back up... and Jerry springboards at him... only to receive an Inverted Atomic Drop in mid-flight! Jerry screams in pain and Max runs the ropes, taking Jerry down with a Running Big Boot on the rebound. Max then runs the ropes again and goes for a Running Senton on Jerry... only for Tom to catch him with a EXPLOSIVE Lariat on the bounce back as Jerry rolls out of the ring. Tom covers Max in a Prawn Hold... but Max is able to get his shoulder up at the last second. Tom doesn't get angry at the kick-out this time. This time instead, he gets up... and makes the "V" sign, signalling for the end. Jerry sees the sign and goes to enter the ring...

...

...

...ONLY FOR RAY TO SUDDENLY PULL HIM OFF THE APRON! The look on Tom's face goes from confident to horrified as Ray knocks Jerry down with a Right Hand. Tom turns around to try and finish Max quickly... but Max is already up! Max lifts Tom onto his shoulders... and plants him with a Rolling Fireman's Carry Slam, kipping-up upon impact. Ray then gets on the apron and Max tags him in. Ray climbs the top rope... and then hits Tom with an impressive 450 Splash, hooking the legs upon impact: 1... 2...

...

...

...NO! Tom is able to just barely roll the shoulder out before 3!

"Team 2D NARROWLY avoiding defeat there!" Josh called.

"Oh c'mon... WHY WON'T YOU DAMN ANIMALS LOSE ALREADY!?" Drake yelled.

Both Ray and Tom get back up... and Ray goes for a Roundhouse Kick, a kick which Tom is fortunately able to catch. Tom then hooks Ray up by the caught leg and his left arm and tries for a Pumphandle Slam, a move which Ray is able to transition out of. Ray then goes for a Savate Kick on Tom... who ducks at the last second, causing Ray to unintentionally kick MAX in the head, knocking him off the apron and into the security barricade. Ray turns around in shock... and Tom catches him with a kick to the mid-section. Tom then lifts Ray into the air... and plants him in the centre of the ring with a Falling Powerbomb! Tom hooks Ray's legs for a pinfall attempt... but doesn't score the three count because Ray kicks out at 2.88! Tom pulls at his fur in frustration as the crowd is now mixed in their chanting, 60% chanting "TEAM 2D!" and 40% chanting "G-REVOLUTION!" Tom then stands up with Ray in tow... and tries for another Falling Powerbomb. This time Ray sees it coming as he pushes Tom to the ropes. Ray goes for a Savate Kick on the rebound...

...

...

...AND SCORES, DAMN NEAR TAKING TOM'S HEAD OFF! In intensity, Ray beats his chest with the sides of his fist as he measures Tom for the finale. Tom gets up... and Ray lets out an intense yell as he swings his leg for a Buzzsaw Kick... only for Tom to duck at the last second and cause the momentum of the kick to send Ray to the ropes...

...

...

...WHERE JERRY, FROM OUT OF NOWHERE, CATCHES HIM WITH A HOTSHOT! Ray stumbles backwards in a daze... and Tom lifts him onto his shoulders Electric Chair-style. Jerry climbs the top rope...

...

...

...AND TEAM 2D DESTROY RAY WITH A DOOMSDAY DEVICE!

"SWEET BABY JESUS!" Josh screamed.

"SHADES OF THE ROAD WARRIORS ON THAT ONE, DAMMIT!" Drake called reluctantly.

Jerry lays on the mat in exhaustion as Tom turns Ray over... and goes for the cover, snapping at Harry to count as he hooks the leg:

1...

...

...

...

2...

...

...

...

Max breaks up the count at 2.985!

"AND MAX JUST BARELY SAVES THE MATCH! BY THE SKIN OF HIS FUCKING TEETH!" Josh cried out.

"Ha! Hell of an opening match we got here on Brawl! An opening match G-Revolution will WIN!" Drake yelled.

Both teams get back to their feet... and Max charges forward, taking Jerry over the ropes and to the outside with a Cactus Clothesline, leaving the two legal wrestlers, Ray and Tom to duke it out. Tom swings his fist for a Right Hand but Ray counters into a Arm Drag! Tom gets back up... and Ray hits another Arm Drag! Tom gets up again... and Ray hits yet another Arm Drag, this time of the Japanese variation! Tom dizzily gets up... and Ray whips him into the corner. Ray then runs towards the cornered Tom... and hits a MASSIVE Corner Forearm Smash before hooking Tom up, smacking his back... and smashing him face first into the middle turnbuckle with a Reverse STO. Tom rolls to the middle of the ring in pain and Ray slides out of the ring and onto the apron. The Holder of Driger then stands up and smacks the turnbuckle repeatedly in intensity as the crowd cheers. Ray then climbs to the top rope and measures Tom... Tom gets back up... and Ray gets ready to dive...

...

...

...when all of a sudden, a recovered Jerry gets on the apron, hanging onto Ray's leg and making sure he doesn't dive. Ray tries to kick Jerry off but he can't. Fortunately for Ray, Max tackles Jerry off the apron with a Lou Thesz Press, hitting the mouse with a series of right hands to the head. Ray then returns his attention to Tom... and dives...

...

...

...ONLY FOR TOM TO CATCH HIM IN MID-AIR WITH A CUTTER!

"And the veteran Tom catches the former Bladebreaker in mid-fucking-flight with a Cutter! DRIVING Ray's face into the canvas! This one's over, ladies and gentleman!" Josh dismisses Ray.

"IT'S NOT OVER UNTIL THE FAT LADY SINGS, JOSH! AND SHE WON'T SING FOR TEAM 2D!" Drake snapped.

After catching his breath, Tom covers Ray, hooking the outside leg of his fallen opponent:

1...

...

...

...

2...

...

...

...

Ray gets his foot on the bottom rope at 2.995!

"RAY GOT HIS FOOT ON THE ROPES! THE MATCH CONTINUES!" Josh called.

"HA! I TOLD YOU THE FAT LADY WOULDN'T SING, JOSH! I TOLD YOU! THE WOMAN IN THE THIRD ROW BEHIND US DIDN'T SING!" Drake quipped. Josh glares at Drake for his rudeness.

Tom clutches the sides of his head in shock, saying off mic to himself "What does it take...!?" as he returns to his feet. Meanwhile outside the ring, Max and Jerry are still fighting it out. Max runs towards Jerry... and Jerry Back Body Drops The Holder of Draciel over the barricade and onto the cold hard concrete. Jerry then slowly gets on the apron, whistling to get Tom's attention. When Tom turns to him, Jerry raises his arms to make a "V", motioning that Ray should be finished with their very best move with a grin. Tom nods in agreement as he tags Jerry into the match. Team 2D stalk Ray as he rises to his knees... and when he stands back up... Jerry lifts Ray by his legs...

...

...

...and Non-Stop Violence DOESN'T score as Ray counters Tom's Cutter portion of the move with a Swinging Elbow! Tom stumbles into the ropes and Ray follows by Clotheslining him over the ropes and to the outside, Tom's face smacking against the apron as he goes over. Ray then turns around and runs towards Jerry who catches Ray and goes for a Kneeling Side Slam... only for The Holder of Driger to elbow his way out of it. Jerry stumbles in a daze...

...

...

...AND RAY CLEANS HIS CLOCK WITH A SPINNING BACK FIST! Jerry falls to the mat and the crowd erupts into cheers, firmly in G-Revolution's corner now. Ray then lets out a Tiger-like roar as he stalks Jerry, signalling for the end of what has been a brilliant opening contest. Jerry stands up... and Ray goes for something big...

...

...

...only for Jerry to push Ray to the ropes... Tom slides into the ring behind Jerry... and Jerry lifts the rebounding Ray by his legs... Tom catches him with a Cutter...

...

...

...AND NON-STOP VIOLENCE CONNECTS!

"AND RAY GETS HIS FIRST-EVER DOSE OF NON-STOP VIOLENCE! JERRY WITH THE FLAPJACK PLUS TOM WITH WITH A CUTTER EQUALS THE NSV - THE NON-STOP VIOLENCE!" Josh screamed.

"NOOOOOOOO! DAMN THOSE ANIMALS, DAMN THEM!" Drake cursed.

Ray bounces off the mat and onto his back due to the impact and Jerry covers Ray, hooking both legs as Tom looks out for Max:

"Sorry, Drake... but... this is..." Josh started.

1...

"Game!"

...

...

...

2...

"Set!"

...

...

...

MAX PULLS THE REFEREE OUT OF THE RING, STOPPING THE COUNT!

"And Matc—Oh my, Max showing his resourcefulness, pulling Harry Tipper out of the ring and stopping the count at the last possible moment!" Josh called.

"YES! G-REVOLUTION LIVES!" Drake cheered, "AND FUCK YOU, JOSH! YOU STOLE MY CATCHPHRASE!"

"Isn't it Vegeta's catchphrase?" Josh asked.

"Mine now!" Drake grinned.

Team 2D angrily try and seize Max when he gets on the apron... but Max Shoulder Blocks them both from the apron, sending them both stumbling backwards. Max then springboards into the ring... and takes Tom down with a Springboard Clothesline due to missing his intended target, Jerry. Max turns around to meet Jerry and gets Dropkicked into the neutral corner. Jerry then runs towards the cornered Max and cleans his clock with a very Alberto Del Rio-like Enzuigiri! Max's eyes glaze over and he falls to the mat like a ton of bricks. Jerry then returns his attention to Ray who was on the apron, trying to regain his bearings. Jerry tries to grab him... but Ray headbutts him from the apron. Ray then grabs Jerry's head and Head Slams onto the turn-buckle from the apron, causing him to fall backwards and onto the mat... Ray then springboards into the ring...

...

...

...ONLY FOR A RECOVERED TOM TO CATCH HIM ON HIS SHOULDERS IN MID-FLIGHT! Tom runs for The Feline Frenzy... but a recovered Max pulls Ray off his shoulders! Tom turns around... and G-Revolution give him stereo kicks to the mid-section before hooking his head... and planting him into the canvas with a Double Implant DDT! Tom rolls out of the ring in pain... and G-Revolution turn their attention to Jerry who ducks a Roundhouse Kick from Ray and delivers a Clothesline to Max. Jerry the turns around and catches Ray with a Hurricanrana! Ray rolls to the corner and stands up and Jerry runs towards him for a Stinger Splash...

...

...

...AND GETS CAUGHT ON RAY'S SHOULDERS POWERBOMB-STYLE! Ray then centres himself in the middle of the ring as Max recovers. Max then jumps up and grabs Jerry as Ray Powerbombs him...

...

...

...AND G-REVOLUTION TAKE JERRY DOWN WITH THE BROKEN BEYBLADE, THE POWERBOMB / DOUBLE KNEE BACKBREAKER COMBINATION!

"SWEET BABY JESUS! MAX WITH THE BACKBREAKER, RAY WITH THE POWERBOMB AND G-REVOLUTION WITH THE BROKEN BEYBLADE BUT I THINK THE ONLY THAT GOT BROKEN THERE WAS JERRY'S FUCKING BACK!" Josh howled.

"HA, HA, HA! G-REVOLUTION HAVE SHOWN TEAM 2D WHAT THE NEW SHIT IS!" Drake cackles.

Jerry is completely lifeless on the mat... and Ray slowly but surely covers him, gingerly holding his ribs as he hooks Jerry's leg, Max watches his back as he does this, counting along with the referee:

"This is..." Drake started.

1...

"Game!"

...

...

...

2...

"Set!"

...

...

...

3!

"And Match!" Drake ended with a smirk.

_[Just because you lived a little longer,_

_Doesn't mean your will is any stronger!_

_You forget that all these scars remember,_

_Every-time you say I need to change!_

_You're forgetting my broken bones!_

_Forgetting I'm not alone...!_

_Hard to stand alone,_

_When this feels like home!_

_In this crowd...!]_

_**("Broken Bones" by Nonpoint)**_

Ray slowly rolls off Jerry and Max helps him back to his feet. The crowd cheers and applauds for the match put on both teams as Harry Tipper raises Ray and Max's hands into the air as Tom slides into the ring and checks on a writhing Jerry.

"Here are your winners of the match, Max Tate and Ray Kon... G-REVOLUTION!" Pac-Man announced.

"Max and Ray gave it their very best... and thus, they have come out the winners in their debút match here tonight on Brawl!" Josh called.

"It's a sign, Josh! A SIGN! The rookies triumph over the veterans! The new generation stomps the old generation! The young wrestlers beat the old wrestlers! It's a sign, Josh! A GODDAMN SIGN!" Drake grinned like a cheetah.

"Either way, you've gotta believe that tonight really showed Max and Ray's stuff and I wouldn't put it past management to give these two former Bladebreakers a shot at the UWE Duos Championships." Laughed Josh.

Ray and Max climb opposite turn-buckles... and raise their fists in victory, Max notably raising his left fist while Ray raised his right fist. Max yells to the crowd "First win out of many, people!" before climbing down along with Ray. The two former Bladebreakers exchange a hug before going to exit the ring... when suddenly...

...

...

...Team 2D lay their hands on their shoulders, Tom laying his on Ray's and Jerry laying his on Max's. G-Revolution's music stops playing and the crowd goes silent as Ray and Max turn to face Tom and Jerry, a curious look on Max's face and a cautious look on Ray's. Tom seems to completely flipping out to the point where he can't form sentences while Jerry seems to be calm and collected. After an eerie twenty minutes of silence...

...

...

...Jerry extends his hand towards Max and after a pause, Tom does the same to Ray. The crowd pops loudly for this show of sportsmanship and the front row fans even throw some streamers into the ring. After contemplating and discussing for a moment. Max and Ray take the handshakes. Team 2D then raise their rival's hands into the air in victory as the crowd's cheers grow even LOUDER.

"MAD props to Team 2D, man... MAD props to Team 2D for that display. They swallowed their pride and sucked up their loss like true wrestlers." Josh smiled, "You don't see sportsmanship a lot in Fictional Wrestling but when you DO see it, it's fucking amazing."

"Welp... G-Revolution have lost a fan in me." Drake deadpanned.

"What? Oh, come on, Draaaaake..." Whined Josh, "What's wrong with a little sportsmanship?"

"It's SAPPY. What's the point of it anyway? Your in this industry to WIN, boys. NOT make nice with the guys you were kicking the crap out of a few minutes ago." Drake sneered.

Josh sighs at his step-brother's attitude.

Team 2D and G-Revolution then begin to leave together when all of sudden...

...

...

...a wolf's growl is heard throughout the arena.

_[Watch for the perils as they hunt in the night..._

_Coming from nowhere..._

_They just appear...for the fight..._

_Oh, what ways that paralyse..._

_Your soul is terrified...]_

_**("Force of Nature" by Dale Oliver)**_

Dark-blue lighting engulfs The College Park Center and EVERYBODY freezes up as the music hits over the P.A. The fans, the camera men and the tag teams in the ring look all around for the owners of the music... and the spot the first one walking down the arena steps. This one was a tall, thin man wearing black military fatigues, a black mask and goggles on his face. They spot the second one coming in through the crowd behind the announce table. This man was a MUCH bigger man who was built like a Greek god and had a prosthetic right leg. He was wearing the same black military fatigues and mask. These two men hop over the security barricade and circle the ring. Team 2D look confident in the fact there are only two of them while G-Revolution look very cautious...

_[Beware of the force of nature!_

_It's a vital animal behaviour!_

_It hastes for the taste, leaves nothing to waste!_

_Beware of the force of nature!]_

...

...

...

...

...what NOBODY notices is a medium-built man in the same black military fatigues with a mask and hood come through the crowd with a Steel Chair in hand. The man slides into the ring...

...

...

...

...

...AND SLAMS THE STEEL CHAIR OVER TOM'S SPINE BEFORE WHIRLING AROUND AND WHACKING JERRY UPSIDE THE HEAD WITH IT!

"WHOAWHOAWHOA... WHAT THE HELL...!? WHAT THE FUCK'S GOING ON!? WHO IN THE BLUE BLAZES ARE THESE GUYS!?" Josh screamed in a mixture of a fear, confusion and anger.

"WHOEVER THEY ARE, THEY AREN'T HERE FOR TEA AND CRUMPETS! THEIR HERE TO MAKE A STATEMENT!" Drake yelled back as he hid under the announce table.

The music stops playing as Tom and Jerry fall to the ground from the chair shots, the two other men slide into the ring. The big guy picking up Ray and throwing him into the turnbuckles and then shoulder tackling him repeatedly in the corner. The thin man meanwhile SPRINGBOARDS into the ring, nailing an unaware Max in the side of the head with a Knee Smash. The hooded man continues slamming the chair into Tom and Jerry, each slam growing more and more AND MORE vicious.

"SOMEBODY GET THOSE MEN OUT OF THERE!" Josh howled.

The three men continue their assault until their victims stop moving but oh no... they are nowhere near done. The big man drags Ray by his hair to the centre of the ring... and LAUGHS as his two comrades also go into the centre of the ring. The hooded man puts the chair on the ground and then, along, with the thin man and big man, sets Ray up...

...

...

...

...

...AND TRIPLE POWERBOMBS HIM ONTO THE STEEL CHAIR!

"SHIT! WHAT THE HELL!? A TRIPLE POWERBOMB TO RAY! WHAT THE HELL DOES THIS PROVE!?" Josh screamed.

Drake is unable to comment as he is hiding under the announce table.

Ray WRITHES in agony on the canvas as the three men grab Max and set him up as well, the hooded man repositioning the Steel Chair as the big man laughs. The three men lift Max HIGH into the air...

...

...

...

...

...AND DELIVER A TRIPLE POWERBOMB TO HIM AS WELL, SMASHING HIS BACK AGAINST THE CHAIR!

"AND GOD DAMMIT, ONE TO MAX AS WELL!" Josh cursed.

Security tries getting into the ring but the three men fight them off with the GREATEST of ease. The big man SPEARING one member of Security, the thin man CURB-STOMPING another and the hooded man delivering a Headlock Driver to one of them. The three men then return their attention to Team 2D who are writhing in pain from the attack on them. The big man then... apparently has an idea as he converses with his cohorts. The hooded man and the thin man nod in agreement and they grab Team 2D...

...

...

...

...

...and do exactly what they did to G-Revolution, only this time, setting up and Triple Powerbombing them BOTH at the SAME TIME, connecting with a Double-Triple Powerbomb!

"SWEET BABY JESUS! NOW A DOUBLE-TRIPLE POWERBOMB! SMASHING TOM AND JERRY'S BODIES INTO THE CANVAS!" Josh turned away from the sight.

The big man lets loose a MIGHTY roar as he shakes the ropes while the thin man and the hooded man make the N.W.O. Wolfpac sign with their hands. The crowd boos as loud as possible. Security and medical personal flood the ring as the three men leave the ring and exit through the crowd. The hooded man takes a microphone with him. Once they reach the top of the arena stairs, the hooded man speaks into the microphone.

...

...

"You have all just witnessed... the start of The Hunt. You all have just witnessed The Wolfpack claim their first and most certainly not last batch of prey. You have all just witnessed... the beginning of the new era. What you must all realize is that in life, there are hunters... and there are prey. WE are the hunters... and the REST OF THE WORLD are our prey..." The hooded man said morbidly.

The hooded man hands the mic to the thin man.

"We are... Spectre... Vector... and Beltway... remember... these names... 'UWE Mutants'... remember... them... and FEAR... them..." The thin man now known as Spectre said forebodingly.

The thin man then hands the mic to the big man.

"**...THE HUNT IS ON...**" Is all the big man now known as Beltway says before he drops the microphone.

"Force of Nature" resumes playing and the three men now known as The Wolfpack all raise their hands and make the N.W.O. Wolfpac symbol as the crowd continues to boo. The cameras then go to commercials.

(Commercial Break)

* * *

When the cameras return from the commercial break, they arrive in the backstage interview area where none other than April O'Neil, the UWE Interviewer is standing, ready for an interview. April takes a deep breath before speaking.

"Ladies and gentlemen, the night has only just begun and we're already making memorable memories. Let's keep on making memories with this interview. Ladies and gentlemen, please give it up for my guest at this time... Reptile!" April said.

The camera then expands... to show nothing. But then, all of sudden, a camouflaged being drops down into the interview set and then un-camoflauges to show a grinning Reptile. The crowd explodes into a standing ovation upon seeing Reptile.

"Nice entrance!" April complimented, "Now Reptile, onto the matter at hand... later tonight, you face off against Chris Raynor. A wrestler who many are calling the future of UWE and also a wrestler with a MAJOR attitude problem according to many. What are your thoughts going into his match...?" April asks, handing Reptile the microphone.

"Chris... before I say or do anything else, let me say one thing... welcome to the big leagues. You see, Chris... now that your in the big leagues... things are going to start changing. The way you wrestle will change, the way you talk will change, the way you live will change and overall, you life will change and tonight, I'm going to be the catalyst for that change. Why? Because you've got problems, Chris. You've got so many problems, I can't name them all... but no matter, I'm going to help you through them. Unfortunately, I can only do that the UWE way and the UWE way decrees that I must put you through the worst pain you've ever felt in your entire life. Everybody goes through this, Chris so don't think for a moment that I'm signalling you out because I've went through this myself. In fact, it took me several YEARS to accept the change. I had to have steel chairs slammed over my head, I had to fall off 30-foot ladders, I had to be torn up by barbed wire and I had to go through tables of the normal and flaming variety along with SO MUCH MORE... but don't worry, Chris, I'll make sure that this is done... in one night. You'll learn the UWE way even if I have to KILL you and if you don't come into this match crazy prepared... I may end up accidentally doing that. Be prepared for pain, Chris because along with learning the UWE spirit... that's the ONLY thing coming your way." Reptile ended forebodingly before camouflaging and then leaving.

"...is EVERYBODY in this company a psychopath?" April turned to the camera and asked after a long pause.

The cameras then return to the ringside area.

* * *

The cameras switch to the announce table where Josh is sat. Drake is still hiding under the table.

"Yes. Yes everybody is, April." Chuckled Josh.

"...is The Wolfpack gone?" Drake asked from out of nowhere.

"Yes, Drake... those men are gone." Josh said with a frown.

"Good!" Drake popped back into his seat, "What was their DEAL...?"

"Lord only knows, Drake... they mentioned something about a hunt and that everybody but themselves were prey and that they were the hunters." Josh explained.

"THAT... doesn't sound good... at all." Drake dead-panned.

"Tell me about it." Josh muttered.

_[Yeah, this is the day we came to get down,_

_We came to play the game in your town._

_You came to ride the highs of this junk,_

_Baby, we came to guarantee the big crunk._

_So if you or your people ever wanna doubt,_

_This showstoppin' party rockin',_

_Tell 'em all about this!_

_Truth from the village of the diverse citizens._

_One stop, one shot,_

_Livin' like a kid again!_

_So turn off the lights,_

_They've been waitin' all night,_

_For the...]_

**_("ShowStopper" (Capital Kings Remix) by tobyMac)_**

Pink-lighting engulfs the arena... and bright-pink pyrotechnic explosives go off at the top of the ramp, creating a thick smoke at the top of the ramp. Dan Hibiki then walks through the smoke with an Rookie Revolution flag draped over his shoulders and a cocky grin on his face. The crowd BOOS as loud as they can upon seeing Dan, giving him X-Pac heat. Dan's grin remains as he turns his back to the crowd and shows the RR flag to everybody in the arena. Dan then drops the flag before turning around and making his way down the ramp. Dan tries to exchange high-fives with the fans but the fans want NOTHING to do with him. Dan shrugs at this before sliding into the ring. Dan then climbs the top rope and yells "YAHOO!" as he flexes his muscles. The crowd's boos only grow louder. Dan then hops down from the turnbuckle and awaits his opponents.

_[The showstopper!_

_The jaw dropper!_

_The big papa!_

_We gonna get it, get it right!_

_We gonna get it done!_

_The showstopper!_

_The jaw dropper!_

_The big papa!_

_We gonna get it right!_

_We gonna get it done!]_

"The following contest is a Triple Threat Match scheduled for one fall! Introducing first, from Hong Kong, China, standing at 6 foot 1 and weighing in at 230 pounds, he is 'The Saikyo Showstopper'... DAN HIBIKI!" Pac-Man announced.

"Dan Hibiki... the newly christened 'Saikyo Showstopper'... ugh... can we get this piss-stain out of the ring? That's things for WRESTLERS, not side show jokes..." Drake rolled his eyes.

"Well... uh... I'll be the first to admit Dan isn't the best wrestler in the world but c'mon guys, give the man a CHANCE!" Josh said.

"He doesn't deserve a chance. This JOKE thinks that by joining the RR, he'll become relevant when all he's really doing is tarnishing it's good name." Drake muttered angrily.

"Either way, Dan is pumped, primed and ready for action here tonight on Brawl!" Josh attempts to move the conversation along.

_[I've had enough..._

_I'm taking you down,_

_Taking you down!]_

_**("Taking You Down" by Egypt Central)**_

Red lighting engulfs The College Park Center... and Daniel Kent walks out onto the ramp, wearing a black sleeveless leather hooded vest with the hood over his head. The fans cheer loudly upon seeing the former UFC Fighter and immediately throw streamers onto the stage in respect for Kent. After taking a deep breath, Kent throws his hood off and splays his arms out wide á la AJ Styles, triggering a rain of gold and silver pyrotechnics behind him. Daniel then walks down the ramp with an intense look on his face and his muscles bulging. Kent then jumps onto the apron á la Brock Lesnar before stepping into the ring and climbing the top rope, beating his chest with the sides of his fist in intensity. Kent then climbs down and sits on his heels in the corner, mentally preparing for the upcoming match... and also keeping his eyes on Hibiki in case he tries anything funny.

_[You've been all up in my face,_

_Out of line and out of place._

_Blurring views, distorting facts, every time I turn my back,_

_I'll make you know your position,_

_Don't talk, just shut up and listen,_

_No way out, now you can't play dumb,_

_Get up get up and come get some!_

_I've had enough, I'm taking you down!_

_Taking you down!_

_I've had enough, I'm taking you down!_

_Taking you down!]_

"Next, from Manhattan, New York City, New York, standing at 6 foot 2 and weighing in at 233 pounds, making his UWE Début... DANIEL 'MACHINE GUN' KENT!" Pac-Man announced.

"Look who we have here! DANIEL FUCKING KENT IS IN UWE! The former two-time UFC World Heavyweight Champion is here tonight to kick ass and take names!" Josh's inner fan-boy came out.

"...ummm... analysis, please, Josh?" Drake sheepishly asked.

"Daniel Kent. He debuted in UFC in 1996, defeating experienced fighter Juan Juarez, in twenty eight seconds by KO. The man once held the held UFC Heavyweight Championship from June of 2003 to September of 2007 and then again from February of 2008 to May of 2012. He's nicknamed 'Machine Gun', 'M16' and 'Top Gun' because of his punches that are as fast as, how people say, 'Bullets from a machine gun!' His fight record is fifty seven wins and four losses, losing only to Frank Mir, Junior Dos Santos for the title, Cain Velasquez for the title, and Anderson Silva who he fought during his first 3 years in UFC when Daniel was a Middleweight fighter... next to Anderson Silva, many regard him as 'the greatest UFC fighter ever!' UWE JUST TOOK A LEVEL IN BADASS BY SIGNING THIS GUY!" Josh gave the analysis with a HUGE grin on his face.

"...Wow, my brother's a mixed martial arts fan-boy... who would have thought? Anyways, I do hope Kent realizes that this is NOT mixed martial arts and that this is wrestling. He could be the GOD of fighting and it wouldn't help him here. Wrestling... is a whole other world from mixed martial arts." Drake stated.

"...s'pose that's true..." Josh admitted.

_[You my friend,_

_You're a lot like them._

_But I caught your lie,_

_And you know I did._

_Now I'm lost in you,_

_Like I always do._

_And I'd die to win,_

_'Cause I'm born to lose!]_

**_("Firefly" by Breaking Benjamin)_**

Bright yellow lightning engulfs the arena and the cameras search all around the arena for Russo. When they find him, he's making his way through the crowd, walking down the arena stairs dressed in his street clothes and wearing black sunglasses. The crowd gives a mixed reaction for Russo, 70% being cheers and 30% being boos. Russo then hops onto the barricade and strikes a Y2J-esque pose for his fans who cheer even louder in response. Russo then ditches his leather jacket and sunglasses before sliding into the ring and leaning against the ropes á la Edge, a slightly crazy look in his eyes. Jason then stands in his own corner.

_[Firefly!_

_Could you shine your light?_

_Now I know your ways,_

_'Cause they're just like mine!_

_Now I'm justified!_

_As I fall in line!_

_And it's hard to try!_

_When you're open wide!]_

"And finally, from Los Angeles, California, standing at 6 foot 0 and weighing in at 227 pounds... JASON RUSSO!" Pac-Man announced.

"This man, Jason Russo has MANY, MANY nicknames. Most of which are self proclaimed but the one that stands out most is his nickname of 'The Most Loved Jerk'... that nickname describes Jason Russo to a T because quite honestly, this kid's an asshole, he's a jerk, he's douchey, he's rude... and the fans LOVE him for it. Why? Because he's an AMAZING in-ring performer. Jason Russo has wrestled since a very young age and let's not forget, he was trained by UWE Legend Jay Din." Josh mentioned.

"Y'know... I'll take DAN HIBIKI over this man..." Drake deadpanned, "Dan's annoying, sure... but this man takes it up to ELEVEN."

"Annoying or not, Jason is ready for this Triple Threat Match-Up! He's been trying SOOOO hard to move up the ladder in Fictional Wrestling but so far hasn't made any progress. Tonight, however... COULD be the night he continues his climb up the proverbial Ladder though." Josh stated.

"God, I hope not... we'll never hear the end of it." Facepalms Drake.

Harry Tipper checks to see if all three men are ready and once he gets confirmation that they are, he rings the bell.

"Here we go! Triple Threat Match underway!" Josh grinned.

All three man circle each other in the ring, practically DARING one another to make the first move... when all of sudden Dan rolls forward into the centre of the ring and flexes his muscles before jumping to his feet and cupping his hands around his lips as he yells "YAHOO!" Dan plays to the crowd some more... and then turns to face his opponents, saying them to tauntingly "Scared yet...?" with a grin on his face. Kent and Russo look at each other in confusion and then back at Dan who climbs up the top rope and beats his chest in intensity before climbing down and assuming a fighting stance while saying "ALRIGHT! LET'S GO!" Dan steps forward... and eats a jaw-shattering Right Hand from Kent, sending him stumbling into a Left Hook from Russo which sends him back to Kent who sends Dan back to Russo with a Right Hand. For a good twenty seconds, Russo and Kent play pinball with Dan's body, each punch growing more and more stiff. Russo sends Dan back to Kent... and The Machine Gun hooks Dan by his arms, lifts him up... and plants him down with The Last Reckoning, his Elevated Double Chickenwing Facebuster finisher! Dan rolls out of the ring in pain and Kent gets back up... only for Russo to roll him up, School Boy-style: 1... 2... Kent kicks out and stands up with an angry expression on his face. Russo shrugs nonchalantly... and that's when the fists start flying as Kent and Russo begin trading punches in the centre of the ring! Kent blocks a Left Hook from Russo and then whips him to the ropes, catching the self-proclaimed King of Wrestling on the bounceback with a HUGE Back Body Drop. Russo gets back up... and Kent takes him down to the canvas with a Double Leg Takedown! Kent tries to apply an Ankle Lock from this position but Russo is able to kick him off before he's able to get a good grip. Russo rises to his knees... and Kent leaps on him, attempting a Guillotine Choke from Russo's kneeling position on the canvas. Russo again escapes, this time with rapid shots to the mid-section of Kent. The self-proclaimed Best In The Universe then runs the ropes... and gets another Double Leg Takedown from Kent who then attempts to float over into a Cross Armbreaker. Fortunately for Russo, he's able to keep his arm from being hyper extended. After one or two attempts, Kent gets off Russo. Russo stands back up...

...

...

...AND BARELY AVOIDS A SPINNING BACK FIST FROM KENT! Russo rolls out of the ring to escape Kent but Kent is having NONE of that as he follows Russo to the outside. Kent charges towards Russo for a High Knee... but Russo ducks at the last second, causing Kent to smash his knee into the steel ring post. Seeing his chance, Russo hooks Kent up from behind... then delivers a Half-Nelson Suplex out onto the cold, hard floor. Russo then climbs onto the apron and stalks Kent, screaming to the fans "C'MON BABY!" as he awaits Kent's rise. The Machine Gun stands up... and Russo jumps off the apron towards him... only to be caught in mid-air by the former UFC Heavyweight Champion and then Belly-to-Belly Suplexed into the security barricade. Russo writhes in pain on the floor and Kent follows up his attack by grabbing Russo's legs... and then Catapulting him into the steel ring post causing Russo's head to brutally CRACK off it! Kent then rolls the dazed Russo back into the ring and climbs onto the apron. Russo slowly gets to his feet... and then gets taken back down by a Springboard Clothesline from Kent! Kent goes for the pin... but only gets a two count.

"Very physical contest by Daniel Kent and Jason Russo so far! They both want a BIG win here tonight!" Josh called.

"I wonder what ever happened to Dan?" Drake pondered.

"He's out cold in front of our announce table." Josh deadpanned.

"That's answers my question!" Laughs Drake.

Both men stand back up... and Kent catches Russo with a kick to mid section. Kent then runs the ropes to the side of Russo... and bounces back to deliver a One-Armed Running Swinging Neckbreaker! Kent goes for the pin again... but only gets a two count again. Rolling his eyes in annoyance, Kent climbs to the top rope as Russo lays on the mat trying to regain his bearings. Kent then dives off the top rope...and crashes onto Russo with a Diving Seated Senton! Kent goes for the pin again... and AGAIN gets a two count. Growling in frustration, Kent pulls Russo back to his feet and hooks him up for The Last Reckoning... only for Russo to fight out of it before he properly apply the Chickenwing. Russo then runs the ropes... and hits a Running Dropkick to the knee of Kent that smashed into the steel post earlier, instantly chopping down the former UFC Heavyweight Champion. Russo then quickly hooks Kent's bad leg... and delivers a Somersault Leg Breaker to it. Kent attempts to get back up but Russo is unyielding in his offence as he hooks Kent up... and delivers a Shin Breaker to the bad leg! However, Russo doesn't finish there. Instead of letting go of Kent, he hangs onto him... and delivers another Shin Breaker to the bad leg! With a cocky grin on his face, Russo hangs onto Kent... and delivers YET ANOTHER Shin Breaker. Russo then drops Kent and pins him, hooking the bad leg: 1... 2... Kent kicks out at 2.66! Instead of getting frustrated like most wrestlers do when their pin attempts fail, Russo goes back to attacking the bad leg of Kent, stomping on it viciously. Russo then drags Kent back to his feet... and delivers a Leg-Hook Back Suplex, driving Kent's neck and shoulders into the canvas. The self-proclaimed King of Wrestling then climbs the top rope as Kent tries to regain his bearings. Kent gets back up... and Russo dives towards him for a Diving Crossbody Block... only to be caught in mid-air! Kent then lifts Russo up and goes for a Twisting Brainbuster... but doesn't manage to deliver the move because his bad leg gives out from under him, leaving Russo to drop harmlessly to the mat and then roll out onto the ring apron. Kent slowly gets back up while nursing his bad leg... and Russo springboards into the ring...

...

...

...TO HIT KENT IN THE BAD LEG WITH A SPRINGBOARD DROPKICK! Kent falls back down to the canvas and Russo covers him, hooking the bad leg: 1... 2... Kent kicks out! After smacking the canvas in frustration, Russo gets back up, a look on his face that just screams 'I'll break that leg if I have to!' as he stalks Kent. The former UFC Heavyweight Champion stands up... and Russo runs towards him with a loud battle cry... only to be grabbed and then thrown over the top rope with an impressive Exploder Suplex by Kent. Kent nurses his injured leg and then turns around to run the ropes... only to be taken down by Dropkick from Dan! The crowd pops in surprise before booing and Dan excitedly covers Kent, hooking the bad leg: 1... 2... Kent kicks out at 2.87! Dan groans in frustration and then stands back up. Kent also stands back up... and Dan takes the opportunity to Clothesline him over the ropes and to the outside, causing Kent to crash into Russo. Dan then grins at his opponent's positions before grabbing the ropes...

...

...

...AND SLINGSHOTTING OVER TO DELIVER A PLANCHA TO BOTH MEN AT THE SAME TIME! The crowd boos loudly at Dan taking control of the contest and the self-proclaimed Saikyo Showstopper does nothing but raise his hands into the air... and give two thumbs up to himself á la Bo Dallas as he takes a pre-victory lap around his opponent's bodies.

"Dan is in control of the match! ...wow, never thought I'd hear those words come out of my mouth..." Josh blinked twice.

"We're ALL shocked, Josh, we're ALL shocked." Drake dryly added.

"I mean... come on... Dan Hibiki... in control of the match...? How is that even POSSIBLE...?" Josh questioned, scratching his cheek in confusion.

"Dumb luck, Josh... PURE... DUMB... LUCK..." Drake deadpanned.

Dan then returns his attention to his opponents, grabbing Kent and rolling him back into the squared circle. Dan then climbs to the top rope... and takes Kent down with a Diving Double Axe-Handle! The self-proclaimed Saikyo Showstopper then runs the ropes... and hits Kent with a Rolling Senton on the bounce back before quickly standing up and delivering a Standing Moonsault. Dan ends his offensive flurry with a pin attempt on Kent: 1... 2... Kent kicks out at 2.91! Both men slowly stand up... and Dan catches Kent in the jaw with a Forearm Shot followed by another... and another... and another... and another... and another... and another... and another and another! The Forearm Shots coming like machine gun bullets to the jaw of Kent. Dan then runs the ropes, bounces back and goes for a Corkscrew Forearm Smash... only to be caught in mid-run by Kent who hooks the leg of Dan... and throws him overhead with a Capture Suplex! Dan grimaces in in pain and stands back up... only to be taken down by Kent who's now beginning to feel the momentum. Dan stands up again... and Kent blasts him with another Clothesline. Dan rolls to his feet again... and Kent whips him to the ropes, catching him on the rebound with a BRUTAL Spinning Back Fist! The former UFC Heavyweight Champion then grabs Dan and lifts him onto his shoulders... before dropping him on his head with an Inverted Death Valley Driver! Kent goes for the pin... but the referee isn't able to count because Russo grabs Kent by the bad leg and pulls him out of the ring before a count can be made. Russo delivers a DDT to Kent before sliding into the ring and pinning Dan himself... but unfortunately only gains a two count. Both Russo and Dan stand back up... and Russo catches Dan with a Right Hand that sends him into the corner. Russo then follows Dan into the corner... and hits him with another Right Hand, this one actually bursting Dan's lip. The self-proclaimed King of Wrestling then sets Dan up on the top rope, climbs after him... and tries for a Top-Rope Hurricanrana... only for Dan to hang onto the ropes and cause Russo to CRASH to the mat without him. Dan then steadies himself... before diving off the top rope and delivering a Leg Drop across the throat of Russo.

"Dan's... actually holding his own in this match-up." Josh blinked twice.

"Dumb luck goes a LONG way, Josh, believe it or not." Sneered Drake.

Dan gets back up after delivering The Leg Drop to Russo... and then does another pre-victory lap inside the ring before turning around and picking up Russo. Dan delivers a headbutt and then whips Russo into the nearest corner. Dan then runs at the cornered Russo...and hits a High Knee to the chest of the self-proclaimed King of Wrestling! Dan then pulls Russo out of the corner... and delivers a Swinging Fisherman Neckbreaker to Russo, drilling his neck against canvas. Dan then runs the ropes as Russo writhes in pain... and rebounds with a Rolling Thunder on the spine of Russo, turning him over and covering him afterwards but only gaining a long two count. Dan groans in annoyance before getting up and much to his further annoyance, Dan sees Kent getting up onto the apron. Dan runs at the former UFC Heavyweight Champion...and gets caught with an Outside-In Shoulder Block from Kent. Dan stumbles backwards holding his gut and Kent then climbs the top rope... Kent steadies himself for a dive when Dan suddenly throws himself against the ropes, shaking them and causing Kent to crotch himself on the turn-buckle! Dan then climbs to the top rope where Kent is... and hooks him up for a Superplex. He tries to lift Kent but the former UFC Heavyweight Champion won't allow him to as he delivers repeated punches to the gut of Dan to force him off. Dan loosens his grip due to the punches and Kent takes that opportunity to HEADBUTT him on the top turn-buckle. Kent gets ready to dive again... when Russo suddenly runs up to the turnbuckle and tries to grab Kent. Kent denies him this with DEVASTATING punch to the mid-section, sending Russo flying from the turnbuckle and into Dan. Kent then dives off the turn-buckle... and takes both Dan AND Russo down with a Double Diving Clothesline! Unfortunately, he was unable to capitalize due to his bad leg.

"Double Diving Clothesline but dammit, the bad leg of Kent leaves him unable to cover either Russo OR Dan!" Josh snapped his fingers in annoyance.

"...your cheering for Kent, aren't you?" Drake dryly asked.

"Obviously." Josh grinned.

Kent then gets back up... and sees both of his opponent downed. An idea forms in The Machine Gun's head and he grabs the legs of Russo... and Catapults him into the nearest corner, causing him to smash his face off the turnbuckle and leave him laying against it. Kent then picks up Dan and hammer throws him into Russo, effectively sandwiching Russo between Dan's body and the turnbuckles. Dan falls to the canvas off the hammer throw and Kent grabs Russo in a Waist-Lock. The crowd pops loudly as Kent dead-lifts Russo into the air... and German Suplexes him onto Dan! Kent then picks Russo off Dan before the latter: 1... 2... Dan just barely manages to kick out! Kent grits his teeth in frustration as he slowly gets up, nursing his bad leg as he does so. Snarling loudly, Kent seizes Dan...

...

...

...AND LOCKS IN THE BREAKING POINT, HIS ARM-TRIANGLE CHOKE TO LOUD CHEERS FROM THE CROWD! The especially blood thirsty fans chant for Kent to break his neck and with the way Kent is twisting and squeezing Dan in the submission, it appears he may do just that. Dan writhes and screams in pain as he tries to escape the submission but it's no use, he's trapped in the centre of the ring with nowhere to go and nothing to grab onto... however, admirably, Dan REFUSES to quit, telling Kent to go fuck himself when he demands Dan to tap. Kent applies EVEN MORE pressure and Dan's face turns BRIGHT RED due to the pressure. Realizing the futility of the situation, Dan shakily his hands...

...

...

...and taps out—RUSSO BREAKS UP THE SUBMISSION WITH A CHAIR SHOT!

"AND RUSSO FROM OUT OF NOWHERE BREAKS UP THE SUBMISSION BY CAVING IN KENT'S SKULL WITH A STEEL CHAIR! OH MY GOD!" Josh yelled.

"Russo has a weapon... and he's making damn good use of it!" Drake called.

Kent writhes in pain on the mat as Dan rolls out in ring in pain and as Russo stands over him with the steel chair in hand. Kent slowly stands up... and Russo jabs him in the mid-section with the steel chair, knocking the air right out of the former UFC Heavyweight Champion. Russo then drops the chair, hooks Kent up... and delivers a Swinging Snap DDT right onto the steel chair, driving Kent's skull directly into it and causing the crowd to erupt into a "UWE!" chant in appreciation for the violence now being shown. Russo then rolls out of the ring as Kent lays lifeless on the ground. Outside the ring, Russo pulls another steel chair from underneath the ring, with clear intent of using on his opponents. Russo gets on the apron with the steel chair... but doesn't see Dan coming as the he runs across the ring with the garbage can in hand...

...

...

...AND SLAMS THE GARBAGE CAN OVER RUSSO'S HEAD, KNOCKING HIM OFF THE APRON! Dan then turns around with the slightly dented garbage can in hand... and swings for Kent's head as he's standing up, scoring a direct hit to the cerebral cortex with the garbage can! Kent falls back down to the canvas and Dan decides to pin him, dropping the garbage can and then pinning Kent to the mat, hooking the leg: 1... 2... Kent rolls the shoulder out before 3! Dan groans in annoyance as he gets back up. Dan then sizes Kent up for something. Kent stands up... and Dan goes for a Superkick, a move of which Kent ducks at the last second, causing Dan to get hung up in the ropes! Kent then picks up the garbage can Dan dropped... and slams it over his back not once, not twice but three times! Kent then hooks up Dan while he's in the ropes... and delivers a Double Knee Backbreaker! Kent tries to go for the pin but that's when Russo gets on the apron with something in his hand. Kent runs towards Russo with a scowl and tries for a Spinning Back Fist, a move of which Russo sways out of the way of. Kent stumbles slightly due to the miss...

...

...

...AND RUSSO BREAKS A FLUORESCENT LIGHT TUBE OVER HIS HEAD! Completely out of it, Kent falls to the canvas, bleeding heavily above his eye. Russo then enters the ring... and roughly drags Kent to his feet by his hair... Russo then lifts Kent into the air Vertical Suplex-style...

...

...

...AND CRASHES HIS SKULL AGAINST THE GARBAGE CAN WITH THE LAST SIGN, HIS BRAINBUSTER SIGNATURE!

"The violence has increased! Steel Chairs, Garbage Cans, Fluorescent Light Tubes... AND NOW THE LAST SIGN ONTO THE GARBAGE CAN!" Drake called.

Kent falls lifeless and Russo goes for the cover on him, hooking both of his legs as he orders Harry to count:

"...and now, Russo with the cover on Kent!" Josh called.

"As much as I hate to this considering Russo's the winning... this is..."

1...

"Game!"

...

...

...

2...

"Set!"

...

...

...

Dan breaks up the count by striking Russo's back with a Singapore Cane!

"And not quite match yet as frickin' DAN saves the match! What has the world come to!?" Drake cried out.

"You should be happy. He stopped Russo from winning." Josh pointed out.

"Wait... your right... HA, HA! GO DAN!" Drake changed his tune.

Russo stands up holding his back in pain... and Dan jabs him in the gut with the Singapore Cane! Dan then roughly places the Singapore Cane across Russo's throat... before SLAMMING him with a White Russian Leg Sweep! It looks like Dan is about to go for the pin... but then he stops upon hearing the fans chant and clap "WE WANT TABLES!" Dan looks out to the fans with a blank look on his face and then looks down at his opponents. After thinking deeply for a moment, Dan says off-mic "Well, I never disappoint my fans!" as he slides out of the ring... and pulls a table out from under the ring to loud cheers from the fans who are now chanting "THANK YOU DAN!" as loud as they can. Dan slides the table into the ring... and sets it up carefully before turning to his opponents who are both slowly but surely rising to their knees. Dan grins as he grabs Kent and lays him across the table.

"Uh-oh... Dan's got some EVIL intentions in mind..." Josh uttered.

"Evil? ...No... ONLY SAIKYO!" Drake cheered, having gone from a Dan hater to a Dan fanboy.

Dan climbs the top rope and measures Kent, setting up to put him through the table. But, unfortunately, in his haste for acceptance from the fans, Dan forgot about Russo who has picked up a steel chair. Dan gets ready to dive onto Kent... when Russo suddenly throws his steel chair at Dan's head like a lawn dart, a sickening "CLANG!" echoing around the arena as Dan's eyes glaze over. Dan stumbles... and falls from the top rope...

...

...

...CRASHING THROUGH THE TABLE AND BARELY MISSING KENT WHO BARELY ROLLED OUT OF THE WAY!

"SWEET BABY JESUS! DAN'S BODY BREAKING THAT TABLE INTO A THOUSAND PIECES!" Josh screamed.

"NOOOO! DAMMIT, DAN, MAKE SURE BOTH OF YOUR OPPONENTS ARE DOWN IN A TRIPLE THREAT MATCH BEFORE TRYING SOME CRAZY! AAAAUGH!" Drake pulled at his hair in frustration.

Russo kicks Dan out of the ring before returning his attention to Kent who was now back on his feet. Russo goes for Clothesline and Kent ducks at the last second. Kent grabs Russo and hooks him up by the arms for The Last Reckoning... only for Russo to squirm out of the hold in mid-lift and land behind Kent. Russo then tries to take Kent into a Backslide but Kent is having NONE of that as he stays standing and instead of Russo pulling him down it's KENT pulling RUSSO up. Kent lifts Russo high from the failed Backslide in a Crucifix position... and runs towards the nearest corner, throwing him off his shoulders and delivering a Crucifix Buckle Bomb that rocks Russo! Russo stumbles out of the corner in TREMENDOUS pain...

...

...

...and Kent catches him with a Spinning Sole Kick to the mid-section! Kent then flips Russo upside down and crosses his legs...

...

...

...BEFORE DRILLING HIM WITH THE CARDIAC UNREST, HIS CROSS-LEGGED REVERSE PILEDRIVER FINISHER!

"CARDIAC UNREST! CARDIAC UNREST! RUSSO'S SKULL SMASHED RIGHT INTO THE CANVAS!" Josh called.

"WHAT A SHOW OF STRENGTH THE COUNTER TO THAT BACKSLIDE WAS!" Drake clapped.

Russo is completely lifeless on the canvas... but Kent isn't done just yet. Instead of going for the pin, Kent grabs Russo by his arms and drags him to a vertical base. With a mighty roar, Kent hauls Russo into the air in a Double Chickenwing...

...

...

...AND DELIVERS THE LAST RECKONING!

"LAST RECKONING CONNECTS!" Josh called.

"THERE AIN'T NO KILL LIKE OVERKILL!" Drake quipped.

The former UFC Heavyweight Champion then slowly and methodically covers the student of Jay Din, hooking both legs as Harry Tipper drops down and counts the pinfall attempt:

"Jason Russo is FINISHED. This is..." Drake started.

1...

"Game!"

...

...

...

2...

"Set!"

...

...

...

3!

"And Match!" Drake finished with a smirk.

_[I feel the hate that you breed,_

_It's the fix that feeds your greed._

_Set your bait, set your trap,_

_Take a seat and watch me snap._

_I'll shake the ground that you stand on,_

_I'll still be here when you're long gone._

_This world is mine you can't have it,_

_It's my turn to wreak havoc!] _

**_("Taking You Down" by Egypt Central)_**

The bell rings three times to signify the end of the match and Daniel's music plays as he jumps to his feet and lets out a victorious roar as he beats his chest in intensity. Harry Tipper raises the hand of The Machine Gun in victory. His first UWE victory to be more precise.

"Here is your winner of the match... DANIEL "MACHINE GUN" KENT!" Pac-Man announced.

"A VERY... VERY... impressive victory here tonight by Daniel Kent. For all we know, he may just end up transitioning his mixed martial arts success into wrestling success. Congratulations, Machine Gun, you earned it!" Josh clapped.

"We all know that Dan deserved to win." Drake sighed.

"What are you talking about, Drake? You were against him the entire match." Josh blinked twice.

"No way, Josh. I was in FULL-SUPPORT of Dan the whole time. I believed he would impress us all tonight no matter what!" Drake defended himself.

"...ugh... whatever, Drake..." Josh rolled his eyes before letting loose a small chuckle.

Kent then exits the ring and makes his way up the ramp as Russo and Dan come to inside and outside the ring respectively. Inside the ring, Russo says off-mic "Dammit!" as he smacks the mat in frustration while outside the ring, Dan sits against the security barricade, groaning as he holds his head in pain. At the top of the ramp, Kent strikes a Brock Lesnar-esque pose in victory before pointing to the UWE sign above him with a grin. Kent then exits to the backstage area with a hearty laugh.

* * *

The cameras switch backstage... to PaRappa The Rapper training for his match later tonight. PaRappa was free running around the backstage area, vaulting over crates, flipping over railings, jumping over other wrestlers and overall, just looking like he's having a good time. PaRappa kicks off a wall and lands on his feet, dusting off his hands and wiping sweat from his forehead. Just then, out of the corner of his eye... PaRappa spots his opponent for the night: Mael Radec brooding in a dark corner. PaRappa, being the epitome of a nice guy, walks up to Radec, a friendly smile on his face.

"Yo Radec. Best of luck in our match later tonight, homes. Let's make it a great match!" PaRappa extended his hand in Sportsmanship.

Radec simply gazes at PaRappa's hand for a good few minutes before speaking.

"Retract that hand if you wish to keep it." Radec threatened.

PaRappa's eyes widen... and he quickly retracts his hand with a nervous laugh.

"Ha, ha, ha... yeah... I understand. This is wrestling after all, right? Can't trust anybody. No, sir... handshakes are definitely not something you want to be doing. ...Heheh... I just thought that since we're both veterans, we could, y'know... just have fun with tonight, y'know? Just put on a great match for the fans watching live and the fans watching at home. You feel me, homes?" PaRappa queried.

Radec's eyes do not leave PaRappa as he analyses his foe for later tonight. After a long eerie pause, Radec speaks again.

"I do not 'feel' you. The only method of contact we shall be having tonight will be when I strip the flesh and fur from your very bones." Radec stated calmly.

PaRappa shudders... but he doesn't leave.

"Look... Radec... dude... I don't know WHAT your problem is... but at some point, your just going to have to let it go, man... your violent, your psychopathic and you're a legend. People will remember you for that, man. But you've accomplished all your goals being that way... don't you think it's time for a change? ...y'know... try something different?" PaRappa asked.

Radec snorts... and grabs PaRappa by his collar! Radec then leans close.

"Ironic that YOU of all people are asking me that, mutt... YOU should learn that nothing you say or do will change me... do you remember three years ago, PaRappa? ...when I CRACKED your skull? ...that night, I spared your career on a whim, nothing more. But this time, my whim is telling me... _to finish what I started_... tonight is also a special night for YOU, PaRappa... either end my career and become a hero to this locker room... or have your career ended by me and become another one of my victims. Your choice, PaRappa." Radec stated darkly as he lets go of PaRappa, shoving him backwards.

PaRappa regains his bearings, runs a hand through his fur... and then looks at Radec with a determined expression on his face.

"I choose Option C. Neither. I won't end your career and I won't let you end mine. We're going to have a great match tonight and that'll be THAT. You'll see that you don't HAVE to be insane or evil to succeed in UWE!" PaRappa grinned before leaving.

Radec watches PaRappa leave, no doubt unaffected by his word.

"...Fool..." Radec mutters as he resumes brooding.

* * *

The cameras switch again, this time to another location backstage. The location being the locker room of rookie tag team G-Revolution. Ray was sitting down in a chair clutching his ribs in AGONY as he groans in pain while Max was sitting against a wall, rubbing his temples in frustration. The tension in the air is so think you could cut it with a knife. Eventually, Max looks up and speaks to his partner.

"...well... that sucked." Max stated the obvious.

"Grrr... you think, Max...? We beat a legendary tag team AND gain their respect but we can't even enjoy the win because three freaks in military fatigues come through the crowd and decide to give The SHIELD-treatment!" Ray snapped.

"Chill, Ray... just chill..." Max said, motioning for Ray to simmer down with a calm, collected look on his face.

Ray sighs in agitation.

"Sorry for snapping at you like that, man... it's just, if we're gonna be our own team, we can't let something like THAT happen again." Ray said.

"I know, man... I know... and it WON'T happen again." Max said, reassuring his partner.

"How can you be so sure...? How can you be so sure that The Wolfpack won't manage to get the jump on us again?" Ray queried.

"Because I have a plan." Max grinned.

"And your sure it'll work?" Ray raised an eyebrow.

"As sure as my name's Max." Max laughed.

"Alright, let's hear it." Ray smiled.

Max leans in to tell his partner the plan... when he sees the cameraman. G-Revolution look at the cameraman and Max VERY discreetly motions for him leave. The cameraman doesn't leave and Ray clears his throat, hoping he'll take the hint. The cameraman still doesn't leave.

"...GET OUT OF HERE!" G-Revolution snapped in unison, their patience with the cameraman reaching it's limits.

In fright, the cameraman runs out of the locker room, crashing into a stack of crates and causing the camera to go to static as the cameras go to commercials.

(Commercial Break)

* * *

_[**Latino Heat...**_

_**Chica, tu quieres jugar con un Latino...?**_

_Latino Heat! _

_Latino Heat! _

_(C'mon!) _

_Latino Heat! _

_(Mami!) _

_Latino Heat!]_

_**("Latino Heat" by Jim Johnston)**_

Red, white and green lighting engulfs the arena... and a smirking Jesse Alvarez walks out onto the ramp doing an Eddie Guerrero-esque taunt to loud cheers from the crowd. Jesse then steps forward and falls to a knee, blowing a kiss to the crowd that triggers a three bursts of pyrotechnics behind him, the first being red, the second being white and the third being green. Jesse then jumps back to his feet and makes his way to the ring, exchanging high-fives with the fans he passes. Jesse then slides into the ring and climbs the turn buckles, blowing kisses to the ground at first and then flexing his muscles before climbing down and warming up for the upcoming match.

_[Ven aqui, con Latino Heat,_

_Hittin' up the hunnies that look so sweet,_

_I slam 'em on the mat and then I UH-UH...!_

_Sit down on my lap, 'cause I'm bringin' the heat!_

_(Por los todos o los menos, si tu quieres lo regreso) _

_I'm not scared of you my brother, 'cause I'm Latin!_

_Latino Heat! _

_Latino Heat! _

_Latino Heat! _

_Latino Heat!_

_Oye Mamacita, Latino Heat! _

_Oye Mamacita, Latino Heat! _

_Oye Mamacita, Latino,_

_Latino Heat!]_

"The following contest is a Singles Match scheduled for one fall! Introducing first, from San Antonio, Texas, standing at 5 foot 11 and weighing in at 192 pounds, he is 'The Latino Kid'... JESSE ALVAREZ!" Pac-Man announced.

"LATINO HEAT VERSION 2.0 IS IN THE HOUSE AND ON FIRE, BABY!" Josh laughed.

"Oh please," Drake scoffed, "Jesse Alvarez doesn't even have a spark of Latino Heat of him. He's just some cocky kid who thinks he has what it takes to hang in the big leagues."

"I beg to differ, Josh... I see Jesse as a young, up-and-coming superstar who, if he plays his cards right, could be the best thing UWE's had in a while! He's got the look and he's got the talent to be a major success story in Ultimate Wrestling Entertainment." Said Josh.

"...are we looking at the same wrestler? Because I don't see ANY of the things you just mentioned." Drake deadpanned.

"Then your blind." Josh quips cheekily.

Drake rolls his eyes.

"Either way," Josh chuckles, "Jesse Alvarez... set for action here tonight on Brawl!"

_[**C'mon man...**_

_**And with the local DBT news, LL Cool J with a triumphant comeback.**_

_**But tonite...**_

_Don't call it a comeback!_

_I been here for years!_

_Rockin' my peers and puttin' suckas in fear!_

_Makin' the tears rain down like a MON-soon,_

_Listen to the bass go BOOM!_

_Explosion, overpowerin'!_

_Over the competition', I'm towerin'!_

_Wreckin' shop, when I drop these lyrics that'll make you call the cops,_

_Don't you dare stare, you betta move,_

_Don't ever compare,_

_Me to the rest, that'll all get sliced and diced!_

_Competition's payin the price...!]_

_**("Mama Said Knock You Out" by LL Cool J)**_

Golden lights engulf the College Park Center... and 'The Highest' Tyson Blake walks out onto the ramp with a arrogant smirk on his face to a loud chorus of boos and hisses from the crowd. Tyson is wearing a black T-shirt with the words "Above All" imprinted in silver on the front. Tyson raises his arms Legend Killer-style to trigger silver pyrotechnic rain behind him before walking down the ramp. Tyson motions for a high five to a very young and naive fan... but fakes it and laughs at the young fan's expense before climbing onto the apron and then stepping into the ring. Tyson then climbs the top rope and raises his arms Legend Killer-style again, triggering another burst of pyrotechnic rain that rains into the ring behind, this one being coloured bronze. Tyson then climbs down hops down from the turnbuckle and focuses on the match.

_[I'm gonna knock you out! (HUUUH!)_

_Mama said knock you out! (HUUUH!)_

_I'm gonna knock you out! (HUUUH!)_

_Mama said knock you out! (HUUUH!)_

_I'm gonna knock you out! (HUUUH!)_

_Mama said knock you out! (HUUUH!)_

_I'm gonna knock you out! (HUUUH!)_

_Mama said knock you out! (HUUUH!)]_

"And his opponent, from Washington D.C., standing at 6 foot 4 and weighing in at 234 pounds, he is 'The Highest'... TYSON BLAKE!" Pac-Man announced.

"Y'know... I'm NOT a violent person... but goddamn, that arrogant grin on Tyson's face looks soooooo punchable right now..." Deadpanned Josh.

"It's not punchable at all. That's just being, like everybody else, a jealous asshole, Josh. Tyson is TALENT INCARNATE. It only took him two years in UWE to complete the Triple Crown. He won the Duos, Galaxy and Omega Championships in the span of TWO YEARS... what other UWE rookie can say that, huh...? I'll tell you how many. NONE. He's a complete package – strength, speed, technical knowhow, a submission game, a ground game, a stand-up! He's got it ALL!" Drake smirked.

"Gee, if you love the guy so much, Josh, why don't you just MARRY him?" Josh dryly asked.

"Because I'll never play for the other team no matter how high I am." Drake quipped.

Josh blinked twice at Drake's statement... and then did an EPIC facepalm.

Harry Tipper rings the bell after checking both men and Jesse meets Tyson in the centre of the ring in an inaudible war of words. Each man taking turns insulting each other. Tyson shoves Jesse after an insult... and Jesse shoves him back. Tyson shoves Jesse back harder... and Jesse shoves Tyson back even harder. Tyson shoves Jesse even harder back... and Jesse SLAPS Tyson across the face. The now angry Tyson then locks up with Jesse in a collar-and-elbow tie-up. Tyson pushes Jesse into the corner and goes for a Right Hand, a punch which Jesse ducks down out-of-the-way of. Tyson tries to lift Jesse for a Scoop Slam but Jesse is one step ahead with a counter, dropping down behind Tyson and Dropkicking him in the back, sending him out of the ring through the middle rope. Jesse then runs the ropes as Tyson gets back... and blasts the loud-mouthed Blake in the back of the head with a Baseball Slide, sending him face first into the barricade. The Latino Kid then gets on the apron as Tyson gets up again. When Tyson turns around, Jesse jumps off the apron and hits him with a Diving Clothesline off the apron. Jesse then slides Tyson back into the ring and covers him, going for the first pin off the match but not even gaining a one count. Both men get back up... and Jesse catches a Right Hand from Tyson, kicking him in the gut as a counter... and then delivering a Sit-Out Jawbreaker that sends him into the ropes. When Tyson bounces back, Jesse takes him down with a Double Leg Takedown before standing up and delivering a Jeff Hardy-esque Double Leg Drop to his mid-section and then standing up to deliver a Low Dropkick to Tyson's face when he sits up in pain. Jesse goes for the pin again... but only gains one count. Both men stand up again and Jesse goes for a Roundhouse Kick on Tyson to keep up his momentum. A kick which Tyson, unfortunately ducks at the last second. Jesse spins due to the miss... and Tyson receives him with a Jumping High Knee to the jaw. Tyson then grabs Jesse... and delivers a Backbreaker across the knee before lifting him again and delivering another Backbreaker. Tyson isn't done there. Instead of dropping Jesse after the pair of Backbreakers, he lifts him again... and delivers ANOTHER Backbreaker, this time transitioning into a Backbreaker Submission which has Jesse yelling in pain. After around twenty seconds of applying submission, Tyson let's go of it, transitions Jesse to a different position... and Sidewalk Slams him down to the canvas. Tyson then climbs up to the turnbuckles to the second... and dives off to hit Jesse with a Diving Fist Drop which scores flush! Tyson pins Jesse: 1...

...

...

...JESSE KICKS OUT AT 1! Both men get back to their feet and Tyson catches Jesse with a beautiful European Uppercut! The Highest then whips Jesse to the ropes and attempts a Spinebuster on the bounce back... only for Jesse to counter into a Sunset Flip at the last second: 1... 2...Tyson rolls out of the pinfall attempt and grabs Jesse by his legs before Catapulting him over the ropes and to the outside. Fortunately for Jesse, he's able to land on his feet on the apron. Tyson turns around... and Jesse catches him flush with a Rope-Aided High Kick! Tyson goes stumbling backwards... and Jesse springboards towards him... only for Tyson to side-step him and then hook him up into a Cobra Clutch. Tyson goes for a Cobra Clutch Slam but Jesse elbows his way out of the hold. Jesse then runs the ropes... and gets caught with a Running Knee to the ribs as he was going getting ready to bounce off! Tyson then pulls Jesse close by his arm... and delivers a harsh Tilt-A-Whirl Backbreaker across the knee. Tyson hangs onto Jesse however instead of dropping him. The Highest then whips Jesse to the ropes... and catches him with a Rolling Wheel Kick to the face! Tyson then runs the ropes, rebounds... and delivers a Forearm Drop to the face of Jesse before covering him again: 1... Jesse rolls the shoulder out at 1! Both men stand back up... and Tyson delivers a Spinning Sole Kick to the gut of Jesse, doubling him over. Tyson then hooks Jesse up... and hits a Double Underhook Suplex before running the ropes, rebounding... and delivering a Twisting Elbow Drop. Jesse stands up in pain and Tyson forearms him in the face, causing him to stagger into the corner. The Highest then backs up to the corner opposite Jesse, runs... AND MISSES A CORNER HIGH KNEE, CAUSING HIM TO BASH HIS KNEE AGAINST THE TURNBUCKLE! The Latino Kid then hooks Tyson up from behind... and flips him overhead with a Back Suplex, hitting him with a Knee Lift mid-fall to a loud pop from the crowd. Tyson staggers around the ring in a daze... and Jesse runs at him behind, jumping over his back and taking him with a Standing Neck Snap! Jesse then covers Tyson, hooking the outside leg but only gaining a two. After snapping his fingers in frustration, Jesse climbs the top rope. When Tyson stands up, Jesse leaps off the top rope... AND GETS CAUGHT IN TYSON'S ARMS! Jesse's eyes widen in shock as Tyson spins him... and plants him with a Spinning Front Slam! Tyson then stands up, looking down at the fallen Latino Kid and saying off mic "Flat on your back... a position your used to, huh, Alvarez...?" before giving him a harsh Soccer-Ball Kick to the ribs.

"Tyson's experience and arrogance showing there, ladies and gentlemen." Josh rolled his eyes.

"Hey! If anybody in the world has a right to be arrogant, it's Tyson." Drake grinned.

"Regardless of whether or not he has the right to be arrogant, there's no doubting Tyson's skill, ladies and gentlemen. He showed that skill there, plucking Alvarez right out of the air and managing to deliver a devastating slam all within one motion." Josh gave Tyson his due.

"Tyson's not one to waste time in matches. If he kicks you, he's bound to ALREADY have his next move planned. If he's lifting you, then he's already thought of three different move to utilize from the lift and when he's taunting, he knows JUST what to say." Drake mentioned.

Tyson picks up Jesse... and whips him to the ropes, catching him on the rebound with a Sliding Punch to the mid-section on the rebound. Tyson then hooks the winded Jesse up... and connects with a Sit-Out Inverted Suplex Slam! Tyson covers Jesse... but only gets a two count. Tyson, not letting up on the offence, then mounts Jesse, repeatedly punching the face of the downed Latino Kid. Harry Tipper eventually pulls Tyson off Jesse and reprimands him for the closed fist punching. Tyson brushes Tipper off and picks Jesse back up to his feet before bending him down... and attempting a Piledriver... but Jesse sees it coming as he fights out of it with a Back Body Drop! Tyson stands up in pain and Jesse runs towards... ONLY TO BE LIFTED AND THEN GIVEN AN URANAGE SLAM! Tyson covers Jesse off the Uranage Slam but only gets a two count. Growling in frustration, Tyson stands back up... and begins stomping the hell out of the downed Jesse before Tipper pulls him away. Jesse stands up after regaining his bearings... and Tyson cleans his clock with a Discus Elbow Smash, leaving him staggering around the ring in a daze. Tyson then hooks Jesse up... AND DELIVERS A LIFTING REVERSE STO! Tyson pins Jesse again... but AGAIN Jesse rolls the shoulder out before 3. Tyson yells off mic "C'MON!" as he smacks the canvas repeatedly in frustration. The Highest goes to pick Jesse up... but The Latino Kid counters into a desperation Sit-Out Jawbreaker that sends Tyson into the ropes and to the outside of the ring. The front row fans repeatedly pound the barricade to rally Jesse and sooner rather than later, Jesse regains his bearings. The Latino Kid then sees Tyson outside the ring... and cracks a grin as he climbs the top rope. Tyson regains his own bearings and turns to the ring... only for Jesse to leap off the top rope...

...

...

...AND TAKE HIM DOWN WITH A DIVING CROSSBODY ON THE OUTSIDE! Both men writhe in pain on the outside but it's Jesse who manages to get to his feet first. Jesse then re-enters the ring as Tyson gets up and when Tyson turns around, Jesse runs the rope, rebounds... and hits Tyson with a Suicide Dive so devastating it sends him spiralling into the laps of the front row fans. Jesse smacks the barricade repeatedly in intensity and the fans erupt into a "JESSE! JESSE! JESSE!" chant as he grabs Tyson by his golden wrestling trunks and throws him back into the ring. Jesse then steps onto the apron, slingshots over the ropes.. and delivers a Slingshot Somersault Senton across the spine of Tyson. Now beginning to feel it, Jesse stands up and beats his chest in intensity á la Eddie Guerrero, yelling "ORALE, VATO!" off-mic as loud as he can. Jesse then picks up Tyson... and delivers an Inverted Atomic Drop... followed by a Scoop Slam! The Latino Kid then climbs up to the rope and stands tall. Jesse slaps his elbow three times and dives off the top rope...

...

...

...TO DELIVER A DIVING ELBOW TO THE HEART OF TYSON!

"Jesse with a HUGE Diving Elbow Drop! Tyson's 'The Highest', sure but DAMN did Jesse some height on that or what!?" Josh said.

"That Elbow Drop was as big as his ego!" Drake sneered.

Tyson writhes in pain on the canvas and Jesse sees his opportunity, grabbing the legs of Tyson and taking an attempt at The Walls of Awesomeness. Jesse tries his very best to turn Tyson over onto his stomach but The Highest is doing everything he can to avoid being turned over. Getting impatient, Jesse gives a swift kick to Tyson's head before resuming his attempt The Walls of Awesomeness... and this time, he gets it locked in tight! The Latino Kid applies as much pressure as possible and The Highest SCREAMS and HOWLS in agony as he claws at the mat. Tyson tries to crawl to the ropes... and makes very little progress. Meanwhile, Jesse just keeps on upping the pressure of the hold. Jesse screams "TAP, BITCH, TAP!" and Tyson responds by yelling "HELL NO!" Then suddenly, out of nowhere, Tyson swings his legs. Jesse struggles to hold onto the submission but is forced to break it when Tyson swings his legs again, therefore throwing Jesse off of him and directly out of the ring through the middle rope. Jesse stands up... and Tyson exits the ring to go after him. Jesse attempts a Right Hand but Tyson blocks it, hitting Jesse with a Left Hook and then an Uppercut that sends Jesse stumbling into the barricade. Tyson then lifts Jesse up... and drops him face-first across the barricade before hooking him in an Inverted Facelock... and delivering a Lifting Inverted DDT onto the thinly padded floor. After he regains his bearings, Tyson stands up with Jesse in tow... and rolls him into the ring before stepping onto the apron himself. Tyson then turns to the fans behind him and does a crotch chop, causing the fans to boo loudly. Tyson then enters the ring and attempts to pin Jesse... ONLY TO BE SNARED INTO AN INSIDE CRADLE: 1... 2... Tyson kicks out and both men get to their feet! Tyson goes for a Clothesline... but Jesse ducks and takes Tyson down again with a Double Leg Takedown! He tries for The Walls of Awesomeness again... but Tyson swings him off before he can even attempt it. Both men stand up again... and Tyson goes for a Superkick that Jesse just barely side steps. Jesse then hooks Tyson's arms and goes for a Backslide... a move which Tyson kicks out of before one. Both men stand up... and Tyson suddenly sweeps Jesse off his feet with a School Boy attempt but sadly for him, only gets a one count. Both men stand up AGAIN... and Jesse catches Tyson off-guard with a Double Leg Takedown and then a Jackknife Pin: 1... 2... 2.99 and Tyson manages to kick out! Jesse is quicker to his feet and when Tyson rises to his knees... Jesse swings his leg for a Roundhouse... only for Tyson to duck at the last second, put Jesse in a Waist-Lock, push him against the nearest turn-buckles and take him into an O'Connor Roll:

"Exchange of moves leads to Tyson being on top with an O'Connor Roll! Jesse's shoulders are down, man!" Josh shouted.

"EXPERIENCE WINS OUT! THIS IS..." Drake started excitedly.

1...

"GAME!"

...

...

...

2...

"SET!"

...

...

...

Jesse rolls the shoulder out just before 3 at 2.999!

"ANNNNNND... not match..." Groans Drake.

"Very technical contest going between these two young wrestlers." Josh acknowledged.

Tyson stands up... and so does Jesse who hits The Highest with a NASTY Mongolian Chop followed by ANOTHER... and ANOTHER... and ANOTHER... and ANOTHER! Jesse then whips Tyson into the corner... and follows up with a Running Mongolian Chop to the already reddened chest of Tyson. Jesse then lifts Tyson up...and hangs up in the turnbuckles, Tree of Woe-style to a loud pop from the crowd. Jesse grins at Tyson's position... and delivers a Shoot Kick to his stomach... followed by another... and another... and another... and another... and another... and another... and another... AND ANOTHER before running to the opposite corner and back to deliver a Cannonball Senton to the trapped Tyson! However, unfortunately for Tyson, the impact of the repeated Shoot Kicks and Cannonball Senton do NOT free him from The Tree of Woe. Jesse then runs to the opposite corner... and measures Tyson who tries to persuade him to not do whatever it is he's planning on doing. Jesse runs and goes for a Baseball Slide on the trapped Tyson... AND MISSES DUE TO TYSON PULLING HIMSELF TO THE TOP ROPE! JESSE CRASHES HIS NUTS AGAINST THE STEEL POST! Every male in the arena—excluding Tyson—goes "Oooooh..." in sympathy for The Latino Kid who writhes in pain on the canvas. Tyson laughs at Jesse's condition as he stands up on the top rope. When Jesse eventually stands up, Tyson leaps off the top rope...

...

...

...AND DELIVERS AN AMAZING DRAGONRANA!

"OH WOOOOW! WHAT A MOVE BY TYSON!" Drake praises.

"I feel sorry for Jesse, first he ends up crashing his nuts against steel and now he's on the receiving end of a Dragonrana...OUCH..." Josh winces.

"There is no time for sympathy, Josh because Tyson's got the legs hooked off The Dragonrana!" Drake points out...

...and it's true, Tyson has indeed hooked Jesse's legs off The Dragonrana for a pinfall attempt:

"This is..." Drake starts.

1...

"Game!"

...

...

...

2...

"Set!"

...

...

...

Jesse just barely rolls the shoulder out at 2.99!

"Aaaaaaaand... dammit, again... NOT MATCH!" Drake snaps his fingers in frustration.

"Jesse showing he's got guts!" Josh smiles.

"Yeah? Well, if he's not careful, Tyson's gonna spill them guts all over the canvas." Drake quipped.

Both men slowly get to their feet... and Tyson connects with a Left Hook to Jesse, dazing his opponent. Tyson then hooks Jesse in a Half-Nelson and tries a Suplex from there... only for Jesse to elbow his way out of the hold and lock Tyson in an Cobra Clutch and attempt a Leg Sweep from there. Unfortunately, Tyson has a counter ready as he repeatedly elbows Jesse in the side of the torso. Tyson then runs the ropes behind Jesse... and delivers a DEVASTATING Lariat to the back of the head. Tyson then picks Jesse and applies a Headlock... before running forward and crashing Jesse's face into the canvas with a Bulldog. Tyson then runs the ropes and springs off the middle for a Lionsault try... only for Jesse to roll out-of-the-way at the last second. Tyson lands on his feet however. Tyson then turns around and eats a Roaring Elbow from Jesse that knocks him senseless. Jesse then goes behind Tyson... and throws him overhead with a Half-Nelson Suplex! The Latino Kid then stands up... and panders to the crowd with an Eddie Guerrero-esque taunt. Tyson stands back up... and Jesse knocks him back down with a Shoot Kick to the side of the head. Jesse then picks up Tyson and throws him out onto the ring apron. Jesse tries a Rope-Hung DDT from there but no, Tyson fights out of it with repeated shoulder barges to the mid-section, causing Jesse to lose his grip on The Highest. Tyson then hooks Jesse up from the apron... and delivers a Drop Suplex, causing Jesse to take a nasty spill out onto the floor.

"NIIIICE Drop Suplex from the apron by Tyson! Not only did he fight out of that Rope-Hung DDT but he also managed to take back control of the match!" Drake praised.

"A Drop Suplex is the ONLY kind of Suplex that doesn't require you to fall onto your back. It was invented by Kevin Nash to prevent back injuries and Tyson made good use of the move to prevent crashing onto the floor himself... that... was pretty smart." Josh stroked his chin in intrigue.

Jesse stands up on the outside in pain... and Tyson puts him back down with a Diving Double Axe-Handle off the apron! Tyson then picks up Jesse... and slides him into the ring before following him and then pinning him for a near fall. Both men stand back up slowly... and Tyson hits a Headbutt to Jesse, knocking him into the nearest corner. Tyson runs to the opposite corner and then back to deliver a BRUTAL Corner Clothesline to Jesse before pulling him out of the corner... and delivering a Short-Arm Spinebuster in the centre of the ring. The Highest then climbs to the top rope and measures Jesse for something big. Tyson dives off the top rope for a Diving Body Splash...

...

...

...AND GETS CAUGHT ON JESSE'S SHOULDERS TO A LOUD POP FROM THE CROWD! The Latino Kid then runs towards the nearest turnbuckles...

...

...

...AND DELIVERS THE ALVAREZ DRIVER INTO THE TURN-BUCKLES TO A LOUD "OOOOOH!" FROM THE CROWD!

"SWEET BABY JESUS! ALVAREZ DRIVER INTO THE TURN-BUCKLES!" Josh called.

"GOOD GOD ALMIGHTY, THAT'S THE KIND OF MOVE THAT COULD END A CAREER! WHAT WAS JESSE THINKING DOING SOMETHING LIKE THAT...!?" Drake held the sides of his head in horror.

Tyson goes completely lifeless from the unique Alvarez Driver... and Jesse hooks both legs for a pinfall attempt as Harry Tipper drops down and counts, the crowd counting with him:

"Ugh... sorry, Tyson... I love ya... but this is..." Drake started sombrely.

1...

"Game."

...

...

...

2...

"Set."

...

...

...

TYSON GRABS THE ROPES NEAREST TO HIM!

"And Matc—WHAT...!?" Drake's eyes widened in shock.

"TYSON STILL HAD A STATE OF MIND TO GRAB THE ROPES DESPITE HIS HEAD BEING SMASHED LIKE A MELON!" Josh called.

"YEAH, THAT'S MY BOY, TYSON IN THE RING SHOWING THAT—UNLIKE ALVAREZ—HE'S NOT ALL HYPE!" Drake cheered.

Jesse's eyes widen in shock and he pulls at his hair in frustration before turning to the referee and asking if he was completely sure about the count, saying off-mic "Three...? You mean three, right...?" but Harry does indeed confirm it was only two. Jesse sighed in frustration as he slowly stood up. The Latino Kid then grins... and motions for another Alvarez Driver as Tyson slowly stands up. Tyson turns around... and Jesse lifts him up onto his shoulders for an attempt at the Alvarez Driver... but no, Tyson elbows his way out of the hold and lands behind Jesse. Jesse turns around...

...

...

...and Tyson hits a series of jabs to the face—one, two, three, four, five—then run the ropes and hit a Flying Forearm, completing The Total Package!

"TOTAL PACKAGE CONNECTS! TYSON WITH FIVE BOXING JABS AND THEN A FLYING FOREARM! ALL WITH A TON OF IMPACT!" Drake called.

"And THAT may be the beginning of the end, ladies and gentlemen..." Josh muttered.

Tyson returns to his feet... and from there, stalks Jesse, goading him to get up while hopping up and down in anticipation. The crowd boos loudly while the front row fans try to warn the dazed Jesse of what's coming. Jesse slowly stands up and turns around...

...

...

...and Tyson runs towards him, leaps into the air...

...

...

...AND HITS THE HIGHEST DROP, DAMN NEAR DECAPITATING JESSE!

"HIGHEST DROP CONNECTS WITH AUTHORITY!" Josh called with a hint of disgust in his voice.

"IF TYSON WAS AROUND IN THE FRENCH REVOLUTION, THEY WOULDN'T HAVE NEEDED A GUILLOTINE, JUST TYSON'S HIGHEST DROP!" Drake joked.

Tyson then covers Jesse with a shit-eating grin on his face, hooking the outside leg as Harry Tipper drops down and makes the count:

"This is..." Drake started.

1...

"Game!"

...

...

...

2...

"Set!"

...

...

...

3!

"And Match! Tyson picks up the win!" Drake cheers.

_[Don't you call this a regular jam,_

_I'm gonna rock this land._

_I'm gonna take this itty bitty world by storm,_

_And I'm just gettin' warm._

_Just like Muhummad Ali, they called him Cassius,_

_Watch me bash this beat like a skull,_

_'Cause you know I had beef with._

_Why do you riff with me, the maniac psycho?_

_And when I pull out my jammy get ready 'cause it might go,_

_BLAAAAW, how ya like me now?!_

_The river will not allow,_

_You to get with Mr. Smith, don't riff,_

_Listen to my gear shift._

_I'm blastin', outlastin'..._

_Kinda like Shaft, so you could say I'm shaftin'..._

_Old English filled my mind!_

_And I came up with a funky rhyme!]_

**_("Mama Said Knock You Out" by LL Cool J)_**

The crowd boos and hisses as Tyson slowly gets off Jesse and as Harry raises his hand in victory, he screams at the top of his lungs "I AM THE HIGHEST! NO ONE... IS ABOVE ME!" before snatching his hand back from Harry and then climbing the turn-buckles to make a Legend Killer-pose in victory.

"Here is your winner of the match, 'The Highest'... TYSON BLAKE!" Pac-Man announced.

"Tyson picking up the victory here tonight against a VERY game Jesse Alvarez. No matter what anybody says, Jesse WAS impressive in this match." Josh stated firmly.

"He could be the most impressive rookie in existence but it wouldn't change the fact that Tyson won and Jesse lost." Drake smirked.

"Sadly, that is true... we'll be hearing about this win for a LONG time...joy..." Josh sarcastically commented.

Tyson then leaves the ring and back-pedals up the ramp, pointing at Jesse in the ring and saying off-mic "DON'T BE SAD! YOU SHOULD BE USED TO LOSING BY NOW!" with a smug, arrogant smirk plastered on his face. On his way up the ramp, Tyson snatches a "We Love Jesse" sign from a teenage girl fan... and tears it up in victory as the crowd's boos and hisses grow even louder. When Tyson reaches the top of the ramp, he raises his arms in victory Legend Killer-style, soaking in the crowd's hatred of him like a sponge as Jesse sits up in the ring, holding his throat in pain and glaring at Tyson.

"I AM THE HIGHEST... NO ONE... IS ABOVE ME!" Tyson recites his catchphrase one last time before heading backstage.

* * *

The cameras switch backstage... to show Maverick, the owner and GM of UWE, sitting at his desk in his office doing paperwork. Then suddenly, a knock is heard at the door. Maverick looks up from his paperwork with a raised eyebrow and looks at the door, waiting nearly twenty seconds before responding.

"Come in." Maverick called out.

The door to Maverick's office opens...

...

...

...and in walks Cole MacGrath to LOUD cheers from the crowd. Said Conduit had a serious look on his face as per normal.

"...Ahhh, Mr. MacGrath! What can I do for you...?" Maverick grinned.

"I'm here to request something. ...it's honestly something I've been contemplating for a LONG time now... and since I never really ask anything of you, Maverick, I'm asking you now to hear me out." Cole asked politely.

"I was planning on that since you walked in here, Mr. MacGrath." Maverick chuckled, "So go ahead, tell me what's on your mind. Tell me what's been running through that bald head of yours."

Cole takes a deep breath.

"Alright... here goes... Maverick... I would like to request..."

"...

"...

"...that I be given an opportunity for an Omega Championship match some time in the future. Either way works." Cole stated.

Maverick's smile disappears... and he takes on a contemplative look, resting his elbows on the table and cupping his hands into the shape of a triangle in contemplation.

"That's... that's an awfully big request, Cole. The Omega Championship is a championship that has decades of history and I'm sure you are aware of it being vacant right now. Not to mention the fact that Limit Break's main event for the championship can't star JUST ANYBODY..." Maverick said.

"I am aware of all those facts, sir... but I feel like I deserve a shot at the championship. I've NEVER had a shot at it. Ever! And I have been working and working AND WORKING for that one shot at being the Omega Champion. I've stepped up my game and improved my craft... to the point where quite a few people see me as a future Omega Champion. I never ask anything big of you, Maverick... but PLEASE think this through. All I need is ONE CHANCE for a shot at the Omega Championship. I NEED an opportunity to compete for that big gold belt that's held by Hall Famers and Legends. Please, sir... ONE opportunity is all I need. Other people need numerous opportunities at the Omega Championship but I'll capture the Omega Championship in ONE opportunity... if you just give me a CHANCE..." Cole stated.

Maverick closes his eyes and thinks on Cole's words. An eerie silence fills Maverick's office as Maverick debates on whether or not Cole deserves an Omega Championship opportunity. Cole waits patiently for Maverick to make his decision... when all of sudden, somebody walks into Maverick's office. Cole and Maverick hear the person's foot steps and turn to look at him. The camera pans to the person...

...

...

...and it's revealed to be 'The Icon of UWE' Scorpion. The crowd immediately reacts and gives a standing ovation upon seeing the yellow-garbed ninja, the loudest of the night so far!

"...Scorpion... what can I do for YOU...?" Maverick raised his eyebrow.

Scorpion doesn't respond to Maverick's question. Instead he sizes up Cole, slowly circling The Prime Conduit and evaluating him the same way a predator would evaluate his prey. Scorpion then stands in front of Cole and FINALLY speaks.

"You know as well as I do that until you make a name for yourself in this company, Cole... the chances of you getting an Omega Championship match are... ZERO." Scorpion stated firmly.

"And how exactly do I make a name for myself if I haven't already? I'm a former Galaxy, X-Treme AND High Flyin' Champion. The Omega Championship is the ONLY singles championship that I HAVEN'T won yet. So do tell me, Scorpion... how do I make a name for myself... if I haven't already...?" Cole asked as calmly as he could.

"You make a name for yourself... by defeating the one who helped UWE make a name for itself... ME." Scorpion said seriously to a LOUD pop from the crowd.

"Heh... y'know, Scorpion... that's funny. Because, growing up in Empire City... I was always fascinated by Ultimate Wrestling Entertainment and the wrestlers who competed in it. But there was one wrestler who stood out to me more than anyone... and that wrestler was YOU, Scorpion. When I came to UWE, the wrestler I wanted to face more than anyone... was YOU. Why? Because your 'The Man' in UWE. Your 'The Icon of UWE' and the one who sets the example for everybody who enters UWE! You are the wrestler... who could catapult ANYONE to super-stardom in the UWE through one match... and that's what I intend to have with you very, very soon, Scorpion... a MATCH... that will allow me make a name for myself and a match that will make YOU realize exactly just how much you've missed since leaving UWE. The first chance I'm able to get in the ring with you... I'll make sure you NEVER, EVER forget my name!" Cole said fiercely.

"That is a gamble, MacGrath... why you ask? Because should you lose, all your talk of being worthy of the Omega Championship... will be reduced to nothing... and let's not forget who I am. I am the one... who SLAYED The Dragon King Onaga. I am the one... who is a FOUR-time Omega Champion. I am the one... who won the Rumble Royale from number one, a feat that has never been duplicated and a feat I doubt will EVER be duplicated. I am both a Triple Crown and a Grand Slam Winner and have reached heights in wrestling many can only dream of... to lose to me after such big talk, MacGrath...would cause you to fall into a pit of obscurity, to be NOTHING! To lose to me after such big talk would make you nothing more than a foot note in MY history. To face me is to be willing to risk it all for ONE SHOT at being immortalized in history, to face me is to be willing to lay it ALL on the line, all or nothing because you'll only ever get ONE SHOT at DEFEATING The NetherRealm Warrior under such high-stakes!" Scorpion retorted.

"...all I need is ONE SHOT at the Omega Championship... and all I need to beat you... is ONE SHOT..." Cole glared.

Scorpion returns the glare and both men intensely stare down each down in the middle of Maverick's office. Maverick, who was watching this all with intrigue, clears his throat and then speaks.

"...VERY interesting you two... so why don't you BOTH put your money where your mouths are...!?" Maverick suddenly shouted.

Scorpion and Cole both look at Maverick in confusion.

"AT LIMIT BREAK... SCORPION.. WILL FACE COLE MACGRATH... FOR THE OMEGA CHAMPIONSHIP! HA, HA, HA! I CAN ALREADY SMELL THE MONEY IN THAT MATCH!" Maverick grinned.

Cole and Scorpion's eyes widen at this announcement... and then resume staring each other down...

...

...

...when, all of sudden, Scorpion SLAPS Cole across the face, causing the crowd to "OOOOOOH!" loudly as Cole holds his new reddened cheek in shock. Scorpion then leans close to Cole.

"One last piece of advice... if your going to use ME as a stepping stone at Limit Break... STEP HARD." Scorpion whispered in Cole's ear before hell-fire teleporting out of Maverick's office. Cole grinds his teeth angrily when his shock wares off.

"You're a stepping stone... that I'll BREAK at Limit Break, Scorpion..." Cole mutters as he leaves.

As the cameras go to commercials, it can seen that Maverick is grinning like a madman, mouthing to the camera "PROFIT!"

(Commercial Break)

* * *

_**WELCOME BACK TO UWE, GUYS... :)**_

_**I'm SOOOOOO glad I started writing this again because writing this chapter has been the most fun I've had in ages! XD Anyways, guys, remember... this is only Part 1 of the UWE Return Episode and 2 more parts are still to come so stay tuned for more action coming soon! XD ...if the chapter isn't as good as my past ones, guys, I apologize. XD I'm still a lil' rusty! :P**_

_**Oh, and I'm aware some things didn't make sense in this chapter but please, bear with me. All will be revealed in due-time. }:D**_

_**Until the next part comes out guys,**_ _** PLEASE read and review! :D**_


	2. Monday Night Brawl I: Part 2

Monday Night Brawl returns from the commercials... and the cameras go backstage to show Chris Raynor in his locker room preparing for his upcoming match against Reptile. Raynor was wrapping his wrists and fingers in black electrical tape and had a stone cold expression on his face as he was doing it. Raynor was also wearing a sleeveless black T-shirt with the words "Vainglory" imprinted on the front in a faint red colour. When he finishes wrapping his wrists and fingers in tape, Raynor looks into the nearby mirror... and cracks a psychotic grin, sinister thoughts filling his addled mind.

"Heheheh... Reptile wants to talk to me about CHANGE? He wants to address the THANE OF PAIN...and talk about the need to inflict pain upon ME? About learning this "UWE spirit"? ...My family's reigned in Denmark for generation after generation, and it's never had to "CHANGE" for anything. Times may have CHANGED, the opponents may have CHANGED...but the rule never changed. Those in POWER never changed. I come from and bring that power with me everywhere I go... Charles Araya... Michael Armington... Both VICTIMS of my power as you should remember... Reptile...how appropriate for a creature so unable to hold his tongue, heheheh... If this is going to be about 'killing'...then everyone from the Raynor Family is going to ESPECIALLY enjoy what I'm going to do to you...because YOU'RE going to be the one learning from Chris Raynor... Heheheheheheh..." Chris Raynor talks to himself insanely, chuckling lowly.

_[I look to the sky but there's nobody watching!_

_Left here behind I'm alone and forgotten!_

_So now, the world belongs to me!_

_The world belongs to me!_

_So many roads that I've taken,_

_When nobody thought I could make it,_

_And even though I had to go it alone._

_I still survived._

_When you live in darkness there's always confusion,_

_Sometimes your mind will provide the illusion,_

_And your whole life can change in the blink of an eye, yeah!]_

_**("The World Belongs To Me" by My Darkest Days)**_

"...Time to go make myself a pair of snake-skin boots." Said Raynor upon hearing his music play in the arena. Raynor then exits the locker room and walks to the gorilla position as the cameras return to the ring.

* * *

The cameras then return to the ring where faint-red lighting has engulfed the College Park Center. "The Thane of Pain" Chris Raynor then walks out onto the ramp to a loud chorus of boos and hisses from the crowd. Raynor makes a slit-throat gesture with his finger before stomping down the ramp and sliding into the ring. Raynor then climbs the turn-buckles... and splays his arms out wide in a very regal-fashion, a psychopathic grin plastered on his face. After soaking in the crowd's hatred like a sponge, Raynor climbs down from the turn-buckles and awaits his opponent's arrival.

_[I look to the sky but there's nobody watching, _

_Left here behind I'm alone and forgotten, so now,_

_The world belongs to me!_

_To live and to die by the word that is spoken,_

_The legend's a lie and the silence is broken,_

_So now, the world belongs to me!_

_The world belongs to me!]_

"The following contest is a Singles Match scheduled for one fall! Introducing first, from Copenhagen, Denmark, standing at 6 foot 5 and weighing in at 250 pounds, he is 'The Thane of Pain'... CHRIS RAYNOR!" Pac-Man announced.

"The psychopathic Chris Raynor... looked pumped and primed for this match-up!" Josh called.

"When is he NOT pumped and primed for a match? A wrestling match is a way of hurting another living being and we ALL know that's Raynor's favourite pastime." Drake chuckled.

"That's very true. Chris Raynor is by all rights, a deranged madman. Not to mention, he may, in fact, be the most sadistic wrestler in this company's history. He doesn't want to WIN a match, he just wants to hurt whomever he's wrestling as BADLY as possible." Josh said with a tinge of disgust in his voice.

"His psychopathic tendencies were shown in full force... at Barely Legal." Drake reminded quietly as pictures of Chris Raynor burying Charlie Araya and Michael Armington alive at Barely Legal are shown on-screen.

"Indeed... ladies and gentlemen, please note that at Barely Legal, Chris Raynor buried two men alive. Raynor had NO regrets in burying both Charlie Araya and Michael Armington... just like he'll have NO REGRETS in TRYING to END Reptile's career here tonight." Josh stated.

"And know what's even WORSE about this guy? ...he's a psychopathic PHYSICAL FASCINATION. There is not a single shred of fat on this man, nothing but MUSCLE, ladies and gentlemen. Hell, he looks like he's CHISELLED out of STONE. The Thane of Pain is one of the STRONGEST men on the entire UWE Roster and is a force to be reckoned with both in the ring... and out of the ring." Drake said.

_[I refuse, I resist!_

_I refuse, I resist!_

_I refuse!_

_I resist!_

_Take me to the higher reality!_

_Take me to the higher reality!_

_Take me to the higher reality!_

_Bring me to the higher reality...!_

_This hurt...!_

_Chaos...!_

_Anarchy...!]_

_**("Chaos B.C." by Sepultura)**_

Acid-green lighting engulfs the arena and the crowd erupts into a THUNDEROUS ovation as Reptile walks out onto the ramp with a grisly look on his face. Reptile was wearing a long, foreboding and tattered black trench coat which had, on the back, a dark-green variation of the Mortal Kombat logo. Reptile grimaces as he slowly walks down the ramp and methodically slides into the ring. Reptile cracks a competitive grin upon seeing Raynor. Reptile then climbs the turn-buckles... and lets out a mighty roar before beating his chest like a wild animal as the fans cover both him and the ring in streamers. Reptile then hops down from the turn-buckle and takes off his trench coat, throwing it into the crowd as he paces in his corner in impatience, imploring for Pac-Man to hurry up with the announcements.

_[This hurt...!_

_Chaos...!_

_Anarchy...!_

**_Chaos A.D._**

_Tanks on the streets,_

_Confronting police._

_Bleeding the plebs._

_Raging crowd,_

_Burning cars,_

_Bloodshed starts._

_Who'll be alive...?!_

**_Chaos A.D._**

_Army in siege,_

_Total alarm!_

_I'm sick of this!_

_Inside the state,_

_War is created._

_No man's land!_

_What is this shit...?!_

**_Chaos A.D._**

_**Chaos A.D.**]_

"And his opponent, from The Isle of Zaterra, standing at 6 foot 4 and weighing in at 245 pounds, he is 'The Raptor'... REPTILE!" Pac-Man announced.

"AND HERE COMES 'THE RAPTOR'!" Josh called excitedly.

"...y'know, I always wonder... how in the hell is this guy STILL HIRED...? He's a loser, a failure. He doesn't even COMPARE to his fellow Mortal Kombat ninjas. Sure, he's had a lucky break here and there but that shouldn't be enough to keep him around THIS LONG..." Drake sneered.

"The reason Reptile is still hired is because he's one of the skilled wrestlers on the UWE Roster. It's because he's the epitome of character development here in UWE. He started out in UWE as a lackey, a henchman. Nothing more than a pawn! But over the years... Reptile has broken away from servitude and is now, in the present era, a legend. He's a Triple Crown and Grand Slam Winner, holding both the record of most individual Duos title reigns and longest X-Treme title reign in history. Reptile is, whether you like it or not, a legend." Josh said.

"A LEGEND...? No, Josh, just no... Reptile is FAR from a legend. He's never even come CLOSE to being a legend. What he is... is overrated. You and the rest of these fans see him as so much when he's really so little. WHY, I ASK YOU...? WHY!?" Drake face-palmed.

"Because he deserves the praise!" Josh implored.

"NO, HE DOESN'T." Drake stated fiercely.

"YES, HE DOES." Josh retorted just as fiercely.

"I suppose we'll see soon enough! Because Both Reptile... and Raynor are ready to go here tonight on Brawl in this one-fall-to-a-finish match-up where count outs and disqualifications are in FULL EFFECT." Drake called.

Harry Tipper, the UWE Referee, checks both men for foreign objects on their personal and once he's sure their clear, he calls for the bell to be rung... and indeed it rings. Reptile and Raynor meet in the centre of the ring and they both stare each other intensely. Raynor motions for a Test of Strength and Reptile agrees to it... only to get a kick to the mid-section from Raynor. The Thane of Pain then whips Reptile to the ropes and attempts a Tilt-A-Whirl Side Slam which Reptile avoids by landing on his feet! Raynor turns around and Reptile gives him a Hip Toss! Reptile then cartwheels in front of the sitting up Raynor and goes for a Shoot Kick to the head... only for Raynor to duck the kick, go behind Reptile and deliver a Bridging German Suplex which Reptile kicks out of at one. Both men stand up and Reptile hits Raynor right across the face with a Discus Elbow Smash, sending The Thane of Pain into the ropes. When Raynor rebounds, Reptile goes for a Back Body Drop... only for Raynor to telegraph the move, jump over Reptile and take him into a Sunset Flip, Reptile's shoulders are down and Tipper counts: 1... 2... Reptile gets his shoulders off the mat but Raynor keeps a hold of his legs, lifting the SLIGHTLY smaller wrestler into the air and attempting a Powerbomb, a move of that Reptile counters by back flipping to his feet in front of Raynor. The Thane of Pain then goes for a Right hand... only for Reptile to block the punch and then give Raynor a sharp, slightly dangerous Hurricanrana.

Raynor stands up in pain... and Reptile catches him in the jaw with a picture perfect Standing Dropkick which that sends him into the corner. Reptile then runs towards the cornered Raynor and hits him with a Corner Forearm Shot before transitioning into a Jumping Twisting Enzuigiri to the side of the head! Reptile then pulls Raynor out of the corner and goes for a DDT... unfortunately, Raynor sprawls onto the mat before it can happen. Irritated with Raynor's counter, Reptile tries to lift Raynor for a Gutrwrench Suplex... but no, Raynor grabs Reptile's calves to avoid being lifted. Reptile snarls in frustration and whips Raynor to the ropes... only for Raynor to break the brakes and slide out of the ring! Raynor chuckles as Reptile fumes in the ring. Reptile tries to follow Raynor out of the ring but Raynor enters the ring as soon as Reptile exits it. The Raptor ROARS in frustration as he gets on the apron to try and re-enter the ring. Seeing his opponent coming, Raynor catches Reptile with a Left Hook as he gets on the apron. Raynor then grabs Reptile's head... and Dead-Lift Drop Suplexes him from the apron to the ring, slamming Reptile HARD into the canvas. Raynor then runs the ropes, rebounds... and delivers a Seated Senton onto Reptile's stomach before going for the pin: 1... Reptile kicks out at 1. Both wrestlers stand up... and Raynor delivers a Swinging Knee Lift to Reptile's head! The Thane of Pain then grabs Reptile... and applies a Hammerlock, causing The Raptor to yell out in pain. Raynor drives his foot into the back of Reptile's leg and Reptile falls to his knees as a result, all while Raynor applies more and more pressure via the Hammerlock. Raynor then drags Reptile back to his feet and attempts a Hammerlock Suplex... only for Reptile to squirm out of Raynor's grip, duck Raynor's arm... and apply his own Hammerlock, causing the crowd to cheer loudly.

After applying the Hammerlock for a good twenty seconds, Reptile lifts Raynor overhead... and plants The Thane of Pain with a Hammerlock Suplex. Raynor shoots to his knees in pain and Reptile runs the ropes, bouncing off the them and coming back to hit the kneeling Raynor with a Low-Angle Lariat! Reptile then shoots the Half and covers Raynor, hooking the outside leg but only gaining one count. Both wrestlers slowly get up... and Reptile goes behind Raynor, locking his hands around the Denmark native's waist, lifting him into the air... and driving him into the canvas with a Waist-Lock Takedown. Reptile then stands up with Raynor still in the waist-lock... and performs a O'Connor Roll, pinning Raynor's shoulders against the mat: 1... 2... Raynor kicks out, causing Reptile to stumble into the ropes. Reptile bounces off the ropes due to the kick-out and rebounds... into a Fireman's Carry Lift by Raynor! The Thane of Pain then walks towards the turn-buckles... and DROPS Reptile directly on the top one, The Raptor's head whiplashing against the turnbuckle in a sickening manner.

"Raynor dropping Reptile on his head there!" Josh called.

"That move wasn't fancy... but it sure was effective." Drake chuckled.

"And, ladies and gentlemen, if you look closely, you'll see that last shot by Raynor has opened up a very small cut above Reptile's right eye." Josh pointed.

"Heh... we knew this match would be physical." Drake smirked.

Reptile slowly returns to his feet... and Raynor grabs him from behind, trapping The Raptor in a Cobra Clutch as the crowd boos loudly. Reptile tries to elbow his way out of the submission but Raynor keeps a tight grip around the Saurian's arm and neck, applying pressure as humanly possible. Reptile falls to a knee due to the Cobra Clutch but quickly gets back to his feet before Raynor can capitalize. Raynor KNEES Reptile in the spine and Reptile falls to both knees as The Thane of Pain keeps the Cobra Clutch on tight. Reptile begins fading and Raynor applies more pressure to the submission upon seeing that. But, as Raynor soon learns, never count out Reptile... who stands up while in the submission... and fires repeated elbows into the side of Raynor's mid-section, firing shot after shot after AFTER SHOT until Raynor finally releases him. Reptile then runs the ropes... only for Raynor to follow him in and ELBOW him in the throat, causing Reptile to stumble forward and fall to his knees. Smirking, Raynor locks his hands around Reptile's mid-section... and delivers a Snap Gutwrench Suplex. The Thane of Pain then runs the ropes, bounces off... and delivers a Delayed Jumping Knee Drop to the face of Reptile before picking him up... and Scoop Slamming him HARD against the turnbuckles. Raynor then drags Reptile away from the ropes and then pins him, hooking both legs but only gaining a two count. Raynor gets back up and so does Reptile albeit a lot slower than Raynor.

Reptile swings for a Right Hand... and misses due to Raynor ducking out-of-the-way. Raynor then hooks Reptile into a Half-Nelson, lifts him into the air...and drops him with an Inverted Half-Nelson Slam to loud boos from the crowd. Raynor hears the crowd's boos and turns to them, yelling at them off-mic while gesturing to Reptile; "Boo me as loud as you want! Won't change HIS fate!" Raynor returns his attention to Reptile... and receives a Forearm Uppercut from a rejuvenated Reptile which knocks him into the nearest corner. Reptile then runs towards the cornered Raynor... and delivers a Corner Shoulder Barge to loud cheers from the crowd! Reptile then grabs Raynor... and delivers an Exploder Suplex, throwing two-hundred and fifty pounds right over his head with minimal effort. The Raptor then drops to his knees and attempts to apply a Fujiwara Armbar to Raynor... only for The Thane of Pain to shake Reptile off him. Both wrestlers stand up and Reptile catches Raynor with a Clothesline that sends him over the top rope and to the outside of the ring. Raynor stands up on the outside in a daze... and Reptile hits the ropes, bouncing off them and then soaring over the top for a Corkscrew Plancha...

...

...

...only for Raynor to side step at the last second! Reptile lands on his feet... and Raynor grabs him from behind, applying a Full-Nelson... and then blasting Reptile with a Full-Nelson Bulldog out onto the floor! Raynor picks Reptile up and delivers a T-Bone Suplex right onto the floor, further dizzying the The Raptor. Raynor stands up and laughs as the fans boo as loud as they can. Raynor picks Reptile up and shoves him back into the ring. Reptile rolls clear across the ring… to the other side of the floor. Raynor re-enters the ring, only to realize that Reptile is not inside with him. Raynor looks around and shakes his head violently, miffed to see Reptile absent in the ring. He walks to the ropes and proceeds to leave the ring… but Reptile is up and he grabs the leg of Raynor… tripping him hard onto the ring apron! Reptile clubs Reptile with Double Axe-Handles to the chest. Then Reptile grabs the leg of The Thane of Pain and hits two Axe-Handles and an Elbow to the thigh. Then Reptile stands up to the apron and stomps onto the leg of Raynor. Reptile hangs onto the leg and locks in a Figure-Four Leg Lock… or tries to; however, Raynor uses one of his free legs to shove Reptile forward into one of the ring posts! Reptile's face rattles into the pole and Raynor gets up behind Reptile, grabbing him Sleeper Hold-style… and then dropping him with a near-lethal Sleeper Suplex onto the hard apron! Raynor then rolls into the ring and pulls Reptile inside the ring with him… setting him up for a pin, hooking both legs: 1... 2... Reptile kicks out at 2.66! Raynor growls and smacks the canvas in frustration as Reptile attempts to regain his bearings on the canvas.

Raynor gets up and waits for Reptile to do the same. Reptile gets up slowly... and Raynor catches him with a kick to the gut. Raynor then hooks Reptile's arms... AND PLANTS HIM WITH A DOUBLE UNDERHOOK POWERBOMB, HOLDING REPTILE DOWN BY HIS LEGS FOR A PIN: 1... 2... Reptile kicks out at 2.72! Raynor pulls his hair in frustration and slowly gets up, muttering to himself about how much of an annoyance Reptile was turning out to be. Reptile slowly gets up... and Raynor catches him with a kick to the gut followed by Double-Axe Handle to the back when he hunches over in pain from the kick. Raynor then whips Reptile to the ropes and attempts a Pop-Up on the bounce back... only for Reptile to counter with a Sunset Flip: 1... 2... Raynor kicks out and both men stand up. Raynor goes for a Clothesline and Reptile counters, switching behind The Thane of Pain, hooking him into a Full-Nelson...

...

...

...AND THEN HITTING A DRAGON SUPLEX! REPTILE MAINTAINS THE BRIDGE: 1... 2... Raynor kicks out at 2.35! Reptile gets back up... and so does Raynor and that's when Reptile begins to unload, hitting Raynor in the face with three stiff shots, the first shot being a punch, the second being a forearm and the third being an elbow. Reptile then whips Raynor to the ropes... and catches him with a Corkscrew High Kick to the side of the head, knocking The Thane of Pain down to the canvas. Reptile then runs the ropes, bounces off them... and delivers a Rolling Thunder Leg Drop across the throat of Raynor before going for the pin again but only gaining a two count in the process. Both wrestlers stand up slowly... and Reptile catches Raynor with a SHARP Knife Edge Chop across the chest, causing the crowd to let out a "Wooo!" in response. Reptile then whips Raynor to the ropes... and catches him with a sharp Sit-Out Sleeper Slam on the bounce back to loud cheers from the crowd who begin chanting Reptile's name in adulation. The Raptor then climbs the top rope... and measures Raynor, goading him into getting up. Raynor gets back up... and Reptile dives for a Crossbody...

...

...

...INTO A WICKED IRON FIST FROM RAYNOR!

"OHHHHHHHH MAN! WHAT A SHOT BY CHRIS! WHAT AN UPPERCUT BY RAYNOR! WHAT A EUROPEAN UPPERCUT BY THE THANE OF PAIN!" Josh called.

"He calls that move 'The Iron Fist' and I can see why! If Reptile's jaw isn't broken from that shot, I'll be AMAZED!" Drake shouted.

"Reptile better count and make sure he still has all his teeth!" Josh quipped.

"I'm sure he will... once he regains conciousness." Drake dead-panned.

Reptile is completely out of it on the canvas and Raynor is on his hands and knees, trying to regain his bearings. After around twenty seconds, Raynor is able to find it in himself to stand up. Reptile... has yet to move and this makes Raynor smirk. Raynor drags Reptile back to his feet... and delivers a Side Slam from there, driving Reptile's back, neck and shoulders directly into the cold, hard canvas. Raynor then climbs up to the second rope, dives off... and delivers a Forearm Drop to the throat of Reptile. Raynor stands up... and so does Reptile who is stumbling like a drunk man, obviously STILL feeling the effects of The Iron Fist. Raynor then grabs the dizzy Reptile... and delivers a Butterfly Suplex directly into the turnbuckles to a loud "OOOOOH!" from the crowd. Raynor pulls Reptile away from the ropes and goes for the pin, hooking the leg but only getting a two count. Raynor SNARLS in frustration as he looks down at Reptile, wondering what he has to do to put Reptile away. Both wrestlers make it to their feet... and from out of nowhere, Reptile PUNCHES Raynor in the face, sending the Denmark native into the ropes. Reptile then runs at Raynor... and tries to Clothesline over the ropes... only for Raynor to catch his arm, twist... and deliver a Russian Legsweep to loud boos from the crowd.

The Thane of Pain then stands up and looks out onto the crowd, yelling at them off-mic; "Both Araya and Armington have felt my power! Reptile is soon to be next!" Reptile slowly stands up... and Raynor catches him with a HARSH Thrust Kick to the stomach. Raynor then sets Reptile up and goes for The Rayn of Terror, his Kneeling Cradle Piledriver finishing move. Unfortunately for Raynor, Reptile is able to grab his legs... and perform a Double Leg Takedown! Raynor tries to get back up but the now fired up Reptile mounts him, roaring as he delivers a barrage of vicious strikes to Raynor's face! Harry eventually pulls Reptile off and The Raptor lets out another roar for the crowd who cheer loudly in response. Raynor slowly gets up... and Reptile hits him with a Right Hand to the face followed by another... and another... and another... AND ANOTHER. Reptile then grabs Raynor's wrist and whips him to the ropes... Raynor rebounds...

...

...

...AND REPTILE CATCHES RAYNOR, HOOKING HIM UP AND THEN DELIVERING A WRIST-CLUTCH EXPLODER SUPLEX! Raynor writhes on the canvas in pain and Reptile grabs the ropes, shaking them, roaring and then beating his chest like an animal unleashed. The Thane of Pain stands up... and Reptile grabs him from behind, locking his arms around his waist... and then delivering a sharp German Suplex! Reptile hangs on instead of letting go, changing his hold on Raynor, standing up... and then delivering a PICTURE-PERFECT Dragon Suplex to The Thane of Pain! Reptile STILL doesn't let go as he yet again changes his hold on Raynor, stands up again... and delivers a BRUTAL Aztec Suplex to finish the combo. Raynor lies on the mat barely moving... and Reptile ascends to the top rope with a snarl, baring his teeth as he measures Raynor. Reptile then stands tall and channels his inner Eagle... as he leaps from the top rope...

...

...

...AND DELIVERS A PHOENIX SPLASH ACROSS THE SPINE!

"PHOENIX SPLASH! REPTILE WITH A BEAUTIFUL PHOENIX SPLASH ACROSS THE SPINE OF RAYNOR! TWO-HUNDRED AND FORTY FIVE POUNDS SOARING OFF THE TOP ROPE WITH THE GREATEST OF EASE, LADIES AND GENTLEMEN!" Josh clapped.

"Bah... it wasn't THAT impressive..." Drake scoffed, clearly lying.

"Whether it was impressive or not, NOBODY can deny that Reptile is in control and that Raynor... is in deep shit." Josh stated.

"...Unfortunately, that's true..." Drake rolled his eyes.

Reptile then turns Raynor over... and pins him, hooking both legs as Harry Tipper drops down and counts:

"This is..." Drake started.

1...

"Game!"

...

...

...

2...

"Set!"

...

...

...

Raynor kicks out at 2.91!

"Aaaaaand NOT Match quite yet! Thank God, Reptile would brag and brag AND BRAG if he had won..." Drake sneered.

"That's nonsense, Drake. Reptile isn't like that!" Josh frowned.

"He IS like that! He just doesn't seem to be because he doesn't win enough TO BRAG!" Drake shot back.

Reptile sits down beside Raynor, shocked by Raynor's kick-out. Reptile stands back up and leans against the ropes, catching his breath as Raynor tries to stand up. Reptile moves to Raynor and gives him an Open Palm Slap. This is followed by a second and a third. Then Reptile delivers a Headbutt and even a Spinning Backfist. Reptile dazes Raynor with a Forearm to the nose and a Bionic Elbow to the top of the head. Then Reptile spins and performs a Discus Clothesline, knocking Raynor down. Reptile opens one of his fists and raises his arm next to his ear. Raynor then starts to rise to his feet and turn around to face the The Raptor—Reptile grabs Raynor by the throat! Reptile lifts Raynor up for the Chokeslam try... but The Thane of Pain manages to hook the head on the way down and turn it into a DDT to a loud chorus of boos and hisses from the crowd. Raynor starts to rise to his feet as Reptile is on his knees. Raynor runs the ropes…and as he does, Reptile snaps up to his feet and goes for a Dropkick in the hopes of intercepting Raynor… only for The Thane of Pain to hang onto the ropes to stop himself!

As Reptile gets up, Raynor runs at the The Raptor and hits a Running Cross Body! Raynor rolls off of Reptile and when Reptile gets up again, Raynor hits him with a wild Forearm Shot to the jaw, knocking him to the ground. Reptile rises and falls once more via a Dropkick from Raynor. Raynor then picks Reptile up and drops him with an Inverted Atomic Drop followed by a Frankensteiner Pin only for Raynor to kick out at two. Both wrestlers get up... and Raynor delivers a Savate to the gut of Reptile and hits the ropes. However, as he runs, Reptile runs in the same direction, throwing Raynor off. Raynor stops in the center of the ring, unaware of Reptile's position. Fortunately for him, Reptile is kind enough to let Raynor know where exactly he is... by way of a Springboard Roundhouse Kick to the back of the head! Raynor falls like a ton of bricks! Reptile then gets up... and lets out roar to the crowd as he motions for the end. Reptile picks Raynor up... and flips him upside down for The Acid Raid, his Cross-Legged Fisherman Buster finisher...

...

...

...only for Raynor to elbow his way out of the maneuver and land behind Reptile. Raynor then grabs Reptile and goes for The Rayn-Storm, his Olympic Slam signature... only for Reptile to counter in mid-lift with an Arm Drag! Both wrestlers get back up... and Reptile catches Raynor with a Dropkick to the knees, chopping down the slightly bigger wrestler. Reptile then hooks the now kneeling Raynor's head... and SPIKES him viciously on his head with a Snap DDT! Reptile then goes for then pin: 1... 2... Raynor kicks out at 2.87! Reptile PUNCHES the mat hard in frustration as the crowd boos loudly, the front row fans even telling Harry he was wrong and that it was a three count. Both wrestlers slowly get up... and Reptile takes Raynor back to the ground with a Double Leg Takedown. Reptile tries to lock up the legs for a Sharpshooter but Raynor kicks him off before he can properly cinch it in. Reptile bounces off the ropes due to Raynor's kick and attempts with a Clothesline... only for Raynor to duck the Clothesline, switch behind Reptile, lift him up...AND PLANT HIM WITH A DEVASTATING RAYN-STORM TO LOUD BOOS FROM THE CROWD! Reptile falls lifeless and Raynor covers him, hooking both legs and stacking him like an accordion as Harry Tipper drops down and counts: 1... 2... Reptile kicks out at 2.99!

The crowd gasps in shock and Raynor smacks the canvas repeatedly in frustration, looking at Harry Tipper and BEGGING that it was actually three count... but sadly, Harry Tipper does indeed confirms that Reptile kicked out before three. Raynor snarls in frustration and stands up as Reptile stirs on the mat. Reptile very slowly gets up... and Raynor tries for grab for The Rayn of Terror... only for Reptile to fight out of it with a Back Body Drop! Raynor writhes on the mat in pain and Reptile slowly climbs to the top rope, holding his ribs as he does so. Reptile reaches the top... and Raynor attempts to take him right back down but unfortunately for him, Reptile sees him coming and Headbutts him back down to the canvas. Reptile stands tall... and dives off the turnbuckle for something big...

...

...

...AND GETS HIS LEGS CAUGHT BY RAYNOR IN MID-AIR! The crowd gasps in shock as Raynor clenches Reptile's legs tightly... and begins SWINGING him around to loud boos from the crowd. Raynor swings Reptile for...

...one rotation...

...two rotations... three rotations...

...four rotations... five rotations... six rotations...

...seven rotations... eight rotations... nine rotations... ten rotations...

...eleven rotations... twelve rotations... thirteen rotations... fourteen rotations... fifteen rotations...

...sixteen rotations... seventeen rotations... eighteen rotations... nineteen rotations...

...AND TWENTY ROTATIONS!

"That was FUCKING EPIC!" Drake marked out, "DID YOU SEE THAT STRENGTH BY RAYNOR!? HE CAUGHT A TWO-HUNDRED AND FORTY FIVE POUND SAURIAN AND SWUNG HIM AROUND TWENTY TIMES WITH THE GREATEST OF EASE! CAN YOU BELIEVE THAT, JOSH!?"

"I'll admit it... that was EXTREMELY impressive by Raynor, catching Reptile and then swinging him twenty times like that..." A stunned Josh said.

Reptile writhes the mat, both extremely dizzy and in an extreme amount of pain from The Giant Swing. Reptile can't even stand up due to his dizziness. To him, up is down, down is up, left is right and right is left. After regaining his own bearings, Raynor stands back up... and cracks a psychopathic smirk as he sizes up Reptile once more. Reptile VERY slowly gets up... and stumbles around to try and find where he is. During his stumbling, he turns around...

...

...

...AND WALKS INTO RAYNOR'S SPINNING SIDE SLAM FINISHER, THE DOWNPOUR!

"DOWNPOUR CONNECTS! REPTILE WAS TOO DIZZY TO REGISTER WHERE HE WAS!" Josh called.

Reptile lies lifeless on the canvas... and Raynor covers him, hooking the outside leg as the crowd boos loudly. Harry Tipper drops down and counts:

"This is..." Drake started with a grin.

1...

"Game!"

...

...

...

2...

"Set!"

...

...

...

REPTILE SHOOTS THE SHOULDER UP AT 2.999!

"Aaaaand Matc—WHAT...!?" Drake is shocked by Reptile's kick out.

"REPTILE STILL ALIVE IN THIS MATCH! HIS WHOLE WORLD IS PROBABLY UPSIDE DOWN RIGHT NOW AND YET HE STILL MANAGES TO KICK OUT!" Josh exclaimed.

"God dammit, you stupid lizard! Why won't you LAY DOWN and ACCEPT defeat...!?" Drake raged.

"Reptile won't give up! He doesn't know how to!" Josh said.

Raynor can't believe it. The Thane of Pain looks absolutely LIVID. Raynor then glares at referee Harry Tipper and inquires, "Three, right? It was three…?" When Harry motions that it was only two, Raynor shakes his head and says, "What do I have to do?"

"What do you have to do, Chris...? I DON'T KNOW! Rip his spine out would be my guess!" Drake said.

Raynor very slowly returns to his feet as Reptile lies on the mat trying to regain his bearings. After calming himself and then gathering his thoughts, Raynor cracks a very small smirk... and motions for The Backburner, his submission finisher which is a Texas Cloverleaf while applying a knee to the spine. Raynor goes to lock up Reptile's legs and manages to cross them... but then all of sudden...

...

...

...REPTILE SNARES HIM INTO A SMALL PACKAGE!

"WHOAWHOAWHOAWHOAWHOA... WHAT THE HELL!?" Drake asked indescribably.

"REPTILE'S GOT RAYNOR IN A SMALL PACKAGE AND THE THANE OF PAIN'S SHOULDERS ARE DOWN...!" Josh called.

Harry Tipper drops down and counts as Raynor struggles to escape:

1...

...

...

...

2...

...

...

...

RAYNOR KICKS OUT AT 2.999, SENDING REPTILE INTO THE CORNER!

"AND RAYNOR JUST BARELY ROLLS THE SHOULDER OUT BEFORE THREE!" Josh screamed.

"Holy shit... I nearly had a heart attack there... I honestly thought that damn Saurian was gonna steal it..." Drake sighed in relief.

Raynor gets up and runs towards the cornered Reptile in anger... but gets hit by a sudden Back Elbow from Reptile! Raynor stumbles backwards and Reptile hops up to the top rope and then turns around to dive onto Raynor...

...

...

...ONLY FOR RAYNOR TO CATCH HIM BY HIS WAIST IN MID-FLIGHT, SET HIM UP AND DRIVE HIM DOWN WITH THE RAYN OF TERROR!

"RAYN OF TERROR! RAYN OF TERROR! RAYNOR DAMN NEAR DRIVING REPTILE'S SKULL THROUGH THE CANVAS!" Josh called.

Reptile falls lifeless and Raynor lies on the mat in exhaustion... before regaining his bearings and crawling over to cover Reptile, hooking both of the Saurian's legs and counting along with the referee as he drops and counts:

"This MUST be..." Drake started.

1...

"Game!"

...

...

...

2...

"Set!"

...

...

...

3!

"And Match!" Drake ended.

_[I opened a box full of secrets where the strongest of thoughts couldn't keep them,_

_And even though I was the last to know, they were livin' inside..._

_When you see through the darkness and find a solution,_

_How quickly your eyes will remove the illusion..._

_You know our life is gonna change in the blink of an eye, yeah!]_

_**("The World Belongs To Me" by My Darkest Days)**_

Raynor very slowly gets off Reptile and rises to his feet with an emotionless look on his face. Not even reacting when Harry raises his hand in victory. Raynor then walks towards a turn-buckle... and rests his head against it as Reptile lies on the canvas, completely out of ot.

"Here is your winner of the match, 'The Thane of Pain'... CHRIS RAYNOR!" Pac-Man announced.

"What a physical battle here tonight by these two tremendous wrestlers. They wrestled and wrestled and wrestled until they couldn't wrestle any-more and in the end, Chris Raynor emerges the victor." Josh said softly.

"I hate Reptile... but I'll admit he did good out there." Drake shrugged.

"Good?! He did WAY BETTER than good!" Josh scowled.

"Okay, okay! He did EXCELLENT! Nobody can take ANYTHING away from Reptile's performance tonight... well, aside from the fact that he lost." Drake smirked smugly.

"I honestly don't think Raynor expected such a FIGHT tonight. Look at how he's acting. On a normal occasion, Raynor would be laughing insanely in victory but now... he just looks TIRED. Ha! Who knows? Maybe Reptile BEAT sanity into him during the match?" Josh laughed.

"For some reason, I doubt that." Drake deadpanned.

Raynor then very slowly exits the ring as he music continues to play around the arena... but he doesn't walk up the ramp and head backstage. Oh no, he does something FAR different. Instead of celebrating his victory, Raynor searches under the ring for a minute... and pulls out a chain to a loud chorus of boos and hisses from the crowd. Raynor doesn't show any emotion as he slides into the ring with the chain in hand. Reptile is on his hands and his knees, trying to regain his bearings, unaware of what Raynor is up to.

"Uh-oh... this isn't good! This isn't good! Reptile, get out of there...!" Josh implores.

Raynor pants heavily as he looks down at The Raptor, saying off-mic; "Those who do not understand their place in the world... MUST be disciplined." Raynor then raises the steel chain in the air...

...

...

...and VICIOUSLY cracks it over Reptile's back, causing The Raptor to grit his teeth in pain as the crowd gasps in horror!

"GOOD GOD! WHAT THE HELL DOES THIS PROVE...!?" Josh asked angrily.

"...Okay, Chris, I think that's enough... I think he's learned his place..." Drake muttered.

Raynor then CRACKS the steel chain over Reptile's again...and AGAIN... and AGAIN...and AGAIN...and AGAIN... and AGAIN...

...and AGAIN...

...and AGAIN...

...and AGAIN...

...and AGAIN...

...and AGAIN...

...and AGAIN...

...and AGAIN...

...and AGAIN...

...and AGAIN...

...and AGAIN...

Each crack of the chain gets harder and harder to watch for both the crowd and the ringside staff to watch. But through it all, Reptile does NOT scream once, instead he grits his teeth, clenches his fists and TAKES it. Raynor growls in frustration at Reptile's spirit, screaming at him; "YOU'VE LOST! EMBRACE YOUR DESTINY! as he cracks the chain over Reptile's back AGAIN...

Reptile doesn't respond to Raynor's statement for a good twenty seconds... but when he does, he turns to look at Raynor and growls; "...I've had WORSE..." to an extremely LOUD pop from the crowd.

"...Reptile's practically DARING Raynor to hit him again..." Josh said in both shock and awe.

"...STUPID LIZARD..." Drake growls as he closes his eyes.

Raynor raises the chain again... when all of sudden...

...

...

...the lights turn out.

"...HUH...?" Josh uttered.

"...WHAT NOW...!?" Drake screamed.

_[I was born on the cemetery,_

_Under the sign of the moon,_

_Raised from my grave by the dead!_

_I was made a mercenary,_

_In the legions of hell,_

_Now I'm king of pain, I'm insane!]_

**_("Evil" by Mercyful Fate)_**

Red and black lighting engulfs the College Park Center and Raynor snaps his head towards the ramp as Reptile rolls out of the ring in pain. Then suddenly, at the top of the ramp appears a man wearing an attire reminiscent of Michael Myers of the Halloween movie series—namely the movie Rob Zombie's Halloween 2. He is wearing a dark green jumpsuit with a hooded camouflage vest and jacket. The jacket carries some tatters and tears in it, as does the man's mask—a mask that is old and decayed as though it were an old relic dug up from a grave-site and used for a keepsake. Raynor sees the man at the top of the ramp... and grips his chain tightly.

_[You know my only pleasure,_

_Is to hear you cry,_

_I'd love to hear you cry!_

_I'd love to feel you die!_

_And I'll be the first,_

_To watch your funeral,_

_And I'll be the last to leave!_

_I'd love to hear you cry!]_

The man then walks down the ramp at a slow and methodical pace... and slides into the ring, standing toe-to-toe with the chain-wielding Chris Raynor. Raynor's eyes don't the leave the man... as he places his hands on his mask... and then pulls it off to reveal...

...

...

...

...

**...CHARLIE ARAYA!**

"SWEET BABY JESUS! ARAYA IS HERE!" Josh screamed.

"WHAT THE HELL...!? HOW IS HE HERE!? HOW...!? THE LAST TIME WE SAW HIM, HE WAS BURIED SIX FEET UNDERGROUND BY THE MAN HE'S STARING AT RIGHT NOW! HE SHOULD BE DEAD—DEAD, I SAY! AND LOOK AT RAYNOR, HE LOOKS...oddly calm..." Drake trailed off.

Raynor and Araya stare each other down in the ring... and Araya grins a sinister, crazed, and unhinged grin. Raynor doesn't adopt any kind of facial expression. Instead he says but one thing...

...

...

_"...I buried you once... and I'll do it again..."_

...

...

...

...

...AND THAT'S WHEN THE HELLVIEW DEVIL AND THE THANE OF PAIN BEGIN BEATING THE LIVING HELL OUT OF EACH OTHER AS THE CROWD ERUPTS INTO A LOUD CHORUS OF CHEERS!

"AND THERE THEY GO! RAYNOR AND ARAYA—TRADING FISTS IN THE CENTER OF THE RING! TWO PSYCHOPATHS WITH NOTHING ELSE ON MIND BUT THE DESTRUCTION OF THE OTHER!" Josh screamed.

"AAAAAH! OH MY GOD...!" Drake screamed in shock.

Araya and Raynor trade fists in the centre of the ring... and Araya takes Raynor to the canvas with a Double Leg Takedown, mounting The Thane of Pain and punching him wildly and violently in the face as HARD as he can. Raynor tries to cover up but The Hellview Devil is RELENTLESS in his quest for revenge. Raynor gets busted wide open by the punches and that's when Raynor goes crazy, kicking Araya off him and out of the ring through the middle rope! Araya gets up on the outside...

...

...

...

...AND GETS TAKEN DOWN BY RAYNOR WHO HITS HIM WITH A SUICIDE DIVE!

"SOMEBODY STOP THOSE TWO!" Josh implores.

"NO WAY, JOSH! LET THEM FIGHT! IT'S JUST GETTING GOOD!" Drake grinned.

"ARE YOU CRAZY!? SOMEBODY COULD GET KILLED IN THIS MELEE!" Josh yelled.

"EXACTLY!" Drake laughed.

Raynor Irish Whips Araya HARD into the steel ring steps and follows by pulling a Steel Chair out from under the ring. Araya gets up and turns around... AND RAYNOR SLAMS THE STEEL CHAIR OVER HIS HEAD...

...

...

...

...BUT ARAYA DOESN'T FALL! Araya snarls at Raynor's chair shot, taking the steel chair from him and then jabbing him in the gut with it before raising it overhead and SLAMMING it hard over Raynor's spine. Raynor falls down to the ground and Araya throws the steel chair away to search for a better weapon underneath the ring. Araya searches under the ring for around a minute... and then pulls out a Barbed Wire Baseball Bat. Araya measures The Thane of Pain and when he stands up... HE SWINGS FOR THE FENCES...

...

...

...

...ONLY FOR RAYNOR TO DUCK THE BAT AND THEN HIT ARAYA WITH A CAPTURE SUPLEX! Security begins running the ramp but they prove USELESS in stopping the fighting between Araya and Raynor who trade fists and weapon shots at ringside. Eventually, ACTUAL WRESTLERS are forced to run the ramp and aid security in restraining Araya and Raynor... BUT THEY FAIL TOO AS RAYNOR AND ARAYA CONTINUE FIGHTING INTO THE CROWD! Fans make way for The Hellview Devil and The Thane of Pain as they brawl past them, trading fists, elbows, bites, headbutts, forearms, kicks, and knees galore! The two brawl up the arena stairs and brawl into the backstage area!

* * *

The cameras switch backstage... to show Raynor mounting Araya and then elbowing his face several times, busting The Hellview Devil WIDE-OPEN. Araya growls and kicks Raynor off of him and into the nearby wall. Araya then grabs Raynor and slams his face off a nearby crate before pulling him close... and delivering a Snap Suplex onto the cold, hard floor. This doesn't do much to stop Raynor however as he gets up almost instantaneously and resumes fighting Araya. Several stars get out of their way they brawl past them. The Thane of Pain and The Hellview Devil are hitting each other with EVERYTHING that ISN'T nailed down... eventually...

...

...

...

...THEIR BRAWL LEADS TO OUTSIDE THE COLLEGE PARK CENTER! The Hellview Devil and The Thane of Pain trade fists in the parking lot as security and various wrestlers follow them out and try to restrain the two...

...

...

...

...BUT THEIR UNABLE TO AS ARAYA AND RAYNOR KEEP ON FIGHTING! Raynor slams Araya's head off a car and Araya responds by picking up a stray Lead Pipe and CRACKING it over Raynor's head... who completely NO-SELLS the shot! The two continue brawling...

...

...

...

...AND THAT'S WHEN POLICE SIRENS ARE HEARD AND WHEN ACTUAL POLICE ARRIVE TO SEPARATE THE TWO! Raynor and Araya try to continue fighting but the combined strength of the UWE Security and The Police are enough to FINALLY separate the two! Araya and Raynor SCREAM insults towards each other as the two are separated and then stuffed into separate police cars that quickly drive off. Blood is all over the place and EVERYBODY can instantly tell just by the blood that... Araya and Raynor... are NOWHERE near done with each other. The cameras then switch to the backstage area as the UWE Security all take a deep sigh of relief.

* * *

The cameras switch to another area backstage... and that area is Rukia Kuchiki's locker room where. Rukia was sitting on a chair and had just finished watching the brawl between Araya and Raynor. The Shinigami Original had a shocked expression on her face. After clearing her thoughts of the event, Rukia stands up and looks to a roll of tape on the nearby table. Rukia walks towards the roll of tape... and takes it off the table before she begins to apply it to her wrists and fingers. Then... all of a sudden, the door to Rukia's locker room opens...

...

...

...and in steps Lucy Van Pelt. Rukia sees Lucy... and frowns.

"Big brawl between Araya and Raynor, huh?" Lucy said in a very nonchalant manner.

Rukia doesn't respond. Instead of responding, Rukia stares into the eyes of Lucy seriously and tilts her head.

"What's with the creepy look, 'Shinigami Original'...?" Lucy snorted.

"WHY are you here?" Rukia asked suddenly.

"As in 'why am I here in UWE'? If so, I'll have you know that I am a women's wrestler here in Ultimate Wrestling Entertainment." Lucy said, making a motion with her arms to signify where she was standing.

"No, that's not what I meant. What I meant was... why are you here? Why are you here... in MY locker room...?" Rukia stated, the frown on her face growing deeper.

"Oh, no reason in particular. Just checking to make sure that your ready for the Six-Woman Tag Match we're involved in next." Lucy said.

"Why WOULDN'T I be ready?" Rukia raised an eyebrow in confusion.

"Because you have a spotty record in Tag Team Matches." Lucy said, now frowning.

"I'm UNDEFEATED." Rukia snapped.

"You've never been pinned or submitted so you are undefeated in a sense... but that doesn't mean you haven't lost matches. And according to research... your record in tag team wrestling matches... SUCK... and I know why... Why? Because you walk out on ANY and ALL of your partners!" Lucy exclaimed.

"What's it to you, Van Pelt...?" Rukia sneered.

"What's it to me? WHAT'S IT TO ME?" Lucy asked twice, an angry look on her face, "Were you born stupid or do you act this way to annoy me...? Your reputation and record in tag team matches means a lot to me BECAUSE I don't want to LOSE the Six-Woman Tag Team Match... and Kuchiki, if you betray me out there... I WILL slug you and it'll be a punch that will knock your raven-haired head CLEAN OFF... because I do not take betrayal kindly, Kuchiki... REMEMBER THAT." Lucy said firmly.

Rukia appears unfazed by Lucy's words.

"I won't betray you... so long as YOU don't betray ME, Van Pelt." Rukia growled, glaring at Lucy who returns the glare. The cameras switch to another area backstage as the two women continue to stare each other down.

* * *

The cameras switch to another area where we see April O'Neil on standby for another interview.

"Hello again, ladies and gentlemen. April O'Neil here with an interview... so please welcome my guest at this time... Hope The Hedgehog." April announced.

Upon April's introduction, Hope The Hedgehog walks on-screen. The crowd going into a frenzy upon seeing The Warrior of Light. Hope had a determined, somewhat stoic look on his face.

"Now, Hope... later tonight, you have a match. A match against a mystery opponent. Does it bother you that your opponent won't be revealed until match-time and do you have some sort of strategy despite the conditions...?" April asked.

"Well... it can be a bit of a detriment..." Hope pauses to run a hand through his quills before continuing, "My opponent knows who I am, and has likely studied up on me and I don't know who he is or what he can do and that gives HIM the advantage over me when we face off. But to be honest...no, I'm not. WHY? Because in my near ten years in UWE, I have gone to perpetual war with Nightmare, I've had the crap beaten out of me by Slade, I've stolen the show with PaRappa, I've faced the dark side of the Force in Starkiller... and hell, I've even dealt with RADEC! And you all know what happened to me there! So not knowing who I'm facing is? ...That's one of the smallest worries I'll ever have! Because my opponent could be a complete psychopath, a giant, extreme to the core, or even a nice guy. Either way, I'll STILL go out there and give my absolute BEST and have a Dose of Light waiting for him! He may have the secret of who he is against me but I've got the EXPERIENCE edge over him no doubt! And I'm using that to the fullest, and finding out what HIS weaknesses are to come out with the win! The new generation may be here but I've got a LOT left in the tank to give to this company, and I'm going to show the WHOLE WORLD how true that is when The Warrior of Light kicks some major ass!" Hope shouted before walking off.

"...and now, back to Drake & Josh at ringside." April said with a smile as she turned to face the camera.

* * *

The cameras return to the ringside area and switch to the announce table.

"Well, ladies and gentlemen, it's been an amazing night so far... and according to the announcement we just received, it's about to get even better!" Josh said excitedly.

"That's right! Later tonight as a result of what happened between them earlier in the night, both Scorpion AND Cole MacGrath have been placed in matches where the opponents of each man will be picked by the other. In other words, Scorpion will face an opponent of Cole's choosing and Cole will face an opponent of Scorpion's choosing. Lord only knows who each of them have picked!" Drake laughed.

"And up next... we have some action from some of the wrestling's toughest women! Six girls will go to war in a Six-Woman Tag Team Match!" Josh exclaimed.

"I do LOOOOOVE me some girl on girl wrestling action!" Drake grinned.

"...I do hope your referring to the actual wrestling, Drake and not making a sexual innuendo." Josh dead-panned.

Drake only laughs at his brother's annoyance.

_[It's all from the heart I say,_

_Back down but we've come a long way._

_Walk the path to an early grave,_

_See so much hate and so much heartache!_

_When we thought we've passed the twenty five,_

_Others left, but one more still alive,_

_The injustice tears my eyes,_

_Years of hate or life of heartache!]_

_**("Into Hell Again" by 3rd Strike)**_

Turquoise green lightning engulfs the College Park Center... and Lara Croft makes her way out onto the ramp, a very small smirk on her face. The crowd gives a THUNDEROUS chorus of cheers upon seeing The Tomb Raider, throwing streamers of various colours onto the ramp in respect of The Tomb Raider. Lara raises his fist as she walks down the ramp, using her other hand to exchange fist bumps with the fans she passes. Lara then before charges onto the ring apron, landing on her knee near one of the turn-buckles before climbing up the corner... and raising her fist into the air again to loud cheers from the crowd who throw EVEN MORE streamers into the ring. Lara then hops down from the turnbuckle and warms up for the upcoming match.

_[If you ever need me, I'm here!_

_I'll follow you into anything...!_

_If you ever need me, I'll be there!_

_I'll follow you into hell again...!]_

"Introducing first, from London, England, standing at 5 foot 3 and weighing in at 122 pounds, she is 'The Tomb Raider'... LARA CROFT!" Pac-Man announced.

"'The Tomb Raider' Lara Croft is here and man, oh man does she look READY for this match! Prior to this episode, Lara hasn't been on a Monday Night Brawl in MONTHS due to nagging injuries and contract problems but what really matters is that she's here now and ready for action!" Josh said.

Drake was too busy ogling Lara to commentate. Josh sees this... and SMACKS his brother in the back of the head, snapping him back to his senses.

"Who!? What!? Where!? Why!?" Drake asked in a panic.

"Stop OGLING the female wrestlers!" Joshs scolded.

"I can't help it!" Drake protested.

Josh sighs before speaking again, "Anyways, Lara is READY for this match. I talked with Ms. Croft earlier today and she told me this match means a lot to her. She told me she sees this match as her one and only chance to make herself relevant again in UWE."

"Sounds to me like she's putting too much pressure on herself." Drake dryly commented.

"That's very true, Drake." Josh nodded, "We'll have to wait and see if that effects Ms. Croft's performance here tonight..."

_[I'm lucky if I ever see the light of day again._

_My skin is choking me,_

_My feeble walls are closing in._

_This cell is filled with scholars easing me,_

_They're teasing me,_

_They told me so,_

_I didn't know the fall would be this easy._

_How long until it starts to do me in?_

_I can't give out what I'm not breathing in._

_I know they'll come with what I'm owed,_

_Guilty as charged...]_

**_("Off With Her Head" by Icon For Hire)_**

Crimson-lightning engulfs the arena... and Nariko walks out onto the ramp, a focused and intense expression on her face. The crowd receives Nariko with a mixed reaction, 80% being loud cheers and 20% being loud boos. Nariko grimaces as she steps forward... and flips her hair, triggering a EXPLOSION of bright-red fire pyrotechnics behind her. Nariko then walks down the ramp, completely ignoring the fans as she slides into the ring and then climbs the turnbuckles. Nariko gazes out onto the crowd coldly... and raises her arms in a very Goddesss like fashion. Nariko then steps down from the turnbuckles and turns to look at Lara. The two former rivals stare into each other's eyes... and then exchange a respectful handshake to LOUD cheers from the crowd.

_[My enemies belittle me, reminding me the penalty,_

_Of all my deeds, despite my pleas, is death!_

_Don't let go,_

_'Cause I don't wanna be this, I don't wanna be this!_

_Death is mine, I know!_

_Don't let go, don't let go...!_

_Save your own,_

_'Cause I don't wanna be this, I don't wanna be this!_

_Death is mine, I know!_

_Don't let go, don't let go, Savior...!]_

"And her partner, residing in Osaka, Japan, standing at 5 foot 7 and weighing in at 188 pounds... NARIKO!" Pac-Man announced.

"The always intense, the always intimidating and the always DOMINANT Nariko is BACK in the UWE!" Josh exclaimed.

"Nariko is the very DEFINITION of an Amazon. She's tall, muscular AND she can kick the ass of some of the male roster's best wrestlers!" Drake laughed.

"This woman is a former multi-time Queen's Champion and also a veteran in this industry. Nariko knows EVERY nook and cranny that there is in UWE and there is no doubt in the world that Nariko is back in UWE for one thing and one thing only... the UWE Queen's Championship. A title that she made seem equal to the Omega Championship whenever she held it." Josh said.

"UWE's had a lot of great women over the years, both in looks and in actual wrestling ability but Nariko takes the cake in both factors. ...NAMELY looks though." Drake grinned.

"If Nariko hears you saying that shit, Drake... she WILL kill you." Josh mentioned.

Drake shudders before saying, "I value my life more than Nariko's body, Josh so there's no need for you to worry."

_[I always thought I had it figured out!_

_No need for the benefit of the doubt!_

_I could never look beyond what,_

_I could see I was in control and it was all about me!_

_I'm so sick and tired..._

_Of this selfish life... I want more...!]_

_**("New Perspective" by Fireflight)**_

Violent pink lighting engulfs the College Park Center... and after a burst of light-pink pyrotechnics at the top of the entrance ramp, Babs Bunny walks out onto the ramp to a VERY mixed reaction from the crowd, 50% cheering loudly and 50% booing loudly. Lara and Nariko raise an eyebrow at Babs' appearance in the ring, not expecting this Rabbit to be their team-mate. Babs grins mischievously at the mixed reaction and at her partner's confusion. Babs cocks her arm back... and then thrusts forward, performing a feint elbow smash that triggers another burst of pyrotechnics that goes off behind Babs. Babs then walks down the ramp, playfully slack jawing with the fans and also high-fiving the ones she comes within in reach of. Babs then slides into the ring... before climbing the turn-buckles and doing another feint elbow smash while yelling "Yes! This is real, ladies and gentlemen!" Babs then climbs down from the turn-buckles and greets her team mates as nicely as she can.

_[Reach up, reach out!_

_This house is burning down...!_

_These walls we've built are caving in!_

_Reach up, don't give up!_

_We're standing on the ashes,_

_With a clearer view and a new perspective!]_

"And their partner, from Acme Acres, California, standing at 5 foot 2 and weighing at 111 pounds, making her UWE Début... BABS BUNNY!" Pac-Man announced.

"...Huh... well, this is a unique addition to UWE!" Josh blinked twice.

"Your telling me..." Drake blinked twice as well.

"Babs Bunny of Tiny Toons Adventures is in the UWE and going by what I know off the top of my head, she's here on a mission." Josh said.

"What kind of mission...?" Drake raised an eyebrow.

"A LEGACY-making mission. Babs wants to break out in Fictional Wrestling, she wants to be the centre of it all and she wants to be known as a legend in the future and most importantly, she wants to be in The Hall of Fame. She's competed in numerous companies in the independent circuit but one staggering fact is that she's NEVER... EVER... won a championship. EVER... and her career's been going on since 1990!" Josh exclaimed.

"Wow, she must REALLY suck then." Drake quipped.

"It's not that she's bad in the ring, Drake. It's just she's never gotten the opportunity to do so." Josh retorted.

"Which means she was never good enough to earn an opportunity." Snickered Drake.

"Whatever the reason, all that matters now is that Babs is here in the UWE on a mission and ready for Six-Woman Tag Team action." Josh said firmly.

_[I've had too many days where I'm ready to break,_

_There's gotta be more, there's gotta be more,_

_So I incest everything 'cause I'm in it to win,_

_Nothing but time on my side!_

_Anywhere I choose 'cause I wasn't built to lose!_

_And you think I'm going to fall face down on the floor,_

_Just because I'm high, high...!]_

_**("Survive" by Sick Puppies)**_

Ice-blue lighting engulfs the arena... and Rukia Kuchiki slowly walks out onto the ramp to a LOUD chorus of boos and hisses. Rukia had a stone-cold expression on her face and it was clear just from that: she was ALL-BUSINESS tonight. Rukia glares at her opponents from the top of the ramp for a good twenty seconds... and then begins slowly walking down the ramp, going at a slow and methodical pace while completely ignoring the fan's chants of "DIE, RUKIA, DIE!" Rukia arrives at the ringside area...

...

...

...AND DUCKS A TIGER FEINT KICK FROM BABS!

"WHOA, WHAT THE HELL...!?" Josh exclaimed.

"BABS IS ONE IMPATIENT RABBIT!" Drake called.

Babs grins mischievously as Lara and Nariko scold her for her actions. Rukia GLARES at the Rabbit from ringside, silently swearing revenge on the Tiny Toons Adventures character. Babs returns the glare by motioning 'this close' with a giggle. After composing herself, Rukia enters the ring. The Shinigami Original then climbs the top rope... and does a Glamazon-esque pose before hopping down from the turn-buckle and standing in her own corner, looking towards her opponents with malicious intent in her eyes—specifically Babs though.

_[As for me I have to disagree,_

_'Cause I'm one who will survive!_

_The ones you eat alive!_

_And nobody puts up a fight!_

_They die, they die!_

_Rolling dollar bills and popping all these pills,_

_But I'll do what I wanna do,_

_ 'Cause I wasn't built to lose!]_

"And their opponents, first, from Inzuri, 78th District Of Rukongai in the Soul Society, standing at 5 foot 3 and weighing 134 pounds, she is 'The Shinigami Original'... RUKIA KUCHIKI!" Pac-Man announced.

"Rukia Kuchiki... ever since this woman debuted in UWE, she's been on a WARPATH. It took her only a few months to become Queen's Champion and it took her even less time to prove she could be great." Josh said slowly.

"Rukia has NEVER been pinned and she has NEVER been submitted. Many have tried to topple 'The Shinigami Original' but ALL have failed. Aspiring rookies have tried to topple Rukia and THEY have failed. Experienced veterans have tried to topple Rukia and THEY have failed. All in all, it doesn't matter what kind of opponent Rukia faces in the end because in the end, it's always ends with Rukia being the victor." Drake laughed.

"As talented as this woman is in the ring, I DO wish she'd improve her attitude." Josh deadpanned.

"Hey, where your as successful as her, you have the right to be a little cocky!" Drake grinned.

"But Rukia isn't 'a little cocky'... she's VERY cocky! UNBEARABLY cocky!" Josh protested.

"She has the right to be." Drake said with a smirk.

"NO, SHE DOESN'T... and even if she did the right to be cocky, that doesn't mean her actions should be excused!" Josh retorted.

"Her actions have left her the 'never beaten, never threatened' top girl of the Queen's Division." Drake said smugly.

"Yeah? Well, if she's not careful here tonight, she'll get knocked off the top of the mountain and believe me, it's a VERY, VERY long fall." Josh deadpanned.

_[Oh yeah, oh what a night!_

_Oh yes it's ladies night and the feeling's right!_

_Oh yes it's ladies night, oh what a night, oh what a night!_

_Oh yes it's ladies night and the feeling's right!_

_Oh yes it's ladies night, oh what a night!_

_Girls, y'all got one,_

_A night that's special everywhere,_

_From New York to Hollywood,_

_It's ladies night and girl the feeling's good!]_

_**("Ladies Night" by Kool & The Gang)**_

The lighting in the arena turns sky-blue and Lucy Van Pelt walks out onto the ramp, shadow boxing as she does so. Lucy grimaces as she throws a right cross then a left hook then an uppercut. The uppercut triggering a flash of white pyrotechnics behind her. Lucy then grits her teeth and walks down the ramp, a small arrogant smirk on her face. Lucy walks up the steel steps and then steps onto the apron, giving Rukia a distrustful gaze before hopping over the ropes and landing on her feet in the ring. She then climbs the top rope... and throws a feint punch towards the crowd before raising her fists into the air. Lucy then hops from the turn-buckle and shadow boxes in her team's corner, keeping an eye not only on her opponents but on Rukia as well.

_[Oh yes it's ladies night and the feeling's right!_

_Oh yes it's ladies night, oh what a night, oh what a night...!_

_Oh yes it's ladies night and the feeling's right!_

_Oh yes it's ladies night, oh what a night...!]_

"And her partner, from Birchwood, Minnesota, standing at 5 foot 2 and weighing in at 112 pounds... LUCY VAN PELT!"

"Lucy Van Pelt... a grizzled veteran who has been in the wrestling business longer than most." Josh stated.

"And one of the best brawlers in the business to boot! This girl's got rock-hard KNOCK-OUT fists. You get hit by one of Lucy's punches and I can guarantee you, you'll feel it for the next WEEK." Drake said forebodingly.

"Very true, Drake. Also, not only is Lucy an excellent brawler, she's also highly intelligent. Few know the industry as well as Miss Van Pelt. Ladies and gentlemen, while Lucy may appear to be ten, she's biologically SIXTY-ONE. As the old saying goes, with age, comes wisdom." Josh pointed out.

"Lucy is on a WAR PATH back into relevancy. In CCW, she's formed The END with Zoe Payne and Bella Swan while in Animated, she is slowly gaining steam... at Aelita's expense and now in UWE... she looks to become Queen's Champion which would be her first championship in a VERY, VERY long time." Drake chuckled.

"She also told you afterwards to get lost before she slugged you." Josh snickered.

"Don't remind me." Drake deadpanned.

_[I was in the future yesterday,_

_But it looked nothing like this._

_It was a shot I never missed._

_It was a lover I never had._

_I was in the future yesterday,_

_But now I'm in the past._

_And it keeps taking me back,_

_Like a decision I want to come and solve...]_

_**("Time Travel" by Blouse)**_

"Oh boy..." Drake pales.

"She's baaaaaaaaack..." Josh said in a sing-song voice.

The lights turn out... and at the top of the ramp appears an eerie blue spotlight. For a good twenty seconds, nothing happens. Then, from out of nowhere... Ashley Mesnard walks out onto the ramp and into the spotlight, wearing a tattered, sleeveless black leather jacket. She had grisly expression on her face. The crowd ERUPTS into a VERY mixed reaction upon seeing Mesnard, 60% being loud boos and 40% being loud cheers. Half the crowd was chanting "WELCOME BACK!" and the other half was chanting "ASHLEY SUCKS!" Mesnard doesn't care either way. Mesnard then raises her arms into the air... and throws them down in a very Kane-like fashion, causing an explosion of light-blue fire pyrotechnics behind her. Mesnard grimaces as she walks down the ramp, ignoring the fans and focusing solely on the ring. Mesnard then slides into the ring and climbs the turnbuckles. After gazing at the fans for a good twenty seconds, Mesnard's eyes grow crazy as she screams and beats her chest like a wild animal in a vein similar to that of her boyfriend, Thomas Ambrose. Mesnard then hops down from the turnbuckle and takes off her jacket, handing it to a stage hand as she waits for the match to begin.

_[Time machine's came,_

_We are unfortunate when it rain in your head..._

_Time machine's came,_

_We are unfortunate when it rain in your head..._

_Never can tell,_

_Where the time machine's going to land..._

_Never can tell,_

_Where the time's machine's going to...]_

"And their partner, from Parts Unknown, standing at 5 foot 7 and weighing at 102 pounds, ladies and gentlemen, please WELCOME BACK to the UWE... ASHLEY MESNARD!" Pac-Man announced.

"Ashley Mesnard is back... and going by the look on her face, she's back AND better than ever. Her physical and mental state are all cleaned up and now that she's back, she's ready to make an impact. The last time we saw this woman was almost a year ago at UWE's Bad Blood event. At said event, Mesnard was brutally attacked by The Damaged Rejects, leaving her damaged both physically and mentally. According to doctors, Mesnard suffered not only a Grade-A Concussion from the attack but also long-term memory loss. One can only imagine how scary that time was for her..." Josh said sympathetically.

"But none of THAT shit matters now because she's back and READY to take out any remaining frustration in this match!" Drake chimed in.

"Indeed she is, Drake... but one must wonder... is she truly one-hundred percent? And even if she is, there's no doubt she has MAJOR ring rust. This match... will be NO walk in the park for Miss Mesnard." Josh added.

In the ring, Harry Tipper checks on both teams, making sure that no one has any foreign objects on them. When Harry is sure that no one has any foreign objects, he calls for the bell. Soon, Lucy and Rukia stand onto the apron as Ashley steps in to wrestle for her team. Meanwhile Lara, Nariko and Babs discuss who would want to go first between them. With swagger in her step, Babs steps in to take that spot. Lara seems a bit concerned over Babs' decision and tries to reason with the Rabbit... only for Babs to shrug her off. Not surprised, Lara simply lets her do as she wishes. Lara and Nariko then step onto the apron as Babs and Ashley circle each in the centre of the ring. Babs and Ashley then go into an collar-and-elbow tie-up. Babs tries to push Ashley back but Ashley proves to be too strong as she EASILY pushes Babs away, damn near sending the Rabbit out of the ring. Babs takes a deep breath to compose herself before standing up and entering another collar-and-elbow tie-up with Ashley. Babs tries to push Ashley back again... and just like last time, the same thing happens... only this time, Babs bounces off the ropes and rebounds to deliver a Running Forearm Shot to the face of Ashley. Ashley remains standing and Babs goes on the offensive as she riddles Ashley's face with several Elbow Strikes. Ashley stumbles backwards and Babs runs towards her... only to Back Body Dropped over the ropes! Fortunately for Babs, she is able to land on the apron. Babs stands up on the apron and Ashley turns around. Babs then hits Ashley with an Outside-In Shoulder Block, sending Mesnard stumbling backwards. The Pink Rabbit then springboards into the ring... and delivers a Springboard Arm Drag to Ashley, sending her into the neutral corner. Ashley stands up in the corner and Babs runs at her, delivering a Corner High Knee and then a Jumping Twisting Enzuigiri to the skull of Ashley, both shots connecting flush with Mesnard's skull. Ashley stumbles out of the corner... and Babs hooks her into a Cravate in an attempt for The Bunny Buster, her Three-Quarter Facelock Neckbreaker finisher. Babs tries to swing Ashley for the move... but Ashley is able to use her weight to stop Babs from spinning. Babs tries to swing Ashley again and this time, she pays the price for the it as Ashley spins out of the Cravate... and then grabs Babs by the throat! The crowd pops loudly as Ashley lifts Babs for a Chokeslam... ONLY FOR IT TO BE COUNTERED INTO A DDT ON THE WAY DOWN! The crowd applauds for this counter as Babs stands up. Ashley slowly gets to her knees... and Babs hits her with a Shoot Kick to the chest followed by not one, not two, not three... but FOUR more Shoot Kicks to the chest. Babs then runs the ropes and tries for a Hurricanrana Driver on the bounce back... only for Ashley to hang onto Babs' legs, lift her into the air... and then Dead-Lift Powerbomb her into the canvas, Ashley hangs onto Babs' legs for the pinfall attempt: 1... Babs kicks out before 2!

Both girls stand up... and Ashley catches Babs flush with a Headbutt! Babs stumbles around in a daze from the Headbutt and Ashley grabs her, lifting The Pink Bunny into the air... and then Scoop Slamming her into the cold, hard canvas. Mesnard then runs the ropes, rebounds...and then delivers a Somersault Senton across the chest of Babs. Ashley covers Babs afterwards... but only gains a two count. Ashley stands up with Babs in tow... and delivers a Headbutt before applying a Single Underhook. Babs struggles in the hold a bit and that's when Ashley lifts her into the air and plants her with a Single Underhook Suplex. Babs shoots to her feet in pain... and Ashley follows up with a Clothesline that damn near takes Babs' head off. Ashley covers Babs again... and again, Babs kicks out before two. Ashley growls as she drags Babs to her corner, tagging in Lucy from there. Lucy grins as she enters the ring. Babs slowly stands up... and Lucy catches her with a Backhand Chop across the chest which is then followed by a knee to the mid-section and then finished with a Spinning Elbow to the temple. Babs goes down and Lucy taunts to the crowd off-mic, saying; "Anybody up for RABBIT STEW!?" The crowd boos loudly at this. Babs slowly stands up... and Lucy takes her back down to the ground with a Double Leg Takedown. Lucy then follows up with several hard forearms to the face of Babs, each shot growing more and more... and more... AND MORE vicious by the second. When Lucy eventually lets up, it's revealed that Babs has been cut open just above her left eye. Thankfully, it's only a very small cut. Both girls make their way to their feet... and Lucy goes for a Spinning Backfist... WHICH CONNECTS FLUSH! Babs falls to the canvas and Lucy pins her, hooking both legs as Harry Tipper drops down to count: 1... 2... Babs kicks out at 2.41! Lucy snaps her fingers in frustration as she stands up. Lucy stalks Babs and when The Pink Rabbit returns to her feet, Lucy goes for a Right Hand... only for Babs to catch the fist... AND THEN DELIVER A SINGLE KNEE FACEBREAKER! Lucy stumbles backwards in pain and Babs crawls to her corner, extending her hand for a tag... Babs reaches to tag Lara...

...

...

...only for Lucy to recover and drag Babs back into the ring, delivering a sharp Elbow Drop to Babs' spine as she does so. Lucy then picks up Babs... and delivers a Kneeling Fireman's Carry Take-Over, leaving Babs in a sitting position. Lucy then runs the ropes and rebounds to deliver a BRUTAL Running Knee Smash to the sitting Babs head. Lucy covers Babs... and Babs rolls the shoulder out just before three. Both girls stand up slowly afterwards... and Babs goes for a Roundhouse Kick... only for Lucy to catch the leg in mid-swing. Lucy grins as she throws Babs' leg away... only for Babs to use the momentum of the thrown leg...TO DELIVER A DRAGON WHIP TO LUCY'S SKULL! Lucy falls to her knees in a daze and Babs runs the ropes, rebounding to deliver a NASTY Shoot Kick to Lucy's head. Babs falls to her knees in exhaustion afterwards. Lara claps to motivate Babs and Nariko stomps the steel steps to get Babs' attention. Babs hears the clapping and stomping and slowly crawls to her corner, nursing the cut above her eye as she does so... Babs reaches to tag in Nariko... and Lucy AGAIN cuts her off, grabbing Babs by her ankle and then dragging her back into the centre of the ring. Both girls stand up... and Lucy catches Babs with a European Uppercut that sends The Pink Rabbit into the neutral corner. Lucy then runs towards the cornered Babs and tries for a Corner Clothesline... only for Babs to duck at the last second and Drop Toe Hold Lucy into second turnbuckle. Babs delivers a trifecta of Double Axe Handles to Lucy's back before she sets Lucy up on the top rope. Babs tries to go up the turnbuckle after Lucy... but Lucy is able to catch Babs flush with a Left Hook, knocking Babs off the top rope and down to the mat. Lucy stands tall on the top rope and measures Babs for a Diving Fist Drop. Lucy gets ready to dive... but gets cut off when Babs stands up... and pushes her leg out from under her, causing Lucy to get crotched on the top rope! Babs then attempts to Lucy up on the top rope for something big. Babs tries a Superplex... but Lucy is able to hang onto the turnbuckle. Babs tries again for a Superplex... and again, Lucy manages to hang onto the turnbuckle. Babs tries once more for a Superplex... and once again, Lucy is able to hang onto the turnbuckle. Growling in frustration, Babs lets go of Lucy, delivering several Headbutts to Van Pelt as the crowd cheers loudly. Babs tries YET AGAIN for a Superplex... and this time... SHE'S ABLE TO CONNECT! Babs and Lucy lay on the canvas in pain and the match has now reached a stalemate. Both girls VERY, VERY slowly get to their knees... and then crawl towards their respective corners. Both girls reach for tags...

...

...

...AND BOTH GIRLS GET TAGS! BABS TAGS IN LARA AND LUCY TAGS IN RUKIA! Both now legal girls enter the ring... and Lara catches Rukia with a Single-Leg Dropkick, knocking The Shiningami Original down to the canvas. Rukia quickly stands up... and Lara runs the ropes behind her, spring-boarding of the middle one... and then flying back to Rukia to connect with a Back Elbow! Rukia falls down to the mat and Lara stands up, goading The Shinigami Original into standing up again. Rukia stands up... and Lara catches her with a European Uppercut that sends her into the ropes. The Tomb Raider then runs towards Rukia... and Clotheslines her over the top rope and to the outside, Rukia smacking her face off the ring apron and then crashing back first into the security barricade due to the momentum of Lara's Clothesline. Rukia moans in pain and stands up on the outside as Lara shakes her body in anticipation. Rukia gets on the apron... and Lara runs towards her at full-speed... only to get caught with a Outside-In Shoulder Block! Lara stumbles backwards in pain and Rukia climbs the top rope. Rukia stands tall and then dives towards Lara... only to get caught in mid-air with a Spinning Sole Kick to the mid-section. Rukia doubles over in pain and Lara runs the ropes, delivering a HARSH Running Dropkick to Rukia's head on the bounce back.

Rukia rolls out of the ring in pain... and Lara follows her, slamming her head off the security barricade and then shoving her into the steel ring post, causing Rukia to smack her head off it. Rukia stumbles around in a daze and then gets taken down by a Clothesline by Lara. Lara picks up Rukia and then rolls her back into the ring afterwards. The Tomb Raider then climbs onto the apron as Kuchiki slowly gets back to her feet. Rukia turns around and Lara springboards towards her... HITTING A MASSIVE SPRINGBOARD DROPKICK TO THE FACE OF RUKIA! Kuchiki goes down hard and Croft goes for the cover, hooking the outside leg but only gaining a two count. Both girls get up...and Lara catches Rukia with a kick to the mid-section! Lara then lifts Rukia up Electric Chair-style in an attempt at The Croft Driver, her Electric Chair Driver finisher...only for Rukia to drop down behind Lara... AND DELIVER A HANGMAN'S NECKBREAKER! Lara writhes in pain on the canvas and Rukia cracks a very small grin. Kuchiki then drags Lara to her corner... and tags in Lucy. Lucy and Rukia both grab Lara... and then plant The Tomb Raider with a STO / Russian Legsweep combination! Rukia gets out onto the apron and Lucy covers Lara for a two count.

Lucy then picks up Lara and whips her to the ropes, catching The Tomb Raider on the bounce back with a High Knee Lift which is then transitioned into a Neckbreaker Slam! Lucy then picks up Lara again... and plants her down with a Scoop Slam before hitting the ropes and then coming to land a Fist Drop to Lara's forehead. Lucy covers Lara... but only gets a two count due to Babs breaking the count. Lucy gets up... and GLARES daggers at The Pink Rabbit... who blows a strawberry in response! Incensed, Lucy chases after, going circles around both the ring and the ringside area. Unfortunately for Lucy, she took her eyes off Lara and The Tomb Raider makes her pay for it by catching Lucy as she's chasing Babs... and then delivering a Leg-Hook Swinging Reverse STO! Babs gets back on the apron as Lara climbs the top rope. Lucy slowly stands up and Lara dives towards Lucy, catching her head on the way... and SPIKING it into the canvas with a Diving Tornado DDT! Lucy slowly returns to her feet off The DDT... and Lara lifts her onto her shoulders Electric Chair-style... Lara tries for The Croft Driver...

...

...

...but Lucy counters by dropping down behind Lara... AND THEN DELIVERING A VICIOUS DISCUS EUROPEAN UPPERCUT TO THE BACK OF THE HEAD!

"OH MY! WHAT A SHOT BY LUCY TO THE BACK OF THE LARA'S HEAD!" Josh called.

"I said earlier she had rock-hard knock-out fists and that shot proved me right!" Drake yelled.

Lucy then covers Lara, hooking the outside leg as she does so, Harry Tipper drops down and counts:

1...

...

...

...

2...

...

...

...

Lara kicks out at 2.67!

"And Lara manages to roll the shoulder out. Let's another look at that shot, ladies and gentlemen... good god, that was brutal..." Josh said as a replay of what just transpired comes on-screen.

"You can see it right there. A LOT of torque, A LOT of impact and A LOT of velocity behind it." Drake winced.

"I'll be surprised if Lara can bounce back from THAT shot. She's GOT to be rattled." Josh points out.

The cameras return to the action and it reveals that both Lucy and Lara were back to their feet. Lara was noticeably barely able to stand and holding the back of her head in pain. Lara goes for a Right Hand but Lucy easily blocks it and lifts Lara up, walking around the ring before delivering a Scoop Slam. Lucy then runs the ropes and bounces back to deliver a Knee Drop across Lara's face. Lucy goes for the pin but only gets a two count. Lucy then picks up Lara and pushes her into the neutral corner before following up with a Corner Clothesline. Lara stumbles out of the corner in a daze and Lucy follows up the Corner Clothesline with a Running Bulldog, smashing Lara's face directly into the mat. Lucy then stands up and taunts the downed Lara, saying off-mic; "Not so legendary now, are ya?!" Lara slowly stands up... and Lucy knocks her down with a Right Hand. Lara slowly stands up again and this time, Lucy knocks her down with a Left Hook. Lara stands up one last time and Lucy cocks her fist back for another punch... only for Lara to catch the fist, pull Lucy close... AND PLANT HER WITH A HESITATION DIAMOND CUTTER! Lucy writhes in pain and Lara slowly stands up, beginning to feel the momentum shift. Lucy stands back up and Lara catches her with a Forearm Shot to the face followed by a knee to the stomach. Lara then whips Lucy to the ropes and tries for a Spinning Sit-Out Sleeper Slam on the bounce back... only for Lucy to grab Lara by the waist as she jumps and go for a German Suplex... WHICH FAILS DUE TO LARA LANDING ON HER FEET! Lucy turns around... and Lara BLASTS her with a MASSIVE Superkick to the chin, nearly knocking Lucy out of her boots.

Lucy falls to the canvas in a heap and Lara pins her: 1... 2... Lucy kicks out at 2.55! Lara smacks the canvas in frustration as Lucy slides out of the ring to recover. Lara sees Lucy escape to the outside and follows her. Lara grabs Lucy's head on the outside... and slams it off the announce table and then the steel steps and then steel ring post and then the apron, each head slam growing steadily in viciousness. Lara then sets Lucy up... and delivers a BEAUTIFUL Hurricanrana on the outside, sending Lucy rolling across the floor. Lara picks Lucy up and pushes her back inside the ring…and Lucy, almost instinctively, rolls all the way across the ring... and to ringside on the other side. Lara returns to the ring herself and notices that Lucy has made her way to the other side in one swoop. Lara shakes her head in frustration as Lucy starts to stir on the other end of the squared circle. Lara then hits the ropes and goes for a Baseball Slide Dropkick...

...

...

...but Lucy pulls the skirt of the ring apron, causing Lara to slide right into it, ending up trapped in the apron! Lara gasps in shock and Lucy goes right after her, clobbering away at The Tomb Raider as she's trapped in the apron, whacking her back multiple times and hitting a trifecta of Head Slams onto the cold, hard ring apron. Lucy grins and pushes Lara out from the apron trap and then hangs her on the edge prone with her head peering out to ringside. From there, Lucy hooks Lara by the head in a Front Facelock, knees The Tomb Raider in the face... and then delivers a Hangman's Swinging Neckbreaker off of the apron to the arena floor. The crowd gasps in shock as Lara's head and neck BOUNCES off the hard ground, adding more pain to the ailing head. Lucy then slides Lara back into the ring before going for the pin: 1... 2... Lara kicks out at 2.81! Lucy frowns and drags Lara to her corner, tagging in Mesnard from there.

Lara slowly stands up... and Ashley knocks her right back down with a Left Hook. Babs tries to rally Lara through clapping but Mesnard will have none of that which is proven when Ashley runs towards Babs and knocks her off the apron with a Shoulder Block. Nariko sees this and yells at Mesnard for her uncalled for attack. Mesnard respond by knocking Nariko off the apron with a Right Hand. Ashley then turns her attention back to Lara who has gotten back to her feet. Lara goes for a stiff Superkick... and Mesnard catches the foot of Lara, spinning her around by the leg... and then planting The Tomb Raider with a BRUTAL Belly-To-Belly Suplex! Lara shoots to her feet in pain... and Mesnard follows by Cactus Clotheslining her out of the ring. Both girls get up slowly on the outside and Lara tries to surprise Mesnard with a Right Hand... only for Ashley to catch the fist and then Hip Toss Lara out onto the cold, hard floor. Lara stands up slowly in pain... and Ashley speeds towards her like a DEMON... only for Lara to leapfrog over Mesnard and cause her to crash head-first into the barricade! Lara catches her breath on the outside... and then slides back into the ring... slowly crawling towards her corner... and then tagging in an eager Babs. Mesnard slowly stands up on the outside and Babs slides out of the ring. Ashley slowly turns around and Babs SPRINTS towards her, lifting up the much bigger woman...

...

...

...and then DRIVING her spine-first into the security barricade with a Kamikaze-like Tackle to a LOUD pop from the crowd! Both girls collapse to the ground and both girls' team members attempt to rally them. Lara and Nariko clap to rally Babs while Rukia and Lucy yell at Mesnard to get moving. Babs and Ashley are both on their backs on the outside of the ring, neither of them moving quick back to their feet but it is in fact Babs who is the first to stand up while Ashley clutches her back in agony. Babs picks Mesnard up... and delivers a beautiful Back Suplex onto the security barricade! Ashley kneels against the barricade in pain and Babs follows up her Back Suplex by delivering a Running Knee to the kneeling Ashley, driving her face into the barricade. Babs then stands up and stomps onto the throat of Ashley before picking her up and hitting an Elbow Strike to the face… and then finishing by Hammer Throwing Ashley chest-first into the ring apron. Mesnard stumbles backwards in pain... and Babs catches her with a Russian Legsweep that drives her back, neck and shoulders into the security barricade.

Babs then slides Mesnard into the ring before climbing onto the apron. Ashley slowly gets up and when she turns around... Babs springboards towards Mesnard... AND TAKES HER DOWN WITH A SPRINGBOARD LARIAT TAKEDOWN! Babs covers Mesnard... but only gets a two count! Both girls slowly get up... and Babs catches Mesnard with a Dropkick to the calves, bringing her to a knee. Babs then runs the ropes and bounces off them to deliver a Drive-By Kick to the side of Ashley's head. Babs then stands up with a grin on her face. Babs then begins slapping her right elbow repeatedly. The crowd claps along with this as Babs signals for the end. Mesnard slowly gets up... and Babs rushes towards her for The Acme Smash, her Discus Elbow Smash finisher...

...

...

...ONLY FOR MESNARD TO THROTTLE HER IN MID-MOVE! The crowd along with Lara and Nariko gasp in shock as Lucy and Rukia smirk. Babs' eyes widen in horror and Ashley lifts her into the air by her throat in attempt for The Chokeslam... only for Babs to elbow her way out of it. Ashley stumbles to the ropes in a daze... and Babs catches Ashley on the bounce back with a Trapping Suplex! Ashley shoots to her feet in pain and Babs winds up her arm, motioning for The Acme Smash and just BEGGING Ashley to turn around. Ashley turns around... and Babs goes for it... only for Ashley to duck at the last second and then go behind Babs, locking her arms around Babs' waist...

...

...

...AND THEN CONNECTING WITH A DEAD-LIFT GERMAN SUPLEX!

"WHOA MAN!" Josh screamed.

"What a German Suplex by Ashley! Muscling one hundred and eleven pounds into the air like it was NOTHING!" Drake said.

"And that may do it right there!" Josh called.

Ashley bridges the Dead-Lift German Suplex and Harry Tipper drops down to count upon that Babs' shoulders are down:

"This is..." Drake started.

1...

"Game!"

...

...

...

2...

"Set!"

...

...

...

Babs rolls the shoulder out at 2.71!

"And Babs rolls the shoulder out before three, making it NOT 'Game, Set and Match!' just yet!" Josh called.

"Gotta believe that German took a lot out of Babs though." Drake pointed out.

"Indeed, Drake. One can only wonder just how much it took..." Josh muttered.

"Either way, Ashley and her team are in control... much to the dismay of the crowd." Drake snickered.

Growling in frustration, Ashley picks Babs up and hits a Thrust Spinebuster onto the canvas before hitting the ropes and then delivering a Somersault Leg Drop onto the throat of his adversary. In a display of technical savvy, Mesnard transitions the Leg Drop into a Headscissors, working over the neck of Babs and adding to the pain with rapid-fire elbows to the top of the The Pink Rabbit's skull. As she does this, Mesnard scoots herself over to her corner, all while Babs tries to struggle free herself from the Headscissors. In an attempt to free herself, Babs performs a head stand while in the hold. Unfortunately, Rukia then tags herself in and from there hits a sickening Shoot Kick to the exposed chest of Babs! Babs falls onto her back again and Rukia follows up with stomps onto the stomach. Ashley smirks and let's go of the Headscissors, rolling out onto the ring apron while Rukia hits the ropes and executes a Rolling Neck Snap onto Babs, smashing her face against the canvas. Babs gets folded up by the Rolling Neck Snap and Rukia takes advantage of it by picking Babs up by her legs in a Wheelbarrow… and then letting Lucy tag herself into the match. Lucy hits the ropes while Rukia hangs onto Babs…and from there, Lucy delivers a One-Handed Bulldog to combine with Rukia's Wheelbarrow Facebuster! Babs rolls around in pain and Rukia gets back on the apron. Babs slowly returns to her feet... and Lucy hits a jab to the face of The Pink Rabbit... followed by another... and another... and another... and another... AND ANOTHER... Babs stumbles around in a daze and Lucy hits the ropes, bouncing back to deliver a Running Clothesline to Babs, turning her inside out. Lucy then grabs Babs and lifts onto her shoulders Backbreaker Rack-style as she walks over to her corner and lets Rukia tag herself in. Rukia climbs the top rope, steadies herself and then dives... TO DELIVER A DOUBLE FOOT STOMP TO THE TRAPPED BABS' CHEST! Lucy then delivers a Sit-Out Backbreaker Drop to Babs, using the momentum from Rukia's Double Foot Stomp before rolling out onto the apron.

Babs coughs wildly in pain as Rukia covers her, hooking the outside leg but only gaining a two count. The Shinigami Original then picks Babs up... and whips her to the ropes, catching The Pink Rabbit on the bounce back with a NASTY Forearm Shot to the temple. Babs writhes on the canvas in pain and Lucy grabs her by the legs, twisting them up and then locking them into a Kneeling Inverted Sharpshooter! Babs SCREAMS in agony, clawing at the canvas and pulling at her ears as Lucy applies pressure to Babs' legs and lower back. Babs tries to crawl to the ropes but Lucy is having none of that as she applies even cranks up the pressure ten fold. Babs grits her teeth in pain as Lara and Nariko encourage her to NOT tap out. Lucy shouts to Babs off-mic; "C'mon! Tap out!" Harry Tipper asks Babs if she would like to quit... and is given a loud, defiant "NO!" as an answer. Babs is slowly crawling to the ropes, coming closer and closer every second. Seeing Babs close to the ropes, Lucy loosens her grip and tries to drag Babs back into the centre of the ring. This turns out to be a bad move as Babs uses the opportunity to kick Lucy off her, sending her out of the ring through the middle and second ropes. Lucy stands up on the outside and Babs slowly stands up in the ring. Growling in frustration, Lucy steps out onto the apron. Seeing Lucy coming, Babs runs towards her... and receives an Outside-In Shoulder Block from Lucy! Babs stumbles backwards in pain... and Lucy SPRINGBOARDS into the ring, flying towards Babs... AND THEN DELIVERING A EUROPEAN UPPERCUT! Babs falls to the canvas hard and Lucy quickly covers her, hooking the outside leg: 1... 2... Babs kicks out at 2.89! Growling in frustration, Lucy stands up, stalking Babs as she does so, goading The Pink Rabbit to return to her feet. Babs returns to her feet... and Lucy lifts her onto her shoulders for the The Last Panel. Lucy goes for the move...

...

...

...AND BABS COUNTERS IT INTO A CRUCIFIX PIN AT THE LAST SECOND: 1... 2... LUCY JUST BARELY KICKS OUT AT 2.99! Both girls stand up afterwards... and Babs catches Lucy with a Spinning Sole Kick to the mid-section! Lucy holds her gut in her pain and Babs hits the ropes, rebounding to leap over Lucy... and then deliver a very fluid Running Sunset Flip Powerbomb, driving Lucy's back, neck and shoulders into the canvas! Babs bridges the manuever and Harry Tipper drops down to count: 1... 2... Lucy, again, just barely kicks out! Babs sighs in annoyance as she returns to her feet, wondering what she needs to do to gain the win. Lucy stands back up... and Babs hooks Lucy into a Cravate, signalling for The Bunny Buster as she does so. Babs swings for the manuever... and Lucy counters it at the last second with a School Girl Roll-Up: 1... 2... Babs kicks out! Both girls return to their feet and Lucy ducks a Clothesline from The Pink Rabbit, going behind her and then pinning her shoulders to the canvas with a Backslide: 1... 2... Babs kicks out again! Both girls return to their feet again... and Babs catches Lucy with a Hurricanrana, hooking the legs upon impact for a pinfall attempt: 1... 2... Lucy kicks out! The momentum of Lucy's kick-out sends Babs to the ropes... WHERE RUKIA CATCHES HER WITH A ROPE-AIDED HIGH KICK! The sudden shot knocks Babs for a loop as she stumbles backwards. Lucy then hits the ropes behind Babs... and then rebounds to deliver a sickening Lariat to the back of the head! Lucy looks at Rukia... who shrugs in response. Lucy smirks and returns her attention to Babs, lifting The Pink Rabbit up and then shoving her into the ropes. When Babs bounces back, Lucy lifts her onto her shoulders, motioning for The Last Panel as she does so... Lucy goes for the move...

...

...

...AND, AGAIN, BABS COUNTERS IT, LANDING BEHIND LUCY AND THEN DELIVERING A DOUBLE KNEE BACKBREAKER!

"And for the second time, Babs counters The Last Panel! This time into a sickening Backbreaker! It's NOW or NEVER for Babs... she NEEDS to make a tag!" Josh called.

"Preferably to Nariko who's COMPLETELY fresh!" Drake points out.

Both girls lay on the canvas in exhaustion... and it's Babs who the first to stir. The Pink Rabbit slowly regains her bearings... and then begins crawling to her corner to make to tag to Nariko who has her hand extended out. Babs draws closer and closer to her corner... and so does Lucy who has also began crawling to her own corner. Babs reaches to tag in Nariko... and gets cut off by a stomp from Ashley Mesnard who Lucy JUST manages to tag in before Babs tags Nariko. Mesnard drags Babs back into the middle of the ring and then mounts The Pink Rabbit, viciously punching her in the face and opening up another cut just under Babs' left eye. Eventually, Harry pulls Mesnard off Babs, reprimanding her for her closed-fist punching. Ashley growls and brushes Harry off as she picks up Babs, throttling The Pink Rabbit by the throat... and then lifting her high into the air for a Chokeslam...

...

...

...ONLY FOR BABS TO SQUIRM OUT OF ASHLEY'S GRIP...

...

...

...AND THEN FINALLY TAG IN NARIKO TO A LOUD POP FROM THE CROWD!

"BABS ESCAPES THE CHOKESLAM... AND, AT LONG LAST, TAGS IN NARIKO!" Josh exclaimed.

"TO QUOTE JIM ROSS—BUSINESS IS ABOUT TO PICK UP HERE!" Drake said in his best J.R. voice.

Nariko enters the ring... and goes right after Mesnard, clobbering her upside the head with several stiff forearms and elbows! The crowd cheers loudly as Nariko pushes Ashley to the ropes... and catches her with an Inverted Samoan Drop on the bounce back. Ashley shoots to her feet in pain... and Nariko catches her in an Inverted Facelock which is then transitioned into a Lifting Inverted DDT! Nariko kips-up to her feet... and lets out a loud battle cry as the crowd continues to cheer. Ashley slowly gets up... and Nariko hooks her into a Straight Jacket hold, signalling for her finishing move: The Art of Battle. Nariko to drop Ashley for the move... but Rukia and Lucy suddenly grabs Ashley's feet from ringside, preventing Nariko from dropping her! Nariko tries to drop Mesnard again... but again, Rukia and Lucy stop her, this time, grabbing Ashley's feet and then dragging her outside the ring to safety. Nariko frowns as Rukia and Lucy check on Mesnard on the outside. But then, all of sudden, Lara and Babs enter the ring. Nariko sees them and cracks a smirk as they both hit the ropes. Rukia, Ashley and Lucy turn to the ring...

...

...

...AND BABS AND LARA HIT THEM WITH STEREO SUICIDE DIVES!

"STEREO SUICIDE DIVES! LARA AND BABS SOAR AND SCORE ON THAT ONE, LEAVING NARIKO THE ONLY GIRL STANDING!" Drake exclaims.

"ALL HELL IS BREAKING LOOSE!" Josh calls.

Nariko then climbs the top rope as her partners and opponents writhe on the outside. The crowd cheers loudly and chant "DO IT! DO IT! DO IT!" as Nariko contemplates the possible dive.

"Hang on, hang on... Nariko's up on the top rope! She hardly EVER goes to the top rope!" Josh pointed out.

"Whatever's on her mind can't be good..." Mutters Drake.

Babs, Lara, Rukia, Lucy and Mesnard very slowly stand on the outside... and Nariko steadies herself on the top rope as her partners and opponents turn around. Nariko then dives from the top rope...

...

...

...

...

**...AND TAKES EVERYBODY DOWN WITH A HIGH-ANGLE SENTON BOMB!**

"SWEET BABY JESUS!" Josh screamed at the top of his lungs.

"OH MY GOD! NARIKO SACRIFICING LIFE AND LIMB ON THAT DIVE! THE ONLY THING TO CUSHION HER IMPACT WERE THE BODIES OF HER PARTNERS AND OPPONENTS! EVERYBODY IS OUT OF IT DUE TO THAT DAMN DIVE!" Drake yelled.

The crowd chants "HOLY SHIT! HOLY SHIT! HOLY SHIT!" loudly as the match's competitors writhe in pain on the outside. The first to stir is none other than Nariko who rolls off everybody and then raises an arm in triumph to loud cheers from the crowd. Nariko then very slowly stands up, balancing herself on the steel ring post. After catching her breath and regaining her bearings, Nariko grabs Ashley and then slides her into the ring under the bottom rope. Mesnard slowly stands up in a daze...

...

...

...and Nariko grabs her from behind in a Straight Jacket hold to a loud pop from the crowd.

"Oh, here we go! Nariko's gonna finish this match by showing everyone The Art of Battle!" Josh called.

"Her partners are down and Mesnard's in trouble!" Added Drake.

Nariko goes for the move... only for Ashley to spin herself out of the Straight Jacket hold and then shove Nariko to the ropes. Nariko pendulums off the ropes and goes for a Rebound Lariat... only for Ashley to duck the move at the last second and then take Nariko into a School Girl Roll-Up: 1... 2... Nariko kicks out at 2.999! Both women stand up... and Nariko catches Ashley flush with a Spinning Back Fist, sending Mesnard into the corner. The Daughter of Shen then runs the opposite corner and then towards the cornered Ashley for a Corner Clothesline

...

...

...ONLY FOR ASHLEY TO CATCH NARIKO IN MID-RUN AND THEN DUMP HER ON THE BACK OF HER HEAD WITH A URANAGE SLAM!

"OHHHHHHHHH MAN! RIGHT ON HER HEAD GOES NARIKO!" Josh winced.

"Nariko got overzealous and Ashley made her pay for it!" Drake chimed in.

Nariko rolls around the ring and Ashley cracks a crazy grin. Nariko slowly stands up... and Mesnard grabs her by the throat! The crowd boos loudly as Mesnard lifts Nariko into the air...

...

...

...AND THEN DRILLS HER WITH A DEVASTATING CHOKESLAM!

"SWEET BABY JESUS, WHAT A CHOKESLAM BY ASHLEY! WHAT A GODDAMN CHOKESLAM! I'M SURPRISED NARIKO DIDN'T GET SENT ALL THE WAY TO HELL!" Josh screamed.

"SHE DIDN'T GET SENT THERE BUT DAMMIT THAT CHOKESLAM PROBABLY MADE HER FEEL LIKE SHE WAS!" Drake exclaimed.

Nariko lies lifeless on the canvas... and Mesnard makes the cover, hooking the outside leg and shoving a forearm in Nariko's face as she does so. Harry Tipper drops down and counts:

"This is..." Drake started.

1...

"Game!"

...

...

...

2...

"Set!"

...

...

...

3!

"And Match!" Drake finished coolly.

_[I was in the future yesterday,_

_But it looked nothing like this._

_It was a lover I never kissed._

_I was in the future yesterday_

_But now I'm in the past,_

_And it keeps taking me back!]_

_**("Time Travel" by Blouse)**_

Mesnard gets off Nariko upon hearing the ring bell... and lets out a victorious scream of victory as she beats her chest with the sides of her fist and then flexes her arms out, soaking in the crowd's VERY mixed reaction of her.

"Here is your winners of the match... ASHLEY MESNARD, LUCY VAN PELT... AND 'THE SHINIGAMI ORIGINAL' RUKIA KUCHIKI!" Pac-Man announced.

Nariko rolls out of the ring in pain holding her head and that's where Lara and Babs catch her, question as to whether or not she's alright. In the ring, Mesnard is still celebrating her victory, shaking the ropes and beating the turnbuckles in a mixture of happiness and insanity. Rukia and Lucy then slide into the ring and have their hands raised in victory. On the outside, Babs is NOT happy with losing her début match as she smacks the ring apron in frustration.

"A hard-hitting Six-Woman Tag Team Match results in Rukia maintaining her undefeated streak, Lucy asserting the fact she's here to stay in UWE and most of all, a successful return for Ashley Mesnard!" Josh stated.

Lara, Nariko and Babs then leave to the backstage area. Meanwhile, in the ring, Lucy and Rukia were shaking hands, Lucy giving the off-hand comment of how she didn't expect Rukia to remain loyal and Rukia chuckling at the comment. Ashley doesn't say a single word in response to her partners when congratulated on getting the pin-fall, confusing both Lucy and Rukia. Instead of questioning this however, Rukia and Lucy shrug and go to leave the ring...

...

...

...ONLY FOR ASHLEY TO SPIN LUCY AROUND, GRAB HER BY THE THROAT... AND THEN CHOKESLAM HER HARD ONTO THE BACK OF HER HEAD!

"HUH...!?" Josh screamed out.

"OH, WHAT THE FUCK'S THIS ABOUT...!?" Drake questioned in anger.

Lucy writhes in pain and then rolls out of the ring onto the floor, holding her head in agony and weakly glaring at Ashley who had a stone-cold expression her face. Rukia looks shocked at this sudden move on Lucy. Ashley then turns to Rukia and begins walking towards her. Replacing her shock with anger, Rukia growls and shoves Ashley away, demanding her to leave her alone. Ashley isn't deterred though, instead she reaches towards Rukia... who kicks Ashley's hand away and then delivers a hard Right Hand to Ashley's head, sending The Insane One to the ropes...

...

...

...ONLY FOR ASHLEY TO PENDULUM IN THE ROPES AND THEN DELIVER A SICKENING REBOUND LARIAT TO RUKIA, FLIPPING HER NOT ONCE BUT TWICE THROUGH THE AIR!

"SWEET BABY JESUS! MESNARD JUST ABOUT TOOK RUKIA'S HEAD OFF THERE!" Josh howled.

"WHAT REASON COULD SHE POSSIBLY HAVE FOR THIS...!?" Drake yelled.

Rukia lies completely lifeless on the canvas as Mesnard slowly stands up, mouthing something along the lines of "Your all the same..." Mesnard then leaves the ring through the middle and bottom rope. The Insane One casts a long, distasteful look towards Rukia and Lucy before walking up the ramp and then leaving to the backstage area. A close up of Rukia's unconscious body and Lucy's seething face is seen before Monday Night Brawl goes to commercials.

{Commercial Break}

* * *

_**...AND HERE IS PART 2 FOR UWE MONDAY NIGHT BRAWL! :D **_

_**The reason there's only two matches when their was three last chapter? Because I felt this was enough for a chapter. XD Don't like it? Don't read then. :P **_

_**Anyways, I hope you all enjoyed this chapter! **_

_**Read and review, guys! I'll see you next time! XD Bye!**_


	3. Monday Night Brawl I: Part 3

Monday Night Brawl returns from commercials... and the cameras show the an bird's eye view of The College Park Center.

"Ladies and gentlemen, welcome back... to Monday Night Brawl! As we said earlier in the broadcast, we are LIVE in Arlington, Texas inside The College Park Center with OVER 7'000 UWE fans in attendance! It's been an amazing night here on Brawl so far and I REALLY don't believe it can get any better." Josh stated.

"Then your gonna get proven wrong. UWE Wrestlers have a penchant for proving doubters wrong." Drake grinned.

"Ha, ha, ha! Very true, Drake, very true!" Josh laughed heartily, "Anyways, ladies and gentlemen, we have FOUR matches left on the card. One is Hope The Hedgehog facing a mystery opponent and another is Scorpion facing an opponent of Cole MacGrath's choosing in the first part of an interpromtu Pick Your Poison series!"

"That's not all however. In the second part of the Pick Your Poison series, we'll see Cole MacGrath face an opponent of Scorpion's choosing." Drake added.

"And finally... in our MAIN EVENT of the evening, we will see Mael Radec face PaRappa The Rapper in what should be a match for the record books!" Josh chuckled before frowning, "...I just hope PaRappa will be okay against that psychopath..."

"All in all, ladies and gentlemen, we've still got a lot of fun ahead of us to sit back, relax... and enjoy the madness that is Ultimate Wrestling Entertainment." Drake smirked.

Then, all of a sudden, from out of NOWHERE... a battle cry is heard from the Titantron.

_[**FUS RO DAH!**]_

_..._

_[Dovahkiin, Dovahkiin, naal ok zin los vahriin,_

_Wah dein vokul mahfaeraak ahst vaal!_

_Ahrk fin norok paal graan fod nust hon zindro zaan,_

_Dovahkiin, fah hin kogaan mu draal!_

_Huzrah nu, kul do od, wah aan bok lingrah vod,_

_Ahrk fin tey, boziik fun, do fin gein!_

_Wo lost fron wah ney dov, ahrk fin reyliik do jul,_

_Voth aan suleyk wah ronit faal krein_

_Ahrk fin zul, rok drey kod, nau tol morokei frod,_

_Rul lot Taazokaan motaad voth kein!_

_Sahrot Thu'um, med aan tuz, vey zeim hokoron pah,_

_Ol fin Dovahkiin komeyt ok rein!]_

_**("Dragonborn" by Jeremy Soule)**_

"What... in the world...? What's going on? Why is this... strange music...playing...?" Josh questioned.

"...I have NOOOOO idea..." Drake answered, being just as confused as everybody else.

Silver lighting engulfs the College Park Center and the crowd mutters amongst themselves in confusion as the strange music echoes throughout the arena. Then, at the top of the ramp, silver pyrotechnics begin showering left and right on the ramp. A male Nord with light brown hair and light blue eyes then walks out onto the ramp... and STANDS in the silver pyrotechnics with his head lowered. The crowd gives a mixed reaction upon seeing the man, 70% being loud boos from people who don't know who he is and 30% being loud cheers from the people who know who he is. The man then looks up with a prideful smirk and then ROARS in intensity as he steps out of the pyrotechnics. The man then stomps down to the ring and slides into under the bottom rope, pride OOZING from his presence. The man then takes a microphone from ringside.

_[Dovahkiin, Dovahkiin, naal ok zin los vahriin,_

_Wah dein vokul mahfaeraak ahst vaal!_

_Ahrk fin norok paal graan fod nust hon zindro zaan,_

_Dovahkiin, fah hin kogaan mu draal!_

_Ahrk fin Kel lost prodah, do ved viing ko fin krah, _

_Tol fod zeymah win kein meyz fundein!_

_Alduin, feyn do jun, kruziik vokun staadnau,_

_Voth aan bahlok wah diivon fin lein!_

_Nuz aan sul, fent alok, fod fin vul dovah nok,_

_Fen kos nahlot mahfaeraak ahrk ruz!_

_Paaz Keizaal fen kos stin nol bein Alduin jot,_

_Dovahkiin kos fin saviik do muz!]_

"...okay...? who the hell's THIS guy...?" Josh questioned again.

"...I REALLY have NOOOOO idea..." Drake answered again.

The man takes a long, deep breath... and then speaks into the microphone, his tone being extremely arrogant and also prideful.

"Allow me to introduce myself...I am... the Thane of the nine holds of Skyrim, The Archmage of the College of Winterhold, The Guildmaster of the Thieves' Guild, The Harbinger of the Companions, The Listener of the Dark Brotherhood, The Lord of Clan Volkihar, and The Chief of the Rieklings of Thirsk Hall... I AM... The Dragonborn and ever since the day I was born... I was DESTINED for greatness. It was due to DESTINY that I became the Hero of Skyrim and it was due to DESTINY that I was able to destroy Alduin and it will be DESTINY when I become the Ultimate Wrestling Entertainment Omega Champion. In life, people's paths are chosen by destiny. It is the way of the world. We can change our physical appearance and improve our skills with training and studying, but ultimately, we are judged by what we cannot change; DESTINY. What can't be changed must be endured. We are who we are and we must live with it. Throughout the trials and tribulations that are my life, I have been shown that people's limitations are set, fixed, and unchangeable. Only a fool wastes time trying to become something he can never be. The only destiny that everyone shares… is DEATH." The Dragonborn stated firmly.

The crowd abandons the mixed reaction they gave before... and now BOO loudly.

"What a blow hard..." Josh muttered.

"It was your DESTINY to say that, Josh." Drake said smugly, causing Josh to roll his eyes.

"...You don't believe me? You people DON'T trust my words?" The Dragonborn asked to a loud crowd "NO!" from the crowd.

"Then you are ALL fools." The Dragonborn sneered to a loud chorus of boos, jeers and hisses from the crowd.

"Those who have achieved greatness were born DESTINED to be great. A person cannot become great through rigorous training and lots of studying, that is the unchangeable reality. Each and everyone of you have a DESTINY that you MUST follow. You DON'T have a CHOICE. I was NEVER given a choice in being a hero so what did I do? I did what each and every one of YOU fools should do and EMBRACED my destiny and learned to LIVE with it. DESTINY has predetermined me to be a being beyond all of your wildest imaginations and that I cannot be measured like how a normal man is measured. You cannot measure me by how many dollar bills I have in my pocket. You cannot measure me by the days of the year and you cannot MEASURE me because DESTINY has denied you the right to do so..." The Dragonborn snorted.

The crowd is now chanting "YOU SUCK! YOU SUCK! YOU SUCK!" towards The Dragonborn.

"The company is deteriorating between all of your toes due to your rejection of destiny and the only thing ALL of you do is stand there and watch. You people whisper and wonder but you never do anything about this company's problems... but don't worry... I've seen it all, in my dreams and in my thoughts and above everything else I understand that my arrival to this company... was DESTINY and that it is my DESTINY to save this company and that to do that, my DESTINY to be the Omega Champion MUST—" The Dragonborn is cut off...

...

...

...when music begins playing over his voice and all around the arena.

_[This is my escape,_

_I'm running through this world and I'm not looking back!_

_'Cause I know I can go,_

_Where no one's ever gone and I'm not looking back!_

_But how will I know when I get there?_

_And how will I know when to leave?_

_We've all gotta start from somewhere,_

_And it's right there for me,_

_The possibilities are never-ending!_

_I see it, I see it, and now it's all within my reach!_

_(Endless Possibility)_

_I see it, I see it now, it's always been inside of me!_

_(And now I feel so free)_

_Endless Possibility!]_

**_("Endless Possibility" by Jaret Reddick of Bowling for Soup)_**

Purple lighting engulfs the College Park Center and The Dragonborn looks around in bewilderment, being especially confused by the modern-day upbeat music that was playing. Then, to a THUNDEROUS ovation from the crowd, Spin The Hedgehog walks out onto the ramp, decked out in his street clothing... and with Tammy Blake by his side. Spin had a cheerful smile on his face. Spin and Tammy exchange a high-five before walking down the ramp and then stepping onto the ring apron, Tammy opens the ropes for Spin and Spin steps through them, standing in front of The Dragonborn with no fear in his eyes whatsoever. Tammy, being the upbeat girl that she is, bobs her head to the music playing around the arena. The Dragonborn, meanwhile, was SUFFERING from the music, demanding it to be turned off as he covered his ears. He looked both confused and angry by The Deathmatch Icon's interruption.

_[And so I'll carry on,_

_My time to shine has come, I feel it! (I feel it, I feel it)_

_As fast as I can go,_

_Straight to the top I know, you'll see it! (You'll see it, you'll see it)_

_So please wake me up when I get there,_

_It feels like I'm lost in a dream,_

_I know in my heart that it's my time,_

_And I already see,_

_The possibilities are never-ending!_

_I see it, I see it, and now it's all within my reach! (Endless Possibility)_

_I see it, I see it now, it's always been inside of me! (And now I feel so free)_

_Endless Possibility!]_

"And here comes a hedgehog who lives life on the edge and is one of the greatest UWE wrestlers in history; SPIN THE HEDGEHOG...and oh, look at that... Tammy Blake's out here with him." Josh chuckled.

"'One of the greatest UWE wrestlers in history'? HA! Don't make me laugh, Josh! Spin is nothing but a glorified JOBBER. People act like he's some hot-shot name here in UWE when really, he's NOTHING. He's been here for over ten years now and what has he done besides swing stuff around and bleed...? NOTHING. That's what." Drake snapped.

"That's a matter of opinion, Drake but either way, Spin is out here now and THANK GOD for it... I dunno I could have stood another moment of the Dovahkiin's destiny gibberish..." Josh grumbled.

Spin's music slowly dies down as Tammy hands Spin a microphone. Spin goes to speak but before he can, he's cut off by The Dragonborn.

"WHO...ARE YOU...?" A seething Dragonborn asked.

"Who am I...? Who am I?" Spin asked, blinking twice as he looked around in mock confusion, "Who am I...? Did you just ask who I was...?" Spin then looks at his protegé, Tammy Blake and asks; "Did he just ask who I was...?"

"He did." Giggled Tammy.

Spin shakes his head in mock disappointment at this answer before returning his attention to The Dragonborn who was NOT amused by Spin's antics.

"Well, to answer your question: I'M THE GODDAMN DEATHMATCH ICON, BABY!" Spin shouted to cheers from the crowd and clapping from Tammy. The Dragonborn pinches his the bridge of his nose in frustration.

"That's a title, you Rodent... I'm asking for your NAME..." The Dragonborn growled.

"Oh... well... fuck, man...why didn't you just say so? I'm Spin...Spin The Hedgehog! Who the hell are you...?" Spin asked mockingly.

"Yeah, who are YOU...?" Tammy added to a pat on the back from Spin.

"Are you two MOCKING me...?" The Dragonborn narrowed his eyes dangerously.

"No, we're asking for your name." Spin smiled cheerily.

"I am—" The Dragonborn is cut off by Spin waving his hand in front of The Dragonborn's face.

"No, wait... I don't really give two shits. What I'm really out here for is to question you. I'm here to question you... about your nonsensical destiny BULLSHIT!" Spin dropped the comedy act and got serious, frowning as he states his intentions.

Spin pauses before continuing.

"Where do you get off...saying people don't have a choice in life? We ALWAYS have choices! Where do you find the nerve... to say that we're judged only by our destiny? No...no...we're judged by the CHOICE we make! What pleasure... do you take saying people have limits? There's NO such thing as LIMITS! You can ALWAYS get better and you can ALWAYS learn new things! Hell, that's why my entrance music is titled 'Endless Possibility' because that's what life is... full of endless possibilities. I'll respect most people's beliefs but all this talk of destiny you're giving is, for all intents and purposes: BULLSHIT...because NOTHING can determine another person's life but the person them-self." Said Spin seriously.

The crowd EXPLODES into loud cheers upon hearing Spin's words. Tammy looks towards The Dragonborn and says to him off-mic while gesturing to Spin with a smile: "He's right, y'know...?"

"The NERVE of this hedgehog..." Drake fumed.

"What he's saying is TRUE, Drake." Josh smiled.

The Dragonborn grimaces in annoyance before speaking.

"You misguided fool...YOU... YOU are the perfect example of what separates the realists... and the dreamers. I'm the realist who embraces and lives with what guides life; DESTINY...while you are the poor, misguided dreamer who thinks EVERYTHING in the world can be achieved through hard work and dedication. I'm sorry, Spin but that's not the way the world works. The world runs on DESTINY. Everything that has happened in this world was due to DESTINY. DESTINY is what separates us, Spin and is what has decreed you to be an outcast... a failure... and a choke artist. Before I came to this company, Spin, I heard many a tale about you and your exploits...and I LAUGHED at your failures each and every one of them. You speak of Destiny being what you call, 'bullshit' and how cannot determine a person's life...and yet have not won a Brass Ring yet...? ...and how have you not won the Omega Championship yet...? If you think Destiny is what you can, 'bullshit', try harder to prove it is, Spin...though I know you'll FAIL...you ALWAYS fail in the end." The Dragonborn smirked smugly.

The crowd BOOS loudly at The Dragonborn's words and Tammy scowls heavily at the chortling Dragonborn. Spin meanwhile closes his eyes tightly in frustration. Spin keeps his eyes closed as he responds.

"DESTINY...does NOT...decide our lives." Spin replied as calmly as possible.

"It does...and your a FOOL just like the people around us for not understanding it. The BIGGEST for trying to defy it..." The Dragonborn sneered...

...

...

...as he SPITS in Spin's face to loud boos from the crowd and a gasp from Tammy!

"OH!" Josh also gasped.

"HA! AND THE DRAGONBORN SHOWS WHO'S BOSS BY SPITTING HOW MUCH SPIN IS WORTH AT HIM...!" Drake cackled.

Spin very slowly wipes the spit off his face... and then looks up at The Dragonborn, a CRAZED look in his eyes from The Dragonborn's slap. Tammy, seeing that things are about to get ugly, slides out of the ring. The Dragonborn continues to laugh at Spin and eventually...

...

...

...SPIN SNAPS, ROARING AS HE JUMPS ATOP THE DRAGONBORN AND REPEATEDLY PUNCHES HIM IN THE FACE TO LOUD CHEERS FROM THE CROWD!

"AND, JUST LIKE EVERYBODY ELSE, SPIN HAS HEARD ENOUGH!" Josh called.

"HEYHEYHEY! GET HIM OFF THE DRAGONBORN! THE LAND OF SKYRIM WILL HAVE HIS HEAD FOR THIS...!" Drake screamed in rage.

Spin continues to furiously punch The Dragonborn from the mounted position and if one looked closely, one could see that Spin was FOAMING at the mouth in anger á la Dean Ambrose. The Dragonborn eventually shoves Spin off him and rolls out of the ring...The Dragonborn holds his jaw in pain and turns to leave...

...

...

...BUT SPIN REFUSES TO LET UP AS HE GETS ON THE APRON AND THEN JUMPS OFF IT AND ONTO THE DRAGONBORN, ANGRILY HEAD-BUTTING THE SKYRIM HERO FROM THE SIDE-CONTROL POSITION!

"The Dragonborn tried to say; 'Screw this! I'm outta here!' but Spin is on him again, saying; 'Your not getting away THAT easy!'" Josh called.

"And I'll say; 'SOMEBODY GET THAT CRAZY HEDGEHOG OFF THE DRAGONBORN!'" Drake roared angrily.

Spin eventually busts himself upon head-butting The Dragonborn and picks up The Dragonborn upon seeing the blood trickle his face. Spin HOWLS in rage and then Irish Whips The Dragonborn shoulder-first into the steel ring steps before grabbing him by his light brown hair and then throwing him skull first into the steel ring post, busting open the side of The Dragonborn's head.

Spin goes after The Dragonborn again...but this time, The Dragonborn is ready for Spin as he Drop Toe Holds The Deathmatch Icon, causing him to smash his face off the security barricade. Spin quickly returns to his feet and The Dragonborn catches him with an elbow to the jaw, knocking him backwards. The Dragonborn then screams to Spin off-mic; "NO ONE CAN CHANGE THEIR DESTINY!" These words cause something in Spin to snap and then, when The Dragonborn gets close enough...

...

...

...Spin jumps back to his feet, yells; "SCREW DESTINY!" and then runs towards The Dragonborn, picking him up by his waist and legs...

...

...

...

...

**...AND THEN DRIVING BOTH HIMSELF AND THE DRAGONBORN THROUGH THE SECURITY BARRICADE!**

"SWEET BABY JESUS! SPIN JUST TACKLED THE DRAGONBORN RIGHT THROUGH THE SECURITY BARRICADE!" Josh called.

"SOMEONE ARREST THAT HEDGEHOG! PUT HIM IN THE LOONY BIN WITH ARAYA AND RAYNOR AND GET HIM AWAY FROM THE DESTINED FUTURE OF THIS COMPANY...!" Drake yelled.

Before Spin can do anything else to The Dragonborn, security grabs his arms. Spin tries to shake him off but that's when some members of the ring staff grab his legs and then lift him into the air. The security and the good portion of the ringside crew then begin to haul Spin up the ramp with Tammy following and trying to calm Spin from there. The Dragonborn is stirring in the rubble that used to be the security barricade. The Dragonborn then looks up to see Spin being carried away... and mockingly bids him farewell. Spin sees this gesture and FLIPS, screaming to The Dragonborn; "WHY YOU...! I HAVE WORKED TOO LONG AND SUFFERED TOO MUCH TO HAVE MY REPUTATION TORN UP BY YOU, YOU LITTLE SHIT...!" as he tries to escape the security and ringside crew. Sadly, he can't and ends up being carted backstage.

"...a different side of Spin shown there..." Josh commented uneasily.

"Doesn't matter either way because he's GONE now." Cackled Drake.

The Dragonborn slowly gets to his feet with the help of the EMT's and slowly walks backstage himself, a victorious smirk on his face.

"The Hero of Skyrim... may have just started something... he'll end up regretting in the future..." Josh gave the last word as the cameras go to the backstage area.

* * *

The cameras switch to the backstage area... and show Apirl O'Neil on standby for an interview.

"Welcome back, ladies and gentlemen for yet another interview. I'm April O'Neil and here with me, I have my next interview guest of the night...Cole MacGrath." April announced.

Cole then walks on-screen, decked out in his wrestling attire and with a focused expression on his face. He was also wearing a black T-shirt with the words "Good or Evil?" on the front in blue and red respectively with white lightning behind the words.

"Now Cole... as you probably know by now, coming up soon is the interpromtu Pick Your Poison duo of matches between yourself and your opponent at Limit Break for the Omega Championship...have you chosen who will face Scorpion yet? If so, can you give us a hint as to who it is...?" April asked, handing the microphone to Cole.

"April...I can't afford giving even the SLIGHTEST hint as to who Scorpion's opponent is later tonight. I mean, for all you and I know, he's watching this right now... so sadly, no, I can't give you a hint as to who my pick to face Scorpion is... but I will say this...he's on the rise in Fictional Wrestling and that Scorpion... may be in for a little surprise of his own..." Cole stated.

"I assume by 'in for a surprise of his own', you mean to pay Scorpion back for the surprise slap you suffered earlier tonight, am I right...?" April asked.

"Believe it or not... no, not at all, April... THAT takes place at Limit Break where I show the entire world that I DESERVE to be in the main event and that I DESERVE to be the UWE Omega Champion. April, I've been for YEARS now and my hard work gotten me hardly anything. I've got fans... and fangirls... but... I still haven't got there. I've been told by so many people who tell me I'm the future of this company. They all see the 'It Factor' in me but up until tonight, it just feels like I don't have it. When the chance was given to Scorpion, to PaRappa, to Radec, they took the chance and they went from being wrestlers to LEGENDS. All I've done so far is get 'this' close. April... you know it, I know, Scorpion knows it, PaRappa knows it, Radec knows it, Team 2D knows it, Lara Croft knows it... EVERYBODY knows... that you're either in or you're out. This is a results driven business and I'm just haven't got the needed results...but that ALL changes at Limit Break. This is MY first opportunity at the Omega Championship... and I plan on making it count." Cole pauses and then looks at the camera, a stone-cold expression on his face.

"Scorpion, earlier tonight... when you SLAPPED me across the face...there it was, clear and simple, plain as day, you spelled it out across my face: YOU DON'T RESPECT ME." Cole sighed before continuing.

"Not only that, you are not treating this like you treated your matches with Sub-Zero, like you treated your matches with Kratos because you respected those men. And why should you treat me like that, eh? You're the The Icon of UWE, your a One-Man Dynasty, a Living Legend, the 4-Time Omega Champion...how could you, how could you understand the HUNGER, the DESIRE that I have for holding that Omega Championship... JUST ONCE? ALL I WANT IS... TO BE OMEGA CHAMPION...ONCE! HOW COULD YOU UNDERSTAND THAT, HUH...!?" Cole snapped angrily, causing April to gasp in shock.

"...I'll tell you...you CAN'T understand that...because tonight is just another night at work for you... Limit Break is just another pay-per-view for you... and our Omega Championship match... is just another match for you...but for me... it's very, VERY different...tonight isn't just another night of work for me, it's another night of doing what I LOVE! Limit Break isn't just another pay-per-view for me... it's a BIG STAGE for me to show how FAR I've come since my first day of wrestling... and our Omega Championship match... isn't just another match for me: it's the biggest match of my LIFE..." Cole ended passionately as he walked away, leaving an applauding April.

The cameras then switch to another area backstage.

* * *

The cameras switch to another area backstage... and show Daniel Kent sitting on a crate with a bottle of gatorade in his hand. The former UFC Heavyweight Champion had a proud smirk on his face and he had every right to be proud due to winning a Triple Threat Match earlier in the night. Kent goes to take a drink from his bottle of gatorade...

...

...

...but that's when Dan Hibiki walks on-screen to a mixed reaction from the crowd, he was frowning heavily.

Kent sees Hibiki... and immediately questions him on his approach, a very light scowl on his face.

"Can I help you...?" Kent asked cautiously.

"Y'know what? ...you can actually...you can help me by LEAVING UWE..." Dan sneered.

The crowd boos loudly at Dan's words and Kent's very light scowl turns into a very heavy scowl as he throws his bottle of gatorade off-screen behind him. Kent then stands up to his feet and walks up to Dan, butting heads with the Saikyo Showstopper.

"And on what grounds... do you have the right to ask THAT of me...?" Kent snarled.

"Because your NOT a wrestler! Your just a PARODY of one!" Dan snapped, "You think your SOOOOO cool because you have a mixed martial arts background, because you're a former UFC Heavyweight Champion and because your some BIG HOT-SHOT in the MMA circuit...but guess what, Kent? This isn't MMA. This is WRESTLING and as far as I can see; you're not a wrestler. Just a parody of one." Dan said as he narrowed his eyes in frustration.

Kent shakes his head in frustration before responding.

"...and WHERE the hell...do you get off saying I'm not a wrestler, that I'm only a parody of one...? Yeah, I've got a mixed martial arts background and yeah, I'm former UFC Heavyweight Champion and YEAH, I'm a big fucking hot-shot in the MMA circuit...but have I EVER brought that up during my time as a wrestler? No, no, I haven't, Dan. I NEED my mixed martial arts legacy to build a wrestling legacy. The only thing I need to build a legacy in the wrestling circuit in my mind, my body and my soul...and another thing, your a GODDAMN hypocrite, Dan Hibiki. You're the biggest SHOW-OFF in this company. If you had HALF the things I have, you'd be BRAGGING about them twenty-four seven! Fortunately, you can't do that...

"...

"...

"...

"...

"**...because you haven't accomplished a damn thing in YOUR life.**" Kent scoffed to a loud "OOOOOOOOOHHH!" from both Drake & Josh and the crowd. Kent then grabs his duffel bag from off the ground and turns to leave.

"Where do you think your going...!?" A frustrated, red-faced Dan Hibiki angrily yelled.

"FAR away from you." A leaving Kent called back.

"THIS CONVERSATION ISN'T OVER YET!" Dan yelled.

"A BRICK WALL gives a more engaging conversation than YOU!" Kent taunted from down the wall as he left the arena.

Dan Hibiki growls in frustration as he watches Kent leave. As the cameras return to the ringside area, Dan be heard whispering to himself; "I'll show you...I'll show EVERYBODY..."

* * *

The cameras returns to the ringside area and show Drake & Josh sitting behind their announce table, ready to continue their job.

"Tensions are beginning to build within the locker room as Monday Night Brawl continues to roll..." Josh commented.

"Ha, ha, ha! You can't have a wrestling company without a little tension!" Drake cackled.

"That's true but the tension in the locker room between certain stars is MORE than JUST 'a little tension'..." Josh added.

"Eh, fair enough... and speaking of tension, our next match is FULL of tension for one of the competitors." Drake smirked.

"I suppose that's true, Drake! Ladies and gentlemen, coming up next: Hope The Hedgehog squares off with a mystery opponent. Can he overcome an opponent he knows NOTHING about... or will he collapse under the pressure...? We'll find out riiiiiiiiight abooooooout..." Josh started.

_[I AM, I AM!_

_I AM, I AM!_

_I AM, I AM!_

_Everyday in my life,_

_I let the inside show through the outside,_

_I'm tryin' to do my best to past the test,_

_And show respect to the other guy!_

_I let 'em know I never run away,_

_Learn to fly and you'll be on your way!_

_With my heads in the clouds and a smile on my face,_

_I am alive and I'm seconds away!]_

_**("I Am" (Third Remix) by Dale Oliver)**_

"...now." Josh completed his thought.

The crowd cheered loudly as silver lighting engulfs the College Park Center and white pyrotechnics rained down from the Titantron above the stage, covering it completely. Seconds later, Hope came out through the white pyrotechnics, wearing a sleeveless silver jacket with a hood over his head, standing onto the stage and looking out to the crowd. He then crouched down before throwing the hood off his head standing straight up, throwing his arms to the sides in a pose, exciting the crowd even more. The Warrior of Light then walks down to the ring, slides underneath the bottom rope and then throws his arms to the side in a pose reminiscent of A.J. Styles.

_[You are, you are!_

_I AM, I AM!_

_You are, you are!_

_I AM, I AM!]_

"The following contest is a Singles Match scheduled for one fall! Introducing first, from South Island, Mobius, standing at 6 foot 1 and weighing in at 218 pounds, he is 'The Warrior of Light'...HOPE THE HEDGEHOG!"

"Hope The Hedgehog, one of UWE's FASTEST rising stars!" Josh commented with a smile.

"That's statement there, Josh is, for all intents and purposes; BULLSHIT." Drake deadpanned.

"How...? Hope's one of the best in-ring competitors in wrestling today and he's wrestled some of the BEST in the business..." Josh said in confusion.

"Yeah, I get that he's a good competitor and all but just how many times are we gonna keep spouting that 'fastest rising star' bullshit? We say that EVERY-TIME he comes out and while, yeah, he gives a good performance, he never REALLY breaks out. He's been trying to do just that for YEARS now and he hasn't made any progress in becoming main event material. He's a former Galaxy Champion and that's cool and a former High Flyin' Champion, again, cool but neither of those titles are MAIN EVENT titles. He hasn't won a main event match either. He wrestled PaRappa at WrestleNation a few years ago and what happened? He LOST. He's competed in every Rumble Royale Match since his career began and he hasn't won a single one, hell, he hasn't ever made it to the final four of the match, let alone the final two! He's competed in the Brass Ring Ladder Match twice and did he win either of them? NOPE. Both of them went to Ichigo Kurosaki and Miles 'Tails' Prower respectively. I starting to think that this hedgehog...is nothing but HYPE." Drake ranted.

"While you do bring up good points, Drake, you MUST remember that no matter what has happened to Hope over the years, he's NEVER, EVER given up. He's faced off with the likes of Starkiller, Nightmare and even Mael Radec himself and he didn't show even the slightest fear when confronted by ANY of them. Hope won't give up until he's in the main event and he won't give up until he's finally accomplished his life long dream... of becoming the Ultimate Wrestling Entertainment Omega Champion." Josh smiled.

"Past events aside for now, Hope's going into this one-fall-to-a-finish match-up at a disadvantage. He doesn't have the SLIGHTEST CLUE who his opponent for tonight is and that's how it'll remain until that opponent walks down the ramp!" Drake pointed out.

"That does spell trouble for Hope but hey, as we've seen over the years, Hope has little to no trouble adapting the situations thrown his way." Josh grinned.

"Well then... I suppose we'll see if he can adapt to his opponent's revelation soon enough..." Drake smirked.

The crowd falls into silence as they wait for Hope's opponent's arrival. Hope, meanwhile, had a focused and driven expression on his face as he stretched his legs in preparation for the upcoming match. Then, from out of nowhere...

...

...

...a familiar guitar riff echoes throughout the arena.

_[There's no holding me back..._

_I'm not driven by fear,_

_I'm just driven by anger..._

_And you're under attack..._

_I'm just climbing up slowly,_

_I'm the one and only...!_

_The tease, the way the lie,_

_Stumble in your mind,_

_The fear, the hope inside..._

_They hit here!]_

_**("Whatever" by Our Lady Peace)**_

Eerie blue lighting engulfs the arena... and then to a THUNDEROUS ovation from the crowd, Slade walks out onto the ramp with a dark violet spotlight cast over him. The Dark Guardian falls to a knee and crosses his arms over his chest as he takes a deep breath. Slade then jumps to his feet and throws both of hands up into the air and then down towards the ground, triggering a burst of eerie blue flame pyrotechnics behind him. White smoke then emanates from the sides of the entrance ramp as Slade walks down the ring while fans hold up several signs of several colours and designs, one sign in particular said; "Save Us, Slade!" The fans in the front row pat Slade's back and shoulders as he passes him as other fans shower The Dark Guardian in multi-coloured streamers in respect. Slade then jumps through the bottom and middle rope and then climbs the top rope. Slade looks at the crowd in deep contemplation and then puts a handmade gun symbol to his head as he performs a cut-throat taunt performed with his other hand. Slade then hops down from the turn-buckle and warms up for the match.

_[But whatever you need!_

_'Ever you got!_

_'Ever you want!_

_I'll take back again!_

_Whatever you need!_

_'Ever you got!_

_'Ever you want!_

_I'll take back again...!]_

"And his opponent, from Parts Unknown, standing at 6 foot 1 and weighing in at 167 pounds, ladies and gentlemen, he is 'The Dark Guardian'...SLADE!" Pac-Man announced.

"...well, I'll be DAMNED... The WARRIOR OF LIGHT'S opponent...is none other than THE DARK GUARDIAN!" Josh chortled.

"Slade's a former X-Treme and High Flyin' Champion and MORE than a match for whatever Hope can dish out." Drake stated, "Though...that does NOT mean I like him. Far as I'm concerned, Slade is just as bad as Hope...no, no...in fact, he's WORSE. He doesn't even TRY to become main event material. He's said he's only here to 'protect' UWE... HA! LIKE WE NEED PROTECTING!" Drake snorted.

"To each their own life and goals, Drake." Josh blinked twice.

"Tch...these two are PERFECT opponents for each other...their so different from each other but also so similar when you really think about...one of those similarities being their wrestling styles..." Drake pointed out bitterly.

"That's very-true, Drake. Both Hope and Slade wrestle a VERY similar technical / high-flyer wrestling style and it's worked WONDERS for both men!" Josh chuckled.

"Yeah...'worked wonders'...it's done everything for them both besides get them in the main event..." Drake rolled his eyes.

"The Main Event does NOT matter RIGHT NOW, Drake..." Josh growled, "All that matters right is watching two extremely talented wrestlers go at it in the ring."

Drake mockingly yawns before continuing his taunting; "Wake me up when it's over, m'kay, Josh...?"

Josh simply rolled his eyes before sarcastically replying; "Sure, Drake...sure..."

Harry Tipper checks both men for foreign objects and once he's sure that their both clear of foreign objects, he calls for the bell to be rung. The bell does indeed ring and both wrestlers meet in the centre of the ring. The two shake hands in respect before separating and circling one another. Hope and Slade then lock up with one another, trying to get the early upper hand...and Hope, being the slightly bigger man, takes Slade down with an Arm Drag. Slade stands up quickly and from there, Hope Dropkicks Slade in the knee, bringing Slade to his hands and knees. Hope then hits the ropes and attempts a Oklahoma Roll...but doesn't even get a one count. Slade returns to his feet and then hits Hope with an Arm Drag as he's standing and then a Hip Toss shortly afterwards when Hope recovers and a Soccer Kick right to the spine when Hope sits up. Slade hits the ropes as Hope lies down in pain but then, suddenly, Hope springs back to life and hand stands to deliver Hurricanrana Take-Down to The Dark Guardian.

Slade quickly returns to her feet and Hope catches him with a kick to the gut and then a brutal Forearm to the face. Hope goes for an Irish Whip from there but Slade reverses it... and then catches Hope with a Sit-Out Spinebuster. Slade covers Hope but nowhere near enough's been done and it results in Slade only getting a one count on Hope. Slade locks in a Wrist Lock onto Hope as he's supine on the canvas. From there, Slade tries parleying into an Armbar... but Hope is able to escape it by kipping up to his feet. Slade keeps hold of his arm however, and delivers an Arm Wringer to bring Hope roughly back down back down to the canvas. Hope kips up a second time from his back... and Slade, again, Arm Wringers him back down.

"Slade playing it smart in the opening moments of this contest as he keeps Hope grounded and unable to fly, knowing full-well that Hope works best when the pace of the match is fast." Josh called.

"And you can see that Slade is bringing Hope down roughly by his arm, slowly but surely working it over so that Hope can't climb the turn-buckles." Drake noted.

Hope winces... and kips up a third time before grabbing the top rope... and back-flipping from there, reversing the Wrist Lock and then kicking Slade in the mid-section. From here, Hope takes Slade in a Fujiwara Armbar. As soon as he locks it in though, Slade slithers over to the bottom rope and corrals it with his feet, breaking up the submission before it can take any effect. Both wrestlers stand up afterwards... and Slade takes Hope into a Side Headlock. Hope struggles in the hold and tries to push Slade off...only for Slade apply more pressure. Hope runs the ropes with Slade in tow...but Slade falls to a knee on the bounce back with Hope STILL in the Side Headlock. Slade then stands up with Hope in tow... and then connects with a Side Headlock Takedown which Slade then transitions into a pin-fall attempt which only gets a one count.

Slade tries to return to his feet but Hope grabs him by his wrist and then pulls down to his knees before slapping on a Side Headlock of his own. The Dark Guardian sees it coming however as he stands up quickly... and then delivers a Back Suplex Side Slam to get Hope off him. Slade covers shortly afterwards but only gets a one count. Slade tries to keep up the offensive...but Hope rolls out of the ring before he can even throw a punch. Hope takes a deep breath as he paces around outside the ring an attempt to form a game plan but Slade isn't going to let him get away that easy as he steps out onto the apron and then jumps off it to deliver a Diving Clothesline to the thinking Hope on the outside, turning The Warrior of Light inside out.

"Hope tried to catch a breather but NOPE, Slade stays on him!" Josh chuckled.

"Slade's like a shark smelling blood when in the ring. Don't expect a lot of chances to breath if The Dark Guardian's your opponent." Drake pointed out.

Slade then picks Hope up...before Irish Whipping him shoulder first into the steel ring steps! Hope yelps in agony and Slade immediately follows up by Irish Whipping Hope shoulder first into the security barricade, adding to the pain Hope is feeling in his shoulder. Hope stumbles away from the barricade in pain and Slade catches him with a Standing Dropkick to the back of head, bringing The Warrior of Light down on the outside. Slade slaps the ring apron three times before climbing onto the steel ring steps... and then delivering a Diving Senton to Hope off them.

Hope coughs and wheezes in pain as Slade slowly stands up. Hope slowly returns to his feet... and Slade catches him with a Discus Elbow Smash to the jaw which sends him stumbling backwards into the security barricade. Slade backs up afterwards and then runs towards the dazed Hope, catching The South Island Native with a Running Roundhouse Kick to the jaw which sends The Warrior of Light over the security barricade and into the time-keeper's area.

"Slade with a BIG Roundhouse Kick to the jaw of Hope!" Josh called.

"Chuck Norris would be proud." Drake joked.

The crowd cheers loudly for Slade as he poses á la Triple H for them. Slade goes to retrieve Hope from the time-keeper's area... and receives a head butt from Hope when he tries to grab him. Slade stumbles backwards in a daze and Hope climbs onto the barricade afterwards. Slade slowly looks up... and Hope FLIES towards The Dark Guardian for Front Missile Dropkick...only for Slade to duck the kick at the last second, leaving Hope to crash onto the floor. The more rowdy front row fans chant "You fucked up!" towards Hope for his costly miss.

Hope rolls to his feet in pain and then charges wildly towards Slade who lifts Hope up by his leg...and then Flapjacks him onto the steel ring steps! Hope thrashes wildly in pain and is then thrown back into the ring by Slade. Hope slowly stands up in pain... and Slade catches him with a kick and then an elbow to the jaw, sending Hope down to a seated position. The Dark Guardian then hits the ropes... and bounces back to deliver a Running Dropkick to the face of the seated Hope. Slade covers him afterwards but only barely gets a two count.

"Hope...just unable to get out of the starting gate thus far in this match-up." Josh stated.

"Slade's been dominant so far and if Hope can't get his act together, this match won't last long." Drake laughed.

The Dark Guardian stands up with Hope in tow afterwards... and then picks him to deliver a Backbreaker across the knee. Hope yells out in pain and Slade adds to the pain with a Body Slam. Slade hits the ropes afterwards... and comes back to deliver a Jumping Elbow Drop across the chest of Hope, causing him to sit up in pain. Slade hits the ropes again.. and rebounds to deliver a Running Knee Smash to the side of Hope's head. Slade covers Hope afterwards but only get a one in a half count. Hope tries to roll away from Slade but Slade pulls him back by his tights and delivers a series of brutal elbows to the side of Hope's mid-section. Slade stands up afterwards and, after hitting the ropes, delivers a Running Splash across the back of Hope.

Hope rolls out of the ring in pain... and then stands up while cursing under his breath in frustration. Hope returns his attention to Slade... and receives a Baseball Slide Dropkick to the jaw from The Dark Guardian! Hope falls to the ground in a daze and Slade quickly grabs him afterwards before rolling him back inside the ring. Hope stands up in the ring and Slade stalks him from the ring apron. Hope turns around... and Slade springboards for a Springboard Knee Smash... only for Hope to catch him in mid-flight with a Knife Edge Chop to the chest! Slade screams out in pain and Hope follows up with an Inverted Atomic Drop... and then a Scoop Slam in the centre of the ring!

"And NOW Hope's beginning to build some momentum!" Josh called.

"It wouldn't surprise me if he lost it in the next minute." Drake dead panned.

Slade slowly returns to his feet, nursing his back in pain... and Hope catches him with trifecta of Mongolian Chops! Slade grimaces in pain from the chops and Hope follows up by Irish Whipping Slade to the ropes... and then delivering a Back Body Drop to The Dark Guardian! Slade lands hard on his back and then shoots to his feet in pain. The Dark Guardian turns around afterwards... and receives a Running Knee Smash from Hope which sends him out of the ring through the middle and top ropes. Hope climbs the top rope as Slade regains his bearings on the outside. Hope stands tall on the turn-buckle and Slade turns around...only to receive a Senton Bomb from a diving Hope!

Hope stands up afterwards... and then lets loose of a scream of intensity as he beats his chest and then flexes his arms out á la Seth Rollins. Hope returns to his attention to Slade afterwards... and then delivers a Knee Drop to the back of The Dark Guardian's neck! Hope picks Slade up afterwards and then slides him into the ring. Hope steps onto the apron and Slade slowly stands up. Slade turns around and Hope goes to Springboard... only for Slade to suddenly run at him! Hope sees Slade coming however and acts accordingly, intercepting The Dark Guardian's charge with a Rope-Aided High Kick to the head. Slade stumbles backwards in pain and Hope follows up his kick by spring-boarding towards Slade... and then delivering a Double Axe-Handle to the face.

"It's been a minute, Drake... and Hope hasn't lost his momentum! It's more likely, he's GAINED momentum!" Josh smirked smugly.

"Yeah, but if Hope's career so far has been any indication, he won't have that momentum for long." Drake dryly commented.

Hope picks up Slade shortly afterwards... and delivers a meaty Forearm to the face of Slade, knocking him backwards and into the nearest corner. Slade looks up and sees Hope charging towards him. Hope goes for a Corner Clothesline... and Slade catches him with Rope-Aided Double High Knees to the face, catching The Warrior of Light off-guard and sending him down to the canvas. Hope quickly returns to his feet and then charges towards the cornered Slade again... only for Slade to Skin The Cat and escape to the apron, causing Hope to hit nothing but turn-buckle. Hope stumbles backwards in a daze... and Slade climbs up to the top rope. Hope looks up... and Slade catches him in the jaw with a Missile Dropkick, sending stumbling into the ropes! Hope bounces off the ropes... and Slade transitions behind him on the rebound, hooking The Warrior of Light into a Half-Nelson from there...

...

...

...AND THEN DELIVERING A BEAUTIFUL HALF-NELSON SUPLEX! Hope shoots to his feet in pain... and Slade keeps up the offence by grabbing Hope... and then delivering a nasty Exploder Suplex! Hope writhes in pain on the mat and Slade covers, hooking the outside leg...but only gaining a two count. Both wrestlers return to their feet afterwards... and Slade catches Hope with a kick to the gut and then a Scoop Slam. Slade hits the ropes afterwards... and Hope stands up and then ducks under him on the bounce back! Slade hits the ropes a second time and... and Hope leap-frogs over on the bounce back! Slade hits the ropes one last time and this time, Hope is ready as he grabs Slade on the bounce back, hooks him up...

...

...

...AND THEN DELIVERS A BEAUTIFUL BRIDGING NORTHERN LIGHTS SUPLEX FOR A NEAR-FALL! Both wrestlers return to their feet afterwards... and Hope catches Slade by his wrist and then connects with a sextuple amount of Short-Arm Back Elbows before transitioning into a Short-Arm Clothesline. Slade rolls away in pain to the ropes and Hope continues his offence by delivering a sextuple amount of Rope-Aided Knee Drops to the side of Slade's head. Harry Tipper pulls Hope away and Slade slowly returns to his feet, nursing his head in pain as he does so. Hope charges towards the dazed Slade... and gets Back Body Dropped onto the ring apron! Fortunately for Hope, he was able to land on his feet on the apron. Slade turns around... and Hope catches him with an Elbow Smash to the face, sending The Dark Guardian stumbling backwards. Hope then springboards towards Slade for a Springboard Dropkick...

...

...

...only for Slade to catch Hope in mid-flight...AND THEN DELIVER A SIT-DOWN POWERBOMB!

"OH MY...! What strength there by Slade! What strength!" Josh called.

"HA! I told you Hope would lose his momentum! I TOLD YOU!" Drake cackled.

Slade hangs onto Hope's legs for the pin-fall attempt as Harry Tipper drops down to count;

"Sit-Down Powerbomb by Slade..." Josh started.

1...

"...will it be enough..." continued Josh.

...

...

...

2...

"...to put Hope away...?" Ended Josh.

...

...

...

Hope kicks out at 2.59!

"And 'No!' is the answer to my question because Hope still has some fight left in him!" Josh laughed.

"'No!' is the answer a lot of people give you to a lot of your questions, Josh." Drake quipped, earning himself a glare from his step-brother.

Slade snaps his fingers in annoyance before returning to his feet... and then delivering a Falling Elbow to the stomach of Hope, causing The Warrior of Light to sit up in pain. Slade then pulls Hope to his feet by his quills and takes him into a Straight Jacket submission. Hope groans in agony and Slade tightens the hold in response, causing Hope to fall to a knee in pain. Hope fights back however, firing repeated Back Elbows into the mid-section of Slade to force him to release the hold. Hope tries to hit the ropes but Slade follows him into the ropes and then delivers a Knee Lift to the gut! Hope doubles over in pain... and Slade follows up with a Swinging Inverted DDT! Slade pins Hope afterwards but only gets a two count.

Hope writhes in pain on the mat and Slade gives him more in pain in the form of repeated Leg Drops across the throat. Hope rolls out of the ring and onto the apron in pain and Slade follows him. Hope stands up on the apron... and Slade catches him with a Knife Edge Chop! Hope holds his chest in pain and Slade hooks his head in a Front Facelock. Slade motions for a DDT onto the apron...and Hope just BARELY fights out of it and manages to catch Slade with a Clothesline that sends him over the ropes and back into the ring. Slade shoots to his feet in pain inside the ring and Hope slingshots over the ropes and then delivers a Slingshot Hurricanrana to The Dark Guardian!

"BEAUTIFUL! Hope with an absolutely BEAUTIFUL Hurricanrana!" Josh praised.

"Hope's a choke artist sure...but damn, he's an ATHLETIC choke artist." Drake admitted.

Slade rolls to his feet in a daze... and Hope runs at him and then connects with a Corkscrew Forearm Smash! Slade goes down hard and Hope covers him, hooking the leg as he does so but only gaining a two count as a result. Both wrestlers make their way to their feet... and Hope catches Slade with a Spinning Sole Kick to the mid-section, causing The Dark Guardian to double in pain. Hope hits the ropes behind Slade afterwards... and then plants The Dark Guardian's face into the canvas with a Throwback! Hope goes for the pin again, this time hooking the outside leg...but again, he only gains a two count.

Both wrestlers slowly return to their feet... and Slade catches Hope with a wild Forearm Shot to the temple. Hope falls to a knee in pain and Slade hits the ropes...only to rebound into a Tilt-A-Whirl Backbreaker from Hope! Slade groans in pain while laying on the canvas and Hope takes the opportunity to climb to the top rope... and then deliver a Diving Splash across the spine of The Dark Guardian! Slade rolls out of the ring in agony and Hope makes his way to his feet, nursing his gut as he does so. Slade very slowly stands up on the outside... and Hope hits the ropes in response! Hope rebounds and goes for a Suicide Dive...but Slade catches with a Spinning Back Fist just as he's coming through the ropes!

"OHHHH! Hope tried for a Suicide Dive and Slade caught with an absolutely DEVASTATING Spinning Back Fist!" Josh winced.

"Slade DAMN-NEAR decapitated Hope there." Drake chuckled.

Hope falls lifeless inside the ring and Slade climbs onto the apron, measuring the fallen Warrior of Light as he does so. Slade grips the ropes tightly... and then slingshots himself over the ropes.. and into a Corkscrew Splash across Hope's mid-section! Hope coughs and wheezes in agony as he rolls away from Slade in pain. The Dark Guardian then holds two fingers up... before making a gun gesture and pulling the trigger against his own skull to loud cheers from the crowd. Hope very, VERY slowly rises to his hands and knees and Slade pounces on him, grabbing The Warrior of Light from behind... and then slapping on a Dragon Sleeper.

Hope flails wildly as Slade puts much pressure as he can on Hope's neck. Harry asks Hope if he would like to submit and he's met with a very loud and very defiant "NO!" which annoys Slade who applies more pressure to the hold. Hope waves his arms around in an attempt to reach the ropes but he's in the middle of the ring with no ropes nearby. Hope tries to back flip out of the submission but Slade stops him with a pair of Knee Lifts to the spine.

Hope futility tries to struggle out for another minute but it's obvious that he's fading. Slade applies more pressure and Hope goes limp in his arms. Harry raises Hope's arm once... and it drops lifelessly to the mat. Harry raises Hope's arm again... and again, it drops lifelessly to the mat. Harry raises Hope's arm one last time and this time, it stays up! Slade tries to apply more pressure but this Hope is able to wiggle out of the submission and transition behind Slade. Hope locks his arms around Slade's waist... and then delivers a MASSIVE Release German Suplex, causing The Dark Guardian to flip through the air and land HARD on his stomach.

"GERMAN SUPLEX! We all thought that Hope was done for when Slade slapped on that Dragon Sleeper but no, Hope proves us all wrong and delivers one hell of a German Suplex to Slade!" Josh beamed happily.

"Dammit, I knew Slade would let me down..." Drake dead panned.

Slade stumbles to his feet in pain and Hope catches him with a Clothesline that sends him over the ropes and to the outside of the ring! Slade very slowly returns to his feet outside the ring and Hope hits the ropes! The Warrior of Light bounces off the ropes, runs across the ring, dives through the ropes...

...

...

...AND HITS SLADE WITH A CORKSCREW SUICIDE DIVE THAT SENDS HIM OVER THE ANNOUNCE TABLE AND ONTO DRAKE AND JOSH'S LAPS!

"OH, WHAT THE HELL...!?" A startled Drake screamed.

"GUYS, PLEASE, KEEP YOUR MATCH ON THE OTHER SIDE OF THE ANNOUNCE TABLE...!" Josh cried out.

Slade rolls off of Drake & Josh's laps in pain but he's out of the woods yet because as soon as he stands up, Hope leaps onto Drake & Josh's announce table, runs across it...

...

...

...AND THEN BACK FLIPS OFF THE ANNOUNCE TABLE TO TAKE SLADE DOWN WITH A MOONSAULT!

"AND HOPE IS IN FIRM CONTROL OF THIS MATCH! HE'S FLYING ALL OVER THE PLACE!" Josh exclaimed.

"He's like a fly! An annoying fly that won't stay still!" Drake frowned.

Slade lays lifeless on the ground as Hope rolls off him and then rises to his hands and knees, panting heavily. After catching his breath, Hope stands up and then grabs Slade before rolling him back into the ring under the bottom rope. Slade is barely conscious on the canvas and Hope motions for the coup de grâce as he climbs to the top rope. The Warrior of Light steadies himself... and then stands tall on the top rope. Hope slaps his elbow three times, dives from the top rope...

...

...

...

...

...AND HITS THE DIVE FROM HEAVEN ACROSS SLADE'S CHEST, KNOCKING THE WIND OUT OF THE DARK GUARDIAN!

"Aaaaaand...HOPE HITS THE DIVE FROM HEAVEN! DROPPING A PICTURE PERFECT ELBOW ONTO SLADE'S RIB CAGE!" Josh called.

"I was hoping he'd miss and end up falling to hell..." Drake quipped.

Hope then hooks Slade's leg for the pin-fall attempt. Harry Tipper sees the pin attempt and drops down to count;

"This is..." Drake started.

1...

"Game!"

...

...

...

2...

"Set!"

...

...

...

Slade kicks out at 2.66!

"And Matc—God dammit...!" Drake snapped his fingers in frustration.

"The pace was slow and in Slade's favour before but now, it's fast paced and frantic! EXACTLY to Hope's liking!" Josh commented.

"Which ISN'T good if your Slade right now." Drake added.

Sighing in frustration, Hope picks Slade up in an Inverted Facelock, hanging on and tightening his grip before performing an Inverted Facelock Backbreaker across the knee! Hope places Slade up on the top rope afterwards while hanging onto the Inverted Facelock. Hope wrenches on the submission while Slade is placed in the corner and it takes a threat of disqualification from referee Harry Tipper to get him to let go. Hope backs up from Slade and lets him drop from the turn-buckles, leaving him in the Tree of Woe position. Hope grins and then backs up into the opposite corner of the ring, measuring his tied-up rival as if he were a piece of meat. Hope charges with a full head of steam...

...

...

...AND DELIVERS A CANNONBALL SPLASH AS SLADE IS TIED UP IN THE TREE OF WOE! Slade's body spasms in pain and Hope continues his offence, climbing the top rope himself while also dragging Slade's body to the top rope with him. Hope sets Slade up and then goes for a big move off the top rope...only for Slade to hang onto the ropes! Hope tries to pull Slade off the ropes but The Dark Guardian simply will NOT let go. Hope tries to pull Slade off again and this time, Slade fires a Back Elbow to Hope's jaw, connecting and leaving The Warrior of Light in a daze. Slade connects with a series of brutal right hands to the face of Hope afterwards... and then pushes him off the top rope and down to the mat! Hope staggers to his feet... and Slade postures himself up on the top rope. Slade measures The Warrior of Light and then dives...

...

...

...TO DELIVER A FLIPPING MISSILE DROPKICK TO THE BACK OF HOPE'S HEAD! Hope falls down to the ground in a heap and Slade rolls to his feet, completely unharmed. Slade then stalks Hope from there, goading The Warrior of Light into standing up. Hope eventually stands up... and Slade slithers behind him, hooking his leg and then lifting Hope for a Back Suplex...

...

...

...

...

...BEFORE DROPPING HIM INTO THE CHECKMATE—SLADE'S OMEGA DRIVER SIGNATURE!

"...aaaaaaand... CHECKMATE! CHECKMATE! SLADE HITS THE CHECKMATE, DROPPING HOPE RIGHT ON HIS HEAD!" Josh cringed.

"And that may do it right there!" Drake added.

Slade covers The Warrior of Light afterwards, hooking the outside leg as Harry drops down to count;

"This is..." Drake started.

1...

"Game!"

...

...

...

2...

"Set!"

...

...

...

Hope kicks out at 2.74!

"And Matc—NOOO! DAMMIT! HOPE JUST GETS THE SHOULDER UP!" Drake called bitterly.

"One can only wonder what look Slade has on his face from THAT kick out." Josh blinked twice.

Slade rises to his knees after the kick out and looks down at Hope in bewilderment. Slade quickly shakes his shock however and climbs to the top rope again. Slade stalks Hope from the top rope and then, when Hope stands up, Slade LEAPS from the top rope... and gets caught by a Standing Spinebuster from Hope! Slade yells out in pain as writhes on the canvas. Hope, meanwhile, uses the nearest ropes to stand back up. Slade returns to his feet and Hope catches him with a Knife Edge Chop across the chest followed by a Shin Breaker and then finished with a Chop Block. The Warrior of Light hits the ropes afterwards... and rebounds to deliver a Somersault Leg Drop across The Dark Guardian's throat. Slade rolls to the nearest corner in pain and stands up, nursing his throat.

Hope then CHARGES towards the cornered Slade... and hits him with a Running Corner Dropkick á la Daniel Bryan! Slade's body spasms in pain and Hope backs up to the corner opposite Slade before running... and hitting a second Running Corner Dropkick! Slade falls to his knees in the corner and Hope backs up to the corner opposite Slade one last time. Hope runs... and hits one last Running Corner Dropkick! Hope pulls Slade out of the corner by his wrist... and then locks The Dark Guardian in a Triangle Choke! Slade flails wildly in pain while in the hold and Hope adds to the pain by delivering multiple Elbow Strikes to the trapped Slade's skull.

"Mixed Martial Arts-type move there by Hope! The Triangle Choke plus multiple Elbow Strikes equals AGONY." Josh cringed.

"Slade better grab the ropes quick or he'll be unconscious in NO-TIME." Drake snickered.

The elbows just keep on coming and the submission only gets tighter as Slade tries to reach the ropes. Fortunately for The Dark Guardian however, he's able to corral his feet around the turnbuckle and break the hold. Hope holds the submission until the four count and then let's go before standing up. Slade slowly stands up... and Hope lifts him onto his shoulders!

Hope goes for a Death Valley Driver... only for Slade to slip out of the Fireman's Carry and land behind Hope. Hope turns around... and Slade clocks him with a Discus Elbow Smash to the jaw! Hope stumbles into the ropes in a daze and then, when he rebounds, Slade catches him with a Running Big Boot. Slade then runs to the ropes and springboards off the middle one to deliver a Lionsault to Hope's mid-section!

"LIONSAULT BY SLADE!" Josh called.

"Back and forth these two choke artists go; I LOVE IT!" Drake laughed.

Slade hooks Hope's leg upon impact...but only gets a two count! Slade stands up afterwards, growling in frustration as he looks down at his opponent. Hope slowly stands up... and Slade goes for a Clothesline...only for Hope to duck at the last second! Unfortunately for Hope, Slade has him scouted as he quickly turns around off the missed Clothesline and delivers a Clothesline to the back of Hope's head á la Curtis Axel. Hope falls down to his hands and knees and Slade hits the ropes and then rebounds to take The Warrior of Light into a Oklahoma Roll which only gains a two count. Both wrestlers quickly stand up...

...

...

...AND SLADE JUST BARELY DUCKS THE DOSE OF LIGHT FROM HOPE! Hope stumbles slightly due to missing his Super Kick finishing move and Slade makes him pay for it by slithering behind Hope, locking his arms around his neck and then delivering a LETHAL Sleeper Suplex! Hope lays on the canvas in agony... and The Dark Guardian suddenly goes after the legs of The Warrior of Light, grabbing the left leg and then crossing it with the right leg before leaning back...

...

...

...

...

...AND FULLY APPLYING THE RIVERA CLOVERLEAF! Hope SCREAMS and HOWLS in agony as Slade fully applies his new submission move. Hope scratches and claws at the mat as he attempts to reach the nearby ropes but Slade sees what he's trying to do and drags him into the centre of the ring where he applies more pressure to the submission. Hope raises his hand shakily... but quickly puts it back down, defiantly choosing to NOT tap out.

"A new submission shown here by Slade at Hope's expense! Look at the TORMENT Hope is in right now!" Josh cringed.

"There's no 'Hope' for him now!" Drake cracked a bad joke.

Slade leans back further and applies more pressure to the legs and spine of The Warrior of Light, causing him to HOWL and SCREAM even louder. Hope raises his hand shakily again...only to put it back down again and begin crawling towards the ropes. Slade tries to keep Hope rooted in position but The Warrior of Light will NOT be denied as he raises his hand... and GRABS the bottom rope to break the submission. Harry Tipper counts to five and Slade breaks the hold just at four, just before Harry reaches five.

"And Hope JUST BARELY makes it to the ropes..." Josh sighed.

"God dammit, this hedgehog doesn't know when to quit." Drake dead-panned.

Slade gets off Hope... and pulls at his mask in frustration. What did it TAKE to put this hedgehog away? Hope slowly stands up as well and Slade charges towards him... only to get Back Body Dropped over the ropes and onto the ring apron where he, fortunately, lands on his feet. Hope turns around... and Slade attempts an Outside-In Shoulder Block only for Hope to sidestep the move and then catch Slade with a High Knee Lift. Slade lays limp in the ropes and Hope suddenly gets an idea. The Warrior of Light then runs the ropes and bounces back to where Slade is...

...

...

"Whoawhoawhoa...what's Hope got in mind here...!?" Josh yelled.

...

...

...Hope flips himself over the rope-hung Slade.

...

...

"WHAT THE HELL...!?" Drake screamed.

...

...

...

...

**...AND CONNECTS WITH A SUNSET-FLIP POWERBOMB OFF THE APRON AND DOWN TO THE HARD FLOOR!**

"SWEET BABY JESUS! A SUNSET FLIP POWERBOMB RIGHT OFF THE APRON AND DOWN TO THE COLD, HARD FLOOR!" Josh exclaimed.

"MOTHER OF GOD! HE COULD'VE BROKEN SLADE'S BACK WITH THAT MOVE!" Drake screamed.

Both Hope and Slade lay motionless on the floor as the crowd chants "HOLY SHIT! HOLY SHIT! HOLY SHIT!" at the top of their lungs. Neither The Warrior of Light or The Dark Guardian move an inch as Harry Tipper stands shocked inside the ring. It's several minutes before Hope or Slade move even an inch and the first person who makes it to their feet is none other than Hope who is panting extremely heavily. Using his remaining strength, Hope grabs Slade... and very, VERY slowly slides him back into the ring. Hope tries to follow him into the ring but ends up collapsing onto the floor. Slade is barely moving inside the ring. Eventually, Hope finds the strength to stand up and also eventually manages to climb onto the apron. Hope tries to enter the ring... but Slade pushes him off the apron and down to the floor before falling back to his hands and knees. Hope frowns tiredly and climbs back onto the apron as Slade attempts to recover in the ring. Hope tries to slingshot into the ring...

...

...

...AND SLADE CATCHES THE WARRIOR OF LIGHT WITH A SPINNING HEEL KICK, CAUSING HIM TO GET HUNG-UP ON THE TOP ROPE!

"OHHHHHHHH! WHAT A KICK! WHAT A KICK BY SLADE!" Josh screamed.

"YOU COULD HEAR THAT ONE ALL AROUND THE ARENA! EVEN IN THE CHEAP SEATS!" Drake quipped.

Hope lays lifeless in the ropes and Slade immediately capitalizes as he grabs Hope's head and neck and pulls him out of the ropes until only his feet are left on them. The crowd cheers loudly as Slade hollers...

...

...

...

...

...AND THEN DELIVERS A ROPE-HUNG VARIATION OF THE ELECTROSHOCK!

"JESUS FUCKING CHRIST!" Josh screamed.

"SLADE WITH AN INNOVATIVE VARIATION OF HIS ELECTROSHOCK FINISHING MOVE! MY GOD, HE COULD'VE SNAPPED HOPE'S NECK WITH THAT MOVE!" Drake cringed.

Slade lies on the canvas in exhaustion...but eventually finds the strength within himself to drag himself over to Hope and drape an arm over for a pinfall attempt, Harry Tipper drops down and counts;

"This MUST be..." Drake started.

1...

"GAME!"

...

...

...

...

...

...

2...

"SET!"

...

...

..

...

...

...

HOPE GETS HIS FOOT ON THE ROPE AT 2.999!

"AND MATC—NOOOOOOOOOO! FUCK! HOPE JUST GETS HIS FOOT ON THE DAMN BOTTOM ROPE!" Drake screamed.

"The Warrior of Light just BARELY manages to avoid defeat at the hands of The Dark Guardian...!" Josh exclaimed.

Slade rises to his knees with his hands on the side of his mask. Looking down at Hope as if he had just seen a ghost. The Dark Guardian very, VERY slowly returns to his feet and motions for another Electroshock as he waits for Hope to return to his feet. It takes a while but eventually, Hope pushes himself up to his hands and knees. Deciding this is good enough, Slade grabs Hope by his fur and then roughly pulls him back to a vertical base. Slade hooks Hope's head for another Electroshock...

...

...

...BUT GETS PUSHED TO THE ROPES BY HOPE! Slade rebounds off the ropes...and Hope catches him with a desperation Clothesline! Both wrestlers lay on the canvas in exhaustion...but eventually both are able to return to their feet, Hope using the ropes for support and Slade using the turnbuckles for support. Hope then runs towards the cornered Slade... and receives a Rope-Aided Dropkick to the mouth from The Dark Guardian. A zoom in from the camera reveals that Hope's lip has been burst open from Slade's counter. A now bleeding Hope returns to his feet and Slade catches him with a kick to the gut and then a Head Slam into the turnbuckle. Hope lies limp in the corner as Slade backs up to the corner opposite of Hope. The Dark Guardian hollers and then charges towards the cornered Warrior of Light...

...

...

...ONLY TO GET CAUGHT, SLAPPED ON THE BACK AND THEN GIVEN A REVERSE STO INTO THE MIDDLE TURN-BUCKLE! Slade's head literally BOUNCES off the middle turnbuckle and a zoom in reveals that a tear has formed in Slade's mask from Hope's counter. Hope delivers a trifecta of Kawada Kicks to Slade's face and then sets The Dark Guardian up on the top rope from there. Hope attempts to follow Slade to the top rope but gets pushed off before he can even reach the middle rope. Slade tries to steady himself on the top rope but he's able to due to Hope coming back and grabbing his leg. Slade tries to shake Hope off...

...

...

...AND THE WARRIOR OF LIGHT FIRES BACK WITH A DEVASTATING PUNCH TO THE MID-SECTION! Slade coughs and wheezes in pain from the punch and that gives Hope the opportunity to climb up to the top rope himself.

"High risk zone up there for BOTH wrestlers!" Josh exclaimed.

"SOMEBODY'S GOTTA FALL!" Drake shouted.

The Warrior of Light and The Dark Guardian trade brutal punches on the top rope...but then, suddenly, Slade blocks a punch from Hope and then connects with a sickening Headbutt to the face of Hope, busting his lip open even more. Slade then steadies himself up on the top rope...

...

...

...and tries for a Super Hurricanrana from the top rope...

...

...

...ONLY FOR HOPE TO CATCH HIS WAIST AND LEGS AND HANG HIM UPSIDE DOWN!

"CAUGHT! CAUGHT! SLADE GOT CAUGHT!" Josh yelled.

"WHAT'S THAT DAMN HEDGEHOG GOT PLANNED HERE!?" Drake exclaimed.

Hope locks up Slade's arms and then, to a thunderous ovation from the crowd, LEAPS from the top rope with Slade in tow...

...

...

...

...

...

...

_**...AND DELIVERS HEAVEN'S JUDGEMENT!**_

"HEAVEN'S JUDGEMENT FROM THE TOP FREAKIN' ROPE!" Josh screamed.

"IF THAT DOESN'T DO IT, NOTHING WILL...!" Drake yelled.

Slade goes absolutely LIFELESS upon impact... and after regaining his bearings, Hope turns The Dark Guardian over and covers him, hooking the outside leg as Harry Tipper drops down to count;

"THIS IS..."

1...

"GAME!"

...

...

...

...

...

...

2...

"SET!"

...

...

...

...

...

3!

"AND MATCH! WE FINALLY HAVE A WINNER!" Drake cheered, relieved that the match had FINALLY ended.

_[You are, you are!_

_I AM, I AM!_

_You are, you are!_

_I AM, I AM!_

_When I fight, it's not evil!_

_Just like bein' Evil Kinevel!_

_I just to the left and I roll to the right!_

_Just tryin' to win the belt every night!]_

_**("I Am" (Third Remix) by Dale Oliver)**_

Hope very, VERY slowly rolls off of Slade and then rises to his knees, smirking in victory as he closed his eyes in exhaustion. Harry Tipper then helps Hope to his feet... and then raises The Warrior of Light's arm to declare him the winner of the match as Pac-Man rallies the official decision towards the audience.

"Here is your winner of the match, 'The Warrior of Light'...HOPE THE HEDGEHOG!" Pac-Man announced.

"The Warrior of Light scores the victory over The Dark Guardian...but we will NOT forget the efforts out forth by both wrestlers here tonight on Brawl—WHAT A DUEL, WHAT A WAR THEY HAD TONIGHT...!" Josh praised as he clapped his hands.

"I hate both of these wrestlers...but DAMN, that was a FUCKING AWESOME match they had just now." Drake grinned.

"That it WAS, Drake! That it WAS!" Josh chuckled, "Both of these wrestlers came out looking to make a statement here tonight...and I think it's safe to say that both wrestlers made HUGE statements here tonight by showing the entire world that the future of UWE is safe in their hands and that the future of UWE...is NOW."

"Hmph. I don't think either of these two are main event material but eh, I'll be nice and go ahead and say that their future will be FULL of great matches. Mad props to both Hope and Slade for a GREAT match here tonight on Brawl." Drake said as he clapped slowly.

Hope climbs up the turn-buckles...and then raises his fists in victory, closing his eyes as he soaked in the crowd's cheers and whistles as they showered him in multi-streamers in respect. Hope grins and then pushes the streamers off him before climbing down from the turn-buckle...and seeing Slade still completely out of it on the mat. Hope watches The Dark Guardian slowly come to and then very, VERY slowly try and get up using the ropes. Slade is on his knees now holding the ropes...

...

...

...and that's when Hope extends his hand towards The Dark Guardian.

"Hope...looking to shake Slade's hand as a sign of respect..." Josh blinked twice in surprise.

"...don't take it, Slade, for all we know, it could be a trick!" Drake warned.

"Somehow...I doubt that, Drake." Josh chuckled.

Slade looks towards Hope's outstretched hand for a good minute...and lets loose a small chuckle as he firmly grasps Hope's hand and then lets himself get helped back to a vertical base. The Warrior of Light and The Dark Guardian exchange a handshake...and then a small hug as a sign of friendship. Slade keeps a hold of Hope's hand when he tries to let go however...and then raises The Warrior of Light's arm in victory to loud cheers from the crowd who chant "YOUR BOTH AWESOME!" towards the two.

"The crowd is right...The Warrior of Light...and The Dark Guardian...are BOTH awesome..." Josh beamed happily.

"Bleh...this is WAAAAAAAAY too sappy for UWE..." Drake cringed as he pretended to vomit.

The Warrior of Light and The Dark Guardian then look at each other...and nod in respect before going to leave the ring together...

...

...

...

...

...when, all of a sudden, from out of FREAKIN' NOWHERE, the titantron turns to static...and begins BUZZING extremely loudly as every light in the entire College Park Center goes out!

"WHAT THE HELL...!?" Josh yelped in fright.

"SOMEBODY NEEDS TO FIRE THOSE TECHNICAL STOOGES BACKSTAGE!" Drake growled.

The buzzing from the titantron slowly dies down after around twenty seconds...and then, again, from out of FREAKIN' NOWHERE, for the briefest of seconds, THE SLENDER MAN appears on screen! Hope and Slade INSTANTLY put up their guard upon seeing The Slender Man...but oddly enough, he doesn't show up anywhere afterwards. Instead, the titantron's static dissipates and then shows the inside of a gothic looking room.

"...what the hell's goin' on HERE...?" Josh whispered to Drake in confusion.

"I don't KNOW!" Drake whispered back.

Torches are then lit within the gothic looking room...

...

...

...and the light unveils THE DAMAGED REJECTS standing around a stone table with their Prophet and Leader, Alexander "Abel" Belison sitting at the end of the table on a dark and foreboding throne with his held low. All of Abel's followers were wearing long black hooded cultist robes and had the hoods draped over their heads. The stone table in the centre of the room was odd-looking, having occult symbols carved into it's surface and cuffs at each of it's four corners.

"Oh...oh m-my god...it's...it's The D-Damaged Rejects; THEIR BACK!" Josh yelped in fear.

"And whatever it is...their back for...CAN'T be good..." Drake gulped.

Abel was singing creepily on his throne; "_This ain't no place for no hero...this ain't no place for no better man...this ain't no place for no hero...to call 'home'...this ain't no place for no hero...this ain't no place for no better man...this ain't no place for no hero...to call 'home'..._"

Abel stops singing and then looks up towards the screen, his eyes rolled into the back of his head and blood flowing freely down his face. Abel 's eyes then return to normal as he begins speaking.

"The universe does not have a voice...so it cannot tell you what it wants or what it needs..but it is agonizingly obvious that it is yearning for something to point it in the right direction...for something to guide it towards prosperity...and for something to keep it safe from the darkness...a HERO perhaps...? Yes...yes, yes...that is most definitely what the universe has been yearning for all these years..." Abel nodded as he seemed to be talking to himself.

Hope and Slade look at each other in confusion inside the ring. Abel then looks up towards the sky as he resumes speaking.

"We're past the point of no return, aren't we...?" Abel asked no one in particular.

"...what in the world is this MAD MAN yammering on about...?" Drake whispered.

"If I KNEW, I'd TELL you..." Josh whispered back.

Abel takes a long deep breath before looking at the screen and then speaking again.

"Fear...can be overcome through experience. Those who know battle often come to believe this. 'Fear that comes from reason' is kind. It can be conquered through force of will or through experience. It is possible to suppress such reasoned fear by severing it at its source. But true fear is without reason. It is not an emotion, but an instinct. True fear occurs without reason, without bounds. It is like a swarm of insects crawling up the body. Most of us are unable to escape from our instincts." Abel stated emotionless before continuing, "All human beings have things that cause them to feel comfort, and things that cause them to feel fear...when they enter a place that causes them comfort, if questioned as to why they feel comfortable there, they cannot form a clear answer, merely saying things such as 'because I do'...but when they enter a place that causes them fear, even the dullest of fools can identify the causes of that fear. Darkness, cold, height, confinement, pain, contamination...people can list any number of reasons to be afraid. This is because at the most fundamental level, 'comfort'...leads to 'life', whilst 'fear'...leads to 'death'. While people cannot give a clear answer why they want to live, they can give any number of answers why they do not wish to die. This does not only apply to sentient beings with emotions. It is in the nature of all life to avoid death, and therefore, to avoid 'fear'. All living beings go through life for the purpose of evading fear. It is to better escape fear that they train themselves. It is to better escape fear that they grow and evolve. Thus, it is near impossible to be unaffected by fear as long as you are alive..." Abel closed his eyes as he said this.

"Hope The Hedgehog...Slade...do either of you remember what it was like to be a sweet, innocent child? Do you...? To be so full of energy and hope while running to the grass and skipping stones with no worries about what horrors tomorrow may bring...do either of you remember what that was like...? What happens, you two? What is that changes in your adolescent years? Children have such frail little minds...and when these frail little minds are struck by the cold hands of life...it makes them...different...and that is when many become...freaks, mutants, misfits, the disenfranchised, the hopeless, the unwanted, the dregs of society...and most of all...DAMAGED..." Abel sighed.

Abel stood up from his throne before speaking again.

"I speak not of the physically damaged...but of the spiritually. You all lack the knowledge of the true damage that lurks beneath the surface of each and every one of you. But fear not..for we, The Damaged Rejects, will enlighten you. The earth is ROTTING beneath your feet and the human race is a bacteria that INFECTS and DESTROYS! In fact, this world's so-called leaders have been lying to each and every one of you! There ain't no such thing as a hero! Not any-more..." Abel then begins pointing to random crowd members, "But you, you and you and you, you have become addicted to the illusion of what a hero is! You have become addicted to the illusion of what a hero does for you, you think you need someone to pat you on the back, that you think you need someone to tuck you in bed at night, kiss on you on the cheek and tell you that everything is alright. But, honestly...EVERYTHING IS NOT ALRIGHT!" Abel yelled suddenly, startling the crowd.

"FEAR corrupts society every single day that we all draw breath and NOBODY does a single thing about it...not even the world's so-called 'heroes'...Superman doesn't fly in and put the world's FEARS in jail...Batman doesn't investigate what is causing FEAR...The Flash doesn't speed to wherever FEAR is...Spider-Man doesn't web FEAR up whenever it appears...and Captain America doesn't show FEAR 'The American Way'...! Now, Hope and Slade...I do believe that you two...are the root of this here problem...you've BLINDED and DRUGGED these people to what heroes really are and it is WHY society hasn't been able to embrace its problems because they believe that their 'heroes' will always be there to do it FOR THEM...and that, boys...is where we, The Damaged Rejects, step in..." Abel snarled.

"Today...is the day...that The Damaged Rejects decided they were going to change everything. Today is the day that hell froze. Today is the day that pigs fly. After this show is over, I want EACH and EVERY single of one of you people to go and I want you to tell all these so-called heroes that they better heed my warning: Take notice of Abel! Because today is the day that The Damaged Rejects decided to bring down FEAR...STARTING with the false heroes of the world. You tell them all what I just told you and remember to tell them that they can never, ever HURT The Damaged Rejects...because we are..ALREADY DEAD..." Abel growled.

One of the hooded figures then drew back his hood...to reveal the second-in-command of The Damaged Rejects; Big Boss.

"...This is not THE BEGINNING... it's THE END..." Big Boss said emphatically.

Another one of the hooded figures than drew his hood back...to reveal The Slender Man who STARES at the screen...and then tilts his head to the side, causing the screen to become static while also causing the titantron to BUZZ loudly as the video ends.

...

...

"T-That...that w-was...CREEPY...AS...FUCK..." Josh shivered.

"...Abel...proclaiming here tonight that he...and The Damaged Rejects have decided to 'bring down fear' and that they'll be starting with the 'false heroes of the world'...what all of this means? I don't know...but what I DO know is...that what Abel said...was a warning...not only to UWE...but to the entire WORLD..." Drake sighed.

Hope and Slade are visibly DISTURBED by Abel's words inside the ring and make sure to watch each other's back as they head up the entrance ramp. The crowd is silent as The Warrior of Light and The Dark Guardian return to the backstage area. The cameras then go backstage as shots of terrified fan's faces are shown on-screen.

* * *

The camera goes to the backstage...and shows April O'Neil in the interview on standby for the last interview of the night.

"Hello again, ladies and gentlemen! April O'Neil here for ONE...MORE...INTERVIEW...here on Brawl...so let's jump right into it! Ladies and gentlemen, please welcome my guest at this time...Mael Radec." April announced to loud BOOS from the crowd.

Mael Radec walks on screen...and the boos steadily grow LOUDER...and LOUDER...

"Now, Radec...tonight, you main event Monday Night Brawl in a match against fellow UWE veteran, PaRappa The Rapper who is regarded as the GREATEST in-ring UWE performer of ALL time...what are your thoughts going into this match-up?" April asked as she handed Radec the microphone.

"PaRappa The Rapper...memories...can be happy...memories...can be sad and...memories...can be angry. I am well aware that most of yours are happy...but tonight, in the main event, I leave you a memory that will NEVER, EVER be erased. It will be a jagged wound and a scar that will forever remain upon your being...a few years ago, in this very country, Texas...I tried to do that then. I tried to hurt you, I tried to end your career, I tried to TAKE YOUR LIFE...but I didn't. I didn't finish the job on a whim...but tonight, PaRappa The Rapper, as I said earlier, my whim...is telling me...to FINISH what I started. You can laugh and smile as much as you please, PaRappa and you can wrestle at your VERY best...but it won't matter because no matter what; I WILL finish the job tonight." Radec snarled.

Radec took a deep breath before continuing.

"Over the years...many have questioned my actions and been disgusted by them...and that has motivated me to do this...tell a story of sorts...once upon a time, there was once an old man who was walking home after a hard day's work. During the walk home, he stumbled upon a snake frozen in the ice. He took that snake and he brought it home and he took care of it as if it were his child or a friend in need. He thawed the snake out of it's icy prison and he nursed it back to health. So what did the snake do in thanks? It BIT that old man. And as that old man laid there dying, he asked the snake; 'Why? I took care of you. I loved you. I saved your life.' And that snake looked that man right in the eye and said; 'You STUPID old man...I'm a snake!'" Radec explained morbidly.

Radec traces his hand across his mask before speaking again.

"PaRappa The Rapper...YOU are that old man...and I am that snake...you act as though we're friends...you act as though we respect one another...and you act as though our match tonight will be just another night at work. ...Hmph, I'm afraid that isn't the case. Why? Because we're NOT friends, we've never BEEN friends, and we never WILL be friends. Tonight will be the night that you, PaRappa The Rapper, are pulled out of your fantasy world and into the cold, harsh REAL world...tonight will be the night that I, Mael Radec, finish what I started...and tonight...will be the night...that the entire world...realizes that I am...in fact...the DEVIL himself." Radec chuckled darkly.

Radec gets close to camera to say his last few words.

"You should have retired long ago, PaRappa...you put the final nail in your coffin by pressing on in UWE when you could have walked away unscathed...and tonight...in front of the ENTIRE world...I'll be the hammer...that drives it home." Radec said emphatically before walking off.

April...is visibly disturbed by Radec's words. The last thing seen before Monday Night Brawl goes to commercials is April's mortified expression.

* * *

**_ALRIGHT! That's another UWE Chapter in the books! Hope you all enjoyed this chapter and I really DO apologize for the long wait. Weren't many matches this chapter I know... it was more promo-centric, but rest assured, it's ALL for the greater good of Ultimate Wrestling Entertainment._**

**_ Anyways, read and review, ladies and gentlemen and I'll see you all NEXT TIME! _**


	4. Monday Night Brawl I: Part 4

Monday Night Brawl returns from commercials...to show Pac-Man standing in the ring as the bell sounds three times in the background.

"The following contest...is the first match in the Scorpion-Cole MacGrath Pick Your Poison challenge...and it is set for one fall!" Pac-Man announced to loud cheers from the crowd.

"Ohhhhhhhh...HERE WE GO!" Drake exclaimed excitedly.

"Tensions between Scorpion and MacGrath flared earlier tonight and now, we get to see those tensions BLAZE!" Josh laughed.

The crowd slowly goes into silence as they await the first wrestler's arrival...and then ERUPT into a mixed reaction upon hearing the cackling of electricity—50% of the crowd cheering loudly and the other 50% booing as loud as they could.

_[I'm alive in here!_

_So alive in here!_

_Pulling down a little peace...!_

_I'm open wide in here!_

_Slow to rise in here!_

_Saving grace and killing me...!_

_You say this only makes me incomplete..._

_I'm cancelled out and rendered obsolete..._

_Tell the Machiavellian he's not welcome any-more..._

_I know what I'm looking for...!]_

_**("Tired" by Stone Sour)**_

Sky-blue lighting engulfs the stage...and then, from out of freakin' nowhere, a LIGHTNING BOLT strikes the top of the entrance ramp! Shortly after the electricity from the thunder bolt dissipates...Cole MacGrath walks out onto the top of the entrance, wearing his trademark yellow and black jacket over his ring gear. Cole takes a deep breath as paces back and forth at the top of the ramp before stepping forward, raising his arms into the air...and then THROWING them down with authority, triggering a flurry of white-pyrotechnics to go off on both sides of the ramp in a manner similar to that of Brock Lesnar. Cole then makes his way down the ramp from there, making sure to high-five and shake the hands of the fans supporting him as he passes them. Cole reaches the bottom of the entrance ramp...and then takes another breath as he jumps up onto the apron á la Brock Lesnar, causing a burst of white pyrotechnics to shoot out from the posts as he enters the ring. Cole then climbs the top rope...and raises both of his arms into the air while his hands into fists. Cole then takes notice of a sign in the crowd saying; "Cole MacGrath - The NEXT Icon of UWE!" Cole smiles at the fan holding the sign...and then nods in thanks before hopping down from the turn-buckle and rolling his shoulders in preparation for his match...which will be against an opponent of Scorpion's choosing as per "Pick Your Poison" rules.

_[Somewhere close!_

_Somewhere safe!_

_Somewhere I know,_

_I know, I'll never live in chains!_

_The one is now aware..._

_So stay away from me..._

_I'm just too young to care...!]_

"Introducing first, now residing in New Marais, Louisiana, standing at 6 foot 1 and weighing in at 211 pounds, he is 'The Prime Conduit'...COLE MACGRATH!" Pac-Man introduced.

"Cole MacGrath...a man who has been on a mission here in UWE as of late." Josh started.

"That's putting it MILDLY, Josh...MacGrath has been OBSESSED with becoming a main eventer, with reaching the next level, with shattering the glass ceiling...and most of all with becoming Omega Champion. He's OBSESSED with becoming 'The Man' here in UWE...! We've all seen how he's been acting throughout the night...and it's obvious that he's determined." Drake called.

"VERY obvious." Josh nodded.

"But...here's the thing, no matter how determined he gets...he's just never be main event material." Drake said as he rolled his eyes.

"I'm calling BULL on that, Drake...Cole's been slowly but steadily improving in all wrestling factors ever since his début in UWE and now, he's FINALLY where he deserves to be after years of hard work...THE MAIN EVENT. I'm not saying he'll beat Scorpion at Limit Break or even win this match for that matter, I'm just saying Cole DESERVES some time in the lime light after everything he's done over the years here in Ultimate Wrestling Entertainment." Josh retorted.

"Whether he's deserves it or not is an argument we can have later...but here's something that I know and that YOU'LL realize as time goes on, Josh...Cole MacGrath...while he's in the main event now like he wanted...he'd better not get comfy because he won't be there for very long." Drake chuckled.

"Main event legitimacy argument aside...Cole looks READY for this match...he looks SET for this match...and looks MOTIVATED as hell for this match...but whether or not Cole is ready is not the question..." Josh trailed off.

"Yeah, the real question is: WHO DID SCORPION PICK TO BE COLE'S OPPONENT...?" Drake asked.

"It could be ANYBODY, Drake...it REALLY could..." Josh said in suspense.

"I suppose we'll find out who that bastard picked soon enough..." Drake said as he crossed his arms.

Cole paces around inside the ring as his music dies down...and then listens intently to the mixed reaction he was being given tonight. On any other night, Cole would be cheered out of the building but on this night due to opposing Scorpion...he was getting a mixed reaction. Half the fans want to see Cole become Omega Champion while the other half feel he doesn't belong in the Omega title picture. Cole takes one last deep breath upon listening to the fans mixed reaction of him.

...

...

...

"And now, introducing Scorpion's choice of opponent..." Pac-Man started announcing.

"Who is it...!?" Drake asked impatiently.

"We're about to find out!" Josh called.

...

...

...

_[**You think you know me...?**]_

The crowd pops LOUDLY upon hearing the iconic phrase as the music starts up!

_[On this day,_

_I see clearly!_

_Everything has come to life!_

_A bitter place and a broken dream!_

_And we'll leave it all behind!_

_On this day, _

_It's so real to me!_

_Everything has come to life!_

_Another chance to chase a dream!_

_Another chance to feel..._

_Chance to feel aliiiiiiiiive!]_

**_("Metalingus" by Alter Bridge)_**

Black, white, red and blue flicker and flash heavily around the College Park Center...as Ichigo Kurosaki walks out onto the ramp through six streams of white steam, wearing a long black trench coat over a dark-red T-shirt that reads, "Rated-R-Reaper" on the front in white and blue letters. Underneath the words is a graphic of his Hollow Mask. Ichigo points to one end of the stage and then to the other end before running his hands through his hair and then beginning his walk down the ramp. Upon reaching the middle of the ramp, Ichigo stops and lowers his head while shaking his hands in readiness. After a long deep breath, Ichigo looks up and then throws up rock signs overhead to trigger a massive red and black pyrotechnic display at the top of the ramp to a loud roar of approval from the crowd. Then Ichigo runs down to the ring...and slides into it underneath the bottom rope. After flashing a smirk, Ichigo gets up and then climbs to the top rope where he throws up rock signs for the crowd who chant his name loudly in adoration. Ichigo then hops down from the turn-buckle and removes his trench coat before passing it to a stage hand at ringside. Cole stares at Ichigo from across the ring, making sure let The Rated-R Reaper know that he meant business tonight. Ichigo returns the stare, letting Cole he meant business as well.

_[I've been defeated and brought down..._

_Dropped to my knees when hope ran out..._

_The time has come to change my ways!_

_On this day,_

_I see clearly!_

_Everything has come to life!_

_A bitter place and a broken dream!_

_And we'll leave it all behind!_

_On this day,_

_It's so real to me!_

_Everything has come to life!_

_Another chance to chase a dream!_

_Another chance to feel..._

_Chance to feel aliiiiiiiiive!]_

"Approaching the ring, from Karakura Town, Japan, standing at 6 foot 5 and weighing in at 241, he is 'The Rated-R Reaper'...ICHIGO KUROSAKI!" Pac-Man introduced.

"And Scorpion's picked none other than a fellow user of the Spear in Ichigo Kurosaki as his choice for this 'Pick Your Poison' pair of matches!" Josh called.

"And it's actually a very wise pick when you think about it. After all, Ichigo is a former Galaxy Champion, a former X-Treme Champion, a Brass Ring Victor, a Rumble Royale Victor and most of all, a former UWE Omega Champion." Drake mentioned.

"Ichigo is quite possibly the best all-rounder in UWE history. You wanna brawl? He'll brawl with you. You wanna high-fly and take a match to the skies? He'll fly JUST as high. You wanna get extreme? He'll GET just as, if not more, extreme. You wanna be technical about a match? Well, Ichigo will be technical as well! There isn't a style in Fictional Wrestling Ichigo doesn't know how to use effectively and that's only one of two reason as to why he's so fucking dangerous in that ring." Josh said.

"The other reason is because he's an opportunist. The ULTIMATE Opportunist actually! If Ichigo sees an opportunity, he WILL, without a doubt, SEIZE it. If Cole gives Ichigo so much as even a glimpse of an opportunity in this match...then this match is as good as over." Drake added.

"Cole's going to have to play it safe if he wants to win this first Pick Your Poison Match." Josh nodded.

"That's the only way he has ANY chance of winning this." Drake stated.

Cole and Ichigo stand opposite each other in the ring as Harry Tipper checks them both for foreign objects before suddenly asking if their ready. When both men nod, Harry Tipper calls for the bell, signalling for the match to begin.

"And here we go! Pick Your Poison part one starts now!" Josh called.

"Let's see what you bring to the table, MacGrath..." Drake muttered.

Ichigo and Cole circle each other in the centre of the ring...and then they go into a collar-and-elbow tie up. Cole tries to push Ichigo back but The Rated-R Reaper uses his superior height for leverage as he transitions into a Side Headlock. Cole tries to squirm out of the move but Ichigo maintains a firm grip. Cole kicks at Ichigo's shins with his legs but Ichigo remains vigilant as he twists Cole's head and neck in the hold. Then Ichigo delivers a Side Headlock Takedown, bringing The Prime Conduit down onto his back. Cole's shoulders are down but before Harry can count, Cole gets them up off the canvas. Ichigo cranks up the pressure...and then, all of sudden, Cole lifts up his right leg and kicks him Ichigo the back of the head. At first, Ichigo doesn't let go or even lose his grip bit after four more kicks, he's forced to release Cole. Both men return to their feet...and Cole takes Ichigo into a Wrist-Lock. Ichigo winces in pain...and Cole delivers a lifting kick to the torso of Ichigo before transitioning the Wrist Lock into an Armbar. Ichigo grimaces in pain on the canvas as Cole applies as much torque as possible to Ichigo's shoulder.

Unfortunately, Cole isn't able to keep a hold of Ichigo for long due to The Rated-R Reaper grabbing the nearby ropes. Cole curses and let's go of Ichigo before Harry starts counting. Ichigo also stands up...and Cole takes him into another Wrist-Lock. Cole goes for an Arm Wringer but Ichigo has him scouted as he twists out of the Arm Wringer attempt and delivers a punch to the torso of Cole. Then Ichigo whips Cole to the ropes. Cole rebounds...and Ichigo ducks under him. Cole rebounds off the ropes a second time and Ichigo leap frogs over him. Cole rebounds off the ropes a third time...and Ichigo catches him with a Spinning Wheel Kick, knocking Cole for a loop before pinning him for a one count. Both men roll to their feet...and Ichigo catches Cole with an Uppercut once their both standing. Cole staggers into the corner in a daze...and Ichigo immediately follows up his Uppercut with a Corner High Knee.

Ichigo goes for a Running Bulldog to follow-up but Cole counters at the last second by pushing Ichigo into the opposite turn-buckle chest-first! Ichigo stumbles out of the corner, holding his chest in pain...and Cole delivers a Dropkick to the spine of Ichigo, sending him chest-first into the turn-buckles again. Ichigo stumbles out of the corner again and this time, Cole hits him with a Sleeper Slam, driving the back of Ichigo's head to the canvas but Cole isn't finished there. The Prime Conduit waits for Ichigo to stand and once he does, Cole hops onto the ropes, springboards off them...and Thrust Kicks Ichigo in the side of the head, bringing The Rated-R Reaper down to the ground. Then Cole pins Ichigo for a one count.

Cole stands up but instead of getting up as well, Ichigo wisely rolls out of the ring to regain his bearings. Cole frowns and attempts to follow Ichigo outside the ring...only for Ichigo to slide back into the ring as he exits. Cole growls and steps back up onto the apron...only for Ichigo to Hotshot him onto the top rope, sending Cole flying from the apron and down to the floor. Then to follow-up, Ichigo exits to the outside of the ring, picks up Cole...and Scoop Slams onto the hard floor. Ichigo then poses for the crowd afterwards, throwing up rock signs to loud cheers from the crowd.

Then Ichigo throws Cole back into the ring before entering himself. Cole returns to his feet shortly afterwards...and Ichigo knocks him right back down with a Right Hand. Cole stands up again and Ichigo delivers a kick to the mid-section, doubling The Prime Conduit over. Ichigo runs the ropes and tries for a Big Boot to the side of the head but Cole has him scouted as he rolls underneath Ichigo's leg, jumps onto the ropes...and then springboards onto Ichigo with a Cross Body! Cole rolls to his feet afterwards and then catches a recovering Ichigo in the stomach with a Spinning Sole Kick. Cole then runs the ropes...and rebounds into a Running Hurricanrana which sends Ichigo rolling across the ring canvas. Ichigo stands up in a daze...and Cole charges at him, hitting The Rated-R Reaper with a Clothesline which sends him over the top rope and to the outside of the ring. On the outside of the ring, Ichigo is reeling. Inside the ring, Cole is getting fired up. Cole hits the ropes, bounces back...

...

...

...

...and then jumps over the top rope...to hit Ichigo with a MASSIVE Somersault Plancha...which he actually lands on his feet from!

"WHOA! Cole soaring and scoring early on in this match up...and LOOK AT THAT—Cole actually landing on his feet after delivering that Plancha! What SKILL!" Josh applauded.

"It takes more than fancy jumping skills to beat Ichigo." Drake sneered.

"True but those fancy jumping skills sure help!" Josh chuckles.

As Cole lands from the Somersault Plancha, the cameras catch a view of Cole high-fiving a young fan in the front row which gains him a few light cheers from the front row fans who clap in admiration. Cole then turns his attention back to the match as he picks Ichigo up by his arms and then drags him over to the steel steps which he SLAMS The Rated-R Reaper's face into. Then Cole rolls Ichigo back into the ring. Ichigo staggers back to his feet inside the ring and Cole climbs up to the top rope. Ichigo turns around and Cole dives from the top rope to take Ichigo down with a Diving Double Axe Handle. Cole hits the ropes as Ichigo stands up and upon rebounding, Cole jumps and DROPKICKS the chest of The Rated-R Reaper, sending him down to the ring canvas. Ichigo sits up in pain and Cole keeps up the offence by hitting the ropes...and then rebounding to deliver a NASTY Austin Aries-esque kick to Ichigo's face, causing a loud smack to echo through out the arena.

Then Cole hooks Ichigo's leg for a pin fall attempt but only gets a one count. Cole scowls at this but nevertheless, keeps his cool as he returns to his feet. Ichigo rises up to his knees shortly afterwards...and Cole greets him with a Shoot Kick to the chest...which then followed by two more. Cole then backs up...and goes for a Superkick to the kneeling Ichigo...who catches the foot in his hands! Cole's eyes widen in surprise as Ichigo stands up holding Cole's leg with a smirk. Then Ichigo elbows Cole's leg before delivering a Dragon Screw, swinging Cole down to the canvas while twisting his leg at an odd angle. Ichigo then delivers a Knee Drop to the ailing leg before hooking it up...and then delivering a Leg DDT to it! Cole yells out in pain as he rolls away from Ichigo.

Cole returns to his feet while nursing his leg and Ichigo catches him with a knee to the mid-section and then a forearm to the face before ending with brutal headbutt which sends Cole stumbling into the ropes. Ichigo backs up to the opposite corner and then runs towards to The Prime Conduit to connect with a brutal Corner Clothesline. Then Ichigo pulls Cole out of the corner by arm...before hitting him with a Short-Arm Spinebuster! Ichigo pins Cole shortly afterwards but only gains a one count. After standing up, Ichigo stomps on the downed Cole three-times, each stomp harder than the last. Then Ichigo picks up Cole...and delivers a Pedulum Backbreaker across the knee before transitioning into a Backbreaker Submission.

Cole screams out in pain as Ichigo twists his body like a pretzel. Fortunately, Cole is able to fight out of submission with a wild punch to the side of Ichigo's face. Ichigo let's go of the hold due to the punch and staggers backwards, holding his face in pain. Meanwhile, Cole stands back up and hits the ropes...only for a recovered Ichigo to follow him into the ropes and deliver a BRUTAL knee to the mid-section. Cole coughs and wheezes as a result of the knee and doubles over in pain. Then Ichigo hits the ropes...and bounces back to deliver a Running Corkscrew Neckbreaker to Cole before covering him for a two count. Upon kicking out, Cole wisely rolls out of the ring. Cole attempts to regain his bearings on the outside but Ichigo is feeling like allowing him that privileged which is made evident when Ichigo hits the ropes...and rebounds to deliver a MASSIVE Baseball Slide Dropkick to the back of Cole's head, causing him to fall forward and smash his face against the ring barricade.

Afterwards, Ichigo picks Cole up off the ground...and then slams his face into the steel post...and then into the steel steps. Cole falls onto his back due to the pain...and Ichigo takes advantage by grabbing both of Cole's legs...

...

...

...

...AND THEN CATAPULTING HIM HEAD-FIRST INTO THE STEEL POST, THE COLLISION BUSTING COLE'S FOREHEAD WIDE OPEN!

"Ohhhhhh...three times Cole's head met steel...and three times Cole's head takes a hard shot...and ladies and gentlemen, as you can see, that last shot has busted Cole open which evident by how blood is flowing freely down his face." Josh called as calmly as possible.

"And that is BAD NEWS for Cole. To be busted open this early in a match is NOT a good sign of things to come in this match and of things to come at Limit Break." Drake noted.

Ichigo stands up after delivering the Catapult...and grins upon seeing that Cole is now bleeding. Ichigo then picks Cole off the ground and slams his head off the ring apron twice before sliding him back into the ring. Cole slowly returns to his feet as Ichigo re-enters the ring...and is brought down to the canvas by an STO from Ichigo. Then The Rated-R Reaper hits the ropes...and bounces back to deliver a Falling Elbow to the face the downed and bleeding Cole MacGrath. Ichigo pins Cole afterwards but only gains a two count before Cole powers out. Cole sits up off the canvas...and Ichigo stands up and kicks him back down before hitting the ropes...and bouncing back to deliver a Rolling Senton across the mid-section. Cole sits up in pain again and again Ichigo kicks him back down. Ichigo hits the ropes for the second time...but instead of bouncing back to a downed and bleeding Cole, he bounces back to a standing and bleeding Cole who catches him with a Jumping Corkscrew Roundhouse Kick which sends him back down to the ground.

After catching his breath, Cole slowly returns to his feet, wiping blood out of his eyes. Then Ichigo stands up with a growl. Ichigo throws a wild Left Hook...only for Cole to parry the fist and then deliver a Swinging Knee to the rib cage of The Rated-R Reaper. Cole then delivers a massive Uppercut to Ichigo which sends him into the corner in a daze. Cole then backs up to the opposite corner...and then charges forward, leaping into the air to deliver a beautiful Stinger Slash to Ichigo before pulling him out of the corner...and then delivering a Swinging Neckbreaker. Cole covers Ichigo afterwards...but only gains a two count. Both men return to their feet afterwards...and Cole catches Ichigo off-guard with a Facebreaker Knee Smash. Ichigo falls to a knee in pain and Cole hits the ropes...and then rebounds into a Hurricanrana Driver which SPIKES Ichigo's head onto the canvas.

Ichigo rolls out of the ring in an attempt to recuperate but Cole immediately follows him outside the ring and then gives Ichigo a series of Forearm Smashes before Body Slamming him onto the arena floor. Ichigo writhes in pain on the floor but then, the pain is increased when Cole gives Ichigo a series of Soccer Kicks to the back and then a wicked Neck Snap out onto the floor. Then Cole picks Ichigo up off the ground and rams his face into the ring apron thrice before trying to send him into the steel ring post...only for Ichigo to block it then hit a Mat Slam to Cole to buy himself some time to recover. After regaining his bearings, Ichigo picks Cole up off the ground...and then delivers a massive Gutbuster across his right knee.

Cole writhes in pain on the ground but Ichigo isn't finished there...which is made evident when he mounts the downed Conduit and wildly punches him the face. After around twenty closed fists to the face, Cole's face is now a "Crimson Mask." Then Ichigo picks up Cole...and Irish Whips him into the steel post, causing Cole's head to practically BOUNCE off the steel. Cole falls down to the ground bleeding heavily and shortly afterwards, Ichigo drags Cole up off the ground...and then throws him back into the ring. Ichigo stalks Cole...

...

...

...

...and when Cole stands up, Ichigo kicks him in the gut, hooks him into a Front Facelock and goes for The Reapercution...

...

...

...

...only for Cole to spin out of the hold at the last second and then deliver a SUPERKICK to the back of Ichigo's head!

"OHHHHHHHH! Cole with a MASSIVE kick to the back of the head!" Josh winced.

"Kicks like THOSE give CONCUSSIONS!" Drake called.

Ichigo falls to his hands and knees in pain and Cole nearly falls over himself after delivering the kick. Fortunately, he's able to hang onto the ropes and prevent himself from face planting into the canvas. After regaining his bearings, Cole looks towards Ichigo who's barely able to tell where he is and what's going on. Then Cole stalks Ichigo from behind. Ichigo turns around...

...

...

...

...and Cole hits him with a punch to the face which then followed by another! Ichigo staggers...and Cole delivers a Shoot Kick to Ichigo's thigh before following up with a Spinning Back Fist! Ichigo is barely standing and Cole takes advantage by hitting the ropes...

...

...

...

...AND THEN BOUNCING BACK INTO A LARIAT WHICH TURNS ICHIGO INSIDE OUT!

"Beautiful series of strikes there by Cole! He may have Ichigo here!" Josh called.

"Somehow I doubt it." Drake drily commented.

Cole covers Ichigo off his combination of moves...but only gains a two count. Cole glares at the referee slightly but manages to maintain his composure as he makes his way back to his feet, wiping blood out of his eyes as he did so. Ichigo slowly stumbles up to his hands and knees...and Cole delivers a brutal Soccer-Ball Kick to the ribs of The Rated-R Reaper before delivering two more, each one harder than the last and each one having the intent of breaking some of Ichigo's ribs. Ichigo coughs and wheezes in pain as he rolls away from Cole and stands up in a daze in the corner. Cole fires himself up by pounding his chest lightly...and then charges towards Ichigo for a Stinger Splash...

...

...

...

...only for Ichigo to avoid the move at the last second and leave Cole to smack his face off the turnbuckle! Cole stumbles backwards in a daze...and Ichigo lifts him up from behind for a Back Suplex...

...

...

...

...and Cole counters by landing on his feet, locking his arms around Ichigo's waist...and then delivering a MASSIVE German Suplex...

...

...

...

...WHICH COLE THEN TRANSITIONS INTO A BELLY-TO-BACK WHEELBARROW FACEBUSTER!

"GERMAN SUPLEX AND THEN THE FACEBUSTER—Cole is on FIRE!" Josh exclaimed.

"And despite Cole being on fire, he isn't getting burned...ICHIGO is the one getting burned!" Drake quipped.

Ichigo bounces off the mat and onto his back due to the impact and Cole covers him shortly afterwards for a two and a half count. Cole grits his teeth in frustration at this as he slowly stands up, racking his brain for his ideas as he paces around the ring. Then, all of a sudden, Cole has an idea. Cole waits for The Rated-R Reaper to stand up and when he does...Cole delivers a Back Kick to the mid-section of Ichigo, causing him to double over in pain. Cole then hits the ropes...and bounces back for a Scissors Kick...only for Ichigo to catch Cole by his legs and lift him up for a Powerbomb...when, all of sudden, Cole counters out of the Powerbomb attempt by dropping down behind Ichigo and running to the ropes...

...

...

...

...Cole jumps onto the second rope...and then springboards towards Ichigo for a Springboard Thrust Kick...

...

...

...

...only for Ichigo to side-step the kick at the last and then grab Cole into a Half-Nelson. Ichigo tries for a Half-Nelson Facebuster...and Cole counters out of it at the last second by delivering a Snapmare to Ichigo, dropping The Rated-R Reaper into a seated position. Cole hits the ropes afterwards...and tries for a Shoot Kick to Ichigo's head...only for Ichigo to hop back to his feet and then trip Cole up with a Spinning Double Leg Takedown. Ichigo hangs onto the legs...and then looks towards the turnbuckles. Then Ichigo grins sadistically...

...

...

...

...and Catapults Cole into the turnbuckles...

...

...

...

...only for Cole to land on his feet on the second rope!

"Whoawhoawhoa! Ichigo tried for a Catapult and Cole saved himself by landing on his feet on the second rope!" Josh noted.

"He looks like a MONKEY on those ropes!" Drake joked.

"SOMEBODY GIVE HIM A BANANA!" Josh cried out, gaining a weird look from Drake. Josh sheepishly laughs, "I was playing along with your joke...don't ya get it? Monkey's love Banana's and I added my bit. Funny huh?"

"Stick to being the analyst, Josh." Drake deadpanned as Josh sunk his head in shame.

Ichigo turns around...and sees Cole balancing on the second rope. The Rated-R Reaper growls in frustration as he charges towards the balanced Conduit. Cole sees him coming however and then, to avoid Ichigo, he climbs up to the top rope and then steadies himself...before back flipping from it, flying directly OVER Ichigo's head and then landing on his feet behind him. Ichigo turns around in rage and Cole charges towards him. Ichigo tries a Clothesline...and Cole ducks down under the Clothesline...and then bounces off the ropes with a Handspring...

...

...

...

...Cole goes for a Damage Reflex Handspring Enzuigiri...and Ichigo counters by grabbing Cole in mid-move and then lifting him onto his shoulders Backbreaker Rack-style. Cole flails wildly to escape but it's no use as Ichigo flips Cole off his shoulders...

...

...

...

...AND CONNECTS WITH AN ARGENTINE RACK BOMB, DRIVING COLE'S NECK, BACK AND SHOULDERS DIRECTLY INTO THE COLD, HARD CANVAS!

"OHHHHHH! WHAT A POWERBOMB! WHAT A POWERBOMB FROM ICHIGO!" Josh called.

"Ichigo saw his opportunity to Powerbomb Cole's ass and dammit, he SEIZED that opportunity!" Drake added.

Ichigo stacks Cole by his legs down onto his shoulders for a pinfall attempt...but NO, Cole is able to roll the shoulder out before three! Ichigo runs his hands through his hair in frustration with this development. After Knee Dropping Cole twice in the head, Ichigo stands back up and then hits the ropes. Cole stands up...and Ichigo hits him with a Running Big Boot off the ropes, sending him down to the canvas hard. Then Ichigo picks Cole up off the ground...and hooks him up for a Northern Lights Suplex attempt. Ichigo tries for the move...but Cole keeps his weight down to prevent Ichigo from completing the move. Ichigo tries for the move again but the results remain the same. Ichigo tries one last time...but yet again, the same result as the first two times. Growling in frustration, Ichigo releases Cole and then pushes him to the ropes. Cole bounces off the ropes...and tries for a Clothesline...

...

...

...

...only for Ichigo to catch the arm and then attempt a Side Russian Legsweep. Cole fights out of the move with several back elbows and then jumps onto the ropes before springboarding off them for a Cross Body on Ichigo...

...

...

...

...who catches him on his shoulders! Cole's eyes widen in shock as Ichigo grins confidently. Ichigo then runs forward...and delivers a stunning Rolling Fireman's Carry Slam before kipping up next to the turnbuckles. Ichigo then grips the ropes tightly...and performs a Turnbuckle Handstand to a loud pop from the crowd...

...

...

...

...BEFORE TRANSITIONING INTO A SPLIT-LEGGED MOONSAULT ACROSS COLE'S CHEST TO ANOTHER, AN LOUDER POP FROM THE CROWD!

"JESUS H. CHRIST! You don't see a move like THAT every day!" Josh yelped in surprise.

"Shades of ROH's Last Real Man, Silas Young there!" Drake commented.

Cole rolls around on the ring canvas, writhing in agony as Ichigo slowly returns to his feet with the aid of the ropes. Cole then returns to his, nursing his mid-section and Ichigo catches him with a Running Knee to the mid-section and then a Mat Slam down to the canvas. Then Ichigo hits the ropes and bounces back to nail a Somersault Leg Drop across Cole's head and neck. Cole then rolls out of the ring in an attempt to regain his bearings. Unfortunately, Ichigo is relentless in his offence as he follows Cole outside the ring, picks him up by his legs and then drives him into the barricade, leaving him in a seated position as he climbs up onto the apron and then backs up. Then, as Cole begins to stir against the barricade, Ichigo sprints along the apron...

...

...

...

...dives off...

...

...

...AND DELIVERS A FRONT MISSILE DROPKICK TO THE CHEST OF THE SEATED COLE TO A LOUD "OOOOH!" FROM THE FRONT ROW FANS!

"Ichigo just TAKING IT to Cole now in this match!" Josh said with a wince.

"Ichigo's style isn't the cleanest in the world...but it's sure as hell one of the most effective." Drake noted.

Cole writhes in pain on the floor and Ichigo returns to his feet, smirking as he throws up rock signs for the crowd who cheer lightly in response. Then Ichigo tries to pick Cole up off the ground...only for Cole to quickly elbow Ichigo in the gut, preventing himself from being grabbed and also sending The Rated-R Reaper stumbling backwards. Cole then stands up and attempts to run at Ichigo...who has him scouted as he Back Body Drops Cole onto the cold, hard floor, the scream Cole gives in pain causing a few of Cole's haters to wince in sympathy. Then Cole returns to his feet, nursing his back in pain. Ichigo then grabs Cole by his tights and then rolls him back into the ring. Ichigo tries to follow him and go for the pin but Cole is aware enough to keep on rolling, eventually ending up on the apron at the other side of the ring. Ichigo is stunned by Cole's resourcefulness but his shock is quickly replaced by frustration as he walks towards the now standing on the apron Cole. Ichigo swings his fist for a Right Hand...and Cole blocks the fist and then sandwiches Cole's hand with a Bell Clamp Clap! Ichigo stumbles backwards, holding his ears in pain...

...

...

...

...and Ichigo springboards into the ring and tries for a Springboard Knee Strike...only for Ichigo to catch him on his shoulders Powerbomb-style! Ichigo tries for a Sit-Out Powerbomb but Cole has him scouted as he locks his legs around Ichigo's neck and then delivers a Hurricanrana into the ropes, causing Ichigo to get draped over the middle rope. The crowd then pops as Cole hits the ropes behind Ichigo...

...

...

...

...and rebounds to slingshot over the ropes Ichigo is draped over...and LEG DROP the back of his head, causing The Rated-R Reaper's head and neck to experience NASTY whiplash!

"Oh JEEZ! What a Leg Drop from out of nowhere by Cole!" Josh called.

"I thought he was going for a Tiger Feint Kick but NOPE, Cole decides to shift things about a bit...bastard..." Drake cursed in annoyance, embarrassed about how he almost called the wrong move.

Ichigo coughs and wheezes in pain while holding his throat as he rolls away from the ropes and lays in the centre of the ring. After regaining his bearings on the apron, Cole stands up on it and upon seeing Ichigo down on the mat, he begins measuring the distance between them. Then, after judging the distance, Cole hops to the top rope...and then springboards towards the downed Ichigo for a Springboard 450 Splash...ONLY FOR ICHIGO TO GET HIS KNEES UP! Cole gasps in pain upon hitting the knees and immediately rolls out of the ring afterwards, wondering exactly what hit him. After composing himself, Ichigo returns to his feet...and then sees Cole stumbling to his feet on the outside of the ring. Ichigo grins upon seeing the opportunity and hits the ropes before bouncing back to try a Baseball Slide Dropkick on Cole...

...

...

...

...who sees Ichigo coming, grabs Ichigo by his legs...and then GIANT SWINGS him head-first into the steel ring steps to a loud "OOOOH!" from the crowd.

"What a counter by MacGrath!" Josh applauded.

"Cole had Ichigo scouted there...and damn, if he can bring this kind of skill into his Limit Break title match, he could become Omega Champion!" Drake reluctantly admitted.

Then, as Ichigo regains his bearings, Cole picks up The Rated-R Reaper...and then drops him onto the hard ring apron with a Snake Eyes before rolling him back into the ring. After striking a quick pose for the crowd, The Prime Conduit climbs onto the ring apron and measures Ichigo, goading him into standing back up. Eventually, when Ichigo DOES stand up and turn around, Cole hops onto the top rope and gets ready for a springboard dive of some sort...

...

...

...

...only for Ichigo to run towards Cole as he's on the top rope...and then PUSH him off, sending Cole flying right the air...

...

...

...

...and causing his head to SMASH right against the hard edge of the announce table to a horrified gasp from the crowd—the announce table giving ZERO inches!

"OH MY GOD!" Josh shrieked in horror, closing his eyes due to getting startled by the impact, "COLE...! JESUS, HIS SKULL MAY HAVE JUST SPLIT OPEN OFF OUR ANNOUNCE TABLE!"

"And the impact spilt my Pepsi!" Drake bemoaned the loss of his beverage.

"DRAKE! Cole just took a potentially FATAL blow to the back of the head right now and ALL your thinking of is DRINKING...!? COLE'S BLOOD IS DRIPPING OFF THE EDGE OF OUR ANNOUNCE TABLE FOR GOD'S SAKE!" Josh scolded his step-brother.

"I'm concerned both for Cole and MY Pepsi!" Drake defended himself, clearly not meaning a lot on the former but plenty on the latter.

Cole is completely knocked for a loop outside the ring and totally unaware of his surroundings now. He was dizzy and he was also feeling nauseous—two concussion symptoms. Upon trying to stand back up, Cole confusedly falls right back down to the ground, his motor skills thrown completely off due to his nasty fall. Ichigo looks split in the ring, being half happy that he got such a big shot in and being half scared that he may have given Cole brain damage. Upon seeing Cole stand up using the ring apron, he casts aside all negative thoughts and drags Cole through the ropes and places him on the canvas before dropping down and pinning, hooking both of Cole's legs...BUT ONLY GAINING A TWO COUNT! Ichigo is shocked by Cole's kick out but remains on the offensive as he stands up and repeatedly stomps the downed Cole in the head, worsening Cole's possible concussion. Ichigo then picks Cole up off the ground...and tilt-a-whirls him before slamming him across his knee with a Backbreaker. Then Ichigo climbs up to the top rope...and dives off...to deliver a Diving Axe Handle Elbow Drop across the face of Cole before covering him for another close two count. Ichigo runs his hands through his hair in frustration as he stands, annoyed at how Cole kept kicking out. Then, very slowly, Cole rises up to his hands and knees. Upon seeing this, Ichigo hits the ropes...

...

...

...

...and bounces back for a Running Shoot Kick to the ailing, possibly concussion-ridden head of The Prime Conduit...only for Cole to catch Ichigo by his leg and then deliver a MASSIVE Capture Suplex! Ichigo writhes in pain on the canvas...but Cole is too out of it go for the pinfall!

"Man...look at the way Cole's stumbling around...I think that fall on the announce table REALLY hurt him, Drake..." Josh muttered.

"Newsflash, Josh: it's wrestling...people get hurt." Drake said plainly.

"I knoooow but I really think Cole should get his head checked out..." Josh added.

"Now...?" Drake dead panned.

"Yeah! For all we know, it could be SERIOUS!" Josh cried out.

"Lighten up, Josh...judging by the way he Capture Suplexed Ichigo right now, he just needs time to regain his bearings." Drake said as he rolled his eyes.

Eventually, Cole is able to drag himself over to the still writhing Ichigo and go for the pinfall attempt...which only gains a two count! Cole groans as he very slowly returns to his feet, nursing his cranium as he did so. Ichigo stands up shortly afterwards...and Cole hits him with a Spinning Sole Kick to the gut and then a Jumping Back Kick to the face, sending The Rated-R Reaper into the corner. Cole then runs the cornered Ichigo...and delivers a Running Arched Big Boot before picking him up...and then Scoop Slamming him against the cold, hard turn-buckles. After delivering the move, Cole can be seen shaking his head slightly, obviously trying to shake off the dizziness and nausea he was feeling. Groaning in pain, Ichigo stands up the corner. Cole sees this and backs up to corner opposite Ichigo. Cole gets fired up...and then charges towards the cornered Rated-R Reaper...

...

...

...

...only to get Back Body Dropped over the top rope...

...

...

...

...AND DOWN TO THE HARD FLOOR, COLE'S HEAD BOUNCING OFF THE PADDED CONCRETE!

"THAT won't help the trauma Cole's head is in!" Josh winced.

"Ichigo with a big counter there, buying himself some time to re-group inside the ring while MacGrath writhes outside the ring." Drake called.

"I STILL say Cole should stop and get his head checked out...he's still bleeding from the earlier shot and he looks really shaken fall on the announce table's edge." Josh said softly.

On the inside of the ring, Ichigo is just catching his breath while on the outside of the ring, Cole is barely moving. After regaining his bearings, Ichigo exits out of the ring and approaches the downed Cole who is clutching at his head in an insane amount of agony. Then Ichigo grabs Cole and slams his head off the steel post before rolling him back into the ring underneath the bottom rope. Cole rolls to his hands and knees inside the ring and Ichigo stalks him from behind. The Prime Conduit returns to his feet and turns around...and The Rated-R Reaper kicks him in the mid-section and then tries for The Reapercution...only for it to be countered into a Short-Arm Back Elbow counter at the last second. Ichigo staggers away from Cole in pain and Cole runs at him for a Clothesline...only for Ichigo to duck under the Clothesline, transition behind Cole, lift him up...and then deliver a Back Suplex Side Slam, the back of Cole's cranium bouncing off the mat in a dangerous way. Then Ichigo stands back up...and wildly stomps the downed Cole's skull to a mixed reaction from the crowd. After around eight stomps to the back of Cole's head, Ichigo picks The Prime Conduit up off the mat and then throws him into the corner. Ichigo then follows up with a series of vicious punches to the cornered Cole's head, each punch causing him to slink down further and further in the corner. By the time Ichigo stomps punching, Cole is left sitting in the corner, bleeding heavily from the head. Then Ichigo grabs the downed and cornered Ichigo's legs...and tries for an Alley-Oop Bomb...

...

...

...

...only for Cole to twist out of the move in mid-lift...and then deliver a sudden Spinning Back Kick to the stomach of Ichigo, causing him to double over in agony. Before climbing the top rope, Cole delivers a nasty Roundhouse Kick to the side of Ichigo's head, knocking The Rated-R Reaper down and leaving him prove on the canvas. After slowly steadying himself on the top rope, Cole stands tall on the top rope...and motions for a Randy Savage-like Elbow Drop...Cole gets ready to dive...

...

...

...

...when all of a sudden, Ichigo stands back up, grabs Cole's left foot...and then YANKS it out from underneath him, pulling The Prime Conduit right off the top rope while also causing Cole to smack the back of his head off the turn-buckle, the crowd goes "OOOOH!" loudly upon seeing this.

"And ANOTHER wicked shot to the cranium of Cole!" Josh said as he cringed.

"Smart AND brutal move by Ichigo, taking the high-flyer's legs out from underneath him like that." Drake noted.

"Brutal is right! Ever since he caused Cole to SMASH his head off the edge of the announce table, he's been zoning in on it like a Shark when it smells blood in the water!" Josh called.

Ichigo then covers Cole, hooking the outside leg...but unfortunately, only manages to get a two count. Growling in frustration, Ichigo drags Cole off the canvas and then places him over the middle rope before climbing out onto the apron. Then Ichigo runs...and nails a Knee Trembler to the side of the rope-hung Cole's head, sending him rolling backwards into the ring. Ichigo then throws up rock signs for the crowd who give a mixed reaction in response. Shortly afterwards, Ichigo ascends to the top rope. Cole then stands up inside the ring...and Ichigo dives off the top rope towards him...and LANDS on him with a flawless Diving Cross Body Block, hooking both legs upon impact but only gaining a two count. Ichigo smacks the canvas in frustration as he stares daggers at Harry. After re-composing himself, Ichigo returns to his feet...

...

...

...

...and then crouches down in a corner with a crazy look in his eyes as he continuously chanted to himself; "Spear...Spear...Spear...Spear...Spear...Spear..."

"Ohhhhhhhh BOY...The Rated-R Reaper's got Cole in his sights...!" Drake called.

"If Ichigo hits this on Cole then it's ALL over...!" Josh commented.

Ichigo shakes the ropes up and down in impatience as he waits for Cole to stand...and then, when Cole finally stands up...Ichigo SPRINTS at Cole like a mad man for The Spear...

...

...

...

...ONLY FOR COLE HOP OVER HIM AND THEN CATCH HIM WITH A CRUCIFIX PIN!

"WAITWAITWAITWAITWAITWAITWAIT—Cole with the surprise roll-up!" Josh yelled.

"COLE'S GONNA STEAL IT HERE!" Drake exclaimed.

Ichigo's shoulders are down and Harry Tipper is immediately on the case as he drops down and begins counting along with the crowd:

1...

...

...

...

...

...

...

2...

...

...

...

...

...

...

ICHIGO JUST MANAGES TO POWER OUT BEFORE 3!

"And Ichigo, just BARELY, able to roll his shoulder out of the Crucifix Pin!" Josh called.

"Couldn't get much closer than that!" Drake commented.

Both men scramble to their feet afterwards...and Cole catches Ichigo off guard with an Open-Palm Strike which is soon followed by another! Ichigo grimaces as he holds his chest in pain...and Cole immediately follows up with a Discus Backhand and then a Roundhouse Kick to the side of the head, bringing The Rated-R Reaper down to his knees. Then Cole runs the ropes and attempts to deliver a Running Shoot Kick to the side of Ichigo's head...only for Ichigo catch him in mid-run and deliver a big Inverted Atomic Drop, stopping Cole dead in his tracks. Afterwards, Ichigo picks up Cole and attempts to land a Scoop Slam...and Cole manages to counter out of the Scoop Slam at the last second and land behind Ichigo. The Rated-R Reaper turns around...and Cole delivers another Open-Palm Strike to his chest before hitting the ropes...

...

...

...

...and then trying for a Clothesline on the bounce back...only for Ichigo to duck down under the move at the last second, transition behind Cole and then attempt a Back Suplex...and Cole counters at the last second by landing on his feet behind Ichigo. Cole then delivers a Bell Clamp Clap to the sides of Ichigo's head before jumping off the ropes behind Ichigo...and then delivering a beautiful Springboard Thrust Kick to the back of The Rated-R Reaper's head, knocking him for a loop! With Ichigo down and out of it, Cole signals to the crowd for The Ionic Vortex, gaining a mixed but mostly positive reaction from the fans. Ichigo slowly staggers to his feet...and when he turns around...Cole lifts him onto his shoulders and goes for The Ionic Vortex...

...

...

...

...and Ichigo counters The Ionic Vortex at the last second by landing on his feet in front of Cole, hooking The Prime Conduit into a Front Facelock...

...

...

...

...AND THEN DELIVERING A HARD REAPERCUTION INTO THE CANVAS!

"AND THERE IT IS—REAPERCUTION! REAPERCUTION CONNECTS!" Drake called.

"Cole went for The Ionic Vortex, Ichigo had him scouted...and the end result is Cole's head taking yet ANOTHER hard shot!" Josh cried out.

Cole lays lifeless on the canvas after Ichigo's Lifting DDT signature move...and The Rated-R Reaper pins him shortly afterwards, hooking both legs as he barks at Harry to count. Harry does as he's told as he drops down and begins counting the pin fall attempt.

"...this is..." Drake started.

1...

"...GAME..."

...

...

...

...

...

...

2...

"...SET..."

...

...

...

...

...

...

COLE ROLLS THE SHOULDER OUT AT 2.85!

"...AND MATC—NOOO! COLE DECIDES TO BE A DICK AND INTERRUPT MY CATCHPHRASE!" Drake yelled in annoyance.

"Cole 'shocks' us all with that kick out!" Josh called, putting an emphasis on the second word of the sentence.

"...LAAAAAAME..." Drake groaned at Josh's pun.

"Awww..." Josh sighed in disappointment.

Ichigo is left bewildered by Cole's kick out. His bewilderment soon turns to rage as he pushes himself off the canvas and back to his feet. Cole was barely moving on the mat and that is the way Ichigo wanted things. Then, the Rated-R Reaper goes over to a corner and crouches down with a crazed look in his eyes as he chanted "Spear...Spear...Spear..." to himself. Cole then gets back up...and Ichigo CHARGES towards him like a wild bull...

...

...

...

...Cole just manages to leap-frog over The Spear...

...

...

...

...AND ICHIGO ENDS UP ACCIDENTALLY SPEARING HARRY OUT OF HIS BOOTS!

"SPEAR! SPEAR! SPEAR!" Drake called á la Matt Striker.

"BUT TO THE WRONG MAN!" Josh added.

"IT'S COLE'S FAULT! HE SHOULD HAVE JUST TAKEN THE SPEAR LIKE A MAN! IF HE HAD, HARRY WOULDN'T HAVE GOTTEN DAMN NEAR BROKEN IN HALF!" Drake snapped.

Inside the ring, Ichigo stares down at Harry in a mixture of shock, frustration and guilt while Cole is now leaning against the ropes, trying to regain his bearings. Ichigo slowly stands up after checking on Harry who is now unconscious...and turns around into a Running Dropkick from Cole which sends him out of the ring through the middle and top ropes, reminding him that there's a match still going on. Cole then follows Ichigo to the outside of the ring, dried blood all over his brow as he grabs Ichigo by his trademark orange hair...and slams his head off the announce table three times, each slam harder than the last. After the third slam, Ichigo stumbles away from Cole and over the announce table. Cole looks back at Harry who is still out of it in the ring with a concerned look but then returns his attention to the match at hand as he goes to follow Ichigo...

...

...

...

...

...

...

**...AND WALKS RIGHT INTO A BIG CHAIR SHOT FROM THE ULTIMATE OPPORTUNIST—THE CHAIR WRAPPING ITSELF AROUND COLE'S HEAD UPON IMPACT!**

"**OHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!**" Goes the entire crowd.

"WHAT THE FUCK...!? ICHIGO WITH A CHAIR RIGHT OFF THE TOP OF COLE'S SKULL!" Josh raged.

"HE'S THE ULTIMATE OPPORTUNIST FOR A REASON, JOSH! HE SAW THE OPPORTUNITY TO TAKE CONTROL OF THE MATCH AND HE TOOK IT! HA, HA, HA! EDGE WOULD BE PROUD!" Drake laughed.

"USAGE OF A FOREIGN OBJECT IS ILLEGAL!" Josh continued to rage, his inner wrestling fanboy beginning to show it's roots.

"ONLY IF YOU GET CAUGHT!" Drake smirked smugly.

The crowd gives a mixed reaction upon seeing the chair shot—80% of the crowd was booing loudly at the underhanded, dirty tactic while 20% of the crowd believed it to be smarts as they cheered loudly. Regardless of what it is, Ichigo doesn't care. He's The Ultimate Opportunist for a reason after all. Cole is completely out of it in the time keeper's chair, the chair still wrapped around his head and obscuring everyone's vision of him. When Ichigo removes the chair from Cole's head - HELL IS REVEALED.

...

...

Once the chair is removed from Cole's head, EVERYONE in the arena can see that Cole's head, face, neck and chest was now completely covered in blood. Said blood was pouring out of a burst vein on his head and it wasn't stopping. Blood was STILL leaking out of The Prime Conduit's skull and it caused Ichigo to recoil sharply. He had seen a lot of blood in his career before but it wasn't often that he saw THIS much blood come out of person's head. The crowd was mixed, half the crowd was HORRIFIED by the amount of blood coming out of Cole's head and was chanting "PLEASE DON'T DIE!" while the other half took pleasure in it and was chanting and clapping "UWE UWE! UWE!" as loud as their lungs would allow.

"O_h...oh my...oh my GOD..._" Josh whispered breathlessly.

"_...Jesus CHRIST..._" Drake muttered with eyes as wide as dinner plates.

"_L-Look at all that BLOOD..._" Josh whispered as he shuddered as he looked at Drake.

"_...and it's ALL coming out of Cole's ailing head..._" Drake muttered back.

Deciding to screw morals and seize the opportunity instead of waiting for ringside doctors to check on Cole, Ichigo grabs the bloodied Cole and rolls his bleeding carcass back into the ring where he goes for the pin as Harry Tipper slowly comes to.

"AND ICHIGO WITH THE PIN!" Drake said as he composed himself.

"BUT WAIT...COLE NEEDS MEDICAL ATTENTION...!" Josh protested.

Harry Tipper slowly but surely counts.

"...THIS IS..." Drake started with his usual smug smirk.

1...

"...GAME..."

...

...

...

...

...

...

2...

"...SET..."

...

...

...

...

...

...

2.999 COLE KICKS OUT!

"...AND MATC—WWWHHHHHHAAAAAATTTTTT...!?" Drake screamed in shock.

"ANEMIA BE DAMNED, COLE STILL FINDS A WAY TO KICK OUT!" Josh cried out.

"HOW...!?" Drake shouted.

"I WISH I KNEW...!" Josh shouted back.

Ichigo CANNOT believe it inside the ring. In fact, it looks like he REFUSES to believe it as he stands up and argues with Harry over whether it was a three count or not. Harry confirms it was a three count and Ichigo snarls in frustration as he returns his attention to the bloodied Cole MacGrath who was still cataleptic on the mat. Deciding to see if the third time's the charm or not, Ichigo stomps over to the corner farthest away from Cole...and shakes the ropes violently as he crouches down in the corner with a crazy look while stalking Cole like a wild animal, chanting the name of his finishing move repeatedly. Then, very slowly but surely, Cole begins to stir on the mat, the blood leaking from his skull staining the mat beneath him. Cole slowly pushes himself to his hands and knees...and then rises to his knees...before grasping onto the ropes and using them help himself stand back up...

...

...

...

...Cole then very slowly turns around...and Ichigo SPRINTS for the Spear...

...

...

...

...AND COLE POPS HIM UP INTO THE AIR...AND THEN CATCHES HIM ON HIS SHOULDERS TO A LOUD MIXED REACTION FROM THE CROWD!

"HOLY SHIT, COLE'S STILL ALIVE...!" Drake shouted in surprise.

"BOY, IS HE EVER—LOOK AT THE STRENGTH!" Josh praised.

Ichigo flails wildly on Cole's shoulders to try to escape...but the bleeding Conduit hangs onto him tonight as he lets out a passionate scream, twists The Rated-R Reaper off his shoulders...

...

...

...

...AND CONNECTS WITH A DEVASTATING IONIC VORTEX!

"AND COLE FINALLY HITS IT! IONIC VORTEX CONNECTS WITH AUTHORITY!" Josh called.

"WILL THAT DO IT...!? IS IT "GAME SET AND MATCH'...!?" Drake asked.

Ichigo bounces off the mat and onto his back...and the bleeding Cole MacGrath immediately goes for the pin, hooking the outside leg as tightly as physically possible as Harry Tipper drops down to count the resulting pin attempt.

"Let's see if it is...! THIS IS..." Drake started.

1...

"...GAME..."

...

...

...

...

...

...

2...

"...SET..."

...

...

...

...

...

...

3!

"...AND MATCH...!" Drake finished with his usual smug smirk.

_[I can see in here._

_And I can feel in here._

_Comatose with common sense!_

_I take my time in here._

_Somebody get me out of here!_

_What am I so against?_

_I just wanna watch the whole world burn!_

_Lost a million times and I won't learn._

_Show me someone innocent,_

_I'll show you there's no proof!_

_I may be gone but I'm no fool!_

_I'm not close!_

_I'm not safe!_

_I don't know,_

_Don't know,_

_Am I better off in chains?_

_The one is not aware..._

_So stay away from me..._

_I'm just too young to care!]_

_**("Tired" by Stone Sour)**_

The bell rings three times...and an extremely bloody Cole rolls off Ichigo, leaving his blood across The Rated-R Reaper's chest. With Harry's help, Cole is able to return to his feet. Harry then raises Cole's hand into the air to signify The Prime Conduit's triumph. Cole then falls to his knees due to blood loss but with sheer force of will alone, Cole manages to roll out of the ring...and then begin making his way up the ramp with a victorious, albeit weak smile on his face as Pac-Man announces the official decision.

"Here is your winner of the first Pick Your Poison match...'The Prime Conduit'...COLE MACGRATH!" Pac-Man announced to a mixed reaction from the fans who were STILL split on Cole.

"And Cole picks up a HUGE win here tonight against a very game Ichigo Kurosaki!" Josh called.

"And that means he's won HIS half of the Pick Your Poison pair of matches. The other half takes place just shortly when Scorpion goes one-on-one with a wrestler of Cole's choosing." Drake noted.

"That's true but let's talk about Cole's victory right now...I mean...LOOK AT HIM...he went through absolute HELL in this match and yet, there he is, walking up the ramp victorious. His blood is all over the ringside floor, all over the canvas and it's even dripping onto the ramp he's walking up and yet, he HASN'T fallen to blood loss, he hasn't fallen to Anemia. Instead, he fought through the pain and beat Scorpion's choice of opponent who was, as I said before, a VERY game Ichigo Kurosaki." Josh said.

"Eh...I suppose congratulations are in due to The Prime Conduit..." Drake shrugged.

"Your going to suck up your pride and congratulate him?" Josh asked hopefully.

"Nope." Drake said plainly.

"Typical..." Josh dead panned, "Well...I'LL congratulate him...CONGRATULATIONS to Cole MacGrath on a hard-earned victory!"

Upon arriving at the top of the ramp, Cole turns to face the crowd...and raises his fists into the air in victory...before symbolizing for the Omega Championship, yelling out to the crowd, "It's MINE...it's MINE at Limit Break!" before leaving to the backstage area as the cameras switch to the backstage area.

* * *

The cameras switch to the backstage area...and show PaRappa The Rapper walking around the backstage area and making his final preparations for his match against Radec in the main event of Monday Night Brawl's return episode. PaRappa had a cool, calm and collected look on his face. There was no panic, no fear and no worry on his face. In fact, he looked down right peaceful right now. In his hands is a roll of tape which he was using to wrap his knuckles up. As PaRappa walks around the backstage area...

...

...

...

...he comes across an aching Reptile who had his ribs taped heavily from Raynor's assault with a steel chain after their match earlier tonight. The crowd pops loudly upon seeing Reptile and chant "YOUR STILL AWESOME!" to let him know that they still love him despite his loss to The Thane of Pain.

Being the good-natured dog that he is, PaRappa walks up to the hurting Saurian and lays a hand on his shoulder.

"Hey, homes...you alright?" PaRappa asked concededly.

"...do I LOOK alright...?" Reptile growled as he nursed his ribs.

"Don't need to take that tone with me, homes...I'm just seeing if your alright..." PaRappa said calmly.

"Well, I'm NOT, PaRappa...I'm hurting all over. But what hurts most aren't my ribs...it's my PRIDE...I lost to Raynor and then, he WHIPPED me with a steel chain, treated me like Yesterday's trash...and overall, made me feel like everything I've worked so hard to build had come falling down..." Reptile sighed as he winced in pain.

PaRappa's face is one of evident worry...but then, it suddenly hardens.

"DON'T think like that." PaRappa stated firmly.

"What...?" Reptile asked, looking up, unsure if he heard PaRappa correctly.

"You heard me...DON'T think like that." PaRappa said irritably.

"How can I NOT...? You SAW what happened out there...!" Reptile snapped.

"Your right, I did see what happened out there...and what I saw wasn't everything you've worked your career to build falling apart...what I saw...was you making SURE it didn't fall apart." PaRappa said, raising his voice slightly. Reptile goes silent as PaRappa continues to speak, "It's utter SHIT that you'd even remotely think like that, homes. ANYONE else in that position would have SCREAMED in agony, they would have BEGGED for Raynor to stop but you...you didn't do any of that. You stuck through the pain, you basically told 'The Thane of Pain' to go fuck himself and you know what makes you pushing through his torture so much admirable, Reptile? The fact that The Raynor Family are masters of physical and psychology torture and yet, Chris, the Raynor Family's most recent heir...couldn't make you scream once...what does that say about you, Reptile? Does it say you're a failure? Does it say everything you've worked for has fallen apart...? DOES IT...?" PaRappa asked.

"...no..." Reptile muttered as he shook his head.

"What's that? I can't hear you...SPEAK UP." PaRappa demanded.

"NO...IT DOESN'T!" Reptile roared.

"THAT'S MORE LIKE IT!" PaRappa yelled.

Reptile then stands up and looks PaRappa in the eye...before nodding in a show of the utmost respect.

"Thank you, PaRappa The Rapper...I needed that." Reptile said respectfully.

"Heh...no sweat...hey...when your ribs are all healed up...give your next opponent a shot for me, will ya?" PaRappa said as he grinned.

"Bank on it." Reptile chuckled as he rubbed his ribs before leaving.

PaRappa smiles as he watches Reptile leave before he continues walking...

...

...

...

...before seeing Babs Bunny with an annoyed look on her face which quickly turns to a sad one as she looks at a UWE Poster on the wall. PaRappa sees Babs and walks up to her. He taps her on her shoulder before speaking.

"Hey...your one of the new wrestlers...Babs Bunny, am I right?" PaRappa asked politely.

"...Yeah...that's me." Babs replied, the sad look still on her face.

"Why so down, girl? You performed AMAZINGLY out there!" PaRappa said with a big grin on his face.

"Then why did I lose? If my performance was 'amazing' then why did I LOSE...?" Babs sighed sadly.

"Heyheyhey...it ain't about winning and losing..." PaRappa said comfortingly.

"This is a results driven business...WINS make those results count...the results only matter if you WIN..." Babs said angrily.

PaRappa frowns and hums in disappointment upon hearing the rookie's words...but then, The Rapping Dog suddenly smirks.

"If that's the way things worked then I wouldn't be a legend, Miss Bunny." PaRappa's grin widened upon saying this and it only grows bigger upon seeing Babs raise an eyebrow in confusion.

"And what exactly does THAT mean...?" Babs asked curiously.

"Miss Bunny...lemme tell you somethin'...contrary to what you may believe and what I'd LIKE to believe..." PaRappa pauses to think before continuing, "...the world ain't all sunshine and rainbows. It's a very mean and nasty place and I don't care how tough you are. It will beat you to your knees and keep you there permanently if you let it. You, me, or nobody is gonna hit as hard as life. But it ain't about how hard you hit. It's about how hard you can get hit and keep moving forward. How much you can take and keep moving forward—THAT'S HOW WINNING IS DONE!" PaRappa shouted as he pumped his fist.

"...

"...

"...

...You just stole a quote from the Rocky Balboa 2006 movie." Babs dead panned to a chuckle from PaRappa.

"Was I THAT obvious...?" PaRappa asked.

"Yes, you were...but you were also RIGHT..." Babs said with a smile.

"So you understand...?" PaRappa pressed on.

"Yeah...and next week on Brawl...I'll show EVERYONE how your definition of 'winning' is done." Babs giggled.

"Sounds awesome. I'll be sure to watch what you do next week, kid!" PaRappa laughed as he left.

"You'd better!" Babs called as she watched PaRappa leave with a content smile.

"I WILL! DON'T WORRY!" PaRappa called back one last time before leaving, the cameras switching to another area backstage as they zoom in on PaRappa's trademark hat.

* * *

The cameras switches to backstage to Maverick's office...and show Maverick in his chair with a PROUD grin plastered on his face. The Mastermind behind Ultimate Wrestling Entertainment then slowly looks at the camera.

"My, my, my...if any of you had told me a few months ago that UWE would one day return to the wrestling circuit, I would NOT have believed you. In fact, if any of you had told me a few months back that UWE would return, I would have smacked you upside your fucking head and made you my bitch for telling such lies...but as you can ALL see...Ultimate Wrestling Entertainment is BACK..and BETTER than ever...and that makes me want to celebrate, ladies and gentlemen...it makes me want to strip myself naked and douse myself in every type of alcoholic liquid possible and then have my wife slowly lick the substances from my body before we have some ourselves a fun time that would make porn stars blush and is also something that I REALLY shouldn't describe so graphically on international television so I'll move on before I end up getting this show cancelled again...point is...I want to celebrate UWE's return...and I want it to be in a BIG way...how do I plan on making this big like my dick you ask? I'll tell you beautiful bastards how...by hosting a SUPER-SHOW with this company's closest business partners...that's right, you beautiful bastards—A FUCKING SUPER-SHOW...and it WILL happen...and it'll happen...two weeks after Limit Break...LIVE on Monday Night Brawl...in what will be the ULTIMATE test for the champions who be crowned at Limit Break. But it won't be just a test for the champions, you beautiful bastards...oh nonononono...it'll be a test for UWE's best and brightest stars for them to see if they can truly HANG in UWE. In fact, I want ALL of my best business partners here! I want their wrestlers here! I want their commentators here! I want their ring announcer here! I want their time-keeper here! I WANT ALL MY BEST BUSINESS PARTNERS AND EVERYTHING THEY OWN HERE ON BRAWL TWO WEEKS AFTER LIMIT BREAK SO THAT WE CAN TRULY WELCOME BACK UWE AND SO THAT THE OLD GENERATION CAN DIE AND SO THAT THE NEW GENERATION CAN TRULY BE ACCEPTED!" Maverick ranted and raved, an absolute maniacal smile developing on his face to a standing ovation from the crowd.

Maverick then lowers his head and takes multiple deep breaths...when he raises his head...

...

...

...

...he has TEARS running down his face...tears of JOY. The crowd is in complete and utter SHOCK by this. Maverick has never cried once in his life and yet, here he was...crying his eyes out.

"...am I crying...? Yeah...as you can fucking see...I AM...why? Because...because...I'm glad...that none of you beautiful bastards let this company die..." Maverick wiped his eyes but the joyful sobbing wouldn't stop, "In UWE's darkest hour, none of you gave up hope...and for that...I am truly and forever grateful to each and every single one of you...it's why Limit Break'll be the best damn PPV we've ever had...it's why UWE never die again..it's why I want this Super-Show to happen...because it's my thank you to all...THANK YOU...just THANK YOU for letting me to continue the company I used my blood, sweat and tears to build up to this point...THANK YOU..." Maverick sobbed some more to loud cheers from the crowd.

After calming down and wiping away the tears in his eyes, Maverick looks at the camera.

"UWE Forever...a phrase that will live on now and forever in ALL of our hearts...as a callback to our return...the name of the Super-Show...two weeks after Limit Break...is...

"...

"...

"...

"**...UWE HOMECOMING...**" Maverick finished with a soft smile to a LOUD pop from the live crowd who all stand up, clap and chant "UWE FOREVER!" at the top of their lungs.

"Now get the fuck out of my office." Maverick said as he walked towards the camera man and shoved him out the door, a playful smile on his face. Before the camera returns to the arena, MORE joyful crying is heard from Maverick behind the door.

* * *

When the cameras return to the arena, the crowd are STILL standing, STILL cheering, STILL clapping and STILL chanting the iconic phrase of Ultimate Wrestling Entertainment. In the ring, Ring Announcer Pac-Man is visibly moved by Maverick's speech while outside the ring, Referee Harry Tipper is leaning against the ring apron, a cool smile on his face as he gives a thumbs up to the camera. The cameras then move to the announce table, showing an emotional Drake & Josh.

"...WOW...just WOW..." Josh said breathlessly.

"...you heard the boss, ladies and gentlemen...UWE FOREVER..." Drake said with a smile on his face.

After wiping away the emotional tears in their eyes, all of UWE's ringside staff return their focus and attention to doing their jobs. The time-keeper then rings the bell three-times to signify the start of the match.

"And NOOOOW...ladies and gentlemen, the following contest...is the second match of the Scorpion-Cole MacGrath Pick Your Poison challenge...and it is scheduled for one fall!" A fired up Pac-Man announced.

The crowd then slowly falls into silence, every fan eagerly awaiting the first competitor's arrival...

...

...

...

...and then, to the LOUDEST ovation of the night, an iconic battle cry is heard throughout the arena!

_[**GET OVER HERE!**]_

...

_[Walk away from the sun, come slowly undone..._

_I can see in your eyes I've already won._

_I could bleed for a smile, I could cry for some fun..._

_Walk away from the sun, and tell everyone._

_There's so much left in the air..._

_So much to tell from a stare._

_There's so much left to defend..._

_But I am no fun.]_

_**("Walk Away From The Sun" by Seether)**_

Yellow and black lights flicker and flash heavily around the College Park Center...and then, as the music picks up, an ERUPTION of hell-fire happens at the top of the ramp, briefly illuminating the entire arena. Then, as the hell-fire dies down, Scorpion slowly walks out onto the entrance ramp, the hell-flames still licking the ramp beneath his feet. Scorpion looks at the cheering crowd...and then takes a step back so that he can pound his chest with both arms—right first, then left—and then splay his arms with closed fists, letting out a great otherworldly roar which only causes the crowd to cheer louder. Scorpion then makes his way down the ramp, looking all business. The front row fans he passes pat him on the back and compliment him while in the crowd, a group of hot teenage school girls hold up a large sign saying he is the definition of UWE which honestly, isn't far from the truth. Multiple young children in the crowd are wearing replicas of Scorpion's mask as they continue to cheer for The Icon of UWE. Upon arriving at the end of the ramp, Scorpion walks up the steel ring steps and then onto the apron. Scorpion then stops and looks at the crowd before entering the ring, grimacing and then beating his chest with both fists before splaying them in a crucifix, roaring wildly to the crowd who roar back in approval. Then, as his music continues to play around the arena, Scorpion goes over to a corner and sits on his heels as he patiently awaits for his opponent...who will be of Cole MacGrath's choice as per Pick Your Poison rules.

_[So turn away from the ones who hurt everyone!_

_I can tell by your smile, you're coming undone!_

_I could bleed for a smile; could die for a gun!_

_Walk away from the sun and kill everyone!]_

"Introducing first, from The NetherRealm, standing at 6 foot 3 and weighing in at 265 pounds, he is 'The NetherRealm Warrior'...SCORPION!" Pac-Man introduced.

"You wanna talk about Ultimate Wrestling Entertainment...? Well, here's a man who PERSONIFIES Ultimate Wrestling Entertainment!" Josh started, "SCORPION — a former UWE Omega Champion, a former Galaxy Champion, a former X-Treme Champion, a former High Flyin' Champion, a former Duos Champion and in what may be his greatest accomplishment, Scorpion is the ONLY man in UWE's over thirty year history to ever win the Rumble Royale match from the number one spot and bear in mind, there are SIXTY competitors in a Rumble Royale match. Scorpion survived in the brutal environment of the Rumble Royale for over TWO HOURS...and it's that kind of determination and passion for this industry that's allowed him to headline WrestleNation more than anyone else in UWE! After Scorpion's absolutely horrific neck injury in 2000, we thought we'd never see him again in UWE...but we were proven wrong. After a long rehabilitation process and after many agonizing years of watching UWE from the sidelines, Scorpion returned to UWE, dead-set on reclaiming the Omega Championship. A championship he NEVER lost, mind you...because remember, Scorpion didn't lose his last Omega Championship reign because he lost a match, it was stripped from him due to his injury, it HAD to be vacated...the NIGHT after he won it at WrestleNation as well! And you've gotta believe that tonight, here on Monday Night Brawl's return episode, that Scorpion...is looking to make nothing short of a statement towards Cole MacGrath for their match at Limit Break." Josh said.

"Yeah, well, Scorpion better be careful with how he sends a message here tonight. We don't need ANOTHER death under the UWE Banner after-all..." Drake growled, "Ladies and gentlemen, I don't know if you've heard but UWE Wrestlers are frequently pegged as 'killing each other' whenever they wrestle. Well, funny story there...it's NOT just hypothetical batter. Someone HAS died in a UWE Ring...and that was Quan-Chi who died at UWE's Bad Blood event in 2000...and the killer was Scorpion. HE killed Quan-Chi in the middle of that ring and it's why any and all hype about him is BULLSHIT...isn't an Icon or Face, he's a monster and a wild animal who doesn't give a flying fuck about anybody but himself and is only in UWE so that he can hurt people and have it be LEGAL..."

"No, THAT'S bullshit, Drake because you know as well as I do that Quan-Chi AGREED to the Pick Your Fatality Match. He read the papers regarding the match and signed the contract so that he could try and kill Scorpion in that match. Both men went into that match, fully intent on killing each other and as you can see by how Scorpion's alive and well in the ring, he WON that match." Josh noted.

"That doesn't make ANY of it right. I've seen a lot of crazy matches over my life, Josh...most of them while growing up and some while calling matches in UWE and I handled them all! I've seen Taipei Deathmatches, Barbed Wire Massacres, Electrified Cage Matches, Buried Alive Matches, Ladder Matches...but Pick Your Fatality blew ALL of those matches out of the water in terms of sheer brutality. It was at a level of brutality that even I couldn't condone. Why? Because someone ACTUALLY died! In all the matches I just listed, you fear someone's going to die but thankfully, no one actually does...Quan-Chi ACTUALLY died in Pick Your Fatality! He's GONE...DEAD...BURIED...and NEVER to return! And what makes it even worse is the fact that Quan-Chi BEGGED for mercy afterwards! Quan-Chi was CRYING, he didn't want to die, no one wanted to see him actually die...and what does Scorpion do? He grabs Quan-Chi's head and snaps his neck like a twig without even batting an eyelash! Is THAT something an Icon would do, Josh? Is THAT something a Face would do? NO, IT ISN'T! That's something a monster would do, something a wild animal would do...and one day...I hope Scorpion gets his just desserts." Drake sneered.

"I'm sure a lot of people disagree with what you just said, Drake but that isn't important right now...what's important is that the second match of the Pick Your Poison Challenge is about to take place. Earlier tonight, Cole MacGrath defeated Ichigo Kurosaki who was Scorpion's choice in a match where Cole lost nearly a LITRE of blood. Now, we'll see if Scorpion can fare just as well or maybe even better." Says Josh.

"And that begs the question...who the FUCK did Cole pick to be Scorpion's opponent...?" Drake queried.

"We're about to find out." Josh pointed out as Scorpion's music died down.

...

...

...

"And now, introducing Cole MacGrath's choice of opponent..." Pac-Man started.

"Let's see who Cole picked..." Josh murmured.

"Here's hoping it's a guy who can knock Scorpion's head off..." Drake said nastily.

...

...

...

And then, the siren of an ice cream truck is heard throughout the arena. Older fans IMMEDIATELY pop upon hearing the siren.

"Ohhhhhhh boy..." Drake said in a frightened tone, immediately recognizing the siren.

"Buisness is about to pick up...!" Josh called.

_[My own little world!_

_..._

_Mutual sight, mutual sound,_

_Mutual struggle, for shared ground..._

_It's safe to say, they'll try to take from me,_

_I'm just another one for them to break down..._

_Steeped in denial, the daily grind,_

_Dream of a world for me and my kind..._

_It's safe in the alternate reality,_

_So stick your standards where the sun doesn't shine!]_

_**("Own Little World" by Celldweller)**_

Red and red white lighting engulfs the arena...and then, suddenly, an old-fashioned ice cream truck with pink polka dots patterning it's white-painted chassis drives out onto the ramp. One of the vehicle's most memorable features is the decoration atop it's roof: a flaming macabre clown head. Then the driver of the ice cream truck steps out of the truck and then out onto the ramp, revealing himself to be Needles Kane who the crowd pops LOUDLY for. Scorpion gazes on from the ring as Needles cricks his neck at the top ramp. Then, in a slow and foreboding manner, Needles pulls a pair of wrestling gloves out of his pocket before very slowly and very eerily drawing them over his fingers in an attempt to intimidate Scorpion. Needless to say, it doesn't work at all. Needles then chuckles insanely as he walks down the ramp, twitching and flinching violently every time a fan touched his back as he passed by. Upon arriving at the end of the ramp, Needles slides underneath the bottom rope...and then stands up before raising both of his fists into the air to a loud pop from the crowd. Then Needles climbs the top rope...and screams in passion towards the crowd who scream right back at him. Amused by the crowd's dedication to UWE, Needles spends the next few seconds playing to them before climbing down from the turnbuckle and then turning to see Scorpion who was looking all business here tonight. Needles chuckles upon seeing how serious The NetherRealm Warrior is, even going as far as to ask him in a mocking tone; "Why so serious?"

_[They're for themselves, it doesn't matter what they say!_

_Promise the world then take it from you anyway!_

_They'll break you down, making your vision fade away!_

_It's time to go,_

_ GET OUTTA MY SPACE!_

_Welcome to a world where the air I breathe is mine!_

_Nothing to overwhelm me and nothing to cloud my mind!_

_Be anyone, do anything I'd ever want to try!_

_Time doesn't exist here,_

_I WILL NEVER DIE!]_

"Approaching the ring, residing in Blackfield Asylum, California, standing at 6 foot 6 and weighing in at 290 pounds...NEEDLES KANE!" Pac-Man introduced.

"And Cole's choice is none other than The Father of Hardcore himself...Needles Kane or Sweet Tooth in some circuits...but no matter what his name is, no one can deny the fact that wherever Needles goes...destruction and desolation follows! Violence is what this man craves...wherever it can be found...and whomever it can be wrought upon!" Josh stated.

"You've got that right...Needles Kane may possibly be the most VIOLENT wrestler in wrestling history! Give him an object, ANY object and I can guarantee you, Needles Kane will find a way to use that object as a weapon and then use it to make your life miserable. It doesn't matter what shape or size something is...Needles WILL find a way to hurt you with it if given the chance. It's what makes him so dangerous in that ring! In fact, Needles doesn't even NEED a weapon. His innovation can bring about many different tools of destruction...his BARE HANDS more than suffice as tools of destruction. Long story made short, Needles' lethality in the ring is his pure INNOVATION of his surroundings. Scorpion's an admittedly excellent wrestler and an admittedly excellent martial artist as well but one thing that Needles has that Scorpion doesn't...is innovation." Drake notes.

"That's VERY, VERY true, Drake...it's exactly why he was the first X-Treme Champion and it's exactly why he has the most reigns as X-Treme Champion." Josh says.

"Scorpion had best be ready for ANYTHING because Needles can throw ANYTHING at him." Drake said with a grin.

"And that's why choosing Needles to be his Pick Your Poison representative...was a VERY clever move on the part of Cole MacGrath." Josh chuckled.

""Hey, if I were in Cole's position, I would have chosen Needles too!" Drake chuckled as well.

Scorpion and Needles stare down each other in the centre of the ring...and despite Harry's best efforts to get the two to return to their corners, he's unable to budge either of them. Deciding to roll with it, Harry checks both men for foreign objects, taking extra time to check the unpredictable Needles. Once he's absolutely certain both men are clean, Harry Tipper calls for the bell to be rung.

"Hahahaha...OOOOOOH BOY...this one's gonna be a PHYSICAL one!" Drake laughed.

"I couldn't AGREE with you more, Drake!" Josh grinned.

Scorpion and Needles continue to stare down inside the ring...when suddenly, they ERUPT into a wild brawl in the middle of the ring, wild punches, elbows, knees, kicks and even head-butts being thrown by both men at a frantic and frenzied rate. Scorpion knees Needles in the stomach and Needles immediately retaliated with a head-butt. Scorpion staggers due to the head-butt...but quickly fires back with a nasty elbow smash to the face of Needles, dizzying him. Needles, doesn't stay dazed for long however as he shakes the damage off and then punches Scorpion in the jaw with a wild Left Cross. Scorpion growls and immediately fires back with a nasty Right Hook. The two go on like this for about a minute, wild strikes being thrown without a sign of stopping with the crowd cheering and goading both wrestlers on. Needles goes for a Left Hook but Scorpion catches the arm and elbows Needles in the face three times before pulling him into a head-butt. Then, as Needles is dazed, Scorpion runs the ropes and Back Elbows Needles in the jaw, bringing him down to the canvas.

Unfortunately, Needles doesn't stay down long as he almost immediately gets back up and tackles Scorpion into the corner. Needles then delivers a series of brutal Shoulder Barges to the gut of Scorpion, each one more vicious than the last and each one knocking more and more air out of Scorpion's lungs. Needles rears back for an eleventh Shoulder Barge but Scorpion has him scouted as he raises his leg and knees him in mid-move, sending him down to the canvas. Needles gets up fairly quickly but Scorpion stays on him as he charges towards Needles and then takes him off his feet with a Double Leg Take-down before wildly riddling his face with forearm strikes. Needles tries to the catch or block the forearm strikes but their too fast. After fore-arming Needles in the face for the twentieth time, Scorpion transitions the their position into a North-South Position where he immediately blasts Needles with a series of brutal knees to the dome.

"VERY physical brawling so far in this match!" Josh called as he watched Needles' head snap back and forth due to the knees by Scorpion, cringing every time.

"I said it was gonna be a physical one and so far, I'm nothing but right!" Drake chuckled, taking a somewhat sadistic pleasure in the scene before him.

Fortunately for Needles, he's able to catch Scorpion's leg after the fifth knee and then take him down to the mat where he quickly assumes Side Control and then delivers a series of hammer-fists and elbows to the side of Scorpion's skull. Scorpion quickly grabs the ropes however, forcing Needles to stop before he gets himself embarrassingly disqualified. Scorpion snarls as he stands up and Needles mockingly snarls right back. The two meet in the centre of the ring...and this time enter a collar-and-elbow tie up. Needles tries to shove the Scorpion into the corner but the size and power difference appears to mean nothing as Scorpion easily holds his ground against the taller and heavier Needles. Needles tries again to shove Scorpion into the corner and this time, Scorpion has him scouted as he delivers a barrage of knee lifts to Needles' stomach while their still tied-up. The pain of the knee lifts forces Needles to yield the tie-up and that allows Scorpion to hook Needles into a Side Headlock and then bring him down to the mat with a Side Headlock Take-down.

Needles tries to pry Scorpion's powerful arms off his head and neck and Scorpion tightens the hold in response. Left with no other options, Needles wraps his feet around the nearby bottom rope, forcing Scorpion to let go of the hold or risk an embarrassing disqualification. Both wrestlers return to their feet...and Scorpion suddenly SLAPS Needles across the face to a loud "OOOOOH!" from the crowd. Needles stands shocked for a good second or two...and then SLAPS Scorpion back, this one being even harder and almost knocking Scorpion off his feet. Scorpion growls in embarrassment...and then SLAPS Needles back, this one actually knocking Needles down to the floor...but before Needles can even think of getting up and slapping him back, Scorpion jumps on top of him, applies a Full-Mount and delivers a series of savage hammer-fists upside the head of Needles. Scorpion then exits the Full Mount and goes into a North-South Position where he delivers a series of thunderous knees to the temple of Needles, each being more nasty-looking than the last.

"MORE knees to the side of Needles' head!" Josh winced.

"He's gonna have one hell of a migraine in the morning. Maybe now if he doesn't get Scorpion off him and fast." Drake commented.

After around ten knees to the temples of Needles, Scorpion gets off of him. Needles returns to his feet...and Scorpion sprints at him like a man possessed. Fortunately, Needles is able to catch Scorpion and then sprawl before The NetherRealm Warrior can complete his Double Leg Takedown attempt. Then, before Scorpion can get up, Needles applies a messy-looking but effective Front Face-lock in an attempt to cut off Scorpion's oxygen supply. However, Scorpion is about to be choked out that easily as he quickly squirms out of the Front Face-lock and delivers a WILD Uppercut to the jaw of Needles, sending him into the corner. Then, Scorpion follows Needles into the corner...and delivers a series of brutal knee lifts to the stomach. After five knees lifts to the stomach, Scorpion pulls Needles out of the corner and then tries for a Guillotine Choke...only for Needles to squirm out of the submission and then transition behind Scorpion where he quickly applies a Rear-Naked Choke-hold.

Needles applies as much pressure as physically possible in the submission and for a moment, it looks like Scorpion may pass out. Thoughts of The NetherRealm Warrior passing out are then dashed when he delivers a trifecta of Back Elbows to the ribs of Needles. Needles tries to hang onto the submission but Scorpion is relentless in his attempt to escape. Eventually, Needles is forced to relinquish the submission due to the pain of the repeated strikes by Scorpion. The NetherRealm Warrior then grabs Needles by his head and neck...and then Snapmares him down to the canvas, leaving him in a seated position. Then, Scorpion hits the ropes...and bounces back to deliver a Running Big Boot to the seated Needles' face. Scorpion covers Needles afterwards but doesn't even get a one count due to Needles kicking out before Harry can even drop down to count. Both wrestlers return to their feet...and then enter into a Collar-and-Elbow Tie-Up again.

"And into the tie-up they go!" Josh called.

"Needles is taller AND heavier than Scorpion but as Scorpion proved a minute or two ago, that doesn't matter AT ALL with him." Drake groaned.

"Scorpion can go with just about any size of wrestler. It doesn't matter your big or small or muscular or lean, you step into the ring with Scorpion and he WILL show you just how he became an Icon." Josh stated.

Scorpion tries to transition to the tie-up into a Side Headlock but Needles has him scouted as he quickly transitions the tie-up into a Waist-Lock. Scorpion wheezes in pain as Needles tries to squeeze the life out of him. Fortunately, he's quickly able to elbow Needles off of him. Needles staggers backwards in a daze...and Scorpion then decks him with a brutal Right Cross. Scorpion tries to cover Needles afterwards but isn't able to due to Needles rolling out of the ring at the very last second. Scorpion follows Needles out of the ring...and walks into a Drop Toe Hold by Needles which sends him face first into the steel ring steps. Needles then picks Scorpion up by his mask...and then drives the his spine against the steel ring steps, causing Scorpion to yell out in agony. Then, Needles pulls Scorpion away from the steps...and then drives him spine-first against the ring apron, causing Scorpion to yell out in agony again. Needles then grabs Scorpion by his mask...and slams his face off of the steel ring post, the impact sending Scorpion down to the ground afterwards.

Dazed and confused, Scorpion slowly returns to his feet...only for his head to be grabbed Needles and then slammed off the security barricade. The fans take a few steps back as Needles continues to slam Scorpion's head off the barricade. Then, as Needles is going for his tenth head slam...Scorpion catches him with Back Elbow to the stomach! Needles doubles over due to the pain and Scorpion follows by switching behind Needles and then driving him stomach first against the barricade. Needles staggers backwards in pain afterwards...and Scorpion then follows up with a Clothesline to the back of the head, sending him down to the ground. Then, Scorpion picks up Needles...and drives him spine first against the ring apron. Needles screams out in pain and Scorpion immediately follows up by pulling Needles away from the barricade...and then slamming his head off the steel steps. Needles kneels next to the steel ring steps in pain and Scorpion turns to the cheering crowd afterwards. The crowd cheers loudly upon seeing Scorpion looking at them and some even BOW before Scorpion upon seeing his gaze. Scorpion chuckles slightly at the crowd's adoration of him before returning to the match at hand.

"This Arlington, Texas crowd LOVES Scorpion...but then again...who DOESN'T...?" Josh laughed.

"I'll tell you who...ME..." Drake dead-panned.

"Your one of VERY, VERY few who dislike Scorpion, Drake." Josh said as he grinned.

Needles groans in pain as Scorpion pulls him away from the steel ring steps, definitely feeling the effects of the match thus far. Needles' pain is then worsened when Scorpion throws him shoulder-first into the security barricade, causing a few fans to gasp in surprise. After picking up Needles, Scorpion throws him back into the ring. Then, as Needles is standing up, Scorpion climbs up to the top rope. Needles slowly turns around...and Scorpion dives off the top rope...and takes him down with a Diving Double Axe-Handle. Scorpion then runs the ropes...and bounces back to deliver a Falling Elbow to the gut of Needles, forcing him to sit up in pain. Things only go from bad to worse for Needles there...because as soon as Needles sits up...Scorpion kicks him back down! Scorpion then covers Needles, hooking the outside leg...but sadly, only gains a two count during the resulting pinfall. Scorpion growls as he stands up, realizing that this would be harder than he thought it would be.

Needles very slowly stands up...and Scorpion gets right back on him as he delivers a series of brutal hammer-fists to the spine of Needles, ensuring that he wouldn't be able to perform anything especially huge move-wise. At least for a short while. Scorpion then hooks Needles into a Side Headlock and tries for a Side Headlock Takedown...only for Needles to suddenly grab the nearby ropes, preventing Scorpion from dragging him down to the ground. Scorpion growls and releases Needles before the five count can even be started. After Needles steps away from the ropes, Scorpion resumes his assault with a barrage of brutal Shoot Kicks to the thigh of Needles in an attempt to chop down the stronger and heavier man. Scorpion's kick count reaches ten...and that's when Needles has decided he's had enough. Scorpion rears his leg back for kick number eleven...and this time Needles catches his leg. Scorpion tries to transition into an Enzuigiri with his other leg but Needles catches that leg as well.

"WHOA! Needles catching BOTH of Scorpion's Enzuigiri attempts there!" Drake said in surprise.

"Contrary to what most believe, Needles is NOT a garbage wrestler. He's actually very good at mat-wrestling. He just prefers bludgeoning his opponents to locking up with them." Josh said drily.

"I think that's how MOST UWE wrestlers prefer to do things." Drake quipped.

Scorpion's eyes widen as he falls down to the canvas due to both of his legs being hooked under Needles' arms. Scorpion tries to squirm free but Needles has his legs locked up tightly. Needles then tries to apply a Boston Crab to Scorpion but he's able to turn Scorpion fully over for the submission. Thinking quickly, Needles changes his Boston Crab attempt into a Liontamer attempt...which proves to be more successful as he cinches the submission in on The NetherRealm Warrior. Scorpion groans in pure agony as Needles stretches out his legs and spine. Scorpion tries to reach the for the ropes but Needles uses his 290-pound frame to keep Scorpion cemented in the centre of the ring. Scorpion swats at Needles' leg in an attempt to make him break the hold but Needles' legs hold steady against Scorpion's strikes. After around twenty-five seconds in the hold, Scorpion is able to free one of his legs and repeatedly kick Needles in the face with it.

Unfortunately, this move turns out to be a bad one as Needles transitions the Liontamer into an Over-The Shoulder Single Leg Boston Crab. Scorpion SCREAMS out in pain as Needles re-affirms his submission. After another twenty-five seconds, Scorpion is able to push free his other leg from Needles' grasp. Needles tries to lock the legs up again but Scorpion quickly knocks him away with a punch to the face. Needles staggers into the corner in pain and Scorpion then stands up off the ground. Seeing Needles in the corner, Scorpion charges at him. Unfortunately, Needles manages to move at the last second, leaving Scorpion to smack his face off the top turn-buckle. Scorpion stumbles backwards in pain...and Needles grabs him by the back of his mask...and then pulls him into a Sleeper Hold. Scorpion struggles feebly in the submission and for a moment, it looks like Scorpion is truly trapped. Thinking quickly, Scorpion backs up into a corner, driving Needles' spine against the turn-buckles and thus, forcing him to release the submission.

"Needles had a NICE Sleeper Hold submission there but Scorpion is able to get out of it using his veteran wiles." Josh called.

"Needles is wrestling a VERY different style so far in this match." Drake noted.

"Well, he can't exactly pull out a chair and slam it over someone's head. Unlike a lot of Needles' matches, there are RULES in this one." Josh drily commented.

Needles staggers out of the corner in pain and Scorpion follows him. Scorpion swings his leg for a Roundhouse Kick...and Needles ducks it at the last second and then applies a Waist-Lock to Scorpion. Needles tries for a Waist-Lock Takedown but Scorpion elbows him off in mid-lift. Needles stumbles away from The NetherRealm Warrior and that proves to be costly when Scorpion jumps into the air and connects with an Enzuigiri to the back of Needles' cranium. Much to the shock of both Scorpion and the crowd, Needles doesn't fall from the Enzuigiri, despite Scorpion having put enough force into the kick to knock out a Rhino. Growling in frustration, Scorpion jumps into the air again...and this time, connects with a Gamengiri to the face of Needles, this time managing to bring down the big man. Scorpion covers Needles afterwards...but only gains a one-in-a-half count. Scorpion snaps his fingers in frustration, annoyed at how Needles is denying him even a two count.

"Two HUGE kicks there from Scorpion to Needles with utterly FLAWLESS accuracy." Josh called.

"Bear in mind, Josh, it took two of those HUGE kicks to bring down Needles there." Drake noted.

"Drake, Needles could get hit by a speeding car and I'm pretty sure it'd be the speeding car that gets damaged." Josh joked.

Needles slowly returns to his feet...and Scorpion immediately resumes his assault with a series of gun shot-like fists to the temple of Needles, each one dazing him but none causing him to fall down. Scorpion growls and then hits the ropes, bouncing back for a Clothesline attempt...only for Needles to duck down under the Clothesline and then snare Scorpion into a Full Nelson. Needles tries for a Full Nelson Slam but Scorpion stomps on his foot to cause him to break the Full Nelson. Needles hops up and down holding his foot and Scorpion brings him down to the canvas with a Mat Slam. Then Scorpion hits the ropes and bounces back to deliver a Running Senton across Needles' mid-section. Scorpion then hooks Needles' leg for the pin fall attempt...but like before only gains a one count. With a dark look in his eyes, Scorpion stands back up. Needles soon follows and almost immediately gets Dropkicked into the corner by The NetherRealm Warrior. Then, after building up speed, Scorpion CHARGES towards the cornered Needles...

...

...

...

...ONLY FOR NEEDLES TO MOVE AT THE LAST SECOND, CAUSING SCORPION TO GO SHOULDER-FIRST INTO THE STEEL POST! Scorpion yells out in pain and then removes himself from the corner, collapsing into a sitting position in the corner shortly afterwards. On the other side of the ring, Needles is getting pumped up which is made evident by how he was twitching and flinching crazily. Needles SCREAMS in intensity...and then runs towards the cornered Scorpion...

...

...

...

...AND DELIVERS A DEVASTATING CANNONBALL, CRUSHING THE NETHERREALM WARRIOR AGAINST THE TURNBUCKLES!

"OOOH!" Josh cringed, "Needles with a MASSIVE Cannonball there and remember, ladies and gentlemen, Needles is almost 300-pounds!"

"Which means the Scorpion just got squished." Drake chuckled.

Needles then pulls Scorpion away the corner and covers him, hooking the leg as Harry Tipper drops down and counts.

1...

"Is Needles..." Josh started.

...

...

...

2...

"...going to knock off Scorpion here...!?" Josh ended.

...

...

...

Scorpion rolls the shoulder out at 2.51!

"And the answer to THAT question, Josh...is a big, fat, disappointing...NO..." Drake moaned.

"Either way, that was the first near-fall of the match there." Josh noted.

After regaining his bearings, Needles slowly stands up, plotting out several schemes to keep Scorpion down for a count of three in his head. Scorpion then stands up as well. Needles swings his fist for a punch...and Scorpion catches the punch before responding with a head-butt. Needles staggers backwards and Scorpion attempts to follow up with a High Knee...only for Needles to duck under the strike at the last second...and then deliver a Back Suplex Side Slam which drives Scorpion's back, neck and shoulders right down to the cold, hard canvas. After standing up and seeing Scorpion down, Needles exits the ring and steps out onto the apron...before climbing the top rope, surprising both the commentators and the crowd who question amongst themselves why Needles was going to the top rope which was something rarely seen in the Twisted Metal character. Needles steadies himself on the top rope...and then takes a deep breath.

...

...

...

...before diving off for a High-Angle Senton Bomb to a pop from the crowd...

...

...

...

...ONLY FOR SCORPION TO ROLL OUT OF THE WAY AT THE LAST SECOND! Needles SCREAMS out in pain off the bad landing and immediately shoots to his feet while nursing his lower back. Scorpion stands up himself...and then runs towards the aching Needles, hitting him with a Dropkick to the back which sends him stumbling into the corner. Needles staggers out of the corner in pain...and Scorpion runs the ropes, bounces off...and then Tilt-A-Whirls around Needles...

...

...

...

...BEFORE SPIKING HIS HEAD INTO THE GROUND WITH A BRUTAL DDT!

"WHAT A DDT! WHAT A WICKED TILT-A-WHIRL DDT!" Josh called.

"DAMN HIS NINJA TRAINING! NO ONE SCORPION'S SIZE SHOULD DO SOMETHING LIKE THAT!" Drake cursed.

Needles body falls limp off the agile move...and Scorpion covers him shortly afterwards, hooking the outside leg as Harry slides in to count.

"Will that surprise DDT do it...!?" Josh asked.

1...

...

...

...

2...

...

...

...

Needles kicks out at 2.58!

"And like your previous question, Josh...the answer is NO..." Drake deadpanned.

"Whether I'm wrong or right doesn't matter right now. Right now, what matters is that this match is now in Scorpion's favour." Josh stated.

"Much to my chagrin..." Drake mumbled.

Scorpion slowly stands up after delivering the dizzying move and once he regains his bearings, he grabs Needles' thick legs and tries to set in The Scorpion Death Lock to a LOUD pop from the crowd with 10% of the crowd even saying in unison; "FINISH HIM!"

"WAITWAITWAIT—LOOK AT THIS! SCORPION TRYING TO SET IN HIS PATENTED SUBMISSION!" Josh called frantically.

"If he sets this on, it's over!" Drake called almost reluctantly.

Scorpion tries to turn Needles over to the move but Needles is clawing at the canvas, rolling on the ground and even grabbing onto the referee to prevent Scorpion from turning him over. Needles has never tapped out in his entire career but he didn't want to risk that fact by going into a Scorpion Death Lock. Scorpion keeps trying to turn Needles over but no matter what he tries, Needles finds a way to prevent the submission from being fully applied. Eventually, Scorpion gives up and goes into a North-South position on Needles. Scorpion tries to knee Needles in the head from there but Needles sees it coming as he grabs Scorpion by his arm and then pulls him down to the ground where he gets on top of Scorpion Open Guard-style and then delivers a series of brutal punches to the head before standing up. Scorpion successfully defends most of the punches but what matters is that Needles is free from Scorpion's grasp. Scorpion stands up as well...and Needles catches him with a kick to the gut which causes him to double over in pain. Needles then places Scorpion in a Standing Headscissors...and then tries for a Powerbomb down to the canvas...

...

...

...

...only for Scorpion to drop down behind Needles in mid lift...AND THEN DELIVER A JUMPING NECKBREAKER!

"Needles' Powerbomb failed! Scorpion's Neckbreaker did NOT!" Josh stated.

"I wish it was the other way around!" Drake exclaimed.

Needles writhes in pain on the canvas...and Scorpion kips-up to his feet after delivering the move, causing the crowd to applaud loudly. Scorpion is getting fired up now as he claps his hands over head, the crowd joining in in as he does so. Needles hears the clapping and slowly but surely returns to his feet, wondering why exactly he's hearing clapping. Needles turns around...and Scorpion catches him a MASSIVE Roaring Elbow to the face, knocking him into the corner. Needles stands dazed in the corner as the crowd CONTINUES to clap as loud as their hands will allow. Scorpion hears the still-happening clapping and gets fired up due to it as he hops up and down in the corner opposite Needles. Then, after building up speed, Scorpion CHARGES towards the cornered Needles...

...

...

...

...AND DELIVERS A RUNNING DROPKICK TO THE FACE!

"BIG DROPKICK!" Josh called.

"Oh nooooo...that damn Spectre's getting FIRED UP..." Drake groaned.

Upon delivering the move, Scorpion uses the ropes to land himself back to his feet before hitting the ground. Scorpion then sees that Needles is still standing in the corner. Dazed but standing. After thinking for the briefest of seconds, Scorpion goes to the corner opposite Needles, picks up speed again...and then CHARGES towards the cornered Needles...

...

...

...

...TO DELIVER A SECOND RUNNING DROPKICK TO THE FACE!

"AND THERE'S ANOTHER ONE!" Josh called again.

"I'd HATE to be Needles right now." Drake said as he winced.

Scorpion, again, uses the ropes to land himself back to his feet before hitting the ground and upon seeing that Needles was still standing in the corner, Scorpion backs up to the corner opposite Needles and for one last time, Scorpion picks up speed...and then CHARGES towards the cornered Needles...

...

...

...

...ONLY TO RUN INTO AN EXPLOSIVE LARIAT FROM A REVITALIZED NEEDLES WHICH SENDS SCORPION FLIPPING THROUGH THE AIR AND ONTO HIS STOMACH!

"OH MY GOD! WHAT A LARIAT BY NEEDLES! WHAT A FREAKIN' LARIAT!" Drake called.

"HE'S ALMOST TORE SCORPION'S HEAD OFF HIS SHOULDERS THERE!" Josh screamed.

The crowd erupts into a frenzy upon seeing Scorpion get damn-near decapitated, half the crowd was chanting "Holy Shit! Holy Shit! Holy Shit!" while the other half was chanting "Please don't die! Please don't die!" towards Scorpion was barely moving on the canvas. Needles shakes his arm after regaining his bearings, having obviously hurt HIMSELF as well from how hard he hit Scorpion. Then, Needles stands up off the ground, stalking Scorpion as he does so. It takes a good minute or two for Scorpion to regain his bearings and stand up but once he does, Needles turns him around...and then bends him down between his legs. Needles chuckles darkly...and then lifts Scorpion up for a Powerbomb attempt again...

...

...

...

...only this time, Needles runs towards the corner with Scorpion on his shoulders...AND DELIVERS A MASSIVE BUCKLE BOMB! Scorpion's head, neck and shoulders meet the turn-buckles and he stumbles out of the corner, grasping at his back in pain. Needles then catches Scorpion with a knee to the mid-section before lifting him up Vertical Suplex-style...

...

...

...

...AND THEN PLANTING HIM DOWN WITH A JACKHAMMER SUPLEX!

"HOLY SHIT! WHAT A JACKHAMMER BY NEEDLES!" Josh exclaimed.

"GOLDBERG WOULD BE PROUD!" Drake laughed.

Scorpion falls lifeless upon hitting the canvas and Needles covers him shortly afterwards, hooking the leg upon impact! Harry sees the pinfall attempt and then guitar slides into position to a loud pop from the crowd before beginning the count.

1...

"It is GAME..." Drake started.

...

...

...

2...

"It is SET..." Drake continued.

...

...

...

2.67 Scorpion kicks out!

"...AND IT IS NOT MATCH!" Josh cut Drake off, earning himself a glare from his step-brother.

"First off...NEVER interrupt my catchphrase...second of all...DAMMIT, SCORPION KICKED OUT!" Drake cursed.

Needles glares at Harry for what he believes to be a slow count...but eventually decides to drop it and continue on with the match. Needles returns to his feet...and then stomps on the downed Scorpion's limbs repeatedly, screaming at him as he does so; "C'MON, HASASHI! YOU CAN DO BETTER THAN THIS!" After around eight stomps, one for each of Scorpion's limbs, Needles picks The NetherRealm Warrior up off the ground and then throws him into the corner. As Scorpion tries to regain himself in the corner, Needles climbs up to the middle rope...and begins punching the skull of Scorpion, the hardcore Twisted Metal fans in the crowd counting along the punches.

"1! 2! 3! 4! 5! 6! 7! 8! 9! 10!" The crowd counts along with each punch.

Needles then hops off the top rope...and drags Scorpion out of the corner by his arm, lifts him up...and then PLANTS him down with a Scoop Slam. Scorpion shoots to his feet in pain and Needles nearly takes his head off with a VICIOUS Uppercut which sends him stumbling back into the corner. Needles then grabs Scorpion by his wrist...and delivers a HARD Hammer Throw into the opposite turn-buckles, causing Scorpion to flip against them á la Shawn Michaels. Scorpion then stumbles out of the corner...and Needles then follows up with a MASSIVE German Suplex which dumps Scorpion onto the back of his head. Needles laughs, clearly enjoying his no-holds barred beat down of Scorpion. But then, all of a sudden, he stops laughing as he screams at Scorpion to fight harder. Scorpion doesn't respond in any way and Needles sighs in agitation as he walks over to the corner. The NetherRealm Warrior slowly stands up near the ropes...

...

...

...

...and Needles charges towards him for a Running Cross Body...

...

...

...

...ONLY FOR SCORPION TO SUDDENLY PULL THE ROPES DOWN AND CAUSE NEEDLES TO FLY TO THE OUTSIDE!

"And Needles unceremoniously gets dumped to the outside of the ring!" Josh called.

"Bah, that only buys Scorpion a LITTLE time...and I DOUBT it'll help." Drake sneered.

Scorpion is on his hands and knees panting inside the ring, feelings of doubt and insecurity forming in his head as he questions whether or not he should have come back at all. Upon hearing the crowd however, Scorpion's negative emotions are cast away and then replaced by the need to win this match. Needles very slowly stands up outside the ring and Scorpion catches sight of him. Needles tries to re-enter the ring but Scorpion catches him with a Baseball Slide Dropkick which knocks him against the barricade spine-first. Scorpion then gets up inside the ring and pounds his chest wildly before letting out an intense battle cry. Needles again stands up outside the ring and Scorpion sees him again. Only this time, Scorpion hits the ropes and then bounces off...

...

...

...

...to flip his ENTIRE 265-pound frame over the ropes...

...

...

...

...AND TAKE NEEDLES DOWN WITH A MASSIVE UNDERTAKER-ESQUE SUICIDE DIVE WHICH THE CROWD POPS BIG FOR!

"SCORPION SOARS AND HE SCORES! MY GOD, HE MUST HAVE CHANNELLED HIS INNER UNDERTAKER ON THAT DIVE!" Josh called.

"He doesn't HAVE an inner Undertaker!" Drake snapped irritably, "Maybe Katie Vick Kane but NOT The Undertaker!"

"**THAT WAS AWESOME! (clap-clap-clap-clap-clap-clap) THAT WAS AWESOME! (clap-clap-clap-clap-clap) THAT WAS AWESOME!**" The crowd chants and claps loudly.

Outside the ring, Scorpion and Needles are barely moving. Needles because he had a 265 pound man crash onto him and Scorpion because the dive took a lot out of him. Eventually however, Scorpion regains his bearings and stands up on the outside, using the barricade for support as the fans reach out their hands to touch The Icon of UWE. After brushing off the fans, Scorpion takes Needles up by his clown pants...and then throws him back into the squared circle, sliding in shortly afterwards to pin him down to the mat. Harry Tipper is immediately on the case as he begins counting.

"This CAN'T be it..." Drake begged.

1...

...

...

...

...

2...

"This CAN'T be it..." Drake continued to beg.

...

...

...

2.75 Needles kicks out!

"...THANK GOD, IT ISN'T..." Drake sighed in relief.

"That big dive by Scorpion could have won the match but it's called a SUICIDE Dive for a reason, people. It took as much out of Scorpion as it did Needles." Josh noted.

After shaking his head to regain his bearings and find out where he is and what's happening, Scorpion pushes himself up off the mat and up to his feet. Needles is stirring on the mat being in the exact same condition Scorpion was before he got up. Eventually however, Needles pushes himself to his knees...where he finds himself the victim of a Jumping Knee Drop to the back of the head by Scorpion! Needles gasps in pain and Scorpion immediately follows up with two more Knee Drops to the back of the cranium. Needles is now barely moving on the mat...

...

...

...

...which allows Scorpion to go over to a corner...and crouch down like a Predator would when it's stalking it's prey, symbolizing for The Spear.

"We saw The Spear used earlier by Ichigo and while Ichigo does the move well...Scorpion does it so much better!" Josh grinned.

"Why? Because he doesn't chant the name of the move over and over again?" Drake drily asked.

"Exactly!" Josh beamed happily as Drake face palmed.

Needles is COMPLETELY unaware of where he is and what's happening right now and that's exactly how Scorpion wants it. Needles rises to his hands and knees...and Scorpion THUMPS the mat once. Needles rises to just his knees...and Scorpion THUMPS the mat twice. Needles rises to his feet...and Scorpion THUMPS the mat thrice in intensity! Needles then turns around...and Scorpion SPRINTS at him like a demon...

...

...

...

...TO HIT HIM WITH A MASSIVE SPEAR TO A THUNDEROUS OVATION FROM THE CROWD!

"SPEAAAAAAR! SPEAAAAAAAAAR! SPEAAAAAAAAAAAAR!" Josh hollered.

"GOD DAMMIT...!" Drake cursed loudly.

Needles grabs at his ribs in absolute AGONY...and Scorpion then stands up as the crowd continues to cheer loudly. Scorpion looks at the crowd...and then very slowly slashes his thumb across his throat, Undertaker-style which prompts some of the fans to point at Needles and say in a loud, clear voice.

"**FINISH HIM!**"

Scorpion nods in agreement...and then does Randy Orton's wake-up taunt as Needles slowly but surely begins to stir on the mat. Scorpion pounds the mat with his forearms impatiently as he awaits Needles' rise. He wanted the big finish and he wanted it right now. Needles very slowly rises up to his feet...

...

...

...

...and Scorpion stands up and spins him around...before going to lift him up...

...

...

...

...ONLY FOR NEEDLES TO REAR HIS HEAD BACK...AND THEN DELIVER A SKULL-SHATTERING HEAD-BUTT TO SCORPION!

"OH JESUS...!" Josh exclaimed as he watched Scorpion stumble around the ring like a drunk man.

"That wasn't a pretty move by Needles...but it was VERY effective." Drake noted with a smug grin.

After regaining his bearings, Needles kicks Scorpion in the gut...and then bends him down between his legs for a Standing Headscissors. Needles then wraps his arms around Scorpion's waist and lifts him up off the ground as if he were a feather, holding him Prawn-style on his shoulders as if he weighed NOTHING. After letting out a grunt of exertion, Needles runs...

...

...

...

...AND THEN POWERBOMBS SCORPION INTO THE CANVAS!

"THIRD TIME'S THE CHARM AS NEEDLES FINALLY HITS THAT POWERBOMB HE'S BEEN LOOKING FOR!" Drake called.

"NASTY impact!" Josh added with a wince.

Needles pants heavily in exhaustion as he watches Scorpion writhe on the ground but he knew well that Scorpion wasn't dead in this match. At least not yet. After catching his breath, Needles rises from his knees...and then picks Scorpion up off the ground. Needles then wraps his arms around Scorpion's waist from the side...

...

...

...

...before gut-wrenching him into the air...

...

...

...

...AND THEN TWISTING HIM DOWN INTO THE NAPALM CONE!

"OHHHHHH! AND THERE'S THAT BRUTAL MOVE THAT NEEDLES CALLS THE NAPALM CONE!" Drake laughed sadistically.

"AND THAT'S THE OPENING NEEDLES NEEDED!" Josh called, focusing on the match and not on Scorpion's pain like Drake is.

After delivering his signature move, Needles Kane pushes himself off the ground and back onto his feet, chuckling weakly due to exhaustion, his chest rising and then falling due to his heavy panting. Needles then returns his attention to Scorpion who is twitching in agony on the canvas. Then, Needles has a bright idea. The Twisted Metal character looks at the crowd...and then slashes his thumb across his throat to a mostly negative reaction from the crowd. Needles then points to Scorpion with only 5% of the crowd pitching in to yell at Needles to finish him.

"And Needles...MOCKING Scorpion now..." Josh said in annoyance.

"Ah, he's just having a bit of fun, Josh." Drake chuckled playfully.

The crowd doesn't think so, they continue their mixed but mostly negative reaction as Needles picks Scorpion up off the ground...

...

...

...

...and then places him across his shoulders, Backbreaker Rack-style.

"HERE IT COMES! TWISTED METAL—and I mean the devastating finishing move, NOT the crap game series." Drake quipped.

"Heeeeeey...too far, Drake...!" Josh whined.

Needles then grabbed Scorpion by his twitching leg...

...

...

...

...and then flips him off his shoulders for The Twisted Metal Driver...

...

...

...

...ONLY FOR SCORPION TO LAND ON HIS FEET TO A STUNNED GASP FROM THE COMMENTATORS AND CROWD!

"OH, WHAT THE FUCK...!?" Drake cried out.

"SCORPION LANDING ON HIS FEET...!" Josh called.

By the time, Needles registers what's happened, it's too late. Needles turns to wildly grab Scorpion...

...

...

...

...AND GETS AN ABSOLUTELY VICIOUS SUPERKICK TO THE FACE!

"BIG SUPERKICK...AND I THINK THAT WAS A SHOUT-OUT TO SOMEBODY!" Josh implied.

"IT WAS CRAP! CRAAAAP!" Drake yelled.

Needles stumbles into the ropes...and bounces back to Scorpion...who lifts him onto one of his shoulders, walks to the centre of the ring...

...

...

...

...AND THEN DELIVERS A TOMBSTONE PILEDRIVER TO A LOUD POP FROM THE CROWD!

"AND SCORPION CHANGING THINGS UP SLIGHTLY—TOMBSTONE PILEDRIVER CONNECTS!" Josh called.

"A DISGRACE TO THE UNDERTAKER!" Drake sneered.

Scorpion is about to go for the pin...but that's when he hears the ravenous and blood thirsty chants coming from the crowd who obviously haven't had enough yet. Scorpion stops as he's about to pin Needles and listens intently to the crowd's chants with closed eyes.

"**ONE MORE TIME! ONE MORE TIME! ONE MORE TIME! ONE MORE TIME!**" The crowd chants ravenously, wanting to see The Icon of UWE utilize the iconic finisher again.

"...ohhhhhh boy...these fans want to see another one..." Josh gulped.

"THEY SAW IT ALREADY! THEY DON'T HAVE TO SEE IT AGAIN!" Drake snapped.

Never one to disappoint the crowd, Scorpion grabs Needles by his hands and then drags his 290-pound frame back to a vertical base. Then, after looking at the blood-thirsty UWE Mutants, Scorpion grabs Needles...

...

...

...

...and then flips him over his shoulder before wrapping his arms securely around Needles' waist, jumping into the air...

...

...

...

...AND THEN DELIVERING A SECOND TOMBSTONE PILEDRIVER TO AN EVEN LOUDER POP FROM THE CROWD!

"TOMBSTONE AGAIN! TOMBSTONE AGAIN!" Josh called out.

"GOD DAMMIT, WHAT WAS THE POINT IN THAT...!?" Drake roared.

After catching his breath, Scorpion has an idea. The NetherRealm Warrior then grabs both of Needles' arms...and crosses him over his chest for a 'Rest In Peace'-cover. Harry then drops down and counts the resulting pinfall.

"I'm not even acknowledging THIS..." Drake said in disgust.

"I will though...but I won't say 'Game, set and match'...I'll say THIS..." Josh grinned.

1...

"**...REST...**"

...

...

...

2...

"**...IN...**"

...

...

...

3...

"**...PEACE...**" Josh finished calmly as the bell rung three times.

"You think your sooooooo clever..." Drake dead-panned.

_[So tiny dancer beware, we're medicated and scared..._

_This smile is so hard to wear, but I have no gun..._

_So turn away from the ones who hurt everyone!_

_I can tell by your smile you're coming undone!_

_I could bleed for a smile; could die for a gun!_

_Walk away from the sun and kill everyone!]_

_**("Walk Away From The Sun" by Seether)**_

As his eerie music plays throughout the arena, Scorpion gets up off the ground...and raises a fist into the air, acknowledging his victory as Harry raised his other fist into the air, confirming his victory to those who have somehow not realized at this point that Scorpion is the winner of the match. Needles lays cataleptic on the ground as Pac-Man makes the official announcement.

"Here is your winner of the match...'The NetherRealm Warrior'...SCORPION!" Pac-Man announced to a loud pop from the crowd.

"And just like Cole before him, Scorpion WINS his Pick Your Poison match-up!" Josh called.

"This is a TRAVESTY...this is a SHAM...this is a MOCKERY...it's a...it's a...IT'S A TRAVESHAMOCKERY" Drake screamed.

"...HUH...?" A confused Josh uttered.

"DOESN'T MATTER..." Drake growls, "What does matter is that Scorpion won this match...in the WORST way possible...he used other people's finishing moves...he knew his OWN moves weren't good enough so he used other people's moves! ...bastard..."

"Tell me, Drake...would you say all of this to Scorpion's face...?" Josh asked calmly.

Drake paled and didn't respond.

Josh laughed, "Ha, ha, ha! Didn't think so! But anyways...MAJOR props to Scorpion on a hard-fought victory here tonight on Brawl's return episode! MAJOR congratulations to The NetherRealm Warrior on showing us all he's still got it!"

Scorpion then exits the ring, content with his victory. Being so content that he actually half-heartedly high-fives a few fans he passes on the way up the ramp. In the ring, Needles is still lifeless due to the pair of Tombstone Piledrivers he received at the hands of Scorpion. When Scorpion arrives at the top of the ramp, he beats his chest with both arms...and then lets out a mighty ROAR in victory as the crowd roars back in approval.

"This SUCKS..." Drake sighed.

But then, as Scorpion turns to leave to the backstage...

...

...

...

...HE'S LIFTED INTO A FIREMAN'S CARRY BY COLE MACGRATH!

"OH, WHAT THE HELL...!?" Drake queried.

"HUH...!?" Josh uttered.

The crowd gives a MASSIVE mixed reaction upon seeing Cole MacGrath haul Scorpion onto his shoulders. Scorpion flails wildly on The Prime Conduit's shoulders but MacGrath remains firm as as he clenches Scorpion's leg tightly.

"WHAT'S HE DOING...!?" Drake asked.

"I THINK HE'S...OH NO...COLE, DON'T DO IT! THAT'S STEEL UP THERE!" Josh screamed.

Then, to an evenly cut mixed reaction...

...

...

...

...Cole twists Scorpion off his shoulders...

...

...

...

...AND SLAMS HIM DOWN ONTO THE STEEL RAMPING WITH A MASSIVE AND EMPHATIC IONIC VORTEX AS THE CROWD GOES SILENT!

"NOOOOOO! SWEET BABY RAY! IONIC VORTEX ONTO THE STEEL RAMPING!" Josh cried out.

"PAYBACK'S A BITCH! THAT WAS PAYBACK FOR WHEN SCORPION SLAPPED HIM EARLIER TONIGHT!" Drake noted.

Scorpion lays lifeless on the ramp as Cole gets up and then stands above The NetherRealm Warrior with his head bandaged and a band aid strapped to it. Cole has an unreadable look on his face, one that not even the greatest detective in the entire world could decipher. The crowd isn't quite sure of this. On one hand, they love Scorpion but on the other, they've supported Cole his entire journey to the top and it would be shallow to just leave him because of Scorpion. And then on another hand, Cole had just assaulted Scorpion from behind and then again, Scorpion DID slap Cole earlier in the night. The crowd really did not know what to think...AT ALL...

"...one can only wonder where this'll lead..." Drake chuckles.

"I'll say this much...Scorpion is NOT going to be in a good mood when he wakes up..." Josh muttered.

The last we see before Monday Night Brawl's cameras switch to the backstage area is Cole MacGrath shouting, "I KNOW I can beat you! At Limit Break...The Omega Championship is MINE!" emphatically at the fallen Scorpion with the arena in complete and utter silence.

* * *

The cameras switch backstage...and show PaRappa The Rapper and Mael Radec on a split screen backstage. PaRappa was hopping up and down in excitement on his screen and Radec was cold and stoic on the other screen. Two complete opposites on two completely different screens. On PaRappa's screen, he was in a brightly lit colourful room backstage while Radec in a darkly lit hallway. The split screen is...symbolic to say the least.

"And coming up next, ladies and gentlemen...is our MAIN EVENT of the evening in what I think is the ultimate battle of GOOD...vs...EVIL..." Josh said slowly.

"PaRappa doesn't see this as anything more than a match...I suppose we'll see if that costs him...right after the commercials! Remember, you beautiful bastards! Stay locked right here for more...MONDAY...NIGHT..BRAWL!" Drake laughed.

"UWE FOREVER!" Josh said emphatically.

The cameras then cut to commercials.

* * *

...

...

...

...

...

...

After a long wait for everyone watching Monday Night Brawl, be it from their TV's or Live in the arena, Brawl FINALLY returns from commercials. Shortly afterwards, the bell rings three times to symbolize the the beginning of the main event of the evening which is a match everyone has been waiting to see. Pac-Man smiles in the ring, taking a deep breath before speaking.

"Ladies and gentlemen...THANK YOU ALL FOR YOUR ENDLESS SUPPORT AND THANK YOU ALL WATCHING MONDAY NIGHT BRAWL'S RETURN EPISODE!" Pac-Man started to applause from the crowd, "But alas...all good things must come to an end...but let's end this return episode on a high note, shall we...!?"

"Yes!" The crowd said back.

"I'm sorry, I couldn't HEAR you...could you repeat that...?" Pac-Man mockingly, obviously jerking the fans' chains.

"YES!" The crowd YELLED at Pac-Man, somewhat impatiently.

"Yeah, I heard you THAT time." Pac-Man smiled before getting serious, "And now, ladies and gentlemen...the following contest...is scheduled for one fall and it is your MAIN EVENT of the evening!"

_[I am now an instrument of violence,_

_I am a vessel of invincibility._

_I cannot leave this undecided,_

_Stepping down to battle another day._

_Remember me for all time this,_

_Determination is a vital part of me._

_Surrender now or be counted,_

_With the endless masses that I will defeat!_

_Come on, bring it, don't sing it..._

_Better believe it!_

_Broken down, till your hope has died!_

_Beat down till the victory is mine!_

_Stand up and show me some pride!_

_And now, are you ready?]_

**_("Warrior" by Disturbed)_**

The lights in the arena flicker on and off rapidly...as Mael Radec slowly processes from backstage to the top of the entrance ramp, standing stoically as the crowd receives him in a negative reaction, booing and hissing as loud as they can and chanting "RADEC SUCKS!" at the top of their lungs. Radec then ambles down to the ring unassumingly, hardly acknowledging the fans. Upon reaching the ringside area, Radec sees a fan with a sign saying 'Radec - The ISA's Bitch' and promptly snatches it out of the fan's hands, tearing it up and then throwing the pieces of the torn sign into the fan's face, causing the crowd to boo and hiss even louder than before. Radec then slides into the ring and climbs the turn-buckles. After gazing out onto the fans for around twenty seconds, Radec raises his arms Legend Killer-style, causing dark-red pyrotechnic rain to fall into the ring behind him. Radec then steps down from the turn-buckles and awaits his opponent's arrival.

_[I'm one with the warrior inside!_

_My dominance can't be denied!_

_Your entire world will turn,_

_Into a battlefield tonight!_

_As I look upon you through,_

_The warrior's eyes now!_

_I can see the fear that will,_

_Ensure my victory this time!]_

"Introducing first, from Pyrrhus City, Helghan, standing at 6 foot 7 and weighing in at 246 pounds... MAEL RADEC!" Pac-Man announced.

"Well... it's time for our main event of the evening..." Drake started.

"And here comes the monster..." Josh continued in pure disgust.

"'Monster' is one of MANY, MANY words to describe this man... others are... insane, crazy, psychopathic, mentally unstable, sadistic, prideful and cunning along with countless others depending on your view of the man. But no matter what you may think of this man, there's no denying he's one of the most talented wrestlers in Fictional Wrestling." Drake said sombrely.

"I'm taking absolutely NOTHING from this monster's wrestling ability. He's a GREAT professional wrestler and he's GREAT on the mic. He's a guy who sells tickets and wins matches and a guy who UWE can benefit from greatly but there's just one problem—he's CRAZY! He's DANGEROUS! And his RECKLESS BEHAVIOR have cost so many other great professional wrestlers their careers! He is this company's EXCLUSIVE, PERSONAL nightmare and personally? I hope PaRappa kicks his fucking head off in this main event match." Josh growled.

"...well..." Drake started, a bit taken back by Josh's hatred of Radec, "...as PaRappa said earlier tonight... he doesn't see Radec as mentally unstable... and he sure as hell doesn't see Radec as evil. All PaRappa wants tonight is a fair match to entertain all these fans but if I know Radec like I think I know Radec... he'll turn this match into a fight that PaRappa must win for his career's SURVIVAL... PaRappa MUST stop trying to please the fans and he MUST see Radec as the enemy... otherwise, this match will take a very, very ugly turn..."

_[Look, I was gonna go easy on you not to hurt your feelings..._

_But I'm only going to get this one chance...!_

_Something's wrong, I can feel it! (For six minutes, Slim Shady, you're on)_

_Just a feeling I got, like something's about to happen but I don't know what..._

_If that means what I think it means, we're in trouble, big trouble...!_

_And if he is as bananas as you say, I'm not taking any chances..._

_(You are just what the doc ordered)]_

**_("Rap God" by Eminem)_**

The lights in the College Park Center flicker orange and blue... as PaRappa slowly walks out onto the ramp wearing a dark-blue hooded sweatshirt—the hood draped over his head and face. PaRappa raises his hood slightly to look at the fans, and upon seeing her happy faces, he falls to a knee. PaRappa then looks at his wrist and taps it three times before putting it to his ear, as if checking for the time. Then, PaRappa cups his hands around his lips and screams, "UWE FOREVER!" before throwing his fist forward, getting to his feet, and turning backward to the ring, revealing the rear of his hooded shirt, which reads in green letters, "Mr. WrestleNation!" PaRappa then turns around... and SPRINTS to the ring á la John Cena, diving into it through the bottom and middle rope. PaRappa grins at Radec and then strikes an HBK-esque pose in the ring, triggering a flurry of green pyrotechnic jets inside the ring for nearly ten seconds. When the pyrotechnics die down, PaRappa walks over to a corner and prepares for the upcoming match, taking off his hooded shirt and then throwing it into the crowd for a lucky fan to catch. Then, PaRappa exits the ring and takes off his hat, placing it on the head of a very young boy in the front row to loud cheers from the crowd and smiles from the boy's parents. PaRappa returns their smiles with one of his own before re-entering the ring.

_[I'm beginnin' to feel like a Rap God, Rap God!_

_All my people from the front to the back nod, back nod!_

_Now who thinks their arms are long enough to slap box, slap box?_

_They said I rap like a robot, so call me rap-bot!_

_But for me to rap like a computer must be in my genes,_

_I got a laptop in my back pocket,_

_My pen'll go off when I half-cock it,_

_Got a fat knot from that rap profit,_

_Made a livin' and a killin' off it._

_Ever since Bill Clinton was still in office,_

_With Monica Lewinsky feeling on his nutsack,_

_I'm an MC still as honest,_

_But as rude and as indecent as all hell,_

_Syllables, skill-a-holic. (Kill 'em all with)_

_This flippity dippity-hippity hip-hop,_

_You don't really wanna get into a pissin' match with this rappity-rap,_

_Packin' a mack in the back of the Ac,_

_Backpack rap crap, yap-yap, yackety-yack,_

_And at the exact same time,_

_I attempt these lyrical acrobat stunts while I'm practising that,_

_I'll still be able to break a motha-fuckin' table,_

_Over the back of a couple of faggots and crack it in half,_

_Only realized it was ironic,_

_I was signed to Aftermath after the fact,_

_How could I not blow?_

_All I do is drop F-bombs,_

_Feel my wrath of attack,_

_Rappers are having a rough time period, here's a maxi pad,_

_It's actually disastrously bad for the wack,_

_While I'm masterfully constructing this master piece! (yeah)]_

"And his opponent, from New York City, New York, standing at 5 foot 10 and weighing in at 194 pounds... PARAPPA THE RAPPER!" Pac-Man announced.

And here he comes! The Rapping Dog, The Hip-Hop Hero, The True Showstopper, The Real Headliner, The Honest To God Main Event, The Icon of Icons, Mr. WrestleNation, Mr. Hall of Fame and all in all... the best there ever will be in UWE. This guy, in my eyes, is the GREATEST professional wrestler alive, be it Fiction or Real Life and more importantly, he's my friend. I talked with PaRappa earlier today and he's SUPER EXCITED that UWE's back and SUPER EXCITED to be able to wrestle for these wonderful fans again." Josh laughed.

"PaRappa isn't like most wrestlers... he doesn't have a mean bone in his body... and he's one of the NICEST guys you'll ever meet in your life so seeing him as a wrestler is, to be honest, rather odd but over the years, PaRappa has proved himself to be WORTHY of ALL his nicknames. Tonight, he faces Radec in what I see as a battle of Good... versus Evil. PaRappa represents everything good about UWE and Radec represents everything evil in UWE. Tonight, we see those two forces collide in what'll be a match for the ages!" Drake stated.

"And it's a match that PaRappa will win! Radec CAN'T win this match! He WON'T win this match!" Says Josh firmly.

"That remains to be seen... the wrestling styles of Radec and PaRappa couldn't BE any-more different. Radec wrestles a slow, methodical powerhouse-brawler style with the intent to maim while PaRappa wrestles a high-risk, high-flying technical style. It's gonna be a clash of good and evil, a clash of different wrestling styles... and a clash of lifestyles." Stated Drake.

"PaRappa believes that you should respect everyone in the business, both friends and enemies... while Radec doesn't RESPECT anybody or anything..." Josh rolled eyes.

"That's very true. Radec doesn't RESPECT anybody and only looks out for himself. PaRappa needs to realize here and now that Radec IS evil and that he IS insane. Radec isn't LIKE any other wrestler. He can't be bargained with. He can't be reasoned with. He doesn't feel pity, or remorse, or fear. And he absolutely will not stop, ever, until he has accomplished whatever goal he has set for himself... and tonight, that goal... is to END PaRappa's career." Drake said ominously.

"Be careful, PaRappa..." Josh muttered.

Harry Tipper checks both wrestlers for foreign objects... and once he's sure their both clear, he calls for the bell to be rung to that the match may be started.

*DING DING DING*

Both wrestlers circle around one another as they ponder their first moves of the match, each wrestler looking to get one step ahead of the other in some capacity. Radec is the first to go on the offence with a Collar and Elbow attempt... only for PaRappa to switch behind him and lock his arms around his waist for a Waist-Lock. Not having any of that, Radec grabs PaRappa's left arm and then transitions with a Wrist Lock. PaRappa winces in pain but but doesn't let the pain deter him as he walks over to the ring ropes, grabs a hold of the top one, flips backward and then twists Radec's arm with a Wrist Lock of his own before transitioning into a Hammerlock. Radec twitches in visible pain but nevertheless manages to fight back with a Swinging Elbow to PaRappa's temple.

Radec then snatches the dazed PaRappa's cranium and tries for a Snapmare... only for PaRappa to flip over Radec's body and then land onto his feet behind him. Radec turns around in surprise... and PaRappa catches him with a Side Headlock Takedown, bringing The Helghan Colonel down onto his back. Radec's shoulders are down but before Harry can count, Radec pushes himself off of the canvas with his free hand to stand back up again. Radec then pushes PaRappa into the ropes... and catches him with a Shoulder Block, sending PaRappa down to the canvas to loud boos from the crowd.

PaRappa gets back up... and Radec pushes him into another Collar-and-Elbow Tie-Up. PaRappa manages to push Radec a yard back but Radec will not be denied as he turns it around and sends the The Rapping Dog against the ropes. Referee Harry Tipper administers a count for the rope break…and Radec releases the lock-up cleanly—or so it seems. Radec's true colours show when he fires a punch directly to the head of his PaRappa. Unfortunately for Radec, PaRappa has the wherewithal to block it and fire back with a left of his own, connecting right to the jaw of Radec. PaRappa grins and throws a series of jabs to the face of Radec before running the ropes. Radec tries to take PaRappa off of the ropes into a Scoop Slam but PaRappa floats over and locks in a Side Headlock.

"Radec and PaRappa... jockeying for control at this point in the match." Josh called.

"Both of these wrestlers are VERY well-known for their technical savvy, ladies and gentlemen so expect standing switches, bridges, reversals, and so much more!" Smirked Drake.

PaRappa wrenches on the head of the The Helghan Colonel for a good 10 seconds until Radec is able to escape and lock in a Side Headlock of his own. Radec growls and applies some extra torque behind his Headlock, trying to really work over the neck of The Rapping Dog. PaRappa tries to push PaRappa into the ropes but Radec drops to a knee and prevents PaRappa from doing so. PaRappa struggles in the hold momentarily until he lifts Radec off of the canvas into a Back Suplex position in a shocking show of strength…holding him up in the air and then hitting an Atomic Drop.

Radec winces in pain from the move and PaRappa takes the opportunity to lock in a Side Headlock of his own once again before transitioning into a Double Leg Takedown. PaRappa tries to pin Radec to the canvas with a Jackknife Pin but Radec is able to initiate a Headscissors with his legs to pin PaRappa down instead. PaRappa pushes Radec's legs off of him and goes for a Dropkick to a kneeling Helghan Colonel... only for Radec to dodge at the last second and then grab the arm of PaRappa... before, executing a big Arm-Trap Swinging Neckbreaker against the mat! The crowd and ringside staff wince in pain as Radec stands back up following the move.

Radec then picks PaRappa up and hits a Belly-to-Belly Suplex... but Radec isn't content with just that, which is made evident when he transitions into a North-South Choke, working over the The Rapping Dog. PaRappa tries to struggle out of Radec's grip, but the The Helghan Colonel hangs onto him. Radec hits a knee to the top of PaRappa's head... and PaRappa fires back with a knee to the top of Radec's. Radec hits a knee right back to PaRappa…and PaRappa hits a second knee on his end. Both men exchange knees to the tops of their respective skulls…but that's when PaRappa starts to fire away with several knees to the top of Radec's head, unanswered and undefended! After eight such knees, Radec lets go of the North-South Choke...

...

...

...and PaRappa backward rolls into a Mule Kick right to Radec's face, backing him into a corner!

"Radec had control of the match for a moment there but just like that, PaRappa turns it around!" Drake stated.

"PaRappa knows every counter in the book. Radec's gonna have to do A LOT better than that if he wants to win." Said Josh with a nod and a smile.

Radec stands up in the corner as PaRappa stands up, The Helghan Colonel shaking off the pain of the knees to the dome. Radec runs at PaRappa... only for PaRappa to take down him down with a Hip Toss! Radec shoots back to his feet in pain... and PaRappa Irish Whips him into the ropes, delivering a Japanese Arm Drag as Radec rebounds. PaRappa then hits the ropes himself as Radec stands up... and PaRappa hits a Left-Arm Clothesline to take Radec off of his feet! PaRappa claps his hands and waits for Radec to stand up again. Radec returns to his feet... and PaRappa picks him up into a Fireman's Carry before dropping him off his shoulders and directly into an Overhead Kick! PaRappa quickly stands back up afterwards, fired up and back in the fight.

Radec gets up clutching his skull... and PaRappa runs right at him, scoring with a Yakuza Kick that knocks Radec clear out of the ring! The crowd cheers for The Rapping Dog as he takes the ring as his own, his psychopathic opponent on the outside clutching at his face. Radec starts to stand up and PaRappa waits for him, hopping lightly on his feet to get ready to launch himself. Radec is back on his feet and PaRappa hits the ropes, rebounding and looking for a Slingshot Plancha... only for Radec to slide into the ring right under PaRappa's legs right before he dives. PaRappa cancels his dive and then turns to meet Radec who stares stoically at PaRappa. PaRappa grins competitively as he stretches his legs, knowing full-well that this match... was only JUST getting started.

"These two... are SO evenly matched." Drake blinked twice in shock.

"Both of these wrestlers are VETERANS of the sport and know every nook and cranny that there is to know in Fictional Wrestling." Josh explained, "It's not really a surprise they'd be this evenly matched. What really matters is who's able to gain control and keep it first.

"PaRappa had control for a moment there but couldn't keep it." Drake pointed out.

"Which is amazing on Radec's part. Normally when PaRappa builds momentum in a match, he's near impossible to stop... but here, Radec stops him like it's nothing." Josh called, trying to remain unbiased.

"And look at the LOOK on PaRappa's face—he is LOVING this." Drake said, pointing to PaRappa.

"PaRappa LOVES to compete. That's all there is to it." Josh chuckled slightly.

Radec and PaRappa meet in the centre of the ring... and Radec catches PaRappa with a meaty Forearm Shot to the face, sending PaRappa into the corner. Radec then runs towards the cornered PaRappa and attempts a Stinger Splash... only for PaRappa to launch himself at Radec's legs... and then take The Helghan Colonel into a School Boy Roll-Up which sadly doesn't even get a one count due to Radec kicking out before a count can be made. Both wrestlers shoot to their feet... and Radec lifts PaRappa onto his shoulders to loud boos from the crowd. Radec tries for a Death Valley Driver... and PaRappa counters at the last second, landing behind Radec and then Dropkicking him into the nearest corner. Radec turns around... and PaRappa runs at him, connecting with a Step-Up High Knee to the chin of Radec.

PaRappa then hooks the head and tries for a Running Bulldog...and it's Radec's turn to counter as he pushes PaRappa away at the last possible second, sending PaRappa over the top rope and onto the ring apron. PaRappa stands up on the ring apron... and Radec charges towards him... only to receive an Outside-In Shoulder Block from PaRappa, sending Radec stumbling backwards in pain. PaRappa then re-enters the ring... and SLAPS Radec hard across the face, sending The Helghan Colonel into the nearest corner. PaRappa hooks Radec's head from there and goes for a Shiranui...only for Radec to push PaRappa away at the last second, sending chest-first into the top turnbuckle.

PaRappa coughs in pain and stumbles backwards... right into Radec's waiting arms. The Helghan Colonel hooks PaRappa up... and then tries a Tiger Suplex... only for PaRappa to lock his leg with Radec's, preventing himself from being lifted. Radec growls in frustration and lets PaRappa go, firing a NASTY Elbow Smash to the back of PaRappa's head, knocking PaRappa into the ropes and draping him over the middle one. The Helghan Colonel then reaches through the ropes...

...

...

...and grabs PaRappa by his nose, pulling him into position and then trapping him in the ring ropes. Radec then begins clubbing PaRappa's chest hard, each blow growing harder and harder to watch for the audience.

"Oof... shades of WWE's Sheamus with those rope-hung clubbing blows to the chest..." Drake winced.

"Radec's no-nonsense style of wrestling is DEFINITELY showing with those clubbing blows." Josh called with disgust evident in his tone.

After around ten blows to the chest, Radec turns PaRappa around... and then delivers a sick Knee Lift to the side of the head, knocking PaRappa out of the ropes and down to the hard floor. PaRappa gets up slowly on the outside... and Radec hits him a Running Crossbody off the apron, taking PaRappa down on the outside. Both wrestlers very slowly get up... and Radec hits a punch to the gut and then a Back Elbow to the face of PaRappa, sending The Rapping Dog stumbling backwards in a daze. Radec then Overhand Chops PaRappa HARD across the chest, causing the entire crowd to wince in sympathy for PaRappa. Radec then follows up with a Headbutt to the The Rapping Dog before following that up with a Hammer Throw that sends PaRappa across the ringside area and right into the security barricade with authority.

Radec runs at PaRappa as he collides into the barricade... and Radec delivers a Stinger Splash directly onto the spine of PaRappa. Radec keeps the offence going by picking PaRappa up over his shoulder and then dropping him onto the top of the wall with Snake Eyes! PaRappa clutches his face in pain and drops to a knee, allowing Radec to grab PaRappa afterwards by the jeans... and then attempt to throw him into the steel ring steps... only for PaRappa to turn it around and then deliver a Drop Toe Hold that sends Radec face-first into the steel steps. PaRappa grabs the dazed Helghan Colonel... and then rolls him into the ring before climbing onto the apron.

Radec stands up in the centre of the ring... and PaRappa springboards towards him with a Seth Rollins-esque Springboard Knee Smash... only for Radec to side step him at the last second. PaRappa spins around due to his momentum... and ducks under a Lariat from Radec, running the ropes behind him and then spring-boarding towards off him... and Radec catches PaRappa in mid-flight! Radec tries for a Backbreaker... and PaRappa counters at the last second, dropping behind Radec at the last second and then locking his hands around his waist. PaRappa pushes Radec to the ropes for a O'Connor Roll... but isn't able to complete the move due to Radec grabbing the ropes when he was pushed into them, causing PaRappa to roll backwards on his own.

"O'Connor Roll—NO! Radec hangs onto the ropes, leaving PaRappa with nothing!" Drake called.

"Excellent counter by Radec..." Josh begrudgingly admitted.

PaRappa rolls to his feet... and then charges at Radec... only to receive a kick to the mid-section from Radec. PaRappa doubles over in pain and Radec quickly sets him up, lifting The Rapping Dog into the air... and then bouncing his body off the ropes for a Slingshot Suplex. Radec goes to slam PaRappa with the move... and isn't able to due to PaRappa dropping down to Radec's side at the last second. Radec turns around... and PaRappa hits him a sharp, somewhat dangerous Hurricanrana sending Radec into the corner. Radec stands up in the corner in a daze... and PaRappa runs towards The Helghan Colonel for a Corner Clothesline... and Radec catches him with his own Clothesline, turning PaRappa inside out!

With cruel intentions in mind, Radec sets PaRappa up on the top rope... and then delivers a BRUTAL Knife Edge Chop to the mid-section, causing PaRappa to yell out in pain. Radec cocks his hand back... and then delivers ANOTHER Knife Edge Chop to PaRappa's chest, this one being so powerful it sends PaRappa off the top rope and down to the apron. PaRappa stands up on the apron, holding his chest in pain... and Radec follows him out onto the apron, hitting The Rapping Dog with three more Knife Edge Chops! Radec grabs PaRappa's left arm afterwards, taking his time as he twists the arm...

...

...

...and then delivers a sickening Arm Wringer onto the edge of the ring apron to a loud "OOOOOOOH!" to the crowd. PaRappa SCREAMS in pain as he shakes his arm, trying to regain SOME feeling in it as Radec watches on with a stoic expression.

"OOOH! Radec damn near pulled PaRappa's arm out of it's socket there...!" Drake winced in sympathy.

"Radec had NO qualms delivering a brutal move like that. That move could have ripped PaRappa's arm off and he wouldn't give a damn about it." Josh frowned.

"Either way, the momentum of this match... is now FIRMLY in Radec's favour." Drake called.

"C'mon, PaRappa, shake it off..." Josh muttered as he ran his hands through his hair.

PaRappa is rolling around the ringside area, holding his left arm in ALL sorts of agony as he tries to get up without using that arm. Radec doesn't let him catch his breath however as grabs the ailing arm of PaRappa and STOMPS on it viciously, causing PaRappa to yell out in pain as the crowd gasps. Radec isn't done however as he hangs onto PaRappa's arm for a Wrist Lock. Radec holds onto the arm of PaRappa, tweaking the limb and leaving his feet to wrench the arm. Radec applies a Hammerlock as PaRappa is kneeling down, pinning PaRappa arm behind his back. With sinister intent in mind, Radec holds onto the arm of PaRappa, sidesteps…and then executes a Leg Lariat to PaRappa, bringing him down by his head and neck while forcing PaRappa to land on top of his ailing right arm!

Radec then looks at Drake and Josh from across the announce table, saying off-mic to them; "The Madness Begins..." as he drags PaRappa back to his feet and then shoves shoulder-first into the steel ring post, the ailing arm colliding with the steel. PaRappa drops to a knee in pain, stunned by the arm-post connection... and Radec grabs the right arm rabidly before smashing it into the ring post with Armbreaker after Armbreaker after Armbreaker after Armbreaker! After around ten Armbreakers into the steel ring post, Radec pulls PaRappa away from it... and then scores with a Falling Armbreaker right onto the ringside floor! PaRappa screams in pure agony and Radec CHUCKLES upon hearing the scream, taking sadistic pleasure in PaRappa's pain.

"Look at this ASSHOLE, Drake... he's ENJOYING this. He's LOVING PaRappa's screams of pain! A man like that shouldn't be walking the same streets as everybody!" Josh growled.

"Ladies and gentlemen, if you didn't catch it earlier, Radec told us—'The Madness Begins...' and if I know Radec like I think I know Radec, that means this deconstruction of PaRappa is only going to get worse from here on out." Drake said morbidly.

Radec then grabs PaRappa by his jeans... and then throws him shoulder-first into the security barricade, causing the fans to gasp in shock and PaRappa to yell in pain. Radec then takes PaRappa into another Wrist Lock... before smashing the ailing arm onto the ring apron. PaRappa backs up against the edge of the ring, and Radec delivers a Mongolian Chop to the chest, causing a loud smack to be heard throughout the arena. Radec puts PaRappa's arm behind his back with a Hammerlock.. and then drops him onto the ring apron with a Hammerlock Front Slam to loud boos from the crowd, the front row fans even starting a "RADEC SUCKS!" chant.

Not paying any attention to the fans, Radec pushes PaRappa into the ring and rolls inside with him, stomping on the ailing arm sextuple times after doing so. Radec pinions PaRappa's arm to the canvas and hits a Knee Drop, causing even more damage to the bad arm. The Helghan Colonel hits an Armbreaker as well afterwards, smacking PaRappa's arm hard against the canvas. PaRappa slowly stands up and Radec stalks like a snake as does so. PaRappa turns around... and Radec grabs the arm, putting The Rapping Dog into a Cut-Throat position... and executing a SICKENING Cut-Throat Neckbreaker against the canvas! But Radec DOESN'T cover him, instead choosing to inflict more punishment for his own sadistic glee.

"CUT-THROAT SWINGING NECKBREAKER! WOW!" Drake called.

"A VERY, VERY stiff one at that." Josh winced.

Radec stands back up... and then scores with a baker's dozen worth of Soccer Kicks to the spine, causing PaRappa to flinch and twitch in pain as Radec continues kicking him while he's down. Radec aims another kick... and this one goes directly to the left shoulder of PaRappa, damn near breaking the ailing arm. PaRappa rolls away in agony... and then somehow stands up with the aid of the ring ropes. Unfortunately, this turns out to be a bad move... as Radec takes the ailing arm and then locks in a Rope-Aided Arm Lock, delighting in PaRappa's screams of pain as he does so.

Radec pulls at the limb mercilessly... and only let's go after being threatened with a Disqualification by Harry Tipper. Radec backs up... and PaRappa gets back to his feet, using his good arm to lift himself up using the ropes. Radec charges at PaRappa... and PaRappa hits The Helghan Colonel with a Back Elbow, using his good arm, sending Radec stumbling backwards and then to his knees in a daze. PaRappa then runs at Radec... only to receive a Sliding Punch to the gut from The Helghan Colonel! PaRappa doubles over in pain and Radec takes that chance to hook him up, place PaRappa's left arm behind his back...

...

...

...and then delivering a Hammerlock STO, causing PaRappa to fall backwards, directly onto his ailing arm! PaRappa screams bloody murder about his arm as he rolls around the ring in agony.

"Gah! To the arm AGAIN!" Josh called with disgust evident in his tone.

"Radec's strategy has shifted ALL of his offence to PaRappa's left arm... and judging by how PaRappa's screaming right now, I'd say that Radec's strategy is working." Drake winced.

"Strategy MY ASS!" Josh snapped, "Radec doesn't have a strategy or any-thing, he just wants to torture PaRappa!"

PaRappa very slowly stands back up... and Radec takes him back down to the mat with a Half-Nelson Mat Slam. PaRappa groans as he clutches his back in pain... and Radec pounces right on him, growling as he PaRappa's left leg and... and then delivers a Knee Drop to the thigh. While holding his knee onto the leg of the The Rapping Dog, Radec fires punches to the face of PaRappa, each punch growing more and more vicious by the second. After around twenty punches to the head, Radec stands up and hits a second Knee Drop right to the thigh, making sure PaRappa stays down... before standing up and twisting PaRappa's leg over his head, causing The Rapping Dog to groan in agony.

Radec then pulls PaRappa's leg towards the corner of the ring with cruel intentions in mind. Radec stands on the second rope... and executes a Leg Blockbuster from there, snapping the leg in the opposite direction towards PaRappa's head, torquing it in the WORST way, causing the crowd to go "OOOOH!" in response as PaRappa screams in pain while holding his left leg. Radec rolls to his hands and knees afterwards, watching PaRappa like snake stalking it's prey. PaRappa stands up...

...

...

...and Radec suddenly jumps back to his feet, Dropkicking PaRappa's now ailing leg out from underneath him and causing PaRappa to face-plant onto the canvas.

"PaRappa looked to get up there... but Radec stops him DEAD in his tracks." Called Drake.

"This is getting REALLY hard to watch..." Josh grimaced.

The crowd boos loudly as Radec rakes his boot across PaRappa's face in disrespect, saying off mic to The Rapping Dog; "You are merely a speed bump in the road to destiny..." before dropping his elbow across PaRappa's left leg. Radec stands back up... and PaRappa soon follows, favouring his left leg as he does so. Radec then Knife Edge Chops PaRappa HARD across the chest, sending The Rapping Dog stumbling into the corner with Radec following as he crashes into the corner. The Helghan Colonel then grabs PaRappa's ailing leg... and places it across the middle ring rope before striking the leg with a series of brutal Shoot Kicks.

After around five Shoot Kicks, Radec hits the ropes... and then delivers Running Dropkick to the trapped leg of PaRappa, the impact freeing PaRappa's leg and causing him to fall the canvas. PaRappa tries to stand back up but Radec stops PaRappa by stomping on his knee sextuple times. Radec continues the punishment by lifting up PaRappa... and then delivering a sick Standing Side Slam, driving The Rapping Dog's back, neck and shoulders directly into the canvas. Surprisingly, Radec climbs to the top rope afterwards, stalking PaRappa like a snake as he does so.

PaRappa stands back up... and Radec goes for a Diving Clothesline... only for PaRappa to duck under the move at the last second! Radec rolls to his feet as he lands... and turns around to meet PaRappa who hits the ropes. PaRappa tries to rebound with a Flying Forearm Smash... and Radec ducks under it at the last second, causing PaRappa hit nothing but air. PaRappa gets up slowly... and Radec grabs him from behind, hooking him up Atomic Drop-style...

...

...

...and then delivering a Shin Breaker to the ailing leg... before transitioning into a Leg-Hook Saito Suplex, dumping PaRappa right on the back of his head.

"Radec — slow, methodical and VERY dangerous in the ring. Something PaRappa's feeling first-hand RIGHT NOW..." Drake called.

"Radec went from targeting PaRappa's left arm to his left leg... he's systematically breaking down PaRappa and he's LOVING every minute of it." Josh muttered in disgust.

"Take out PaRappa's leg and he can't do any of his REALLY big moves and here's a fun fact; the left leg of PaRappa is his kicking leg. It's the leg PaRappa uses for Romantic Karate—his Super Kick finisher." Drake pointed out.

"And in taking out PaRappa's left arm, he won't be able to climb the turn-buckles as fast he can while healthy." Josh added.

"Love him or hate him, Radec is a BEAST in that squared circle." Drake admitted.

Radec stands back up and looks at the downed PaRappa, saying off-mic; "Think of me as your surgeon..." as he slowly and methodically circles the downed PaRappa, stomping on each of PaRappa's limbs with ALL his weight. PaRappa tries to sit up and stop Radec from stomping him but Radec puts a stop to that by raking his boot across PaRappa's eyes, blinding The Rapping Dog and sending him back down to the ground. Radec RUTHLESSLY continues stomping PaRappa's limbs, each stomp growing more and more vicious. Eventually Radec stops. As PaRappa writhes on the canvas, Radec looks towards the crowd... and very slowly strikes a Legend Killer pose to a MASSIVE chorus of boos and hisses from the crowd.

PaRappa very slowly stands up as Radec poses... and receives a kick to the gut from The Helghan Colonel. PaRappa doubles over in pain and Radec bends him between his legs... before lifting him for a Powerbomb. Radec tries for a Buckle Bomb but isn't able to connect due to PaRappa dropping down behind him. Unfortunately, PaRappa is unable to capitalize due to his ailing leg giving out on him, falling to a knee as pure AGONY shoots through his ailing leg. Radec sees PaRappa kneeling and runs at him, connecting with a BRUTAL Shoot Kick to the jaw, causing the crowd to go "OOOOOOOH!" loudly as a loud smack is heard throughout the arena. PaRappa falls to the canvas like a ton of bricks and Radec... doesn't go for the pin.

"OH MAN! BIG KICK! BIG KICK RIGHT BETWEEN THE EYES! RADEC WITH A HUGE KICK TO THE FACE OF PARAPPA!" Drake exclaimed.

"Radec has this thing won... but as you can see, ladies and gentlemen, his intent tonight is to MAIM PaRappa, not beat PaRappa." Josh noted.

Instead, he grabs PaRappa's ailing arm... and locks in a Cross Armbreaker, sending waves of pain through PaRappa's shoulders, elbows, hands and wrists. PaRappa SCREAMS in agony as Radec hyper-extends the arm, pulling at back as much as he can and as hard as he can. Fortunately for PaRappa though, he's close enough to the ropes to grab them for a rope break. Radec keeps the hold on for four seconds before breaking it to avoid disqualification at the five count.

PaRappa can barely even due to Radec's assault on his left arm and left leg... but that doesn't stop him from trying as he very slowly pushes himself off the canvas using the good arm, making sure to put most of his weight on his good leg and not his bad leg. Radec sees PaRappa stand up... and can't help but feel a little respect. Respect or not, Radec goes right on the attack again, kneeing PaRappa viciously in the gut and then slamming his head off the nearest turn-buckle. PaRappa falls to his knees in the corner and Radec... back pedals to the corner opposite of PaRappa.

Not ready to give up just yet, PaRappa very slowly stands up in the corner... and Radec speeds at him like a demon for a Corner Spear... only for PaRappa to pull himself up to the top rope and cause Radec to go shoulder first into the steel post! The crowd cheers loudly for this counter as Radec pulls himself out of the corner... and then falls to seated position in pain. The Rapping Dog then stands up on the top rope, ailing leg and all. Radec stands up, favouring his shoulder... and PaRappa DIVES from the top rope... TO TAKE RADEC DOWN WITH A HIGH-ANGLE DIVING CROSSBODY TO A LOUD POP FROM THE CROWD! PaRappa rolls off of Radec afterwards... and pumps his fist with a grin, letting the crowd know he still had some fight left in him.

"Ailing leg or not, that was a BEAUTIFUL Crossbody by PaRappa, taking Radec down with A LOT of impact and A LOT of velocity!" Drake called.

"And that may have been the opening PaRappa needed! C'MON PARAPPA!" Josh cheered.

"But the question is... can PaRappa mount any kind of offence considering what shape his left arm and leg are in?" Drake queried.

"He did just fine with that Crossbody, I'll you THAT much!" Josh grinned.

Both wrestlers slowly get up on the outside... and PaRappa clubs Radec across the spine with his good arm, bringing The Helghan Colonel to his knees. PaRappa backs up afterwards, sizing up Radec as he stands up. Radec stands up and PaRappa runs at him from behind, hitting The Helghan Colonel with a Single-Leg Running Dropkick to the spine that sends him face first into the steel ring post. Radec stumbles backwards in backwards in pain... and PaRappa hooks him into an Inverted Facelock. PaRappa smacks his own thigh and then delivers a Falling Reverse DDT to Radec on the outside, smashing the back of Radec's head into the ground.

PaRappa then rolls The Helghan Colonel into the ring. PaRappa then slides in after him as Radec rises to his knees. With a loud Karate-esque yell, PaRappa lands a DEVASTATING Shoot Kick to the chest of Radec before hitting another... and ANOTHER... and ANOTHER... and ANOTHER... and ANOTHER... and ANOTHER... and ANOTHER! Radec coughs and wheezes in pain from PaRappa's kicks as The Rapping Dog takes a step back, revving up his leg as he does so. Radec raises his head... and PaRappa goes for a High-Speed Roundhouse Kick to the head, using his good leg... only for Radec to duck it at the last second!

"PaRappa's DESPERATELY trying to gain momentum!" Called Drake.

"Yeah and he'd better get some soon because I'm not sure if he'll get another opportunity at doing so!" Josh added.

PaRappa spins due to the momentum... and Radec lifts him onto his shoulders, Fireman's Carry-style! Radec goes for something good... and PaRappa elbows his way out of it, using his good arm, landing behind Radec afterwards. PaRappa hits the ropes... but Radec sidesteps his The Rapping Dog and then delivers a Flashback from behind, smashing the back of PaRappa's head into the canvas. Radec scores with an Elbow Drop afterwards before picking PaRappa up, Irish Whipping him into a corner and then rushing at him... to connect with a HUMONGOUS Corner Clothesline! With cruel intentions on mind, Radec places PaRappa onto the top rope, setting him up for a long and hard fall to the bottom. The Helghan Colonel climbs after him and tries to hook PaRappa up for a Belly-to-Belly Superplex. Unfortunately for Radec, PaRappa has the wherewithal to punch the side of Radec's head to prevent himself from going down. Radec takes shot after shot after shot from The Rapping Dog...

...

...

...but then, from out of nowhere, he blocks a punch and manages to hook the arms of the The Rapping Dog and attempt a Double Arm Superplex instead!

"Ohhhhhh nooooo... Radec's already de-constructed PaRappa's left arm and left leg... now, he's looking to de-construct the spine!" Drake exclaimed.

"'De-construct' my left foot! He's looking to DESTROY the spine with this move!" Josh yelled.

Radec tries to take PaRappa off the top rope for the move... but can't do it due to PaRappa ramming his shoulder into his mid-section. PaRappa keeps on delivering Shoulder Barges to Radec's mid-section to force him to break his grip. Radec is eventually FORCED to let go and that's when PaRappa delivers a Headbutt followed by two Head Slams into the top turnbuckle underneath them. Radec stumbles on the top rope slightly... and PaRappa fires a wild Forearm Shot to the face of Radec... followed by another... and another... and another... and another and another and another and ANOTHER and ANOTHER and ANOTHER! PaRappa's arms become a blur as he continues to forearm Radec in the face, the crowd cheering loudly as he does so. PaRappa then bends Radec down and puts him a Standing Headscissors... the crowd pops loudly as PaRappa somersaults forward...

...

...

...AND THEN DELIVERS A MASSIVE SUNSET FLIP POWERBOMB TO RADEC FROM THE TOP ROPE WITH SO MUCH IMPACT, IT SHAKES THE RING!

"OH MY GOD! WHAT A POWERBOMB! WHAT A POWERBOMB BY PARAPPA FROM THE VERY TOP ROPE!" Drake screamed, "RADEC'S BACK, HIS NECK, HIS SHOULDERS—ALL DRIVEN RIGHT DOWN TO THE CANVAS!"

"I'D FEEL SORRY FOR ANYBODY ELSE TO TAKE SUCH A MOVE BUT SINCE IT'S RADEC WHO'S TAKING THE MOVE: I'LL LAUGH!" Josh did indeed laugh.

Radec lays completely motionless on the mat... and PaRappa goes for the cover on Radec, stacking The Helghan Colonel up like an accordion for an pinfall attempt:

"FIRST COVER OF THE MATCH!" Josh called.

"...and it is..." Drake started.

1...

"Game!"

...

...

...

2...

"Set!"

...

...

...

Radec kicks out at 2.55!

"Aaaaaand not quite match yet." Drake said as calmly as possible.

"Big move there by PaRappa...and it's EXACTLY what he needed." Josh pointed out.

"Indeed it is... but the question is... can he capitalize on it?" Drake asked, "His left leg and left arm are in HORRIBLE shape right now and I wouldn't be surprised if it cost him the match."

"PaRappa's fought through worse!" Josh said defiantly.

Both wrestlers very slowly get up... and PaRappa gets back on the offensive, riddling Radec's chest with a series of a BRUTAL Knife Edge Chops—one, two, three, four, five of them. PaRappa then whips Radec to the ropes, ducking under him on the first rebound and then leap frogging over him on the second rebound. Radec rebounds a third time... and PaRappa CLOCKS him with a BEAUTIFUL Discus Elbow Smash, knocking Radec for a loop. PaRappa then grabs the stumbling Radec and lifts him into the air in an impressive show of strength... sadly, the show of strength turns out to be worth nothing as PaRappa's ailing leg gives out from underneath him.

Radec drops down behind PaRappa and then hits the ropes... ONLY TO REBOUND INTO A HIGH KNEE LIFT! Radec stumbles around in the ring in a daze... and PaRappa grabs The Helghan Colonel from behind, first hooking him into a Half-Nelson... and then delivering a Facebuster which drives Radec face first into the canvas. Radec rolls to the nearest corner in pain and sits up from there... only for PaRappa to run at him from the opposite corner... and then deliver a MASSIVE Cannonball! Radec crumples in the corner and PaRappa rolls backwards, favouring his left arm and left leg as he does so.

"PaRappa's making a comeback!" Josh grinned.

"That he is... but as you can see, ladies and gentleman, these big moves are taking their toll on his ailing arm and leg." Drake pointed out, noting how PaRappa was nursing his left arm and left leg.

PaRappa goes to the ropes and pulls himself up to a standing position, recognizing just how serious the situation has become. Then PaRappa watches Radec return to his feet as well... and PaRappa immediately charges at Radec... only to receive a Back Elbow! Radec hooks PaRappa into a Cravate... and then delivers a Knee-Lift, staggering him. From there, Radec goes for a Leg-Sweep... only for PaRappa to hop over it, take Radec into a Half-Nelson... and then execute a Half-Nelson Suplex, dumping The Helghan Colonel right on the back of his head.

With a big grin on his face, PaRappa stands up afterwards, hitting the ropes as Radec as rises to one knee and then SCORING with a Shining Wizard, using his good leg! Radec backs into the ropes in a daze and PaRappa continues the offence, Irish Whipping Radec across the ring... and then hitting a Buisaku Knee Kick with his good leg on the return! PaRappa hits the ropes again afterwards... and nails Radec with a Crucifix Head-Scissors Take-Down that sends him down to the canvas! Radec gets up and stumbles into the opposite set of ropes in a daze. Seeing this, PaRappa, with a loud Karate-esque roar, runs at him... only to get Back Body Dropped to the outside.

Fortunately, PaRappa lands on his feet on the apron instead of crashing down to the floor. PaRappa turns around... and Radec sees the chance, grabbing PaRappa into a Three-Quarter Face-Lock and going for a Hotshot Stunner from there... only for PaRappa to push him away at the last second. Radec turns around... and PaRappa nails a Rope-Aided High Kick to the skull with his good leg! Radec backs up and PaRappa slingshots over the ropes, wrapping his legs around Radec's neck from there... and then delivering a BEAUTIFUL Slingshot Hurricanrana that sends Radec half-way across the ring. Radec shoots to his feet in pain... and PaRappa takes him down with a Corkscrew Forearm Smash using his good arm.

"CORKSCREW FOREARM SMASH! ABSOLUTELY STUNNING—shades of Jey Uso on that one!" Josh praised.

"First, the Slingshot Hurricanrana and then the Corkscrew Forearm Smash. One can only wonder... just how much are these big moves taking out of PaRappa?" Drake questioned.

PaRappa uses the corner to lift himself up here. PaRappa stands tall in the corner as Radec attempts to get up...

...

...

...and then, PaRappa slaps his knee to a LOUD pop from the crowd

"OHHHHHHH BOY... PARAPPA'S GONNA RAISE THE ROOF!" Josh grinned.

"Radec's still dizzy from PaRappa's offensive flurry—my god, PaRappa may get him here!" Drake exclaimed.

PaRappa stomps ONCE... and Radec gets up slowly... he stomps TWICE... and Radec gets to his knees... he stomps THRICE...and Radec gets on one foot... he stomps FOUR TIMES...and Radec gets to his other foot... then PaRappa stomps five times... six times... seven times... eight times, nine times, ten times, eleven times, twelve times, thirteen times, the stomps get faster and faster and PaRappa awaits Radec to get up!

"PARAPPA'S FOOT IS ABOUT TO BECOME VERY ACQUAINTED WITH RADEC'S JAW!" Drake quipped.

"KICK HIS FUCKING HEAD OFF, PARAPPA!" Josh cheered.

Radec turns around and PaRappa hops on one foot forward and extends a leg...

...

...

...ONLY FOR RADEC TO SIDE-STEP THE KICK, GRAB PARAPPA AND THEN DELIVER A LIFTING SINGLE UNDERHOOK SPIKE DDT—A MOVE WHICH HE CALLS THE SHADOW FALL!

"ROMANTIC KARATE MISSES AND RADEC CONNECTS WITH THE SHADOW FALL!" Called Drake.

"NO, GOD DAMMIT!" Josh cursed.

Radec catches his breath before covering the laid out PaRappa, making sure to hook PaRappa's hurt leg as he does so. Harry Tipper drops down and counts:

"This is..." Drake started.

"C'mon, PaRappa, kick out!" Josh begged.

1...

"Game...!"

...

...

...

2...

"Set...!"

...

...

...

PaRappa shoots his shoulder off the canvas at 2.61!

"...and it ISN'T Match just yet!" Drake exclaimed.

"Phew... thank god..." Josh sighed in relief.

"I think Radec was playing possum there, my guess is he KNEW PaRappa was going for to go for Romantic Karate and countered accordingly with The Shadow Fall." Drake mentioned.

"I wouldn't put it past him... clever bastard..." Muttered Josh.

Radec glares at Harry Tipper as if to say "Count Faster!" before standing up... and then delivering a Falling Elbow to PaRappa's ailing leg, enticing a scream of pain from The Rapping Dog. Radec then picks up PaRappa... and delivers a HARSH Arm Wringer to the ailing arm, enticing yet another scream of pain from PaRappa. PaRappa slowly rises to a knee... and Radec rakes his boot across PaRappa's eyes in disrespect before picking him up... and then Irish Whipping him to the ropes. Radec ducks under PaRappa on the first rebound... and then leap frogs over him on the second... before catching him with a BRUTAL Discus Elbow Smash on the third rebound. PaRappa stumbles around the ring in pain... and Radec delivers a Chop Block to the ailing leg, bringing PaRappa back down to the canvas in the WORST way.

Radec continues his slow and methodical assault from there, BRUTALLY elbow dropping and stomping onto the downed PaRappa's leg. Radec then backs off and PaRappa pushes himself to his feet using his good arm and leg... only for Radec to grab his ailing arm... and take him down with a Hammerlock STO, causing him to fall backwards onto his own arm! PaRappa SCREAMS in pain as he rolls around on the canvas in pain, clutching his injured left arm as he does so. The Helghan Colonel then climbs to the top rope as PaRappa attempts to regain his bearings. Radec measures PaRappa... and then delivers a Diving European Uppercut from the middle rope, taking PaRappa back down to the canvas.

"Radec's got control of the match again as you can see and he is HELL-BENT on making sure PaRappa doesn't take back control." Drake noted.

"Yeah, 'cause if PaRappa regains control of this match, Radec won't get it back." Josh chimed in.

Radec then rolls out of the ring and pulls PaRappa's leg towards the ring post. The crowd boos loudly as PaRappa futility struggles. With a sadistic chuckle, Radec takes PaRappa's ailing left leg... and then SLAMS it into the steel ring post to a loud scream from PaRappa! Radec isn't done there however. Instead of sliding into the ring and going for the pin-fall, Radec grabs PaRappa's leg... and slams it AGAIN into the steel ring post, enticing yet another scream from The Rapping Dog. Radec does this again... and again... and again... and again... and AGAIN... and AGAIN... and AGAIN... and AGAIN... the slams into the steel ring post growing harder and harder to watch for both the fans and the ringside staff. Harry Tipper looks about ready to stop the match and get PaRappa medical assistance.

Radec goes for yet another slam... and gets pushed into the security barricade by PaRappa who had used his good leg to do so! Radec growls and returns to his feet as PaRappa just BARELY stands up in the ring. Radec steps onto the apron to enter the ring... and gets Forearm Smashed right off it by PaRappa. Radec smacks the ground in frustration as he slides into the ring. The Helghan Colonel stands up... and receives a meaty Forearm Smash from PaRappa. PaRappa then grabs Radec by his wrist before whipping him to the ropes... and then catching him with a Flying Headbutt on the bounce back.

"PaRappa's arm and leg are in HORRIBLE shape... and yet, he keeps on fighting." Drake said in awe.

"PaRappa's fighting spirit is UNBREAKABLE." Josh smirked.

"His fighting spirit may be unbreakable... but his body isn't." Drake added morbidly.

Both wrestlers slowly stand up on opposite sides of the ring, both with very, VERY different thoughts going through their heads. Radec's thoughts involving how to destroy PaRappa and PaRappa's thoughts involving how to work through the pain his left leg and left arm were in. However, both wrestlers had one similar thought going through their head, they both wanted to WIN. Radec and PaRappa turn to look at each other... and Radec catches PaRappa with an Elbow Smash to the jaw... only to PaRappa to fire back with a Knee Lift... and Radec to retort that with a Shoot Kick. Both wrestlers trade wild strikes in the middle of the ring as the crowd cheers loudly in joy. PaRappa goes for a Discus Clothesline with his good arm... and Radec catches the arm, using said limb to pull PaRappa onto his shoulders! Radec tries for The Liberation... and doesn't connect with it due to PaRappa countering with an Arm Drag.

Both wrestlers stand back up... and Radec pushes PaRappa into the ropes before following him... and then connecting with a Clothesline that sends PaRappa over the ropes and onto the ring apron! PaRappa stands up on the apron and then attempts to re-enter the ring through the middle and top ropes... ONLY TO RADEC TO CATCH HIM WITH A RUNNING KNEE LIFT! PaRappa falls lifeless in the ropes due to the strike and Radec takes the opportunity. Hooking PaRappa's head and arm before pulling him out of the ropes so that only his toes stay on the ropes...

...

...

...AND THEN DELIVERING A ROPE-HUNG ARM-TRAP SPINNING NECKBREAKER!

"OHHHHHH MAN! WHAT A NECKBREAKER! WHAT A NECKBREAKER OUT OF THE ROPES!" Drake called.

"PARAPPA'S NECK—TWISTED AND THEN SNAPPED INTO THE CANVAS!" Josh added, concern for PaRappa evident in his voice.

PaRappa rolls around in the ring in pain as Radec very slowly rises to his knees, stalking PaRappa the same way a Snake would stalk it's prey. Radec had an outright VENOMOUS look in his eyes. Radec stays on his hands and knees as he watches PaRappa attempt to regain his bearings. Every time, PaRappa moved, Radec would move as well, slithering behind PaRappa whenever he looked in the direction he was. PaRappa VERY slowly returns to his feet... and so does Radec who goes behind PaRappa, applies a Half-Nelson...

...

...

...AND THEN DRILLS HIM WITH A HALF-NELSON BACKBREAKER!

"HOLY SHIT! PARAPPA, NOT EVEN GIVEN A CHANCE TO BREATHE AS RADEC DELIVERS A FLUSH, BRUTAL BACKBREAKER ACROSS THE KNEE FROM THE HALF-NELSON HOLD!" Drake cursed.

"Y'know... I REALLY wanted PaRappa to win before... but now, I just want this match to be OVER so PaRappa can get looked at by the EMT's..." Josh muttered.

PaRappa groans in pain as he clutches his back in pure agony. Radec stands up as PaRappa writhes in pain... and lets out a Kevin Steen-esque scream to the crowd who boo loudly in response. PaRappa is on his hands and knees, shaking the cobwebs off. The Rapping Dog then stands up fully... only to receive a DEVASTATING punch to the mid-section from Radec which brings him to his knees again. Radec taunts PaRappa off-mic, saying; "That's a good look for you... STAY DOWN THERE." PaRappa grins defiantly as he tries to stand up again... only to receive a knee to the face from Radec which knocks him back down to the canvas.

Radec runs to the ropes afterwards, rebounding from there to deliver a SICK Somersault Leg Drop across the back of PaRappa's neck. PaRappa yelps in pain as he rolls away from Radec and then out of the ring. Radec growls in frustration as he follows PaRappa. Radec lifts PaRappa for a Powerslam on the outside... only for PaRappa to drop down behind Radec. The Helghan Colonel turns around... and PaRappa Dropkicks him into the security barricade, startling a few front row fans. The Rapping Dog then runs at Radec... and delivers a Yakuza Kick that sends him over the security barricade and into the laps of the front row UWE fans who all gasp in surprise.

"Radec sent into the crowd! Radec just kicked over the barricade and into the laps of the people who HATE his guts!" Josh called.

"He's in enemy territory there..." Drake quipped.

PaRappa then climbs onto the apron and then all the way to the very top rope, watching as Radec regains his bearings in the crowd. PaRappa orders the fans to step back and the fans obey PaRappa's command. PaRappa measures Radec and when The Helghan Colonel returns to his feet...

...

"Hang on, hang on... what's PaRappa got planned here...!?" Josh asked.

"Whatever it is, I DOUBT it'll be good for either his OR Radec's health..." Drake quipped again.

...

...PaRappa LEAPS from the top, flies OVER the security barricade...

...

...

...

...

**...AND THEN LANDS ON RADEC WITH A DIVING CROSSBODY WHICH GARNERS A HUGE "HOLY SHIT!" CHANT FROM THE FANS!**

"SWEET BABY JESUS! PARAPPA—FLYING FROM THE TOP ROPE, ACROSS THE BARRICADE AND INTO THE CROWD TO TAKE RADEC DOWN!" Josh screamed.

"PARAPPA FLEW ALMOST ELEVEN-FEET THERE!" Drake exclaimed in shock and awe as replay of the move is shown.

Both Radec and PaRappa are down and out of it in the crowd. The fans surrounding them are cheering and clapping wildly for PaRappa's high-risk dive. After around a minute or two, both PaRappa and Radec slowly begin to stand up, PaRappa using the fans for support and Radec using the fan's chairs for support. PaRappa is the first to shoot as he hits Radec in the face with a Right Hand... followed by another... and another... and ANOTHER... and ANOTHER before grabbing Radec and then whipping him into the barricade. PaRappa runs at Radec... and Radec Back Body Drops him over the barricade and into the ringside area. PaRappa slowly returns to his feet and Radec climbs onto the barricade, measuring PaRappa for something big... PaRappa turns around and Radec gets ready to dive from the barricade...

...

...

...only for PaRappa to catch him with DEVASTATING punch to the mid-section! Radec doubles over in agony and PaRappa sees his chance as he climbs onto the barricade. The Rapping Dog repeatedly forearms Radec in the face before he stands him up straight, jumps up...

...

...

...

...

**...AND THEN DELIVERS A BEAUTIFUL HURRICANRANA OFF THE BARRICADE AND DOWN TO THE THINLY PADDED FLOOR!**

"OH MY GOD! WHAT A MOVE BY PARAPPA! RADEC LEFT HIMSELF OPEN WHILE ON THE BARRICADE AND PARAPPA TOOK HIM RIGHT OFF THE BARRICADE WITH A HURRICANRANA! WHAT AGILITY! WHAT BALANCE!" Josh praised.

"Radec fell HARD onto the floor, right on his hip and that's the kind of shot that permanently injure somebody. The kind of shot that could end a career!" Drake pointed out.

Radec groans in absolute AGONY on the floor as PaRappa drags himself back to his feet using the barricade. The crowd's cheers only grow louder and LOUDER as the physical toll of the match begins to show on both competitors. After regaining his bearings, PaRappa picks up 246-pounds of dead weight and then very slowly slides it back into the ring. Radec rolls to the centre of the ring in pain and PaRappa steps onto the apron. Radec returns to his feet in a daze...

...

...

...and PaRappa springboards into the ring, flies towards The Helghan Colonel...

...

...

...

...

...AND TAKES HIM DOWN WITH A SPRINGBOARD ONE-ARMED BLOCKBUSTER, FOLDING RADEC UP LIKE AN ACCORDION!

"AND PARAPPA CONTINUES THE OFFENCE—WHAT A BLOCKBUSTER, USING BOTH VELOCITY AND GRAVITY AS WEAPONS! YOU CAN ALSO SEE PARAPPA DIDN'T USE HIS BAD ARM FOR THAT MOVE, ONLY HIS GOOD ONE!" Josh called.

"Ouch...PaRappa dumped Radec RIGHT on the top of his head right there..." Winced Drake.

"SERVES HIM RIGHT!" Josh added.

PaRappa hooks both of Radec's after regaining his bearings, counting along with both Harry Tipper and the crowd excitedly:

"This is..." Drake started.

1...

"Game!"

...

...

...

2...

"Set!"

...

...

...

Radec shoots his shoulder off the canvas at 2.73!

"And Matc—NOOOO! RADEC JUST GETS THE SHOULDER UP! PARAPPA'S FLURRY OF HIGH-OCTANE MOVES... NOT ENOUGH TO PUT RADEC AWAY!" Drake called.

"Dammit! SOOOOOO CLOSE AS WELL!" Josh pulled at his hair in frustration.

PaRappa rolls into the nearest corner and sits up in it, running a hand through his fur as ponders on what he needs to do to put Radec away. After thinking for the better part of a minute, PaRappa stands up again, being careful to not put too much pressure on his ailing leg. The Rapping Dog then smiles as he climbs to the top rope, measuring Radec as he does so. Radec very slowly returns to his feet... and PaRappa stands tall on the turnbuckle, extending his arms á la Jimmy "Superfly" Snuka as he does so. Radec turns around... and PaRappa SOARS from the top rope...

...

...

...INTO A FACEBREAKER KNEE SMASH FROM RADEC!

"GOOD GRIEF! THAT MAY DO IT!" Drake winced.

"Shades of UWE Legend, Heihachi Mishima on that one! ...another great wrestler who's career ended at Radec's hands." Joshs spat venomously.

PaRappa stumbles around the ring in a daze... and Radec hits the ropes in an attempt for a Clothesline... only for PaRappa to duck at the last second and take him into a School Boy Roll-Up, Harry Tipper counts: 1... 2... RADEC KICKS OUT AT 2.85! Both wrestlers shoot to their feet afterwards... and Radec catches PaRappa in the jaw with a meaty Forearm Smash, causing The Rapping Dog to stumble into the neutral corner. Radec then rushes at the cornered Rapping Dog for a Corner Spear... only for PaRappa to Skin The Cat, causing Radec to go shoulder-first into the steel ring post! Radec pulls himself out of the corner and stumbles backwards in pain, nursing his shoulder while doing so. PaRappa steadies himself on the apron and waits for Radec to turn around. The Helghan Colonel eventually turns around...

...

...

...and PaRappa springboards into the ring to go for a aerial maneuver...

...

...

...ONLY TO GET CAUGHT ON RADEC'S SHOULDERS, POWERBOMB-STYLE IN MID-FLIGHT!

"Oh wow...! WHAT STRENGTH!" Drake praised.

"GET OUT OF THERE, PARAPPA!" Josh clamoured.

Radec steadies himself... and then runs towards the nearest corner with PaRappa in tow...

...

...

...TO ROCK THE RAPPING DOG WITH A TURNBUCKLE POWERBOMB!

"OOOOOOOOOH..." Drake winced, "The back of PaRappa's head, his neck, his back and his shoulders—all took a HUGE shot there..."

"And, unfortunately... it doesn't look like Radec's done yet...!" Josh pointed out.

PaRappa stumbles out of the corner, favouring his back... and Radec grabs his ailing arm, twisting over his shoulder and then applying a Straight Jacket hold. PaRappa yelps in pain... and Radec YANKS him out of the Straight Jacket hold and spins him by the ailing arm...

...

...

...

...

...INTO A BRUTAL DISCUS ELBOW SMASH, RIGHT TO THE TEMPLE!

"SWEET BABY JESUS!" Josh cried out.

"RADEC WITH A KNOCK-OUT BLOW! HE HIT HIM DIRECTLY IN THE TEMPLE WITH THE POINT OF HIS ELBOW! GOOD NIGHT PARAPPA!" Drake screamed at the top of his lungs.

The crowd chants "Please don't die! Please don't die!" as PaRappa crumbles into a heap... and Radec covers him, hooking the leg of the now lifeless Rapping Dog and ordering Harry to count... which he does:

"You could count to one-hundred and he wouldn't kick out! This is DEFINITELY..." Drake started.

1...

"Game!"

...

...

...

2...

"Set!"

...

...

...

PARAPPA KICKS OUT AT 2.999!

"And Matc—AAAAAH! HOW...!? HOW...!? HOW I ASK YOU...!? HOW IN THE NAME OF EVERY DEITY IN EXISTENCE DID PARAPPA KICK OUT OF THAT!?" Drake asked.

"PARAPPA KICKED OUT... AND RADEC CANNOT BELIEVE IT! HE'S STUNNED! I'M STUNNED! THESE FANS ARE STUNNED! THE WHOLE WORLD IS STUNNED!" Josh called.

Radec rises to his knees, looking like he's just seen a ghost. He had hit PaRappa with EVERYTHING he had in that shot. He had set the maneuver up PERFECTLY... and yet, PaRappa had kicked out. He had hit PaRappa DIRECTLY in the temple, which is potentially LETHAL... and yet PaRappa had kicked out. Radec smacks his forearms and hands into the canvas in frustration as PaRappa lies on the mat, staring up at the lights. Radec then returns to his feet, a cold and calculating look in his eyes as he looks down at PaRappa. Growling in frustration, Radec stomps over to the corner opposite PaRappa... and begins revving his foot up to loud boos from the crowd.

"Oh no... nononono... NO, NO, NO!" Josh cried out.

"RADEC'S GONNA SEND PARAPPA'S HEAD TO THE MOON!" Drake called.

"C'MON, HARRY, STOP HIM!" Josh screamed... but there is NOTHING Harry can do...

...Radec stalks PaRappa...

...PaRappa rises to his hands and knees...

...and Radec make a run...

...

...

...AND, ALL OF A SUDDEN, GETS LIFTED ONTO PARAPPA'S SHOULDERS!

"PARAPPA—SUCKERING RADEC IN...!" Josh cried out in joy.

"RADEC'S UP ON PARAPPA'S SHOULDERS..." Drake started.

PaRappa hollers...

...

...

...AND THEN CONNECTS WITH A SPINNING SAMOAN DROP!

"...AAAAAAND...A SAMOAN DROP! A SAMOAN DROP OF THE SPINNING VARIETY!" Drake finished his thought.

"PARAPPA PLAYED POSSUM AND RADEC FELL FOR IT, HOOK, LINE AND SINKER!" Josh laughed.

PaRappa rises to his hands and knees after completing the move, panting heavily as he does so. With the crowd's love and support, PaRappa is able to drag himself to the nearest corner... and then pull himself to his feet using the ropes. The crowd cheers and claps for PaRappa...

...

...

...as he slaps his knee.

"PaRappa... gonna tune up the band for second time..." Josh muttered in anticipation.

"He didn't connect on his last attempt but this time may be different...!" Drake said.

PaRappa stomps ONCE... and Radec gets up slowly...

...he stomps TWICE... and Radec gets to his knees...

...he stomps THRICE... and Radec gets on one foot...

...he stomps FOUR TIMES...and Radec gets to his other foot...

...then PaRappa stomps five times... six times... seven times... eight times, nine times, ten times, eleven times, twelve times, thirteen times, the stomps get faster and faster and PaRappa awaits Radec to get up!

"HERE IT COMES!" Josh said as he clapped along with PaRappa's stomps.

"PARAPPA HAS ONE OF THE BEST SUPER KICKS IN WRESTLING HISTORY AND RADEC MAY LEARN THAT FIRST-HAND RIGHT NOW...!" Drake called.

PaRappa charges for The Romantic Karate...

...

...

...AND RADEC SEES IT COMING AND IMMEDIATELY DUCKS DOWN AND THEN ROLLS OUT OF THE RING TO LOUD BOOS!

"ROMANTIC KARA—oh god dammit..." Josh cursed as he snapped his fingers in annoyance.

"Radec... with the wherewithal to see PaRappa's Super Kick coming and then roll out of the ring to avoid it..." Drake muttered, "Clever bastard..."

Radec is on his hands and knees on the outside, panting heavily as he tries to regain his breath. PaRappa... is NOT pleased by Radec's retreat and immediately follows The Helghan Colonel to the outside of the ring. Radec pushes himself back to his feet... and PaRappa catches him with a Right Hand to the jaw followed by a Head Slam onto the ring apron. Radec stumbles backwards due to the impact and goes back-first into the announce table. PaRappa doesn't let up on the offence as he repeatedly Backhand Chops the chest of Radec—one, two, three, four, five... six, seven, eight, nine, ten... eleven, twelve, thirteen, fourteen... FIFTEEN chops to the chest! PaRappa then High Knees Radec in the face, sending him onto the announce table. The crowd cheers loudly for PaRappa's aggressiveness and The Rapping Dog responds with a loud, intense scream as he pounds his chest with the sides of his fist. Radec sits up on the announce table... and PaRappa Head Slams the back of his head back into the announce table, rocking The Helghan Colonel and leaving him motionless atop the announce table. PaRappa then looks to Drake and Josh, saying off-mic to them; "I'd move you guys."

"...PaRappa's telling us to move, ladies and gentlemen... and Drake, I think it'd be best if we LISTENED to him... he's got a crazy look in his eye..." Josh gulped as he takes his stuff off the announce table.

"Agreed." Drake also gulped as he also takes takes his stuff off the table.

PaRappa nods in thanks to Drake & Josh... before climbing onto the apron...

...

...

...and then to the top rope with his back facing Radec and the announce table.

"PaRappa... perched up high...!" Drake called.

"ABANDON ANNOUNCE TABLE!" Josh cried out as he and Drake jumped away from the announce table.

PaRappa SCREAMS loudly...

...

...

...AND THEN SOARS FROM THE TOP ROPE TOWARDS THE MOTIONLESS RADEC WITH A MOONSAULT...

...

...

...

...

**...AND CRASHES THROUGH THE ANNOUNCE TABLE, MISSING RADEC WHO JUST BARELY ROLLS OUT OF THE WAY!**

"OH MY GOD!" Drake screamed in horror á la Joey Styles.

"PARAPPA RISKED EVERYTHING ON THAT MOONSAULT... AND GOT NOTHING IN RETURN...! NOTHING!" Josh yells as he holds the sides of his head in shock.

"HOLY SHIT!" and "PLEASE DON'T DIE!" are chanted evenly around the College Park Center as PaRappa lies lifeless in the wreckage that used to be Drake and Josh's announce table.

"PARAPPA'S SHOW STEALING DIVE... MAY HAVE JUST TURNED OUT TO BE HIS TIME AND PLACE OF DEATH! PARAPPA RISKED EVERYTHING ON THAT DIVE... AND RADEC MOVES AT THE VERY LAST SECOND, CAUSING PARAPPA'S HOPES OF WINNING THIS MATCH TO CRASH AND BURN!" Josh howled in despair.

"PaRappa's left leg and left arm were already in bad shape before the dive... and now... after that dive... things have only gotten worse as PaRappa's ENTIRE BODY is now in bad shape!" Drake called.

PaRappa lays in the wreckage completely motionless... and Radec stands back up, using the steel steps for support as he does so. Seeing the condition his opponent is now in, Radec's eyes grow venomous as he sizes up the wounded PaRappa. Radec slowly approaches the lifeless PaRappa... and then drags him back to his feet by his collar fur before roughly throwing him back into the ring through the bottom and middle rope. Radec then enters the ring himself as the crowd boos loudly. Radec circles the downed PaRappa, sizing up his wounded prey the same way a predator would stalk it's food. PaRappa doesn't respond to Radec's foot nudges and this ANNOYS Radec who takes matters into his own hands as he pulls PaRappa to his feet by his wrist... and then bends him backwards to even louder boos from the crowd. Radec cradles and strokes PaRappa's head the same way a parent would treat a child...

...

...

...AND THEN DELIVERS A SICKENING SWINGING REVERSE STO!

"Radec... taking his time delivering that move... why...? Because he CAN at this point." Josh spat in disgust.

"PaRappa is down yet again in this match-up...and this time, he may not get back up..." Drake muttered.

The crowd continues to jeer as Radec slowly returns to his feet and again stalks PaRappa, pounding the ring canvas with his forearms as he waits. It takes a good two minutes but eventually... PaRappa stirs, arching his back in pain as he very, VERY slowly returns to his feet. After another minute...

...

...

...PaRappa fully stands up... and that's when Radec grabs him from behind, snarling as he runs towards the corner...

...

...

...and tosses PaRappa shoulder-first into the steel ring post across the ring, the injured arm bouncing off the steel! Radec barks like a mad dog as PaRappa stumbles backwards out of the corner, favouring his shoulder as he grimaces in pain. PaRappa slowly turns around...

...

...

...

...

**...AND RADEC CATCHES HIM WITH A KICK TO THE GUT... AND THEN ANOTHER SHADOW FALL!**

"FUCK! RADEC WITH ANOTHER SHADOW FALL! DROPPING PARAPPA RIGHT ATOP HIS HEAD WITHOUT ANY CARE IN THE WORLD!" Josh called in horror.

"And THAT'S it." Drake said simply, not even bothering to start his catchphrase.

Radec pins PaRappa off the Shadow Fall, hooking The Rapping Dog's left leg as Harry Tipper drops down and counts:

1...

...

...

...

2...

...

...

...

2.98 PaRappa gets his shoulder up!

"That's Game, Set and Matc—OH GOD, NOOOOOO! NO, IT'S NOT GAME, SET AND MATCH! NOT YET ANYWAY!" Drake suddenly changed his tune.

"MY GOD, I DON'T BELIEVE THIS!" Josh screamed.

Radec sits up VERY slowly, a SHOCKED look in his eyes, his hands shaking as he stands up and then looks down at PaRappa, wondering just what in the hell he was dealing with. Radec quickly shakes off his feelings of doubt and goes back on the attack, grabbing PaRappa by his wrist... and then pulling off the canvas... and onto his shoulders.

"The Shadow Fall didn't do it... but The Liberation might...!" Drake called.

Radec roars off-mic; "STAY... DOWN...!" as he grabs PaRappa's arm...

...

...

...

...

...

...

_**...AND THEN DELIVERS THE LIBERATION!**_

"LIBERATION! LIBERATION! RADEC CONNECTS WITH THE DAMN LIBERATION!" Josh called in disgust.

"And NOW it's done." Drake closed his eyes.

Radec pins PaRappa off The Liberation and this time, hooks PaRappa's RIGHT leg, roaring at Harry Tipper to start counting... which he does:

1...

...

...

...

...

...

...

2...

...

...

...

...

...

...

…2.985 PaRappa gets his shoulder up again!

"Game, Set and—HOLY SHIT!" Drake is cut off.

"PARAPPA KICKED OUT! PARAPPA KICKED OUT!" Josh hollered, holding the sides of his head in disbelief.

"WHAT...!?" A shocked Drake asked.

"PARAPPA KICKED OUT!" Josh repeated for a third time. "MY GOD, HE'S HOLDING ON WITH EVERYTHING HE HAS AND LISTEN TO THESE FANS! THEY ARE GOING ABSOLUTELY CRAZY!"

Radec can't believe it. He had hit PaRappa with his two best moves... and he had kicked out, only once... but TWICE. Radec is breathing extremely heavily from both paranoia AND frustration, almost to the point of hyper-ventilating. Radec very, VERY slowly returns to his feet afterwards, his hands shaking as he paces back and forth, trying to think of SOME sort of plan since Plans A all the way to Z have FAILED. PaRappa is on his hands and knees at this point, blood pouring down his face and then onto the canvas.

"Radec has completely LOST it. His cold and calculating attitude is GONE and all that's left now... is desperation." Drake points out.

"Both wrestlers have done everything they can think of to each other... and yet, their STILL isn't a winner in sight!" Josh yelled.

Radec SNARLS in frustration as he walks towards PaRappa...

...

...

...

...

...

..

...

...

...

_**...ONLY TO GET A SUPER KICK TO THE FACE FROM THE RAPPING DOG, CAUSING A LOUD SMACK TO ECHO THROUGHOUT THE ARENA—ROMANTIC KARATE CONNECTS AT LONG LAST TO A THUNDEROUS OVATION FROM THE CROWD!**_

"**ROMANTIC KARATEEEEEEEEEE!**" Both Drake AND Josh called at the same time.

"**PARAPPA FINALLY HITS! HE FINALLY SCORES WITH HIS TRADEMARK SUPER KICK FINISHER!**" Drake screamed.

"**AND THAT MY FRIENDS IS AS DRAKE SAYS-"GAME, SET AND MATCH!" AND ALSO THE END OF RADEC'S TYRANNY! PIN HIM, PARAPPA! PIN HIIIIIIM!**" Josh cheered loudly.

PaRappa doesn't pin Radec right away... instead... he grasps at his leg in pain. Nevertheless, PaRappa pins Radec shortly afterwards, hooking BOTH of The Helghan Colonel's legs as Harry Tipper down to count, the crowd joining in the count:

1...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

2...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

**RADEC ROLLS THE SHOULDER OUT AT 2.999!**

"NOOOOOOOOO! HOW...!? HOW...!? HOW... IN THE WORLD... DID RADEC KICK OUT OF ROMANTIC KARATE...!? HOW I ASK YOU...!?" Josh screamed, pulling at his hair as the horrific reality dawns upon him.

"It... IT WAS HIS BAD LEG! PARAPPA USED HIS BAD LEG TO DELIVER ROMANTIC KARATE OUT OF INSTINCT AND DUE TO THAT, HE COULDN'T COVER RADEC IN TIME TO SCORE A THREE COUNT! ALL THE DAMAGE RADEC DID EARLIER TO THE LEG HAS COME BACK TO HAUNT PARAPPA AND BLESS RADEC!" Drake explained, his voice laced with shock.

PaRappa rolls off of Radec, favouring his left leg and cursing under his breath at not gaining the three count. After regaining his bearings, PaRappa pushes himself back to his feet, nursing his ailing leg as he does so. Meanwhile on the mat, Radec is barely concious and trying to regain his own bearings while also trying to figure out what just hit him. PaRappa frowns lightly and walks towards the nearest corner...

...

...

...before climbing up to the top rope, a focused and driven look plastered on his face as he does so. Radec is still out of it on the canvas.

"Romantic Karate DIDN'T put away Radec... and now, PaRappa is growing desperate...!" Drake called.

"High-risk territory here for PaRappa! He's gotta be careful with that leg of his!" Josh pointed out.

PaRappa steadies himself on the top rope... and then stands tall, measuring The Helghan Colonel from up-high. PaRappa then slaps his elbow three times before pointing to the sky, saying off-mic; "OHHH YEEEEAH!" as he readies himself to dive...

...

...

...

...

...only for Radec to suddenly spring back to life and then run up to top rope to meet PaRappa...

...

...

...AND THEN DELIVER A WICKED BULL HAMMER ELBOW!

"BULL HAMMER! BULL HAMMER! RADEC CAME BACK FROM THE DEAD TO DELIVER AN ABSOLUTELY WICKED ELBOW SMASH TO THE SIDE OF PARAPPA'S SKULL!" Drake cried out.

"NOOOOOO!" Josh screamed in horror.

PaRappa is rendered almost lifeless by the Bull Hammer Elbow... but Radec isn't finished there. Instead of simply allowing PaRappa to fall off the top rope and down to the canvas, Radec grabs PaRappa's left arm... and then steadies himself on the top rope, sneering at the crowd as he does so.

"...oh no... what's Radec got planned here...!?" Josh said in a worried tone.

"He's got that left arm of PaRappa's hooked up..." Drake pointed out grimly.

Radec then jumps backwards off the top rope with PaRappa in tow...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

_**...TO DELIVER A RING-SHAKING DOUBLE KNEE ARM BREAKER FROM THE TOP ROPE!**_

"FOR THE LOVE OF ALL THAT IS HOLY! RADEC WITH DOUBLE KNEES RIGHT TO THE AILING ARM! RIGHT TO THE INJURED LEFT ARM OF PARAPPA!" Josh screamed in horror.

"PARAPPA'S ARM HAS GOTTEN TO BE BROKEN IN AT LEAST THREE DIFFERENT PLACES!" Drake yelled in shock.

PaRappa SCREAMS bloody murder about his arm as he thrashes and writhes around on the ring canvas, his face contorted in pain and and his good arm holding his now broken or at the very least sprained left arm. Harry Tipper covers his mouth in shock and immediately goes to check on PaRappa. PaRappa moans and groans about his arm and Tipper takes a look at it. PaRappa's arm was bent at an unnatural angle and from there it was confirmed: Radec had SHATTERED PaRappa's arm. Tipper goes to stop the match... but PaRappa uses his good arm to stop him from doing so. PaRappa's eyes had tears of pain swelling up in them... but there was also determination in them. Tipper tries to convince PaRappa quitting is best... but PaRappa won't have any of that...

...

...

...AS HE CHARGES RIGHT AT RADEC AND HITS HIM WITH A RIGHT HAND, DETERMINED TO FIGHT TO THE BITTER END!

"PARAPPA'S ARM IS SHATTERED... BUT DAMMIT, HE DOESN'T WANT TO QUIT! HE WON'T LET ANYBODY BUT HIMSELF DECIDE WHEN IT'S OVER!" Josh said.

"HE'S A FOOL! A GODDAMN FOOL...!" Drake yelled.

Radec stumbles slightly due to PaRappa's punch... but quickly recovers in time to deliver a kick to the mid-section of PaRappa. Radec hooks PaRappa's shattered arm and head... and then lifts him into the air...

...

...

...

...

**...BEFORE SPIKING HIM ON HIS HEAD WITH THE SHADOW FALL!**

"FOR THE LOVE OF GOD! FOR THE THIRD TIME IN THIS MATCH, RADEC HITS THE SHADOW FALL!" Josh cursed.

"I don't care HOW determined PaRappa is... his arm is SHATTERED and that brutal Single Underhook Lifting Spike DDT is the beginning of the end." Drake snapped.

PaRappa holds his head in pain with his good arm as Radec begins shaking in what seems to be excitement. The Helghan Colonel's eyes were absolutely VENOMOUS. Radec then slithers into the corner opposite of PaRappa, clutching the sides of his mask and stomping erratically as he stalks PaRappa the same way a snake would stalk it's prey. PaRappa begins to stir...

...

...

"Oh no... oh nononononono...NO, NO, NO, NO, NO! COME ON, RADEC! ENOUGH IS ENOUGH!" Josh protested.

"RADEC SAID HE WOULD FINISH WHAT HE STARTED... AND HE'S ABOUT TO MAKE GOOD ON HIS PROMISE!" Drake yelled.

...

...

...and Radec begins yanking at the ropes in excitement to loud boos from the crowd, stomping harder and faster as PaRappa shakes his head in pain. PaRappa very, VERY slowly rises to both knees while using his good arm to balance himself...

...

...

"NO, NO, NO! DON'T YOU DO IT, YOU SON OF A BITCH...!" Josh screamed.

"JUST STAY DOWN, PARAPPA IF YOU KNOW WHAT'S GOOD FOR YOU!" Drake chimed in.

...

...

...and that's when Radec SPRINTS towards him like a madman...

...

...

"STOP HIM! SOMEBODY STOP HIM!" Josh yelled.

...

...

...

...

...

...

_**...AND THEN PUNTS HIM AS HARD AS HE CAN IN THE TEMPLE TO A LOUD "NOOO!" FROM THE ENTIRE CROWD!**_

"GOD FUCKING DAMMIT! GOD FUCKING DAMMIT! RADEC DAMN-NEAR DECAPITATING PARAPPA WITH THAT FUCKING PUNT KICK!" Josh cursed loudly, closing his eyes as he does so.

"There was ABSOLUTELY no need for that... ABSOLUTELY NO NEED..." Drake said softly.

The crowd BOOS and JEERS as loud as their lungs will allow as Radec gets on all fours over the completely lifeless PaRappa like a snake, staring at his fallen foe. Harry Tipper stares in disgust at Radec and is then forced to count the resulting pin-fall when Radec FINALLY covers PaRappa:

1...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

2...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

3!

"Game, Set and Match." Drake said simply, his voice lacking it's usual emotion.

_[I can't be told to compromise this._

_They'll never doubt the body lying at my feet._

_A most formidable reminder,_

_They will speak my name for eternity._

_I have no need of any guidance,_

_I am a weapon powerful beyond belief._

_Seen through the warrior's eyes,_

_I never need to question how to defeat you!]_

**_("Warrior" by Disturbed)_**

Radec slithers off PaRappa and then rises to his knees upon hearing the bell ring. The crowd was BOOING as they could, they were JEERING as much as they could and they were beginning to throw trash into the ring. Radec stands up, completely ignoring the fans as he leaves the ring through the middle and top ropes. Harry looks over PaRappa's bloodied and battered condition... and SCREAMS for The EMT's to come down to the ring and after around a minute of waiting, The EMT's rush down the ramp, a stretcher at the ready. Harry and The EMT's are very careful in loading PaRappa's body onto the stretcher. Pac-Man announces the winner despite being somewhat disturbed at what happened.

"Here is your winner of the match... MAEL RADEC!" Pac-Man announced.

_[I'm one with the warrior inside!_

_My dominance can't be denied!_

_Your entire world will turn,_

_Into a battlefield tonight!_

_As I look upon you through,_

_The warrior's eyes now!_

_I can see the fear that will,_

_Ensure my victory this time!]_

"Monster... that's what Mael Radec is...a fucking MONSTER...he already had the match WON after shattering PaRappa's arm and then delivering The Shadow Fall but instead of simply taking the win... he goes out of his way to PUNT PaRappa in the skull! WHAT WAS THE POINT IN THAT...!? WHY PUNT PARAPPA...!? WHAT DOES THAT ACCOMPLISH!?" Josh wailed.

"There WAS no point and there was NOTHING to accomplish from Punting PaRappa. So why did he do it you ask? Because's a monster in every sense of the word. I don't like PaRappa all that much. Hell, I don't like MOST UWE goody-two-shoes wrestlers... but there is no way in HELL that PaRappa deserved to be Punted." Drake said.

"PaRappa fought... and fought...and FOUGHT... even after his arm was shattered, he kept on fighting... but in the end, it just wasn't enough to win the match and beat Radec." Josh sighed sadly.

"WHY did he try to keep fighting... WHY...? His arm was SHATTERED... what good can wrestler do with only ONE ARM...?" Drake groaned.

"He didn't want to lose..." Josh replied slowly.

"I understand THAT but sometimes, it's good and better for your health to JUST quit! There is NO shame in quitting but it appears PaRappa didn't understand that!" Drake snapped.

"PaRappa fought to the bitter end... and gave a show stealing performance doing so but in the end... it just wasn't enough nor was it worth it..." Josh sighed again.

EMT's pick up PaRappa and The Stretcher and slowly make their way up the ramp, the crowd chanting "Please don't die!" towards PaRappa who hasn't moved a muscle since being Punted by Radec. Radec watches The EMT's come up the ramp from the top, a cold and calculating look in his eyes. The EMT's reach the top of the ramp...

...

...

...

...

...but then, all of a sudden...

...

...

...

...

...RADEC COMMANDEERS THE STRETCHER!

"OH NO! NO!" Josh screamed.

"OH COME ON! HAVEN'T YOU DONE ENOUGH...!?" Drake asked.

The EMT's try and stop Radec but he EASILY fends them off... Radec then begins pushing the stretcher along the ramp himself.

"APPARENTLY NOT!" Drake yelled in despair.

"COME ON! SOMEBODY GET OUT HERE AND STOP HIM! GET SECURITY! GET THE POLICE! GET THE MILITARY! GET THE JUSTICE LEAGUE! JUST SOMEBODY STOP HIM!" Josh exclaimed.

Radec walked towards the edge of the entrance ramp with a venomous look in his eyes, the crowd PLEADING with him to leave PaRappa alone. Unfortunately, the crowd's pleas fall on deaf ears. PaRappa is conscious now but also COMPLETELY UNAWARE of his surroundings.

Radec stares into PaRappa's eyes from here and says to him; "I said I would finish what I started...and now...I shall prove that I am, in fact, a man of my word. You WON'T come back like that blasted hedgehog did..." PaRappa doesn't or rather can't hear Radec and therefore doesn't respond. The EMT's try and wave Radec off, BEGGING him to stop what's he's doing but Radec pays them no mind however as he clenches the Stretcher tightly.

"No, no... no...! PLEASE, Radec... DON'T do this... DON'T do this...this is going TOO FAR... even for YOU...even for UWE!" Josh begged.

"SOMEBODY GET OUT HERE!" Drake finally snaps.

"WHAT IS THE POINT IN THIS...!?" Josh cried out.

Some UWE Wrestlers FINALLY emerge from backstage to stop Radec but it's too late! Radec runs towards the edge of entrance ramp...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

_**...AND PUSHES THE STRETCHER HOLDING PARAPPA OFF THE RAMP AND INTO THE ELECTRICAL EQUIPMENT, CAUSING A MINI EXPLOSION TO TAKE PLACE BESIDE THE RAMP! COUNTLESS SPARKS AND EVEN A SMALL FIREBALL ERUPT FROM THE ELECTRICAL EQUIPMENT, CAUSING EVERYONE WATCHING TO SHIELD THEIR EYES!**_

"**NOOOOOOOO...! JESUS... FUCKING... CHRIST...! HE KILLED HIM! RADEC KILLED PARAPPA!**" Josh yelled in shock and horror.

"**OH MY GOOOOOOD! PARAPPA MAY BE ON FIRE!**" Drake screamed.

"**RADEC HAS CROSSED THE LINE OF MORALITY AND WENT TO THE POINT OF NO RETURN!**" Josh exclaimed.

"**HE ALREADY CROSSED THE DAMN THING! HE CROSSED IT WHEN HE SHATTERED PARAPPA'S ARM AND HE FUCKING CROSSED IT WHEN HE PUNTED PARAPPA! THIS IS JUST YET ANOTHER STEP INTO THE POINT OF NO RETURN!**" Drake shouted.

The sparks die down as the crowd grows silent. Then, gradually, loud BOOS fill the arena to the brim, ALL directed towards Radec who simply CHUCKLES at what he did to PaRappa. EMT's and some Wrestlers and MAVERICK himself all rush down to where PaRappa is to check on him, their faces lined with both shock and anger. Ringside crew members rush up the ramp to extinguish the flames and there, in the rubble that used to be the electrical equipment...lays a possibly fatally injured PaRappa.

Josh can't stand to watch any-more as he abandons his headset and then leaves the announce table to check on PaRappa.

"Oh...oh my god...w-we'll... we'll... see y-you all same-time, same channel next week, l-ladies and gentlemen..." Drake called.

Radec watches the UWE staff gather around PaRappa from the edge of the ramp, an absolutely venomous and psychotic look in his eyes. Radec then, to near DEAFENING boos and jeers, slowly strikes a Legend Killer-esque pose.

The camera then zooms in on PaRappa's bloodied, battered and burnt body as the show fades to black.

* * *

**_...AND ULTIMATE WRESTLING ENTERTAINMENT'S RETURN CHAPTER...IS FINALLY COMPLETE! _**

**_Guys, I would have NOT have been able to do ANY of this freakin' sweet shit without your support. I'd go into more detail about this but Maverick basically said everything for me during the chapter. Overall...THANK YOU - it means so much to me that you all love UWE enough to want it to come back from the dead...seriously...THANK YOU..._**

**_Alright, that's all for this week of freakin' sweet UWE action, guys but stay locked on me, Konnor for more UWE chapters and news. _**

**_Until next time, guys!_**


End file.
